


Now or Never

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Captain Luke Skywalker, Character Death, Conflict, Detective Kylo Ren, Detective Rey Kenobi, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Kylo is a smartass, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Regret, Rey is a badass, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, UST, Violence, bad language, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: A beautiful young woman is found murdered on a river bank and it's up to Detective Rey Kenobi to find the killer, but will her case go to plan?





	1. Meet Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention/description of rape, strong language, violence, murder
> 
> Elements of the plot have been loosely based on and inspired by the short story Black and Blue by James Patterson and Candice Fox.
> 
> I own nothing, this is just a work of fiction.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey quickens her pace, her hoodie pulled up over her head, hiding her face from the security cameras of the mall car park. She’s in step with the man in front of her, he’s clearly oblivious of her following him, her tracking him. Her hunting him.

The white plastic bag brimming with groceries swinging in his hand at his side as he fumbles with retrieving his car keys from his jeans pocket. So focused on his task in hand that he doesn’t hear the soft fall of Rey’s boots quickly closing the distance between them.

‘Fuck!’ John Doe grunts as he’s thrown against the side of his brand new BMW, dropping his bag in the process, glass shattering on impact.

‘Here take the car. Take whatever you want.’ He rambles, one hand coming up over his head as he shrinks down as he holds the car keys toward Rey.

‘Get up.’ Rey barks impatiently, the boot of her toe tapping on the asphalt.

‘Take the car. Please, just don’t hurt me.’ He begs with fear in his eyes.

‘I don’t want your car. I want you to understand. To understand how scary it is when you’re not in control. How it feels when you are afraid.’ Rey spits venomously, eyes black with her righteous anger as she towers over him, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Doe peeks up at her, and his brows quickly furrow in a sense of recognition. He knows her. But from where? Is she a former one-stand with a grudge? Or perhaps she was someone he turned down and she never got over it, he can hardly blame her.

‘I-I know you, don’t I?’ He stammers, getting to his feet with the assistance of the car, seemingly no longer afraid. He leans forward a little as he squints into the darkness at the young woman standing in front of him, now pulling her hood down so he can see who his assailant truly is and his eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

‘Yes. You know me John Doe.’ Rey smirks, not letting his couple of inches on her, or his broader shoulder intimidate her. She knows all about men like him.

‘You’re that cop. The one who tried to send me to prison. You fucking little bitch. Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Doe snarls, anger burning in the brown of his eyes, as he clenches his hands into fists, taking a step forward toward Rey, but she doesn’t back down.

‘Yes I am _that_ cop. The one who tried to put you in prison.  I’m Detective Rey Kenobi, and I’m here to deliver _you_ the punishment the courts wouldn’t give.’ Rey growls, her jaw tensing and her own hands flexing in and out of fists.

John Doe had stood trial and was found not guilty of raping his ex-fiancee Jane Smith. Rey was first on scene, even before the uniforms, she’d been driving home from the gym when the call came over the radio. She’d only been two blocks away and responded immediately.

She’d found Jane curled up into a ball beneath the windowsill of her bedroom, rendered temporarily mute from the trauma of being attacked by a man she’d once loved, a man she’d once agreed to marry.

Rey had been with Jane every step of the way from investigation to trial. It had felt like a punch to the gut when the jury came back with a not guilty verdict. Rey felt that she’d let Jane down. But sadly she knew the case hadn’t exactly been solid.

Jane had allowed Doe into her apartment, she’d shared half a bottle of wine with him and even kissed him. It was her word against his, and despite the bruises and her testimony, the jury believed his claim that it had been a farewell fuck that had got a little rough because they were both drunk. Not that he’d pinned her down by the wrists and forced her legs apart.

While Doe had been let off by the courts, that certainly didn’t mean that Rey was going to let him walk away scot free of what he’d done.

‘You assaulted me. You’re a fucking cop. You can’t do that.’ He spat at Rey, fingers touching the back of his head and coming back with a small coating of blood.

‘You’re in a lot of trouble you stupid fucking bitch.’ He sneers, suddenly becoming smug, trying to make himself bigger, but Rey will not be intimidated, she’s fought bigger men.

‘I think you’ll find that you’re the one in a lot of trouble.’ Rey smirks as she shifts into a fighting stance, hands raised and shoulders loose.

Rey goes wild. Doe doesn’t stand a chance against her sharp jabs to his face that make him grunt with pain. He does try, landing a blow to her shoulder that makes her stumble but only for a second. But ultimately Rey is faster, kicking him in the abdomen and watching him double over with a cry of pain and a gasp of air.

Rey glances over her shoulder, seeing movement at the door of the mall and figuring that it’s the security guards coming to stop her attack.

‘You won’t get away with this.’ Doe spits a gob of saliva and blood on the floor, before Rey swiftly steps forward and brings her knee up hard in his gut, all the air leaving his lungs in a loud whoosh.

Rey grabs him and hauls him face first onto the bonnet of his car. She slams his face into it a couple of times, he’s completely disorientated and not even able to defend himself from her rage.

‘You’re a cop.’ He whimpers as she steps back, panting with adrenaline and exertion.

‘Yeah and don’t you forget that. I’ll be watching you John Doe.’ Rey hisses as she shoves him to the asphalt, towering over him, eyes black with her anger.

‘If I ever see your name come up in the system then I’ll be back. And I promise you. Next time I won’t be so gentle.’ She sneers as she gives him a quick kick to the balls before turning and setting off at a sprint, pulling her hood back up, hearing shouts and calls from the security guards.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sinks into the driver's seat of her ancient beat up VW Beetle and lets out a shaky breath. She’s not a vigilante. She’s a detective. She is the law. But sometimes the law fails it’s victims, but not her. She will get some sort of justice for them, even if that involves breaking the law.

She’s been a detective for a year and quickly became tired of seeing predators walking free from court, smug and knowing smiles on their faces when they get away with it. So she began to take matters into her own hands. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it. They deserved some sort of retribution for what they’d done.

She always grows close to the living victim's despite herself. Despite telling herself that she shouldn’t because it would only cause pain and anguish. She was unable to sleep peacefully knowing that those criminals were still walking the streets of the City. Free to do it all over again. Her stomach would churn with memories of them being found not guilty and being given their freedom back. Moments she would experience as she held their victim tight in her grip as they dissolved into fits of tears. The smiles, the smirks, the winks. She wanted to vomit each and every time.

But that’s the nature of being a detective. The accused’s lawyer would throw everything they have at the victim to discredit them, to destroy their account, their version of events. And without physical evidence, or witnesses it is always beyond difficult to prove otherwise.

But now John Doe had got a tiny taste of his own medicine. If he went to the cops and reported that she had bashed him, then he’d know what it felt like to not be believed. Not to mention the shame of having to say that a woman got the jump on him. He’d never do it, his kind never do. While Rey has a notorious short temper, she is still a cop and cops stick together.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey rolls her shoulders as she drives across the city toward the Duro district and her apartment. She lets out a long and low sigh, some of the tension easing. She feels exhausted, the trial had taken it out of her. Most nights she’d hit the gym in a desperate need to exhaust her body along with her mind. Running the treadmill, lifting weights or punching the crap out of punch bag until fatigue set into her muscles and she fell into a fretful exhausted sleep, often still in her clothes.

Giving John Doe his beat down has given her muscles the same kind of fatigue, she just hopes it will be enough to lull her into sleep, when she plants herself face first into her bed.

Rey pulls to a stop at an intersection, her eyes drift close, sleep already pulling at the edges of her mind. She inhales deeply, before letting the breath out through her nose. She flicks the radio on to keep herself awake, a song that reminds her of her youth crackling through the speakers, and Rey finds herself smiling at the memories the song conjures in her mind.

She opens her eyes sensing that the light is changing green, and she’s about to pull away when her phone rings in the inside pocket of her leather jacket. Rey fishes it out and recognises the number immediately, a small smile creeping across her lips.

‘Hello Captain.’ She answers brightly, if not a little fake.

‘Rey, there’s a body I need you to look at.’ Luke Skywalker grumbles and Rey’s stomach clenches.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Hello Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 recap:
> 
> Rey gets some revenge on a man who deserves it before getting a call that could change her life and career.
> 
> Chapter 2 summary: 
> 
> Rey gets to the crime scene of what could be the biggest case of her career so far, only to find that she's not the only detective there. Hello Kylo Ren!

o-o-o-o-o

Murder is hard and dirty work. Rey heads to the scene in the Corellia district, driving through the woods that spring up on you as you head down the freeway. She turns off down a side road before coming to a stop at the edge of the police tape.

A young uniformed officer steps over to her car, as she winds the window down with a screech of glass.

‘Detective Kenobi.’ Rey tells him as she flashes him her badge, eyes noting that her hand is still strapped from her attack on Doe.

‘Okay Detective Kenobi, head down to the end of this road, take a left and go along the river. You’ll see the lights.’ the cop said.

Rey nods before she takes off the handbrake and steps on the gas, speeding to the scene, her heart picking up speed.

It’s not often that she gets to be the lead on a murder case. Normally those cases get snapped up by the boys in the boys club that seems to exist in the precinct and the force as a whole. So Rey is not only happy that Captain Skywalker is entrusting her with this one, but she’s also eager to prove herself to those assholes who look down at her and dismiss her because she’s a woman. She’ll show them.

She parks up and peels the strapping off her knuckles before getting out, tossing it on the passenger seat. As she strides along the dirt path along the side of the river, she can hear her heart pumping in her ears. She hasn’t even got her kit with her, but that doesn’t matter, that’s what the tech’s are for. She can see them in the distance in their white paper suits. She needs to know as much about the scene and the victim as quick as possible, and as fast as she can so she can convince Luke to put her as the lead on the case.

As she approaches her brows narrow, something is wrong with the scene. The edge of the police cordon is too crowded. A number of the cops who should be inside the inner cordon inspecting the scene are standing there talking, and basically not working.

Her brows crease together as she ducks beneath the tape and walks down to the scene until she comes to a stop next to the only officer in the actual crime scene. She’s still distracted by the strange behaviour of the normally proactive and busy men to notice who she’s almost tripping over.

The officer is crouched down next to the body, and he turns slowly and Rey’s stomach drops when she sees who it is.

Kylo Ren.

The epitome of career suicide.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Fucking great.’ Rey mumbles under her breath.

Her heart stammers in her chest at the sight of Kylo Ren in what she already considers her crime scene. Her throat constricts painfully. She’s never met the man before, but she’d heard enough stories about him to be able to recognise him. With his dark hair, pale complexion and customary leather jacket.

There are hundreds of stories about him. About a crime that he committed when he was a child and got away with. It was said that he killed another boy.

Rey takes a deep breath as she turns away from him, needing a moment to compose herself as she desperately tries to suppress her groan of annoyance. He needs to get out of her crime scene. Now.

Ren rises to his feet, towering over her, forcing her to look up at him as she turns back round almost colliding with a solid expanse of chest. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. From all the stories she was expecting to come face to face with a ugly, scared monster. Not a tall, oddly handsome man in his early thirties with a large nose, full pouty lips and soulful dark brown eyes.

She gulps sharply.

‘I’m Kylo Ren.’ He offers her his hand and Rey looks down at it with clear disbelief.

Any officer who agrees to work with him is essentially committing themselves to a lifetime of punishment and torment from their fellow officers. The general opinion on Kylo Ren is that he should never have been allowed into the force, that he has no right to be a cop. And he only got in because of his prestigious connections.

And those who had the misfortune of working with him were subjected to relentless harassment by their fellow officers. You were seen as a traitor to the force. That you were siding with the enemy. And if she doesn’t get him off her case then her immediate future is certainly looking like it will be a nightmare.

She’d heard that there was nothing anyone could do about stopping him being a cop, and a detective at that. And despite his name change everyone knows that he’s the son of a Diplomat - Leia Organa, and former Chief of Detectives - Han Solo, and the nephew of her Captain - Luke Skywalker, no doubt this made his path so much easier.

But that didn’t mean the rest of the force would sit idly by and let a child killer operate amongst them, even if he was only a child at the time too. He is the enemy, he is a cold blooded killer. And if you work with him, then you are the enemy of every good and decent cop too.

‘Look Ren-’

‘Please call me Kylo.’ He blurts an interruption that baffles her for a moment.

‘Look _Ren_ , I’m Detective Rey Kenobi.’ Rey tries again, as she gives his slightly calloused hand a half-hearted shake, feeling a strange spark pass between them from the skin on skin contact.

Rey flounders for a moment, looking down at their joined hands and then up at his face, catching a wide eyed look of awe grace his features before he quickly schools his expression. She shakes her head a touch and coughs to clear her throat.

‘Look Detective Ren, I’m going to need you to clear out of my crime scene. Captain Skywalker has put me on the case.’ She tries to sound authoritative, but then her mouth falls open when he returns to crouching over the dead body.

‘Meh.’

Rey blinks with surprise, waiting for him to elaborate, but nothing else comes from his mouth. So she crouches down next to him, now glancing at the body of the near naked young woman.

‘Sorry, what did you say, I didn’t catch that.’ She grits, feeling the muscles tensing in her jaw.

‘I said “Meh”.’ He replies, not even turning to look at her.

Rey can feel anger bubbling hot through her veins at his rude and abrupt manner. It is only now she takes in the scene before her. The sight of the girl on the sandy bank of the lake. Rey’s eyes trail over her near naked body, but she’s not really seeing. She’s being blinded by this arrogant ass next to her.

‘You don’t seem to understand. This is _my_ crime scene. This is _my_ case. And I don’t work with partners.’ Rey tells him bluntly, hoping that he’ll listen to her and beat it.

‘I don’t either.’ He says in reply, his head cocked to the side and a smirk toying on his lips.

Rey inhales deeply, feeling the muscles twitch in her jaw and her hands clench. She’s spoiling for either a fight or a fuck, and she has a feeling this prick would give her either. The thought startles her and she grinds her teeth, pushing it out of her mind, feeling her cheeks starting to stain red.

‘Look I need you to give me a brief on what you’ve found. And then I need you to clear off and take your “Meh” with you, alright?’ Rey snaps, feeling her patience wearing thin, sleep deprivation is not helping her keep calm either.

Kylo smirks into the darkness as he stands up and Rey lets out a quiet breath thinking that he’s got the message and is leaving. But then he steps around the body. Rey can feel her nostrils flaring with her growing annoyance and anger, it’s simmering just beneath the surface as she watches him.

She can feel the eyes of her colleagues burning into the back of her skull, watching and waiting to see what she does. Wanting to see if she will cooperate with the killer and therefore give them license to make her life a living hell. She clenches her jaw as her fingernails dig into the flesh of her palms as she clings onto her last strand of cool.

She spots a couple of the regular journalists - the ambulance chasers with police scanners hooked up in their cars on the edge of the tape, detailing everything they can. The uniforms are so captivated by the exchange between her and Ren that they’ve not even pushed them back and her jaw tightens at this new annoyance.

Rey’s eyes widen in stunned disbelief when she looks back to find Ren standing over the dead body with a pocket knife in his hand.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos <3 I love to know what you think, it's great encouragement.
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for editing this chapter :D


	3. Clash and burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 recap:
> 
> Rey gets to her crime scene only to find Kylo Ren already there, and suffice to say things don't get off to the best of starts. However there is something more there.
> 
> Chapter 3 summary:
> 
> Rey and Kylo continue to clash at the crime scene over his rather questionable policing methods but the spark is definitely burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of murder and questionable policing techniques
> 
> Also a heads up - there's more to Kylo's story than meets the eye.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What the fuck do you think you are doing?’ Rey gasps as she tries to shield what Ren is doing from the press, as a camera flash goes off behind her, lighting the night sky despite the overhead lighting rig.

Kylo doesn’t answer. He’s flipped the dead girl onto her front and is now studying the corpse closely.

Rey gawks in horror as he pokes the dead girl's body with the butt of his knife. He leans in closer, eyes scanning over the surface of her skin, a hum escaping his lips.

‘Fucking sicko.’ Someone from the edge of the crowd sneers, but that doesn’t stop Ren.

‘Told you. He’s a fucking pervert. Let him mess things up. Let him tie his own noose.’ Someone else calls and Rey glances over at her fellow cops, even in the dim light she can see the disgusted and disbelief on their faces as they chatter amongst themselves, but making sure that a few choice comments are louder.

‘Detective Ren. I _am_ ordering you to stop what you are doing right now, and step the fuck away from that girl.’ Rey snarls, hands curling into fists and fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms.

But instead of doing what Rey asks he places both his large hands on the girl’s back and pushes down, hard. He then pushes her hair from her face and shoves his one finger between the girl’s blue lips. Rey just stands there not believing what she’s seeing, mouth open and eyes wide.

‘I suggest you close your mouth _Detective_ , before something gets in it.’ Kylo drawls without even looking up at her.

The dead girl’s cheeks pucker obscenely to allow his finger further entry. Rey feels bile circle in her stomach, but she can’t tear her eyes away from what he’s doing, as he pulls his finger out and examines the tip beneath a torch and grunts thoughtfully.

Rey watches as he lifts the girl’s wrist nearest to where he’s crouching and give it a wiggle, but he’s surprisingly careful as he places it back down. He gets to his feet and brushes his hands over his black jeans, glancing over at Rey.

He hums as he strides away, closer to the river. Rey scurries after him, grateful to be out of earshot. When she catches up with him at the water’s edge she gives him a hard shove in the back. He stumbles forward but catches himself just before falling face first in the water.

‘What the fuck Kenobi?’ He gasps, turning round to face her, eyes wide with shock.

‘What? What the fuck do you think you are doing? You just violated the corpse of a young woman, in front of the fucking press and half the police force, you sick fuck. What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Rey snarls, eyes burning with rage and her blood boiling for a fight.

‘You swear a hell of a lot for a woman. And for your information I was not violating the corpse. I was testing a theory.’ He replies calmly, looking down the river into the darkness.

Rey shakes her head, amazed by his continued dismissive attitude and she just cannot believe his behaviour.

‘Which is?’ She snaps, folding her arms over her chest and waiting for him to tell her.

‘She’s been dead for a while and she didn’t die here.’ He shrugs almost dismissively.

‘You’re insane. You really are.’ Rey shakes her head, turning her back on him and looking up at the crime scene, needing a moment and a deep breath.

‘You don’t touch a body until forensics are done with it. Every cadet is taught that on their first day of forensics. You…..you just compromised the case.’

“I didn’t compromise the case. Forensics won’t find anything. She’s been in the water for hours. The evidence is gone.’ He points out but Rey is furious with him.

‘I’m not listening to you. I like my job too much.’ Rey mumbles, trying to block him out, trying to regain some sort of control, of herself as much as the scene.

‘Huh. If you like your job so much then why do you insist on doing it wrong.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Hmmmmm, now there’s a thought.’

Rey spins on her heels, glaring at him, venom in the daggers she fires him.

‘That’s never going to happen.’ She growls, despite the thought she'd only had moments ago.

‘Never say never.’ He quips and Rey scoffs loudly, but she can feel her face burn.

‘I say never.’ She snarls but he simply smirks at her, an arrogant and self assured look in his dark and wicked eyes.

‘Look, she wasn’t killed here. She was killed out at sea. She came here in the storm.’ He states so sure of himself as Rey stares at him.

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looks right back at her with the ease and calm of a madman.

‘Bullshit.’

‘Sorry but no. She’s got mottled livor mortis on her ass, and pulmonary oedema in her lungs.’

He looks right at her, seemingly waiting for her to answer. But Rey lets out a frustrated breath before turning and stepping away from him. Kylo follows after her.

‘Livor mortis is the settling and pooling of blood in the veins after dea-’

‘I know what livor mortis is, asshole.’ Rey cut him off, coming to a stop and glaring up at him.

‘Well, in that case then you’d know that if a corpse is tossed around in rough water the blood doesn’t settle. So it never collects except in the ass. Fine skin, lots of big juicy fat cells. I’d say that she’s been in the water at least twenty hours. Dumped in the ocean and carried here by the current.’ He continues, looking a little pleased with himself.

‘The rigor mortis isn’t set.’ Rey grumbles.

‘Nope.’

‘And the pulmonary oedema.’ Rey mutters, a headache blooming behind her eyes as she rubs her temple with her fingers.

‘You know the foam in-’ Rey continues before being interrupted.

‘I know what pulmonary oedema is, _asshole_.’ Kylo retorts with a smirk.

‘She was alive when she went in.’ Rey whispers, eyes travelling up to the near naked body lying in the dirt.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey trudges back up to the body behind Kylo. She stands with her back to her colleagues, needing to take a moment. While Kylo clearly knows his stuff and has started to develop a theory that will no doubt help her case, she needs him off it, asap.

She can feel the burn of eyes on the back of her skull. If she ever wants to work another case after this one, then she needs get rid of him. She glances over her shoulder at the various people gathered behind the tape. She sees their sneers, the death stares directed at Kylo Ren as he surveys the scene once more.

Working with Ren won’t just ruin her case, it could ruin her career. No one will help her ever again. She’ll practically be as bad as him. On the blacklist forever. She’d heard of a couple of occasions where people were forced into working with him. But even then they’d managed to offload him as quick as possible. Because if you don’t then you’ll find your own job near impossible.

People will start to avoid you in the break room. Your reports will conveniently go missing. Your lab results will take longer than usual. Coffee will accidentally get spilled over your laptop, your clothes, phone, bag whatever is regularly used and convenient. You’ll find bumps or key scratches on your car in the parking lot. People will ‘forget’ to include in after work drinks, sandwiches or cake runs.

Your life will become hell, all thanks to Kylo frigging Ren.

Rey turns around to find Kylo rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and her stomach churns with nausea.

‘You just had that hand in a dead girl.’

‘It was this hand.’ He replies, lifting his other hand from his jacket pocket, waving it for her to see.

‘You know Kenobi for a detective you’re pretty blind to the details. Me? I’ve noticed everything there is to notice about your hands. Chewed nails, swollen knuckles indicating you’ve recently punched someone, or at least something hard. No wedding ring, or any jewellery for that matter. Indicating that you’re not married, most likely never have been. And you don’t like showy things. Apart from that pendant around your neck.’ He smirks as Rey’s nostrils flare, as her hand subconsciously reaches for the pendant.

‘Look Ren. I don’t like you. I don’t want to work with you. This is my case. I’ve heard a lot of shit about you, and so far I’m believing all of it. You should have followed the process. It’s there for a reason.’ Rey spit, leaning a little closer toward him.

‘I don’t like wasting time, and that’s exactly what your _precious_ processes do. Waste time. Just like you are doing right now.’

‘What?’

‘All this pecking at me about procedures and processes. It’s time wasting. The killer is still at large and they could be lining up their next victim, while we stand here waiting to follow your precious rules. What precinct do you work at?’ He enquires and Rey shakes her head, taken back a little but still muttering an answer.

‘77th.’

‘Right. I’ll see you there first thing. I’ll bring the coffee. You don’t like donuts do you?’ He asks and Rey is slightly taken back by his question that she just about manages to shake her head before he continues.

‘Good. A bullshit misconception about cops. I fucking hate them. The disgusting deep fried pieces of shit. Anyway, see you later, _partner_.’ Kylo winks as he brushes past her and wanders off toward the tape.

Rey just stands there bewildered, how on earth did she just end up with a partner on her case. She turns on the spot, noticing that now Ren is out of sight everyone returns to doing the jobs. The ones that they were meant to be doing in the first place.

The photographer steps over, but he doesn’t look at her as he starts photographing the body.

‘That guy’s a murderer you know.’

‘Yeah I heard.’ Rey mumbles in response.

‘Caved in the skull of a kid. Only got off because of who his parents are. If you ask me he’s done it again since. Definitely a serial. You can see it in his eyes.’ The photographer continues, his opinion crossed with a vague warning as he crouches down to take more photos.

‘Guy’s like that, they always do it again. It’s in their blood. In their bones.’ The photographer carries on rambling, but Rey's hardly listening.

Instead she finds that she’s looking off toward the tape where Ren had just ducked under, and hears the roar of an engine and her whole body shivers. Just what has she gotten herself into?

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' given this fic. They really make my day when I see a comment in my inbox :D
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for checking over this chapter <3
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for making the fab aesthetic <3


	4. parents and prats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues but the interview with their victim's parents doesn't go too smoothly thanks to Ren's blunt attitude. Rey feels fraught and needs to keep control but when Kylo Ren is determined to push boundaries it's difficult, not to mention the attitudes of others.
> 
> Chapter 3 recap: 
> 
> Rey and Kylo butted heads over his rather questionable policing methods. They also shared a moment and Rey got a lecture about who Kylo Ren is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early posting!!!!
> 
> I know the last three chapters were posted on a Sunday, but hey this one was written and I'm excited to be sharing it with you.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly climbs out of her clapped-out faded orange and white Beetle. It’s seven in the morning, the sun is rising and the sky is clear. She managed to get around an hour of sleep. She’d spent most of her night at the crime scene orchestrating everything. The evidence collection, ushering people away who didn’t belong there and sending out a couple of uniforms to bring the parents into the precinct.

She’d managed to get a preliminary ID, but the parent’s would still need to identify the body to confirm. The girl’s description matched a missing person’s report that had been filed a day earlier. In the description there was a distinct tattoo of a butterfly with the number 7 on one wing on the girls ankle that matched their victim.

While this girl had drowned, there were no clear ligature marks on her ankles indicating that she had been bound. For all Rey knows this girl could have wandered into the ocean drunk and got caught up in the storm, the waves stripping her of her clothes as she floated with the current up river. Or of course there’s the opposite. That this girl was murdered.

Rey huffs as she trudges up the stairs to the cramped and stuffy bullpen.

‘Detective Kenobi.’ Captain Skywalker greets her at the top of the stairs, offering her a tiny smile.

She approaches him wearily. It’s not like Luke Skywalker to smile. Something must be up, and her stomach flips at the possibilities.

‘You’ve got your victim's parents in interrogation room six. Oh and Rey I’ve put the paperwork in, you’re sharing the case with Detective Ren.’ Luke explains between sips of his coffee from the styrofoam cup in the hand, as they walk into the hive of activity and din of noise.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me? I can’t work with him.’ Rey barks in annoyance.

‘This is _my_ case. You gave it to me remember? You called me, not him. It’s my case.’ She complains, sounding too much like her teenage self when she wanted a little bit more jello in the canteen at High School, but only getting a scowl from the cook for her whiny efforts.

‘He was the first responder, and he’s got some good theories. I think you’ll work well together. You might even enjoy it. Just try not to kill one another okay?’ Luke chirps, far too happily for a man who’d just given bad news. He disappears into his office, leaving Rey standing there, jaw clenched and fists desperate to punch something. Or more like someone.

Okay maybe not punch, but she doesn’t want to think of the other things.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo Ren is already in the interrogation room with Tessa’s parents. Hidden away in possibly one of the most unfriendliest rooms in the entire precinct. Not even given the decency of being in the relatives room with it’s comfy chairs and prints of cornfields in bright sunshine hanging on soft yellow walls. Where they at least try and create a friendlier atmosphere.

Rey doesn’t know what Kylo has already said as she approaches. Her stomach knots when she looks through the two-way mirror and sees him sitting there opposite Tessa’s horrified parents in that cramped, musty room that smells of damp with only a flickering bulkhead and a tiny window for light. They’ve clearly been crying given the red noses, puffy eyes and the black streaks of mascara on the woman’s cheeks.

The mother is a short, plump mousy looking woman with straw looking blonde hair. Her daughter clearly got her narrow features and dark hair from her tall, stocky moustached father who his wife is clinging onto.

Rey throws the door open and steps inside, offering her most sympathetic smile.

‘.......breast implants?’ Kylo is asking.

‘What?’ Mrs. Grant frowns with confusion, glancing up at Rey for some sort of answer or explanation.

‘Yeah, what?’ Rey asks as she sits down next to Kylo, giving his a cursory side glance.

‘I was just asking Mr and Mrs Grant how long it had been since Tessa got her breast augmentation surgery done. You did see that she had breast implants, didn’t you Detective Kenobi?’ Kylo questions tilting his head to the side as he looks at her.

‘Mr and Mrs Grant, I must apologise for my partner. Detective Ren has been under a lot of stress recently, and clearly isn’t thinking straight.’ Rey forces as she places her hands flat on the table next to the handcuff hooks.

‘I’m thinking perfectly well thank you, Detective. And your concern has been noted.’ Kylo snarks and Rey’s nostrils flare as she side eyes him.

Kylo smirks as he imitates her, placing his hands on the table next to hers and Rey’s jaw clenches.

‘Look, your daughter was found dead and while that’s really very sad, I’m sure that you want us to find whoever did this to her. Because that’s what we want. We want to find her murderer. And we want to find them now, before they have chance to hurt another young woman. So back to your daughter’s plastic surgery-’

‘Ren!’ Rey yelps, eyes widening as she turns her head to look at him, yet he chooses to ignore her.

‘-Now given the size of the implants on her petite frame, and the approximate cost of such surgical enhancement, I’d guess that your daughter was most likely working in the sex industry.’ Kylo concludes to Tessa’s mortified parents, her mother letting out a whimpering sob.

‘For God’s sake Ren.’ Rey barks covering her eyes with a hand.

‘But you know what, it’s not a guess at all is it? Did you even know your daughter was a prostitute?  What kind of parents-’ Kylo just keeps on going, breaking their hearts even more, while he himself seems to be getting more and more aggravated by how little her parents knew about their own child.

‘A word. Outside. Now!’ Rey snarls as she springs to her feet and grabs Kylo’s arm, hauling him toward the door.

‘I’ll be back in a minute. Just please, sit tight.’ She forces a placating smile as she shoves Kylo into the corridor pulling the door close behind her before spinning to face him.

‘What is it with you and wasting time Kenobi? I was on a roll in there.’ He huffs, nearly irritated.

‘A roll? You think that by traumatising a dead girl’s parents with talk of fake tits, that puts you on a roll? Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?’

‘I’m doing my job.’

‘You just…..you can’t talk to people that way. They’re grieving. In fact they’re probably not even doing that. They’re probably still in shock. And you are not helping.’

‘I’m not here to help their emotional state or mollycoddle them. That’s what the liaison officer is for, or a counsellor. I’m here to find the bastard who killed their daughter. Now I don’t know about you, but I want to solve this case.’ Kylo states so calmly.

Just then a pair of patrol cops walk down the corridor toward Rey and Kylo, carrying reams of copier paper. One of them bumps into Rey, hitting her hard in the back and causing her to stumble forward, crashing into a solid wall of muscle. Her eyes fly up to meet Kylo’s and an energy passes between them, and it makes her breath hitch.

‘Look at you falling at my feet.’ He teases, his voice low and husky as she tried her best to scowl at him, but knowing that the blush that’s burning her skin gives away her embarrassment.

‘I wasn’t. I was pushed. Besides, I didn’t fall at your feet.’ She snaps, righting herself and taking a step back.

‘Of course. Whatever you say sweetheart.’ He smirks and now Rey doesn’t need to force a scowl to her lips, it comes naturally.

‘You saw them.’ She barks, anger roaring through her veins.

‘Or did you just use that as an excuse to get your hands on me.’ He winks and Rey huffs loudly, shaking her head.

‘And don’t call me that.’

‘What? Sweetheart? Why not _sweetheart_?’ He taunts, looking very much pleased with himself.

‘Because I’m not your sweetheart.’ She grits out between clenched teeth, the urge to punch him in his surprisingly expressive face is almost too much.

‘It’s only a matter of time.’ He purrs as he leans forward, invading her space, eyes drifting over her crimson face as she breathes hard.

‘It’s never going to happen.’ She mutters, but not feeling the strength of her own words as he straightens up, watching her carefully.

‘Listen Ren. If we’re going to work this case together then there needs to be rules, understand? And number one is I ask the questions. All of the time.’

He scoffs rolling his eyes.

‘Sounds just like a woman. Wanting to do the talking. And what is with you and rules.  You do know they're there to be broken and breaking them is so much more fun.’ He grins wolfishly as he dips back into the interrogation room.

Rey chooses to take a moment inhaling deeply as sheturns to look out over the bullpen to see the jerks who’d just bumped her. Instead she spots Lieutenant Poe Dameron glaring in her direction as he speaks on the phone. His distaste for her partner is clear in his eyes and the sneering curl of his top lip, eyes fixed on the door Kylo had just disappeared through. Rey listens in as she tries to bring her anger at her _partner_ under control.

‘How long have the couple been missing?’ Dameron is asking into the receiver.

‘And what’s the name of the boat?’ Rey cranes her head, listening in while pretending to need a moment.

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling, her eyes fix on the man who’s just sat back down and a funny feeling bubbles in her stomach. She closes her eyes as she takes another deep breath, this time letting it out in a quick puff.

As Rey steps back into the room she glances back over her shoulder to find around five people glaring at her, eyes full of hate. She gulps heavily, trying to ignore it as she steps into the room and closes the door behind her. She’s got a killer to catch. Even if that means working with a killer to catch one.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment - I really look forward to knowing what you think. It's really encouraging :)
> 
> Thank you to Shawlee and Robyn for reading over this chapter and giving some sound advice x
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for making this great aesthetic too :)
> 
> :o)


	5. Put them up, and your frying pan too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get to know each other a little better but things soon take a dramatic turn.
> 
> Chapter 4 recap:
> 
> Rey learns that she's got a partner on her case and it doesn't sit well with others. Kylo has a very abrupt interview technique that make things difficult, not the mention his persistent and bad flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Violence/bad attitudes/bad flirting

o-o-o-o-o

There is a slightly awkward tension in Rey’s car as she drives them over to Tessa’s apartment in the Brentaal district. She and Kylo had called a sort of truce. He’d try and stop being so insensitive, as long as she stopped wasting so much time.

‘When you arrived at the crime scene I saw you unwrapping your knuckles.’ Kylo says, stretching his long legs as far as the cramped space of her VW Beetle will allow.

Rey’s grip on the steering wheel tightens, her knuckles whitening.

‘You box?’ He questions, his voice almost friendly and his tone nearly conversational.

‘Yes I box.’

‘So who did you beat up?’ He smirks turning his head to look at her, seeing her jaw tighten.

‘I didn’t beat anyone up.’ She snips defensively and his smirk only grows wider.

‘Really? Because boxer’s spar. There’s very little blood involved. It looks to me like you took on someone outside of the ring.’ He muses, a shit eating grin growing on his face as Rey tries to ignore him.

‘You need to stop with the microscopic observations. You make up wild theories that make no sense, at all.’ Rey hisses, trying to hold it together and not pull over to the side of the road and punch him in his smug face.

‘Like the tits.’

‘Would you please not say tits. You sound like a fat, sleazy trucker hitting on a barmaid in a bar in the middle of nowhere. _Look at those tits! I love tits! Urggghh!_ ’ Rey grumbles doing her best impression of his voice.

‘Was that meant to be me?’ He enquires, amusement flashing across his face.

‘Yes.’

‘It wasn’t quite deep enough.’ He smirks turning to look back out the windscreen.

‘And _you_ started it with the tits. I called them breasts.’ He mutters almost petulantly and Rey shakes her head.

Rey glances over at him, a genuine smile on her lips. This guy really is confusing.

She continues driving in silence for a little while longer, sneaking a glance at her partner and seeing the tips of his ears have turned crimson, as she feels a blush forming on her own cheeks.

‘All right, so, Mom and Dad said Tessa was working as a part-time waitress before going to university. She certainly didn’t pay for those on a waitress's salary, and even if she had, you don’t get them that size unless you work in the sex industry.’ Kylo muses and Rey rolls her eyes.

‘Perhaps she got a loan. And maybe she got them _that_ size because she liked the look of them. Women do enjoy their own bodies, you know. They’re not just there for the pleasure of others.’ She points out, but then regrets it almost instantly when she sees a wicked glint in Kylo’s eyes as he slowly turns his head to look at her.

‘Oh, I know that. But the pleasures of the flesh are always so much more fun when there’s someone else involved, willingly of course. Besides they’re too big for my taste. I prefer smaller, pert breasts. Ones that fit snuggly into the palms of my hands. Any more than a handful is a waste.’ He smiles devilishly, his voice laced with mischief and his eyes dropping down to her breasts, his head tilting a fraction with his clear admiration.

Rey bites her lips together, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and the growing discomfort of her panties. She shifts in her seat, a tiny thing, but noticeable enough for Kylo to see and he grins, as she pulls into a space outside Tessa’s building. It’s an old building, nearly a wreck, very run down in a shabby chic sort of way.

She trails behind Kylo as they climb the concrete steps out front, watching him carefully. Studying him, like he studies her. He’s tall, around 6ft 3, broad shouldered. He’s got stylish facial hair and his dark hair is long, fashionably so, which frankly surprises her that a man like Kylo Ren follows the latest trends. He’s wearing a pair of snug black jeans - which does mean she’s checked out his ass, and what a fine one he has too. Then there are the black boots, black leather jacket and a white t-shirt. He looks more rock star than detective.

They arrive outside Tessa’s apartment and Kylo fishes out a pair of keys her parents had handed over. He’s only just pried it open a crack when it slams back against him, quickly followed by a gunshot firing high through the door.

Kylo springs away from the door, grabbing Rey as he moves, dragging her to the floor, landing on top of her. The firing stops moments later, as they remain in a tangle of limbs, chests heaving.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks urgently, eyes full of concern as he looks over her shocked face, his hands planted either side of her head and the full weight of his body between her thighs.

‘Ye-yeah.’ She whispers, looking up at him her heart pounding in her chest, confusion reigning at this contradiction of a man.

One moment he’s all hard and mean, determined and abrupt. Questionable methods and blunt manner. But now he’s gentle and concerned, soft and worried.

A feeling passes between them and her breath hitches in the back of her throat. He’s close, so close that she can feel his hot breath brushing over her lips. His eyes settle on her lips and she quickly passes her tongue over them, moistening them.

Just then the door bursts open, bringing them from this strange moment.

Someone runs past them, but Kylo is quick onto his feet, diving up and chasing after him, leaving Rey to scramble to her own as a second person appears in the doorway.

He slams the door at the sight of her.

Rey draws her weapon and kicks in the door to Tessa’s apartment. She enters with caution, gun up and eyes searching. She hears a noise and a muttered expletive from the kitchen and quickly steps over to the doorway, poking her head round and seeing a man frantically trying to find a way out. But there is none, not it there. He’s trapped. Rey advances only to find herself dodging out of the way of a flying frying pan.

Kylo bursts back into the apartment with the guy who’d ran. He throws him into the TV stand, splintering the cheap plasma and crushing a couple of DVD cases in the process.

Some more pans and now some cutlery come flying through the kitchen doorway. Rey holsters her gun and grabs one of the frying pans from the floor, before rushing into the kitchen to find the guy crouching in the corner, cowering and whimpering.

‘How do you like it, huh? Not so tough now are you?’ Rey barks as the man looks up at her with fear in his eyes.

‘Please don’t! I’m sorry.’ He blabbers, shrinking in on himself.

‘Do you always shoot at people unlocking the door.’ She snarls as she dumps the pan back on the side before gesturing for the guy to get to his feet.

‘You’re one crazy bitch.’ He grumbles as Rey shoves him out the door and into the living room.

‘I’m not the one who shot at a couple of Detectives.’ She spits.

‘It wasn’t me.’ He protests, but they fall on deaf ears as she sees that Kylo has got the other guy on the floor next to the glass pile that was once a coffee table. There’s blood pouring down his chin and neck, seeping into the white of his t-shirt.

‘The little prick kicked me in the fucking face.’ Kylo snaps, looking at the blood on his hand.

‘What are you dickheads doing here? You know that Tessa Grant is dead right?’ Rey barks, shoving her guy to the floor beside his friend.

‘We heard.’ The guy from the kitchen mutters, his eyes welling with tears of panic.

‘She borrowed some money from our boss a couple of weeks ago. We were coming to get it before the cops swept in and took everything.’ He continues sheepishly.

Both Rey and Kylo glance over at the small haul of cash and electronics on the couch and some jewellery in a plastic bag.

‘How much did she borrow?’ Kylo asks.

‘Five grand. It was a short-term loan. She said that she was coming into some money and we’d get it back.’

‘Fuck dude. Look who you’re talking to.’ Kylo’s guy hisses, kicking his friend in the shin to shut him up.

‘They don’t care. They just want to get her killer.’ The kitchen guy huffs.

‘How did you hear she’d been killed? She was only found last night.’ Kylo asks bluntly, eyes narrowing and fingers flexing.

‘My brother’s a cop in the Corulag district.’ Kitchen guy grumbles.

‘Your brother’s a cop and you do _this_?’ Rey sneers, shaking her head with disgust.

‘What did Tessa borrow the money for? Did she say?’ Kylo asks, getting things back on track.

‘The fuck we’re telling you. We’re not talking anymore. We’re done.’ Kylo’s guy barks, finding his defiance.

‘Well, if that’s how you want to play it then we’ll take you back to the precinct for breaking and entering, assaulting a police officer. Oh and maybe even attempted murder, times two.’ Rey smirks as she unhooks the cuffs on the back of her belt.

‘She needed clothes. Good girl clothes.’ Rey’s guy bleats, and she hauls him off the floor, throwing him down on the couch.

‘What do you mean “good girl clothes”?’ Rey hisses, her hands bunching his t-shirt at the collar.

‘Shut up man. Fuck!’ Kylo’s guy protests and her partner kneels on the small of the guys back, shutting him up.

They cuff the crooks, leaving one on the couch and the other on the floor as Rey heads into Tessa’s room. Kylo stands in the doorway, gun drawn and eyes on the cuffed guys. The room has been tossed, drawers emptied across the floor, boxes tipped out onto the bed. She steps over to the closet, pulling the doors open. The clothes are untouched for the most part.

Rey sees what the guy meant. Most of Tessa’s clothes are skimpy, scant tops, micro skirts and revealing dresses. Plenty of sequins and beads. She pulls out a sexy black lace corset, holding it up to the light snaking in through the window. Kylo turns his head and a smirk spreads across his full lips.

‘Thinking of getting yourself one are you Kenobi?’ He teases and she fires him a disgusted scowl as she drops the garment on the bed.

‘Oh come on, there’s no need to be like that. I think it’d suit you.’ He carries on, humour colouring his voice.

‘Shut up Ren.’ Rey snaps, but there’s no real venom in her voice, especially when it actually cracks a little and she’s turned bright red.

The idea of wearing an item like that has never appealed to her, but to hear that he thinks it’ll suit her sends sensations racing around her body before pooling in her lower abdomen. She takes a sharp breath, trying to regain her composure instead of letting the little thoughts of dressing in something like that for him burrow in her mind.

She turns back to the closet and finds at the back three new outfits hanging up. Long-sleeved silk blouses in pastel shades, black and navy pencil skirts, a smart black blazer and beneath them a pair of sensible black leather court pumps. Rey checks the labels, all still attached and her eyes widen at the prices. They certainly are good girl clothes. They go against everything else in the closet. Completely out of place.

The blazer slides off the hanger and lands in a heap on the floor. Rey crouches down and picks it up, noticing a dusty white power on the sleeve. She wipes a little bit off the wrist and presses it against the tip of her tongue.

‘What is it?’ Kylo asks craning his neck to watch her, his gun gripped in both hands as he glances back out to the still cuffed guys.

Rey expects it to be cocaine, but is surprised to find it is dry salt, slightly fishy-tasting. That means Tessa had recently worn this blazer by the sea.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' :D Please keep the comments coming, I like to know what you think :)
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for editing this chapter and Robyn for helping with the aesthetic xx
> 
> :o)


	6. I've got my eye on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case continues as does Kylo's flirting. Rey learns a little more about both their victim and her partner.
> 
> Chapter 5 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo call a sort of truce. Things get violent when they interrupt Tessa's apartment being done over. And not even that stops Kylo flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> autopsy talk/semi-nudity

o-o-o-o-o

After a squad car finally arrived to take their burglars to the precinct, Kylo and Rey begin their canvas of the building. Trying to get some insight and more information about Tessa. The only problem was, her neighbours aren’t exactly the most forthcoming.

Those that were in either said that they’d never spoken to her - despite the fact she’d lived there for over a year, while others just said she kept odd hours, often returning home when they were leaving for work.

‘I think we should go to the restaurant where she worked?’ Kylo suggest as he leans against the side of her car.

Rey folds her arms over her chest, giving him a quick once over. There’s dry blood on his t-shirt and scuff-marks on the arms of his leather jacket. No wonder the elderly lady in the ground floor apartment didn’t want to speak to him, he looks like he’s just had a fight. Which to be fair, he did. And won.

‘Yeah. See if any of her colleagues knew anything about this life she was making for herself. See if she confided in anyone about the secret life she was living. She had to have spoken with someone.’ Rey mumbles, more for herself than him, because she knows that he doesn’t need her to tell him how to do his job. Okay, not all the time.

They climb into her car and set off. Silence hangs over them as she drives them to the restaurant. It’s the last known employer on her records, so it was worth a shot. Because so far Tessa Grant remains quiet the mystery.

‘You know you should grab a new t-shirt.’ She mumbles, looking out the drivers window as she turns the corner at the intersection.

‘Why?’

‘Because you’ve got blood all over that one.’ She rolls her eyes, it was obvious why.

‘You just want to see me with my top off.’ He snickers playfully, a wicked smirk spreading across his full lips as he turns his head to look at her.

‘No. I don’t. I just think that perhaps you might not be so off putting if you weren’t covered in blood.’ She retorts, feeling proud of herself for her quick comeback, because from the very first moment she met Kylo Ren, she’s been nothing but on the back foot.

‘Apparently I’ve alway been off putting to everyone around me. A skill developed from birth. Just ask my parents.’ He mutters ruefully.

She glances over at him, seeing a wounded and hurt expression flit across his face, but the moment he feels her eyes on him he schools his expression back into impassive. But she saw it, a glimmer of long standing pain and anguish. Something that goes deeper than the crime he’d committed as a child. But Rey’s not stupid, she’s not going to pull on that thread.

‘Well, at least zip your jacket up.’

‘Yes ma’am.’ He grins, grabbing his jacket and zipping it right up to beneath his chin, looking at her like a child who requires praise all the time for doing the simplest thing requested of them.

She rolls her eyes, but not even she can fight away the small smile that creeps across her lips as she looks at him.

o-o-o-o-o

They arrive at the restaurant only to find a scrappy piece of paper stuck on the front door announcing that the business had ceased trading and had entered liquidation.

‘Well that’s a bust.’ Kylo grumbles, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he kicks the bottom of the wooden door, while Rey peers through the dirty windows.

It’s empty. Nothing has been left untouched. All the furniture is gone. No wall decorations, not even light shades. Everything gone. She sighs as she steps away, looking up at her partner.

‘Now what?’ She enquires, because whether she likes it or not, she’s not alone in this.

‘I fancy a coffee.’ Kylo states, head turned to look up the street and settling on a coffee shop that they’d passed.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey rests her elbows on the edge of the table of the booth. She’s watching cautiously as Kylo powers up an ancient laptop that he’d retrieved from a bag he’d dumped in her car boot earlier, muttering something about always being on the move. She feels guilty that no precinct would take claim of him, or let him set up base there. That he was constantly having to work out of coffee shops or even his car, because no-one likes him, and no-one trusts him. Which is remarkable given his arrest rate and the number of those who go on to be convicted in Court. It’s the best in the entire city.

‘Tessa’s parents said nothing about her being a hooker. Not that you’d probably tell you’re parents you exchange sex for money. Maybe she just dipped into the industry to raise some fast cash for college?’ Rey muses, rubbing her closed eyelids with the pads of her thumbs.

That was one thing her parents had proudly pointed out. That Tessa had recently been accepted on a course at City University.

‘And because she was unemployed. But why borrow five grand from a loan shark? Why spend it on conservative clothes and not on things that she will actually need for her course or life?’ Kylo questions as he scrolls through something on his laptop, something he clearly wasn’t interested in sharing.

‘Speaking of clothes, seriously you’re going to have to change your t-shirt.’

He glances down and shrugs, not caring that he is drawing funny looks and cautionary glances. Or that the waitress had paled significantly since they walked in. Rey notes that his one eye is blackening and slightly swollen, and there’s a cut on his chin that’s not long stopped bleeding.

‘Ren!’ Rey snaps, and he looks up seeing her gesture to the other patrons who all quickly look away when they catch his eye.

‘Fine.’ He mutters.

Kylo drags the bag, his gym bag, from beneath his chair. It’s the one he got his laptop out of, clearly having no assigned precinct means everything has to go with him. He quickly unzips it and dumps a black t-shirt on the keyboard of his laptop.

He shoves his chair back and gets to his feet. He tugs his leather jacket off dumping into onto the table as Rey watches him with furrowed brows.

‘What are you doing?’ She questions.

‘Changing my t-shirt just like you asked.’ He replies smugly, as he peels the tight white and bloodied t-shirt from his body.

She knows that she’s blushing like a teenage girl seeing a guy half naked for the first time. And she gulps hard at the sight of his toned torso. The hard planes and definition of his muscles, the slight ‘v’ of his navel, and the trail of hair from his belly button that disappears beneath the band of his jeans. She lets out a long and quiet breath, glancing away, but then sneaking another quick peek before he’s covered by a black t-shirt.

Rey noted the moles and beauty marks, but also the scars. One of them on his left side looks significantly more serious than the others.

‘You okay there Kenobi? You’re looking a little hot and bothered. Do you need me to get you some ice or perhaps a fan to cool off.’ Kylo snickers as he sits back down.

‘Shut up.’ Rey scowls at him, face burning red.

‘So. You’re going to college. Start fresh. Make something of yourself and your life. You’re a little older than the usual intake, but the point is you’ve been accepted. So what do you do?’ Rey says to distract herself while Kylo shoves his bloodied t-shirt into the bag and kicks it back under his seat.

‘Buy textbooks.’ Kylo says before sipping on his coffee.

‘Right. College supplies. Textbooks, a laptop maybe. Not expensive clothes. I mean you could buy some different clothes, but not designer labels. And where’s this big money come from?’

Just then an e-mail pings and Rey begins to read the summary from the medical examiner, giving his initial findings before the full examination. She glances up when she reads that Kylo had been right about the livor mortis, the pulmonary oedema, that Tessa had been dead around twenty hours and the breast implants.  Yet he doesn’t utter a word.

‘This is interesting. She had her hair dyed and cut about a week ago. And that she was hit on the back of the head with an unidentified object.’ Rey observes.

‘Blisters on the feet from her expensive new shoes.’ Kylo points out.

‘So whatever she was jazzing up her appearance for, it was only in the last week or two. Yet her parents didn’t mention her having any job interviews recently or any lined up for that matter.’

Rey orders a second coffee as she continues reading the report on her phone.

‘Skin slippage around her right ankle. So she was weighed down when she went in the water.’ Rey mumbles, feeling a cold shiver run up her back as Kylo nods, continuing to read.

‘This is a pretty nasty killer we have here. I can’t imagine why throwing her in alive was necessary.’ Rey sighs thoughtfully.

‘Why torture her like that? Its vicious. Have her think about what’s going to happen. It’s cruel.’ Rey shakes her head as Kylo watches her.

‘I don’t disagree. But I think we’re looking for a killer who doesn’t care what their victim does or doesn’t feel. They’re not thoughtful. They don’t care about their victims feelings. I think we’re looking for a killer whose priority is to get the job done, no matter what. Just my thoughts.’ Kylo shrugs as he returns to looking at his laptop.

Rey studies his face as what he’d just said sinks in. He’s that kind of man. Someone who prioritizes to get the job done, people’s feelings be damned. 

o-o-o-o-o

Rey can’t sleep, her mind just wouldn’t shut off. So she scoures the internet for traces of Tessa Grant. It turns out Tessa once had a couple of social media accounts, but all she found was broken links. Tessa had scrubbed herself clean. Well… almost.

There were a couple of pictures of her on her friends social media accounts, and Tessa looked very different from the girl she saw on the riverbank. Her hair had once been bleach-blonde, showing roots and straggly ends. Nothing like the smart dark brown bob she was sporting when she died.

And then there was her name. Sometimes she went by the name Tessie G. Rey’s brows furrow as she stares at the screen in the darkness. Did Tessa have multiple identities? Her mind reels with questions, but the blue gleam of the screen is making her eyes weary and water so she closes the laptop off and curls up into a ball, willing sleep to come.

She tosses and turns for a few minutes before grabbing her phone from her nightstand to send Kylo a quick message, telling him about Tessa’s alias. Despite her feelings about him, which if she thought about them are completely confusing; she’s got to keep things professional and that means sharing her findings with him. Even if her skin burns at the mere thought of him.

With a frustrated growl she scoops her laptop back up off the floor, leaves her bedroom and goes and sits at the table in the kitchen. Only this time she doesn’t search for Tessa Grant. Instead she looks up Kylo Ren.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, love and support for this fic. It really means a lot and helps motivate me to continue and try and make each chapter better than the last (no guarantees its true tho!!) <3
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for editing this one xx
> 
> :o)


	7. Scorn, porn and pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to find out more about Kylo and his past, but runs into road blocks. Meanwhile the case takes a turn and so do Rey's feelings.
> 
> Chapter 6 recap:
> 
> Rey got a little flustered when Kylo took her advice. They learn more about their victim, but it's not just their victim who's playing on Rey's mind.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Do you have any idea what time it is Rey?’ Poe snaps, sounding tired and Rey instantly feels guilty as she looks at the clock, it's just gone one in the morning.

‘Poe, you’ve got your connections in the records department don’t you? I want you to help me out. I’m scouring the internet; looking for anything I can get on Kylo Ren, but I can’t find anything about what he did-’

‘The fact that you’re still working with that monster without looking for an out is the exact reason I won’t help you Rey. You should be finding a way to get away from him, not wanting to find out more about him. If this is the only reason you’ve called me then I’m hanging up.’ Poe interrupts with a snarled groan.

‘Poe, wait. Wait. Please, I need help here.’

‘Rey! He murdered a kid. He drowned him in a paddling pool.’

‘I thought he’d caved his head in with a rock?’ She mumbles with confusion, this isn’t the first time she’d heard a different version of events.

‘Really Rey! Is the _how_ he did it really that important?’ Poe hisses and Rey scowls to herself.

‘Kind of, if no one knows the truth. But what am I meant to do Poe? I’ve got a murder victim on my hands. I don’t get those very often. I can’t just walk out and hand it off to Ren.’

‘Pretend you’re sick or something and leave the case to him. He’s good at what he does, he’ll have it solved in no time. Probably use that killer instinct of his.’ Poe sneers, full of venom and Rey’s stomach churns.

‘Is this really what people do? They just drop him to make their own lives easier?’ Rey snaps indignantly.

‘Rey, he’s a curse. You need to drop him. Because if you don’t it’s going to look like you’re on his side, and you don’t want that Rey. Trust me. Get rid of him.’ Poe warns and Rey feels her blood boiling.

‘This is insane. You can’t treat him like that.’

‘Rey! He’s a disgrace to the force. He makes a mockery of what we stand for as police. He belongs in prison. He’s a murderer.’

Rey sighs loudly, eyes drifting close as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

‘Look, I’m too busy for this shit. I’ve got a couple of yachties missing from Arkanis on my desk, and I’m looking at hundreds of pictures of identical boats all day. I’m seeing boats everywhere. Even in my sleep, so I don’t need your Kylo Ren bullshit.’

‘Why have you got an Arkanis case?’ Rey questions.

Poe goes on to tell her about a retired couple sailing from Arkanis not reporting to their docking point in Core City four days ago. The woman has health issues and was due to get a prescription filled but never showed. The pharmacy contacted their daughter who hadn’t heard from them either and had reported it to local police. It was then passed down the coast to Corellia, where Poe had picked it up.

‘How come I’ve not seen it in the press?’ Rey enquires.

‘It’s early days. They might have changed course, decided on a different route, chosen a different port. Every possibility has to be explored before going to the press. These yachties change their courses all the time so we’ve got to remain cautious. They could pop up anywhere. The coast guard are keeping an eye out. So I’ve just got to keep a look out for the boat being for sale. But I dunno Rey, I’ve not got a good feeling about this one.’ Poe sighs, weariness creeping into his voice again.

‘Anything I can do?’

‘No, there’s nothing you can do.’ His tone suddenly sharpens, and Rey feels that he’s caught on that she was only listening in the hope of softening him up to her plight.

‘Look Poe I _need_ to understand what, and who, I’m dealing with here with Ren. What exactly he is supposed to have done? What was he charged with? I need to know what kind of man I’m working with.’ Rey pleads and Poe huffs loudly the other end of the line.

‘For fucks sake Rey. I can’t believe you’re asking me this. Seriously I’m disgusted that you’re even interested. _We’re_ the good guys Rey. Not him. He’s not one of us. And right now, neither are you.’

The line goes dead.

o-o-o-o-o

The blaring of a horn wakes Rey. She groans, squinting at the clock on the nightstand - 08.37. She rubs her eyes as she climbs out of her queen size bed and shuffles over to the window. She finds Kylo Ren sitting in the driver's seat of his black ‘69 Mustang, revving the engine and smirking as he peers up at her.

She groans as she rubs her hand down her face, she’s too tired on two hours sleep for him and his noise. But then she reminds herself that they have a murderer to catch before another girl ends up facing a grizzly death.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey climbs into the passenger seat of Kylo’s gleaming car, she’d admired it on her approach and appreciates the care he clearly gives it. The moment the door closes he tosses his phone into her lap.

‘Check that out. And can I say you look like shit.’ He says.

‘Thanks. I love you too.’ Rey grumbles as she picks up his phone, it’s paused on a video.

‘Awww I knew you were warming to me. But love so soon Kenobi-’ Kylo teases with a wink before being interrupted.

‘Shut up.’ Rey snaps, her face feeling hot as she presses play. Quickly the sound of groaning and grunting fills the car while the screen is filled by the sight of someone’s bare ass.

‘Ugh.’ Rey tosses his phone back at him, ‘You’re disgusting.’ She scoffs.

‘I’m not sharing my porn with you sweetheart. That’s our girl. Tessa or should I say Tessie G.’

He offers her his phone and she takes it a little cautiously this time. She side eyes him as she presses play again and watches as the camera pans along the body of a blonde, before settling on the woman’s face. And there she is. Their murder victim.

‘Where’d you find this?’

‘Well I was trying to figure out how she managed to pay for her boob job. Her bank account clearly showed she couldn’t afford it. In fact she couldn’t afford anything. She hardly had enough for her rent.’ He begins as he pulls away from the kerb.

‘Anyway, I got thinking about how porn producers often pay for surgical enhancements for their actresses, if they agree to appear in a certain number of movies. The films with bigger breasted girls sell better. I don’t know why, anything more than a handful is a waste if you ask me.’ he continues as he drives through the morning traffic, weaving in and out.

‘You already told me that.’ Rey mumbles, recalling that he’d already told her that exact thing the day before, it’s as if he’s trying to make it clear to her what he likes.

‘She appeared in that video as Tessie G. I know a guy who’s a porn addict, pays for it by shoplifting and drug dealing. Anyway he found it for me. It’s only a month old.’ Kylo concludes as he glances over at Rey, who quickly averts her gaze. She’d been staring.

‘Nice work.’

‘Maybe that’s where the big money was coming from? Maybe she was due to appear in a feature.’

‘Yeah, and she might have pulled out of it and someone didn’t like that and decided to eliminate the problem.’ Rey muses thoughtfully as she stares out the window as the city flashes by as Kylo hits the gas.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey had zoned out, mind blanking with weary exhaustion, but when the world returns to focus she finds that they’re not outside the Adult Entertainment Studio’s like she thought she’d be, but they’re outside a rather beat up looking diner.

She turns her head, brows furrowed, ‘Why are we here?’

‘I’m shouting you breakfast. You look like you need it.’ Kylo supplies, almost cheerily as he tugs on the door handle, climbing out of his car and leaving her all sorts of confused.

She eventually gets out and follows him inside. It’s not the busiest of places, a few other patrons dotted here and there. The decor is a bit dated and the furniture looks like it’s seen better days, but the smell of coffee, bacon, eggs and pancakes makes her stomach let out a growl of hunger.

Kylo slides into a booth at the far end of the diner, tucked away from the rest of the world. He’s clearly familiar with the place. Rey sits down opposite him, still surveying her surroundings as he leans back, stretching his arm across the back of the faded red seat.

‘So what do you fancy?’ He fires her a wolfish grin and she returns it with a scowl. But it doesn’t have the desired effect, given the blush she can feel staining her cheeks.

She ducks her head as she grabs the menu from the small rack of condiments and studies it intently, as if it’s the most interesting thing she’d ever read.

‘Kylo Ren!’ A voice breaks Rey from her intense reading of the line “ _6x homemade pancakes with a choice of toppings: maple syrup, sugar, nutella, peanut butter, bacon, eggs, toffee sauce, cream or ice cream.”_

She looks up to find an tiny elderly woman shuffling in their direction. A quick glance at Kylo tells her that he’s familiar with this lady given the soft smile on his lips. So not someone who’s likely to give either of them shit or at least she hopes.

‘Where have you been? It’s been too long. And look you’ve brought a pretty girl with you.’ The woman with a strong accent questions as she stops by their table, bespectacled eyes studying Rey with great interest.

‘Maz, this is my partner, Rey Kenobi.’ Kylo states almost proudly, flashing a grin at Rey as Maz leans in closer to her.

‘A **partner**! About time too.’

‘What? No, no. I’m his police partner.’ Rey squeaks, feeling her blush growing as both Kylo and Maz look at her.

‘You don’t work with partners.’ Maz turns her attention back to Kylo, eyes narrowing.

‘Well, I made an exception.’ He shrugs, before rising to his feet as Maz quirks an eyebrow.

Rey watches him as he stretches, arms up and flashing a slither of toned pale abs. She quickly averts her eyes while biting her lips together as he carefully brushes past the tiny woman, gently holding her arms as he passes.

‘Is that all it is, huh? _Just_ police partners?’ Maz turns her gaze back on Rey as she squirms, gulping heavily.

‘Yes.’ She croaks, eyes widening at her own voice sounding like there’s more to this than there actually is.

Maz narrows her gaze, arms folded over her chest as she studies Rey.

‘He’s a good boy. I know he’s haunted by his past. It was a terrible tragedy, and he pays for it every day, you mark my words. A day doesn’t go by without him regretting what happened. But he deserves happiness. Love. Light. For too long all he’s seen is darkness. And you, you my girl are the brightest of lights.’

Rey stares at the wrinkly old lady in her bold prints and bright patterns. She goes to ask what actually happened with Kylo and the kid, but the sight of him walking back over clamps her jaw shut.

‘So what are you having? Maz’s pancakes are pretty special.’ He enquires, smiling almost affectionately at the lady standing next to Rey.

‘Um. The pancakes sound good. With bacon and eggs, please. And black coffee. Thank you.’ Rey answers, her stomach giving another little grumble of hunger.

Maz smiles at Rey before patting Kylo on the arm before hurrying off to get their breakfast, not even taking his order.

‘She seems nice. And she clearly likes you.’ Rey observes, folding her hands together on the edge of the table.

‘Maz? We go way back, I’ve known her since I was a kid. She’s a bit batty, but her heart is in the right place. I wouldn’t get on her wrong side though. She may be tiny but believe me her bite is just as bad as her bark. Oh she makes the best pancakes in the city.’

They fall into a slightly awkward silence. There’s so much Rey wants to ask him, to know about him and his past. To know the truth of what he did. But something stops her.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey watches with slight amazement at the quantity of food Kylo shoves in his mouth. Two portions of pancakes with bacon and eggs, four slices of toast, two hash browns, a mug of black coffee and a glass of apple juice. He’d offered her two of his hash browns and there was a funny little flutter in her stomach at his gesture as she mumbled thank you.

‘So, are you ready to go look at some tits and ass?’ He smirks wickedly, rising to his feet and pulling his wallet from his back jeans pocket.

‘Can you please not say it like that.’ She chides, shuffling out of the booth, seeing that he pulls out two twenties, placing them down on the table. It’s clearly way more than the actual bill, but she suspects that he often overpays when he comes here.

He guides her to the exit just as Maz appears by his side. To Rey’s clear astonishment he leans over and presses a fleeting kiss to her cheek, just as the diminutive lady pats his shoulder whispering in his ear while looking over at Rey.

‘See you later Maz.’ Kylo smiles, eyes soft as he throws a quick look over at his partner.

‘Goodbye child. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.’ Maz turns her attention to Rey, patting her on the wrist and giving her a hopeful look before she’s ushered out of the diner and into the street.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments :)
> 
> Thank you to the fab ReyloRobyn2011 and Shwtlee for being the beta's for this chapter.
> 
> Please be kind - I know that Poe is a dick in this chapter but as far as he's concerned he has his reasons.


	8. Flirt, dirt and where's your skirt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo go to speak to the makers of Tessie's porno where Rey encounters a familiar face. But jealousy rears it's head.
> 
> Chapter 7 recap:
> 
> Rey faced hostility for her continued working with Kylo. Before seeing a more softer side of her mysterious partner over breakfast.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo pulls into the parking lot of Sleemo Adult Industries. They head into the nondescript building tucked away behind buildings occupied by far more well known companies. They walk into a shiny and airy foyer with a pale pink carpet, they step over to a high gleaming white counter where a young woman is enthralled with her laptop.

‘I’m Detective Kenobi and this is Detective Ren, we’re looking for anyone who might have known her? Tessa Grant? Otherwise known as Tessie G?’ Rey holds up a photo of Tessa that her parents had provided, but the young woman barely even glances at it, instead her focus is entirely on Rey’s partner.

‘You don’t look like a cop.’ She coos, leaning forward so her bosom rests on her folded arms, Rey notices that she’s got fake boobs and Kylo isn’t taking the bait, his eyes not looking lower than the girl's baby blues.

‘What do I look like?’ He asks, his voice dipping lower and it’s not just the girl who blushes at the tone.

‘Hot. Like you could be one of the guys in the films. I bet you know how to please a woman.’ The girl purrs, eyes widening with lust and teeth dragging over her bottom lip.

Rey’s had enough as she slams the photo down on the counter top, making the girl jump as she glares daggers at Rey.

‘This! Girl! Here! Look!’ Rey barks, frustration building like hot lava.

‘Okay, okay. Fucking keep your panties on. Jeez. Can’t a girl flirt with a hot guy every once in awhile, without some jumped up bitch going nuts. Maybe you should just get laid already. There are plenty of guys or girls here that’d do you.’ The young woman complains and Rey’s nostrils flare as her jaw clenches.

She’s about the unleash a barrage of hell for her cheek, when she feels a hand brush against the back of hers. She snaps her head round to find Kylo standing closer to her, his dark eyes watching her carefully, as he shakes his head slightly.

‘Go through the curtains and down the corridor to the end. Someone in there might be able to help you.’ The young woman mutters, arms crossed over her chest as she pouts.

‘Thank you.’ Kylo smiles as he steps away, scooping up the photo from the counter.

Rey lets out a staggering breath as her eyes track him as he disappears through the curtain. She glares at the sulking woman before scurrying after her partner.

‘And you go on at me about my people skills. Not feeling a little jealous are we?’ He snickers and Rey scowls at him, but the burning blush of her skin gives away her true emotion.

‘No! Why the fuck would I be jealous?’

‘Because she was flirting with me.’

She scoffs, looking away, but feeling her face heat even more.

‘You think too highly of yourself.’ She retorts as she steps ahead of him and hearing his low chuckle from behind.

She finds that the area is split into different quarters, each one separated with black partitions. They pass an empty bed and arrive in the middle of a film set. There are two massive cameras either side of a large bed covered in dark purple satin sheets. On top of it is a very big busted and naked woman licking the handle of a hockey stick as she twirls a pigtail with her other hand. Her legs are open for the camera and Rey grinds her teeth together as they continue to step closer.

‘What’s she going to do with that?’ Kylo asks, loudly. Drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

‘Excuse me. We’re in the middle of filming. You can’t be here.’ A man with a clipboard charges over to them.

‘I’m Detective Kenobi and this is Detective Ren. We’re looking for anyone who knew Tessa Grant.’ Rey tells their audience as she flashes the badge on her hip.

‘We know that she made a film here a couple of months ago under the name Tessie G. We’re investigating her murder.’ Kylo adds, seeing some of them look confused by the name.

‘If she’s dead, it’s her own fault.’ The man with the clipboard sneers as he glances at the photo in Kylo’s hand.

Suddenly there’s a tap on Rey’s shoulder and she turns around only to be yanked face first into a pair of large fake breasts. The woman hugging Rey is wearing a pair of six inch sparkly silver heels and nothing else.

‘Rey! Oh my god honey, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re thinking of a career change, and dragging this hot stuff with you?’ The woman sasses, first eying up Rey and then Kylo.

Rey steps back to find Kylo sniggering, and a blush burns across her face as she avoids looking straight at the woman’s ample chest, they’re certainly eye level. Rey had dealt with Jasmine ‘JJ’ Johnson’s sexual assault case a year earlier and they’d kept in touch, albeit more as acquaintances than friends. But JJ is a flirty, touchy person, so being enveloped into a booby hug wasn’t a surprise to Rey.

‘JJ, hi. Please tell me you know this girl?’ Rey asks desperately, snatching the photo from Kylo’s hand and showing it to JJ.

‘Oh honey. Now there’s a piece of bad news.’ JJ pouts, her face falling as she looks at the image of Tessa Grant.

o-o-o-o-o

‘How long have you got?’ JJ purrs as she saunters, still naked, down a narrow corridor toward the studio dressing rooms.

‘As long as you need.’ Rey replies hopefully, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to see that Kylo is following them, his brows knitted together in concentration, his eyes focused on the back of JJ’s head and not her ass.

‘She was doing a lot of talking. Saying everything was going to change for her.’ JJ continues as she grabs a pink silk robe and loosely puts it on before perching in a leather chair in front of the dresser.

She gestures for Rey and Kylo to sit on the black leather sofa, and Rey smiles kindly in return as she sits down, Kylo continues to stand.

‘She said that she was out of here. That her luck had changed, her fortunes had come good. Didn’t stop her asking me for some money though. Said she’d pay me back, but guess what, she didn’t.’ JJ shrugs as she takes a swig from a bottle of water.

‘Did she say what the money was for?’ Rey asks, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. JJ’s eyes zone in on Rey and she fires her a flirty pout.

‘Nope. She never said. But I did see her walking around Hosnian wearing some pretty flashy and expensive clothes. She was with a guy, light brown hair, paleish. Really tall, like over six foot. Tall like you hot stuff. But not as built.’ JJ replies with a wink in Kylo’s direction, and he gives a crooked half smile.

Rey catches sight of herself in the illuminated mirror and realises that her face and neck are covered in body glitter, transferred from JJ’s hug.

‘Anyway I was driving by and saw her going into a handbag store, and honey I’m telling you those handbag’s are not cheap. So her ship must have come in. Or she must have landed herself a sugar daddy.’

‘Did you know this guy?’ Kylo asks, his arms folded over his chest.

‘No. I didn’t get to see his face, they had their backs to me. He was wearing a black trench coat. But Tessie must have hit it good, given the amount of bags they were carrying.’

‘Why did you say she was bad news?’ He presses his line of enquiry, eyes now focused on JJ, and she’s loving the attention, preening for him.

Rey feels jealousy spike in her stomach and she has to bite her lip. Hating to see another woman flirt with him right in front of her, again. But what right does she have to be jealous? They’re nothing more than partners. They’re not in a relationship. They’re not lovers - even if her fantasies end up that way.

‘Oh, that. My mom always told me you shouldn’t speak ill of the dead-’ JJ chews nervously on her bottom lip as she starts toying with her hair, needing to do something with her hands.

‘If it helps us find out who murdered her then you should tell us what you know.’ Rey encourages, leaning further forward having given up trying to wipe off the glitter.

‘Okay, fine. She-she wasn’t a good person. She was always talking of her latest money making scheme. She was really deceptive. She wasn’t one of those girls who end up in this business because they have nothing left. She was from a good family. Had parents who loved her and gave her everything she wanted. But somehow she ended up here with the rest of us.’ JJ sighs unhappily.

‘You said she always had a money making scheme on the go. Like what?’ Kylo takes over again.

‘Oh you know. Saying that she knew this guy or that guy. All of them had the latest and greatest knock offs, or drugs, or whatever it was you wanted. She’d promise to get it for you. So you’d hand over your money, and you’d never see it or what you wanted ever. She’d always come in with some convoluted story of how she got jumped and beat up or…..whatever. She always had a story.’ JJ explains now loosening out the ponytail she’d tied.

‘Right.’ Rey states as she goes to get up.

‘She was a liar. And a very good one at that. Anyway she was always bragging about her win fall, and how her life would be so different, it was a hard to tell when she was actually telling the truth.’ JJ concludes.

Kylo gives JJ a nod of thanks before stepping out of the dressing room, leaving the two women alone.

‘So, what’s going on with you and Detective hot stuff?’ JJ simpers, fixing Rey with a questioning look.

‘What? No-nothing. He’s just my partner.’ Rey flusters.

‘Uh huh. And you want him as a different kind of partner. I can tell. I can see it in your eyes. Both of you. There's something there. A spark. A connection.’

‘No, no. It’s purely professional.’ Rey mumbles, hands fidgeting.

‘Keep telling yourself that honey and you might start believing it.’ JJ smirks knowingly as Rey blushes an even deeper shade of red.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey and JJ say their farewells before she steps out into the corridor, only to find Kylo still standing there, right next to the door, a tiny smirk gracing his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. She doesn’t say anything to him as she shoves past, head down and storming down the corridor, leaving him to catch up with her.

Not looking where she’s going she doesn’t see the naked and oiled up porn star she collides with as he steps out of another dressing room.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Rey gasps as she looks up, eyes taking in the muscular body slick with baby oil, which is now smeared on the front of her leather jacket.

‘No worries. No harm done.’ The guys smiles, his voice a husky drawl.

Rey looks up and the man slowly licks his tongue along his top lip as he looks down at her, eying her up.

‘Um, excuse me.’ She mumbles going to step around him, hearing the footsteps approaching from behind.

‘Where are you running off to darling? I’ve not seen you around here before. Are you new?’

‘What? No, no. I don’t work here.’ Rey stammers, taken back by the man’s assumption.

‘Oh, that’s a shame. A gorgeous girl like you could make a packet in this industry. So what do you do?’ The man all but purrs and the footsteps have stopped.

‘I’m a cop.’ Rey mutters, feeling tension travelling up her spine as she glances quickly over her shoulder to find Kylo standing there, his lips pressed into a thin line and his shoulders tense. But that’s nothing in comparison to the death stare he’s levelling at the porn star.

‘A cop! You can cuff me to your bed anytime darling.’

Rey feels her skin burn with her flush as she shifts uncomfortably, not used to this kind of attention. Well, not when she’s sober at least.

‘So what time do you finish?’ The guy chances his luck, eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘Ummm-’ She flusters.

‘Detective Kenobi I thought we were leaving, not standing around chatting up half naked men in corridors. We have work to do. A murderer to find. So unfortunately for you she’s a little busy. Now if you don’t mind.’ Kylo sneers and Rey turns to look at him, seeing the darkness in eyes.

He’s jealous.

And that fact fills her heart with surprising delight.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey trails after Kylo as they leave the building, past the receptionist who gives him a very obvious wink that he completely ignores in his march for the parking lot.

‘Ren, wait up.’ She calls after him, breaking into a jog to catch up with his long strides.

‘REY! DETECTIVE. DETECTIVES!’ A voice calls from behind them as they arrive at Kylo’s car.

Rey turns to find JJ tottering on her ridiculous heels, clutching her robe to her chest as she heads in their direction.

Rather than make her walk the whole way they both head over to her.

‘I forgot to say that Tessie……’ JJ gasps.

‘She used to go to a club in Hosnian a lot. It’s called Midnight Blush. Just thought it might help.’ She smiles hopefully.

‘Thanks. We’ll check it out.’ Rey smiles at JJ, giving her a nod of thanks and getting a lascivious wink in reply from the other woman.

‘So, do you fancy going dancing then Kenobi?’ Kylo purrs, his eyes darkening as she looks up at him.

‘I suggest you wear something…...sexy.’ He smirks looking her up and down, before he turns on his heels and stalks off, leaving her standing there with JJ who simply gives her a knowing look.

‘Keeping it professional huh, is that so? That boy wants you. And I mean _wants_ you.’ JJ pouts before leaving Rey standing alone in the parking lot, gawping at her partner as he climbs into his car, a wicked smile on his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support. Please keep them coming, but remember to be kind. <3
> 
> Thank you to Shawlee and Robyn for beta'ing this chapter and being awesome soundboards!!!


	9. undercover, nearly lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo go undercover at Midnight Blush
> 
> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Both Kylo and Rey got jealous when the other got hit on. They got a lead thanks to a porn star whose case Rey took a year earlier.

o-o-o-o-o

They’d cleared going undercover with Luke. His face was a picture as they told him together about what they’d found and asked for clearance to do an undercover operation at Midnight Blush. With Rey as the bait, because she holds a slight passing resemblance to the victim.

Everything had been set up earlier in agreement with the owner of the club, who’d been nothing but helpful when they told him that they were hoping to rumble a killer. Now Rey is standing on the kerb waiting for Kylo to pick her up.

She folds her arms over her chest against the evening chill. She’s wearing a deep purple sequin dress that barely covers her ass, and has an open back, a very open back, right down to just above her ass and doesn’t allow for a bra. It had been an impulse purchase for her academy graduation party, along with a pair of strappy purple stilettos. She’s done her hair in loose waves and put on makeup that even by her standards looks good.

She hears Kylo’s car before she sees it turning the corner and coming to a stop in front of her. She steps over and opens the door, seeing him leaning over, eyes wide and a devilish smile on his lips as he looks her over, eyes slowly dragging over her legs.

‘Fuck Kenobi you look amazing.’ He states as she climbs in, seeing that he’s staring at her, giving her the once over more than necessary.

‘Are we going?’ She questions innocently, turning her head to look at him, a sweet expression on her face, despite the burning blush beneath her makeup.

Her question brings him from his daze of staring at her tanned and toned thigh, it’s practically an obscene amount of leg he can see given that her dress hardly covers her panties when she’s sitting down - something to bear in mind. She notes that the tips of his ears are turning red, and has to temper down her desire to say something sarcastic about his embarrassment.

He coughs, shifts in his seat and bites down on his bottom lip, flipping the car into drive. Rey smiles to herself, biting her lips together, seeing that he keeps sneaking little peeks at her, transfixed by her in that outfit; all done up for a night clubbing and hopefully catching a killer.

‘So-’ he croaks before clearing his throat, glancing at her as they sit in the evening traffic.

‘Where did you get that from?’

‘I think it’s called a store.’ She quips, she can’t resist - the shot of whisky she had when she was getting ready aiding to her confidence.

‘Haha.’ He deadpans.

‘Good one Kenobi. Is this you usual night time attire?’

‘No. A t-shirt and panties are more my evening attire.’ She purrs and Kylo is so distracted by her that he almost doesn’t see the car breaking in front of them.

‘Eyes on the road cowboy.’ Rey simpers, a teasing smile on her lips as she looks ahead, seeing Kylo staring at her out the corner of her eye. She’s feeling pretty good right now.

o-o-o-o-o

He pulls up in the lot down the street from the club and she gets to see better of what he’s wearing. She already smelt his cologne the moment she opened the door and he smells divine, not that she’d tell him that.

He’s wearing black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a black jacket. She takes a moment to appraise him, nodding to herself, he looks hot, especially his hair which she has a desire to run her fingers through. He looks better than normal, like he’s put more effort in than usual. He’s not actually going to be on the floor, that’s her role. Dancing and attracting attention. He will be in the office watching the security cameras, keeping his eyes on her.

That thought makes her skin hot as she heads for the front of the queue while Kylo ducks down the alley to the side door. She’s got her earbud in and the mic is discreetly attached to her dress.

‘Kenobi?’ His deep voice rumbles through her head, as she heads down the neon bright corridor into the open space of the club.

‘Ren.’ She replies, turning her head slightly so he’d hear her.

‘Don’t turn your head. You don’t want to make it obvious.’ He points out as she makes her way through the ocean of people already there, enjoying themselves, dancing and drinking.

She gives a short nod in response, brushing past the sweaty bodies and heading to the bar. The music is pulsing, so much so that she can feel it vibrate through the heels of her stilettoes. Her eyes wander over the people, watching how they seem to move collectively with the beat of the music.

Rey gets to the bar, leaning against it, smiling at the bartender who immediately comes over to her.

‘What can I get you?’

‘Vodka cran, please.’ Rey requests with a bright smile.

‘Sure thing.’

Luke had permitted her a maximum of two alcoholic drinks. She’d decided that she’d have one when she arrives to steady her nerves, and one half way through the night. The rest of the time she’d be on the soda water, at least it’ll look like alcohol.

As she waits for her drink she leans back against the bar, casting her eyes around the club. When she and Kylo had been there earlier that day it had just seemed like a big empty room, but now. Now it’s buzzing with life and vibrancy. She quite likes it. There’s something about the free abandon people feel when they’re dancing, lost in the beat of the music, bodies pressed together not caring about anything but that moment that appeals to her. It’s a lot like fighting.

She notes the security cameras high in the ceiling and a shiver runs down her spine at the fact that her partner is behind them, watching her every move. She drags her teeth over her bottom lip, thankful that she’d opted for a fairly neutral lip and made more of an effort with a smoky eye instead.

o-o-o-o-o

The night had so far been uneventful. While Rey had plenty of interest and offers, none of them were persistent enough for either her, or Kylo, to think they were a viable target. She sighs as she stands just off from the bar, a glass of water with a slice of lemon in her hand. Trying not to feel disheartened; it’s the perils, and pleasures, of undercover work - not everything ends with a result.

Just then a guy peaks her interest. He’s tall like JJ said, has light brown hair from what she can tell in the flashing club lights, he’s got pale skin and he’s staring at her intently as he heads in her direction.

‘I think we have a fish.’ She mumbles, pretending to look off to the side as she bites her lip, before firing the guy a coy, yet flirtatious look.

‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’

‘You’re really hot. Do you wanna dance?’ The guy practically shouts in her face as he leans close to her.

Kylo snickers in her ear, and she has to fight the scowl from her lips as she nods at the guy standing over her.

‘Sure.’ She grins before taking his offered hand and letting him guide her to the dance floor, only after she quickly dumps her glass on the bar.

o-o-o-o-o

The club is hot and the air heavy, steam is circling above the dancefloor as the early hours tick by. There’s still a burning energy as people live out every last second of the night, not willing to give into their exhaustion just yet, clinging onto their free abandon that little bit longer.

Rey was quickly dragged under by the throb of the music. She can have one free dance surely? Just one where she is allowed to forget for a little while? Let the music take over her body for a single song. To forget that she’s working, forget about Tessa. Forget about the killer. Forget about who her partner is. Forget that he is her partner. Just forget everything.

Sweat is beading on the back of her neck as she gyrates and grinds against the crotch of the man behind her. Her arms are loosely waving in the air, making her dress ride up almost indecently. The guy’s hand is low on her hip, his lips brushing against her neck. She moves with the pulse of the music, hips swaying almost hypnotically as she closes her eyes, forgetting it all.

The man behind her nips lightly at her neck, it makes her shiver with desire, letting out a gasping breath. His one hand is splayed over her navel, as his other fingers pull at her dress, brushing over her hot skin, dangerously close to her lacey thong. Rey’s fingers run through the man’s hair, feeling luxurious waves beneath her fingertips.

She rests her head back against his shoulder as he half hulks over her, and a shudder runs down her spine at the feel of his lips brushing against the column of her neck. He peppers her throat with little kisses, his nose nuzzling against her jaw as he lightly sucks a bruise just below her ear.

Rey turns her head, teeth dragging over her bottom lip as her body continues to rub against his, feeling that he’s into this as much as she is. Her eyes slowly drift open to find Kylo’s lips so close to hers that she can’t resist. It’s simply too much. She captures his lips with her own, fingers tightening in his hair, keeping him in place as she kisses him.

She turns around to face him, somehow not breaking the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he grips her hips, fingers holding her against his body as they kiss passionately. Rey brushes her tongue over the seam of his lips, demanding entrance, which he gives freely. Her tongue darts into his mouth as her fingers again find their way into his hair, keeping him in place.

Neither of them is aware that there is a pair of cold blue eyes watching them intently from amongst the crowd, a smirk gracing their thin lips.

But as the song comes to it’s conclusion, Rey suddenly remembers where she is, why she’s there and just who she’s kissing. Nothing can be forgotten. She practically springs back from Kylo, almost colliding with the people behind her as she gawks up at him, both of them breathing heavily, eyes wide and hardly visible in the dim light of the club.

‘Rey!’ Kylo gasps as she makes a break for it, pulse screaming in her ears as she rushes through the crowd, pushing people out of her way, needing to get some distance between her and her partner.

Her partner who she just passionately made out with. Her partner who she enjoyed touching her; the feel of his fingers brushing over her skin, the feel of his lips on her neck, but most of all on her lips. Her partner who she’d fuck given the opportunity, if he’d let her.

And it is this enjoyment that has her storming down the near empty corridor toward the restrooms. She’s pleasantly surprised and grateful that there’s not a queue for them, clearly someone is on her side right now.

She is breathing hard as she grips the side of the sink in the empty unisex restroom. She’s not thinking straight, her heart is pounding and her breath is coming out in short shallow puffs. She splashes some cold water over her face, but it’s no good. It’s not helping the ache that’s settled between her legs from what just happened. She’s never felt this turned on in her entire life.

She barges into one of the stalls, slamming the door closed before flipping the lock. She takes a deep breath, her whole body feels on fire with desire and arousal. She presses her hot forehead against the cool side of the stall, forgetting everything except how turned on she feels right now.

‘Fuck.’ She growls, her chest is heaving as her hands flex in and out of fists, eyes scrunched closed.

Absently one hand moves to the hem of her dress, she pulls it up over her hips, bunching at her waist, sequins scratching her skin, but she doesn’t even notice. Too hyped and horny to care. She pushes her fingers under her lacy thong, running over the neat thatch of curls that cover her pussy.

Rey doesn’t stop the groan that escapes her lips as the pad of her middle finger brushes over her clit, her eyes drifting close as her hand moves lower. She presses her forearm against the stall wall and her lips against the back of her free hand as she recalls the dance they just shared, the feelings, the sensations, the desire, the lust.

Her mind wanders quickly. Settling on a toned chest smattered with moles, beauty marks and scars. She slips her middle finger between her wet folds, groaning against the back of her hand. Her mind drifts down over toned abs, a slight V and a trail of dark hair dipping beneath a pair of black jeans. Now her finger pushes into her achingly wet entrance and she gasps.

She’s pumping her finger in and out of her pussy, thumb rubbing her clit almost furiously. Her teeth sink into her knuckle and finger, not caring that she’s going to leave marks, not when she’s this turned on and in need of relief.

Her hips start to move, grinding down against her own hand as she slides a second finger inside herself, needing more, craving more. But she knows this isn’t nearly enough. Her fingers aren’t big enough, or long enough, as she envisions Kylo on top of her, fucking her. She can practically feel his weight against her and his breath on her cheek.

She lets out a loud groan, hoping the thudding beat of the bass drowns out her self pleasure as she hears the sound of people outside, chatting and using the facilities. Her mind conjures up another image, one that she knows will send her tumbling over the edge even quicker.

His eyes.

His dark and intense eyes. The mystery hidden behind them, but also the etching of pain. The weariness held in them. But most of all that occasional vulnerability found in them when you catch him off guard, the lost look of someone haunted by their past. Tormented by their memories.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey pants, as her fingers move quicker inside her panties, hips rocking back and forth, eyes scrunched closed as she feels her walls fluttering with her oncoming orgasm.

She comes around her fingers, a loud moan tumbling from her lips as she releases her hand, leaving teeth mark behind. Her whole body is shaking, knees feeling weak as she continues to grind against her hand, eyes slowly opening as she catches her breath.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she pushes her shoulders back having cleaned herself up as best as she can and straighten her dress out, trying her best to ignore the dampness of her panties. She opens the door and strides out, but it takes her a second to realise that the restroom is empty apart from one other person.

Her mouth falls open and her eyes widen when she sees Kylo standing there, pupils blown, lips parted and chest heaving. She gulps, desperate for her brain to come up with an excuse for her behaviour, had he heard what she’d been doing? Of course he did, her mic is still on.

Suddenly he stalks forward, like a big cat hunting it’s prey. Rey steps back until her back collides with the wall, feeling the cool tiles against her skin, hands up, palms open. He crowds her, his eyes impossibly dark and intense and burning right into her soul.

She’s breathing hard, gazing up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. She’s expecting him to say something. Give her a sarcastic remark, or a witty dig about letting off steam. But what he does do both shocks and arouses her.

With the throb of another latin beat thumping through the wall behind her, he look into her eyes and his lips hover over hers. Her heart skips as she thinks he's going to kiss her, but he just stares at her, his breath hot against her lips. But then he leans down and takes her fingers into his mouth, and Rey lets out a squeaking gasp as he stares at her from beneath his eyelashes.

He’s sucking on the very fingers that she's just pleasured herself with. Her breath comes out in a long moan as Kylo watches her intently, sucking hungrily. She’s fascinated; watching her fingers moving back and forth in his mouth, his tongue swirling around, and between each digit.

Rey doesn’t even stop her groan, too transfixed by the sight of him tasting her juices on her fingers. The feel of his tongue licking and teeth brushing her skin sends new sensations straight to her pussy, and she lets out a shuddering breath.

Suddenly the door slams against the wall and a bunch of giggling drunk women fall into the restroom.

‘Oh sorry.’ One of them slurs as Kylo slowly releases her fingers, a trail of spit keeping them attached to his pouty lips.

Then he’s gone. Rushing out of the restroom, leaving her standing there, an even more aroused yet confused mess.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it wasn't to bad :s
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, encouragement and support - it really means a lot every time I receive a comment notification. <3
> 
> Thank you to Robyn and Shawlee for beta'ing this chapter and helping with a few things ;)
> 
> :o)


	10. Coffee and oh so nearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some police work leads to an accident that leads to something a little more.....
> 
> Chapter 9 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo go undercover to try and find their killer. However they become distracted when things got hot and heavy on the dance floor and then the restroom, only for Kylo to end up bolting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say wow and thank you to the response to the last chapter I've received on here and on Tumblr. I'm so delighted that you guys are liking this story, and the last chapter especially.
> 
> That being said I'm really nervous about this chapter and I really hope it's not a let down after chapter 9. So please be kind and gentle even if you're disappointed with it.
> 
> Thanks :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a deep breath just as she’s about to turn the corner and enter the bullpen. She’d not seen her partner since what happened in the club restroom the night before, and in all honesty her nerves and anxiety are killing her. She has a mind to just turn and leave, to not even go through the doors.

She’s been wide awake all night thinking about what happened, what this means and where they go now? But mostly how she feels about him. She feels something for him, and didn’t regret what happened but then she chastises herself for it, because she still doesn’t know his truth. Can she have anything with a man she barely knows?

Rey takes a deep breath and takes a step forward, whatever is going on between her and Kylo needs to be sorted sooner rather than later, before it possibly gets in the way of the case. Because right now, there’s nothing more important than catching a killer.

‘Rey!’ Kylo blurts as he turns the corner and almost collides with her, stepping back with wide eyes.

‘Kylo. Hey, hi. Um, how are you?’ She mumbles, feeling a blush burn across her cheekbones as she looks up at him, brushing stray strands of hair from her face.

‘Uh, I’m okay. You?’ He mumbles, looking away while biting on his bottom lip.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ She nods as the air crackles between them.

Rey takes a deep breath, ‘look Kylo. I think we should talk-’

‘Ah, Rey. Ben. How did the undercover op go last night? Did you get anything?’ Luke enquires coming up behind them, eyes narrowing as he looks between them.

‘I’m not interrupting anything am I?’ He quickly adds, sensing some sort of tension between them.

‘What? No. No. Nothing.’ Rey yelps, shaking her head.

‘Okay. So, how was it?’ Luke looks at Rey suspiciously.

‘What?’ Rey stammers and both Luke and Kylo look at her with confusion.

‘Undercover? Did you get anything?’ Luke huffs, finding Rey’s general skittish behaviour a little strange.

‘No. Nothing.’ Kylo answers for them both, firing Rey a look that tells her to calm down.

‘That’s a shame. Well, keep on it. I know you’ll get there in the end.’ Luke states before stepping past them and heading into the bullpen and his offce.

‘So, you said we need to talk.’ Kylo says, turning his attention back to Rey.

Rey gulps as she looks up at him.

‘Yeah we do.’

‘Okay. My car’s out front. And I thought that we could knock up some of Tessa’s former colleagues at the restaurant. I’ve got their home addresses, workplaces.’ He states, lifting a brown folder to show her.

‘Sure.’ Rey mumbles.

o-o-o-o-o

Once both doors of his car are closed Rey lets out a long breath, eyes fixed on the dashboard.

‘I’m sorry.’ Kylo says and her head snaps round to look at him.

‘I shouldn’t have walked out the way I did. I feel like shit for it and I’m truly sorry.’ He clarifies, looking at her sheepishly from the driver's seat.

‘No, you shouldn’t have. It was humiliating.’

‘I’m really sorry Rey. But I don’t regret it, what happened. Not one single moment.’ He states firmly, looking at her and she sees a smirk forming on his lips, and something hot coils in her gut as she bites away her own smile, reassured in the fact that he didn’t regret it either.

He starts the car and pulls out of the lot, and the air between them eases somewhat as he heads toward the freeway.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So did Tessa ever talk of a boyfriend, or anyone she was seeing?’ Rey enquires as she and Kylo stand at a counter to the fast food joint in the Corulag District, questioning a young man who used to work with Tessa.

‘Not to me. We weren’t exactly close. I wasn’t exactly of the same social standing as Tessa. She grew up in the Eufornis District and I grew up in Plexis. She barely even spoke to me. She only ever looked down her nose at me, like I was something she trod in.’ He tells them as he prepares a lunch order for a customer waiting just off to the side.

‘Was there anyone there that she was close to?’ Kylo asks, twirling a covered straw in a pot on the counter.

‘’Uh, um. Maggie. She used to talk to Maggie.’ The man replies after a moment.

‘Okay, thank you.’ Rey smiles as in thanks before they head out of the restaurant.

‘Maggie Morgan. Lives in Duro and works in a coffee shop a few blocks from you Kenobi.’ Kylo tells her, as he looks down his list of former employees as they walk down the street to his car.

They’d spent all morning searching out Tessa’s former manager and colleagues. The manager had moved out of the city and left no forwarding address; and one of the restaurant workers wasn’t at home or work. But they’d managed to speak to two other of Tessa’s colleagues. One told them they never worked with her, that she worked the opposite shifts from Tessa. And the other told them that Tessa was nothing more than a spoilt little rich bitch and they never spoke after a disagreement about a stick of gum.

But now they have a tiny fragment of a lead, one they plan on jumping on. Rey heads into the coffee shop first and a young woman with blonde hair smiles at her brightly as they stop at the counter.

‘Rey. Are you here for your cappuccino?’ She smiles, turning toward the coffee machine.

‘It’s Detective Kenobi today. And this is Detective Ren. Maggie...Morgan, right?’ Rey says as Maggie turns back round, a look of fear in her eyes.

‘Am I in some sort of trouble?’ She squeaks, face paling by the second.

‘No, no. We just need to ask you some questions about Tessa Grant.’ Rey replies, trying to pacify the young woman’s anxieties.

‘Oh, right. Okay. Sure. How can I help you?’

o-o-o-o-o

Maggie places the cappuccino and the americano down on the table in front of the detectives before taking the seat opposite.

‘So what do you want to know? Is Tessa in some sort of trouble?’ Maggie asks, looking between Rey and Kylo, who share a quick glance.

‘I’m sorry to have to say this but Tessa was found dead a few days ago.’ Rey tells the wide eyed and shocked woman.

‘I’m sorry.’ She adds again for good measure, glancing again at Kylo as he watches Maggie intently.

‘H-how?’

‘She drowned.’ Kylo answers and Maggie’s watery eyes look up at him.

‘That was Tessa? I saw something on the news about a woman being found on a river bank. That was her…..’ Maggie trails off, brushing the tears from her eyes as she sinks in her chair.

‘Were you close?’ Rey asks, leaning forward a little as Kylo takes a sip of his americano.

‘Not particularly. I mean we were friendly but we weren’t close close. I hadn’t seen her since the restaurant closed. She was nice enough. I’ve met worse people.’

‘Did Tessa ever talk about boyfriends or her relationships?’

‘Um…….’ Maggie pauses, eyes narrowing as she thinks.

‘There was one guy she mentioned. An ex.’

Rey looks hopefully at Kylo.

‘Do you remember his name?’

‘Ryan.’

‘Do you happen to know his surname?’ Kylo presses, fingers gripping on his mug, but Maggie shakes her head.

‘Sorry. She only said that name.’

‘Did she say anything else about him? Where he lived? What he did? How they met? How long they were together?’ Rey asks, trying to keep the thread alive with something more than a first name shared by hundreds, if not thousands in the city.

‘Um, they’d just split when she started at the restaurant. I remember her saying one time that she’d seen him hanging around outside but when the manager went out he’d gone. She said he wouldn’t let go, that it was a bad break up. I think he worked at the docks in Kuat. Yeah Kuat. I remember Tessa mentioning Kuat Drive Yards. Does that help?’ Maggie answers and Rey quickly looks at Kylo, a hopeful look in her eyes.

‘Yes. It helps. Thank you Maggie.’ Rey smiles warmly as Maggie gets to her feet, but she pauses.

‘Tessa might not have been the nicest of people, but she didn’t deserve to die like that.’

‘We need to get a list of all current and former employees at Kuat Drive Yards and see if we can find this ex boyfriend.’ Kylo says brightly as he continues to drink his americano.

‘Easier said than done. It’s not like anyone at the precinct is willing to help us out. But I think I know someone who might. He owes me a favour.’ Rey states brightly, not noticing the clenching of Kylo's jaw at the mention of a man.

She pulls her phone out and dials.

‘Hey Finn. You remember that favour you owe me, the one after I got rid of that full on guy that hit on you when we were in the academy? Well I'm cashing it in. I need a list of all employees of Kuat Drive Yards with the name Ryan. First, last, or middle. Going back five years. And I need it ASAP. Thank you.’ Rey coos, smiling happily before listening as Finn talks.

‘Okay, great. Thanks.’ She hangs up and turns to look at Kylo.

‘Sorted. We should head back to the precinct.’ Rey suggests even though the idea falls flat even in her own mind. She doesn't like going there too often, especially not with the hostile atmosphere and baying attitude towards her and Kylo.

‘Okay.’ Kylo nods, rising to his feet.

Rey steps past the table when one of the other waitresses collides with her; and the entire contents of an orange, peach and mango smoothie pours down the front of Rey’s white shirt.

‘Oh I am so sorry.’ The teenager gasps, looking mortified as she stares at a shocked Rey with wide and panicked eyes.

Kylo adverts his eyes as the fabric turns translucent exposing Rey’s black lace bra while she just stands there as smoothie drips onto the floor and her boots. The waitress scurries off with mumbled apologies.

‘Oh dear Kenobi, it looks like you’ve got yourself into a bit of a mess there.’ Kylo teases with a wink as he steps round her, while she scowls at him.

The teenage girl returns moments later with a stack of paper towels. she goes to start wiping the drink off Rey’s shirt, but Rey snatches the towels from her hand, fixing her with a glare as she wipes off the cold fruit smoothie.

Kylo pulls off his leather jacket and drapes it over Rey's shoulders, making her jump at the gesture as her eyes snap up to meet his.

Rey goes to speak but he simply shrugs before walking off.

o-o-o-o-o

The short drive to Rey’s building hums with tension and stolen glances. Rey looks down at her lap, a coy smile forming on her lips. She has no idea why, Kylo Ren is hardly a gentleman. Well other than all the food he’s brought her, doors he’s held open, seats he’s offered her at his own expense, and now his jacket. Not to mention when he saved her from a bullet. So perhaps he is a gentleman. A gentleman with a devilish smile and wicked eyes.

The air between them brims with sexual tension as Rey leads him to her apartment. The thought of telling him to stay in the car never even entered her mind. She can feel butterflies as she unlocks the door, her heart is pounding in her chest as she casts a quick glance at him over her shoulder, seeing that smirk playing on his pouty lips.

This feels all very sordid, yet so sexy. Taking someone home in the middle of the day, but not just anyone, her partner. The thought alone makes her whole body tingle with anticipation.

The moment the door is close behind them Kylo is on her. Pressing her back against the wood, kissing her hungrily, hands gripping her waist as he leans down to meet her lips, while Rey wraps her arms around his neck.

Kissing him brings back steamy memories of the night before, of that long sexy kiss they shared on the dance floor, and that moment in the restroom. Just the memory has Rey letting out a groan into his mouth, as she runs her fingers through his luscious hair.

Kylo breaks the kiss, much to Rey’s disappointment of a little huff, but he quickly starts kissing her neck, his hands reaching up and breaking her hold on his neck. He pushes her arms down to her side as he licks, nips and sucks her warm skin, making her tilt her head to give him better access.

He slips his jacket off her shoulders and it pools around her ankles. She’s so aroused by his mouth against her throat, sucking on her pulse point. Rey’s eyes roll close as she lets out little mewls and whimpers, as he reaches up and starts popping open the buttons of her soggy shirt.

‘What-what are you doing?’ Rey whispers, eyes fluttering close as Kylo begins kissing the bits of skin he reveals with each opened button.

‘Helping.’ He murmurs against her sternum and the vibration of his voice makes her moan.

‘O-okay.’ She murmurs, hands reaching up and fingers lacing through his rich waves.

‘Yum orange.’ He smirks as he licks the valley between her breasts, a little chuckle rolling off his tongue as Rey bites down on her bottom lip.

Kylo works his way down her torso, popping each button and kissing what it uncovers. Occasionally telling her what flavour he tastes on her skin and making her rub her thighs together, needing relief from that delicious friction he’s creating.

Once the buttons are all undone he straightens up, eyes drinking in the sight of her. Admiring her toned abdomen, but especially focusing on her breasts. He licks his lips as Rey looks up at him, a pink flush to her cheeks and a look in her eyes that he knows will fuck him up. A look of innocence mixed with debauchery.

He cups each breast, and they nestle perfectly into his large palms. Rey lets out a whine as he rubs his thumbs over her covered nipples, her body arching into him.

‘Perfect. Just perfect.’ Kylo whispers as he gazes down at her boobs in his hands.

Rey feels her face burn at his compliment and she bits her lips together in embarrassment as his fingers ghost over her sensitive skin above the cup edges, making her shudder. A smirk spreads across his lips as he sees that her bra is front opening. With their eyes locked together he undoes the fastening and her bra falls open.

Kylo sinks to his knees, grabs Rey by the waist and drags his tongue up from her waistband to between her cleavage. He lets out puffs of hot breath over one of her nipples, making her shudder before he closes his lips around the stiff bud, his tongue teasing before sucking gently.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey rasps with a panting breath, as she leans her head back, eyes fluttering close as his tongue swipes over her nipple.

‘Do you have any idea how it felt listening to you pleasure yourself?’ He murmurs lowly against her breast.

‘To want to run in there and replace your fingers with my own.’

Rey gulps heavily at his suggestive words, as he caresses her breasts with both his mouth and fingers.

‘To rip your lace panties off and fuck you stupid.’ He pants in between hot wet kisses to her tits, his fingertips trailing down her stomach to the band of her jeans.

Rey lets out a loud groan as he undoes the fastenings of her jeans, pushing them open as he sucks her sternum gently. Her nails run along his scalp as he starts to kiss down her abdomen once again.

‘But maybe instead of my fingers you’d prefer my mouth?’ Kylo purrs his breath tickling her skin, his fingers looping into her black jeans.

Rey gasps as he yanks them off her hips, revealing her practical white cotton panties. Kylo sits back on his heels, staring at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He mutters, eyes completely fixed on her panties.

Just as he pushes his fingers inside the band of her panties Rey’s phone begins ringing in Kylo’s jacket pocket, where she’d shoved it.

‘Leave it.’ Kylo grits, leaning forward and pressing a hot kiss to her navel, slowly pulling her panties down.

‘We have a killer to catch.’

‘You’ve caught one.’ Kylo mumbles against her hot skin, not loud enough for her to hear.

As tempting as it is to just give in and ignore the phone; to ignore the case and to ignore everything and let this continue, they’re at work and they’ve a killer to catch.

‘Stop.’ Rey croaks, placing her hands on Kylo’s head and gulping heavily.

Kylo sits back on his haunches as Rey leans down and plucks her phone from his jacket. She answers it, sounding husky as she awkwardly pulls up her panties and jeans before stepping around him, heading for her bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slips into the passenger seat of the Mustang, waving her phone around.

‘We’ve got ourselves a list.’ She enthuses, trying to take the sting out of the steaming tension.

‘Great. Let's go bag ourselves a killer then.’ Kylo states, turning over the engine and roaring off.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and I do hope you still let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn and Shawlee for their support with this fic <3


	11. Bang bang is there a doctor in the house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey go in search of their suspect but it leads them to danger and some charged emotions.
> 
> Chapter 10 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo sought out former colleagues of Tessa but an accident involving a smoothie lead Rey and Kylo to her apartment and some sexy times, but they were soon interrupted as work got in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments they really do help and inspire me.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Can you tell us where we can find Ryan Lewis?’ Kylo barks at the weary looking supervisor that has been escorting them around Kuat Drive Yards.

‘Please.’ Rey interjects, casting a scowl at Kylo for his rudeness.

' _Please._ ' Kylo adds sarcastically, much to the chagrin of Rey, but a flash of a smile from him has her fighting her own.

‘He works in the loading bay, out on the docks. Follow me.’ The man replies tiredly, before trudging off in front of them.

‘Given that your Mother is a Diplomat I’d at least have thought you’d know your manners.’ Rey snaps at him in a low voice.

‘Oh yes, the first concern of all those nannies and babysitters I had as a kid were my manners, and not the generous wage my Mother gave them.’ He retorts with a smirk toying his lips as Rey rolls her eyes at him.

‘Yes, well manners cost nothing.’ Rey chirps before stepping away and joining the overweight and sweaty supervisor in his hi-vis vest.

Kylo just chuckles to himself with a shake of his head as he continues to walk behind them. He tilts his head to the side, admiring the sight of Rey’s butt snuggly nestled into her tight black jeans, watching each cheek move with her steps.

Feeling the need to tease his partner some more he strides over next to her, which doesn’t really take more than two of his long steps. He leans down into her, startling her and making her let out a small gasp as she looks up at him, instantly blushing.

‘You know Detective, you really do have a rather nice _peachy_ ass.’ Kylo purrs, with a wicked grin.

Rey almost trips over her own feet, thrown by his comment; but he reaches out and steadies her before she falls flat on her face.

‘Careful there Kenobi, anyone would think you’re falling for me.’ he teases as she gawks up at him, then her eyes drift down to where he’s gripping her elbows.

‘In your dreams.’ She huffs, shaking his hands off, feeling her face burning with her embarrassment. The supervisor watches their exchange with a mix of confused and bemused.

‘Oh you feature in my dreams. _A lot_.’ Kylo snickers before turning on his heels and marching off, leaving her standing there, mouth hanging open as she watches him strut.

‘Are you... _coming, D_ etective?’ He fires at her with an obvious wink as he turns back round to face her. A clear challenge in both his voice and dark, hungry, and mischievous eyes.

Rey lets out a huff before scurrying after both Kylo and the supervisor, feeling her body burning with desire and sensations surging through her veins.

Despite everything that they’ve done together - all the hot kisses, the burning touches, the stolen glances, the sexy licks and sucks; the almost and the nearly, his words can still make her fall apart at the edges, and burn hot with arousal.

They head out to the large metal shipping containers. One flies through the air toward the deck of a large freighter, swinging from a crane by large metal chains. There are other containers currently being loaded with crates of goods.

‘That’s Ryan Lewis. The one on the forklift.’ The supervisor grumbles, pointing toward a man in his mid to late twenties.

The man looks over as if he knew they were there. His eyes widen for a moment, as he grabs something from behind his back and suddenly three gunshots ring out, pinging off the metal and ground all around them.

Quickly Rey and Kylo pull out their weapons, ‘Get down and find cover.’ Rey snarls at the cowering and terrified supervisor as she and Kylo set off running after him.

Rey has her gun in two hands down at her side, on full alert as Ryan disappears into a maze of containers. Kylo presses against one, and nods at her and she steps in behind him. Her heart is pounding and her breath is coming out in short puffs.

‘You go left. I’ll go right.’ He mutters, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

She nods at his instruction, conceding that he does outrank her, so therefore this is his call.

‘And Rey. Be careful.’ He adds, his tone serious and eyes pleading, before he slips round the corner of the container and disappears from her sight.

Rey creeps around the corners, gun up, ready and pointing. She holds her breath with each step until she’s sure it’s clear. All she can hear is her pulse screaming in her ears, a constant yet steady beat.

She edges around a corner to find Kylo standing halfway down the length of the container with his gun pointed at their suspect, but there’s a gun pointing right back at him. She hears Kylo shout for Ryan to put his weapon down, and in the blink of an eye she sees Ryan move his gun so it’s no longer pointing at Kylo.  Now it’s pointing at her.

BANG

Rey jolts, falling backwards against the metal container, hand clenched over her upper right arm. She watches with wide eyes as Kylo takes advantage of Ryan’s surprise at hitting her, and body slams him onto the ground, before unleashing a couple of hard punches to his face. It takes Rey a moment before she fully realises what is going on.

‘KYLO! STOP!’ Rey screams, running over to the tussling pair on the ground.

She grabs his leather clad arm, blood smearing across it as she jerks his arm away.

‘Stop! What are you doing?’ She snaps, eyebrows knitting together as Kylo stands up, leaving Ryan to curl into the fetal position on the ground, clutching his bloodied and battered face.

‘Are you okay? How bad is it?’ He enquires, reaching for her arm and gently taking it between his hands, ignoring her question.

‘It's just a graze. I’ll be fine.’ She mutters, looking down at her arm and seeing his fingers trembling as they hover over her wound.

‘We should get you to a hospital-’ Kylo whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

‘What, no! I’m fine. I’ll just put a bandaid on it when we get back to the precinct.’ She shrugs, dismissing the bleeding wound.

‘That needs more than a bandaid.’ Kylo snaps as Rey jerks her arm out of his grip, looking over at Ryan, who’s getting to his feet, blood pouring from his nose, split lip and a cut to his eyebrow.

‘You went too far.’ She hisses, as he looks over at Ryan, giving a nonchalant shrug.

‘He shot you.’

‘It’s only a graze.’ She grits her teeth.

‘Graze or not. He shot you Rey. That’s attempted murder, you know that.’ He snarls, eyes dark as he leans forward into her eyeline.

‘You’ll never get it to stick.’

‘Watch me.’ Kylo growls, before storming over to Ryan and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as he goes to run.

‘I don’t think so asshole.’ Kylo spits as he pulls his handcuffs from the clip on his belt.

Rey rolls her eyes, as she rips the sleeve of her jumper off before awkwardly wrapping it around her upper arm, tying it off for pressure. Kylo marches Ryan past her, hands cuffed behind his back. He fires Rey a dirty look and gets a shove in the back from Kylo before Rey steps in behind them.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where are you going?’ Rey questions when she sees Kylo move into the inside lane to turn off the freeway, instead of staying on it and heading back to the precinct.

‘The hospital.’ He replies, indicating to turn off as he checks his mirrors.

‘I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’m fine.’ She snaps, leaning across and yanking the steering wheel, vearing them back onto the freeway across the chevrons, and getting a loud horn from the disgruntled car that has to swerve around them.

‘REY!’ Kylo yelps, batting her hand away as she sits back in her seat.

‘The precinct, Kylo. No hospital.’ Rey orders and Kylo sighs, shaking his head as he accelerates, speeding down the freeway.

Rey turns her head, looking out at the city as it flashes by, buildings blurring together as they rise up into the clouds thanks to the raised roads that make up the freeways of Core City.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What happened?’ Luke demands as Kylo ushers Rey through the doors into the corridor, to be greeted by his uncle, eyes wide with concern as he looks down at Rey’s makeshift bandage.

‘We arrested a suspect.’ Kylo snipes, receiving a harsh glare from Rey who scowls at him for his rude attitude.

‘Who looks like he’s done a round with Rocky Balboa! What happened?’ Luke asks firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his nephew with a steely stare.

‘He shot Rey. So I disarmed him.’

‘With your fists?’ Luke questions, a slight quirk of his eyebrow and a teasing tone.

‘If I remember correctly it was you who said guns aren’t always the answer. Disarm a suspect through any means necessary. Isn’t that what you taught me, _Uncle_?’ Kylo snickers, giving Luke a smirk before ushering Rey toward the bunk rooms and lockers.

‘Well he’s in a holding cell when you’re ready.’ Luke calls after them.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits down on the bed, looking around the small and sparse room as Kylo gets the first aid kit from the locker room. She sighs, feeling a little weary as she runs her hand down her face. It’s been a long day already, and they’ve got to interrogate Ryan still.

Kylo steps inside, closing the door and flipping the lock. He walks over to the bed and places the green box down beside Rey. She looks at the box and then up at him as he looms over her, his knees brushing against hers and Rey lets out a tiny gasp. He slowly takes off his leather jacket, dropping it on the foot of the bed, smirking down at her as she scowls up at him.

He leans down, his face so close to hers that she can smell his cologne, and doesn’t he just smell divine as she turns her head toward his. He grips the hem of her jumper, ‘arms up,’ he whispers as Rey feels him pulling at the material.

She does as he asks, lifting her arms as he straightens, ridding her of her bloody and torn grey jumper.

‘Ouch.’ She deadpans as what’s left of her sleeve pulls at her improvised bandage. Kylo simply sniggers at her complaint as he drops her ruined jumper on the floor, leaving her sitting there in just her jeans, boots and black lace bra.

Rey holds her head up high as she watches his eyes trail over her bust, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tilts his head oh-so-slightly in appreciation of her modest yet perky chest. She gives a girlish cough to draw his attention back to the matter in hand - her wounded arm.

The tips of his ears turn red as he crouches down next to the bed, opening the first aid kit and going about the task of cleaning and dressing Rey’s wound - seeing as she insists she doesn’t need to go to the hospital.

She watches as he tends the wound, his eyes intense and focused, but his grip on her arm gentle and careful. She snatches little glances at his face, seeing his concentration and the flicker of panic in his eyes every time she flinches from the sting of alcohol on her wound. Every time she does so he offers an apology and his touch would become softer.

Soon it was all clean and the bandage securely tied off. Kylo sits back on his heels, looking pleased with his handiwork, a self satisfied smile on his lips as Rey admires his neat work.

‘You’ve done a good job there. Looks like you might have missed your true calling in life.’ She praises and teases, checking out the bandage.

‘I dunno. I don’t think Doctor Ren sounds as good as Detective Ren, do you?’ He retorts with a wide grin.

‘I dunno it sounds kinda hot.’ Rey smirks as he flounders for a moment, mouth hanging open as he gawps at her.

‘I suggest you close your mouth detective, before something gets in it.’ She purrs, repeating his comment from when they first met, with a wicked glint in her eyes.

‘You’d miss me too much.’ He answers, regaining his composure and giving her a suggestive wink that makes her scoff and shake her head, with a smile of her own.

‘Ha, you think so highly of yourself.’ She teases back at him.

'Someone has to.' He grumbles and Rey shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

Kylo expressively pulls off the latex gloves, rolling them into a small ball before tossing them into the trashcan in the corner - a perfect shot. He closes the lid of the kit and pauses. He’s so close to her again. Rey gulps as she looks down at him. His head is slightly bowed and he’s breathing heavily. He turns his head slowly, until his eyes meet hers.

Rey’s heart skips a beat as he leans forward, pressing a featherlight kiss to her bandaged wound. She lets out a small gasp of surprise, their eyes locked together. He looks up at her, from beneath his lashes as he moves back a tiny fraction. They’re close, so close that they can feel the other’s hot panting breath on their skin.

Kylo surges up, capturing her lips and stealing her breath. Rey wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with all her pent up emotions. The fear she felt at the sight of him staring down the barrel of a gun, it chilled her heart. The shock of being shot. The relief at it not being worse. All her varying emotions pour into that passionate kiss.

He pushes her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her, his knee knocking the first aid kit off onto the floor, as they get caught up into the moment. His hands drift up from her waist to her sides, his thumbs brushing against the lace of her bra. Rey lets out a little whimper as she lifts her one leg, planting her foot on the edge of the bed, and feeling Kylo’s erection growing against her.

‘Thank you for saving me.’ Rey whispers as Kylo kisses along her cheek, jaw, forehead and brows.

‘I’d do it every time.’ He mumbles, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose and their eyes meet, albeit a little blurry from how close they are. Looking up at him, and with his words still floating around her head she gets the impression that he truly means it, and he wouldn’t say it for most.

He gives her a quick peck, before burying his face into the side of her neck, lathing it with hot, wet kisses. Rey’s eyes roll shut as she tilts her head back, a moan tumbling from her lips as she gives a tentative grind of her hips.

‘Where’s your pendant?’ Kylo mutters against her neck, moving toward her pulse point, his fingers brushing over her sternum.

‘I’ve lost it.’ Rey whispers, fingers lacing through his hair as she recalls the moment she realised it was gone - she suspects at the gym.

‘It was my Grandfather’s. Saint Michael-’

‘The patron saint of police officers.’ He finishes, his lips nibbling at her collarbone.

Kylo starts to lick, nip and kiss the upper part of her chest, his fingers pulling at the cups of her bra, his nails scratching against her soft golden skin. It sends a shiver down her spine but then Rey remembers herself.

‘Stop, stop. Kylo, stop. We can’t. Not here.’ Rey says, moving her hands to his shoulders, stilling his action.

Kylo lets out a huff, pressing his face between her breasts, eyes closing as he sighs, his breath hot on her skin. Rey lets out a relieved breath. She looks up at the ceiling as Kylo climbs off her. Needing a moment to compose herself, it’s getting more and more difficult to keep a control of herself. But she can’t go there with him, not yet, not until she knows the truth. Until she knows the real him.

He gathers the first aid supplies that are scattered on the floor, shoving them into the box and scooping up the wrappers and wipes. Meanwhile Rey takes a moment to stare at her bloodied and torn jumper, letting out an annoyed huff that it’s ruined. Blood smeared all over the body from where she’d wiped her hand.

But then Kylo’s jacket catches her eye and a naughty smirk creeps across her lips. Quick as a flash, she grabs it off the bed and pulls it on.

‘Wha-what the….’ He trails, staring down at her as she zips it up, nothing beneath it but her bra and a bandaged arm.

‘Oh dear Detective, you’re looking a little flustered. Has the cat got your tongue?’ She quips cheekily, before turning on her heels and going over to unlock the door.

She steps out into the small corridor, casting a glance back at her partner, ‘Are you _coming,_  Detective?’ She enquires saucily.

‘I fucking wish.’ He mutters under his breath as Rey saunters off, wearing his leather jacket with just her bra underneath.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Robyn and Shawlee for reading and advising on this chapter xx
> 
> :o)


	12. Tensions, questions and realisations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little tense between Rey and Kylo during Ryan's interrogation. Rey makes a decision.
> 
> Chapter 11 recap:
> 
> Rey found Kylo with a gun pointed at him, before it was turned on her and she was shot. Kylo saw red, but then gently looked after an injured Rey where things got a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments - I still can't believe anyone is actually reading this and the comments really brighten my mood, especially at the moment where I've been struggling with SAD and illness. So thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment :D xx
> 
> And more so as I really found this chapter difficult.

 

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, how come you didn’t tell me about your pendant?’ Kylo enquires as he catches up with Rey as she heads down the corridor.

‘Why would I? What’s there to tell? I lost it. I don’t need to tell you everything.’ Rey replies, a little standoffish.

‘Hey, hey. Wait, wait, wait.’ Kylo grabs her arm, stopping her before stepping round her and looking down at her. Rey folds her arms over her chest and looks up at him expectantly.

‘What?’

‘We’re partners. Partners tell each other things.’

‘What?  Even about a stupid necklace.’ Rey snaps, looking down as she feels tears burning the back of her eyes.

‘Especially about a stupid necklace when it means more to you than you’re letting on.’

‘Fine. It was my grandfather’s, okay? It was the only thing I had left of him, had of him at all. A dented and dinged up saint Michael, that was it. And now it’s gone. And it’s my own stupid fault. I took it off and hung it on the handlebar of the treadmill. I went to get some water and when I came back it was gone, alright? Like I said my own stupid fault.’ Rey sighs, looking ashamed at losing something so precious to her, for being so careless.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you.’ He apologises.

‘No, you shouldn’t. Now can we please interrogate this suspect.’ She huffs, shoving past him and marching down the corridor.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So Ryan, why did you run? After you shot at us of course?’ Rey asks the moment she walks into the interrogation room, not even sitting down.

Ryan looks away, refusing to answer and Rey huffs, a smile toying on her lips as she scrapes the metal chair across the floor before sitting down and placing the brown folder onto the table.

‘Let’s take a look.’ Rey smirks as she flips open the folder and Ryan shifts in his seat, his hands cuffed and chained to the metal table that’s bolted to the ground.

Kylo looks between Rey and Ryan, happy to let Rey take the lead in the interrogation.

‘Ryan Lewis. Twenty-eight. Convictions for joyriding, petty theft, criminal damage. Criminal mischief. Possession of a class two drug. Possession of a class two drug with the intent to supply. Common assault. Domestic violence. Burglary. Breaking and entering. Possession of an unlicensed weapon. And oh look, resisting arrest.’ Rey chirps as she looks up to find Ryan scowling at her.

‘But of course there are a few more charges to be added to your wrap sheet. Namely murder.’ Rey grins wickedly and Ryan pales, eyes widening, as his mouth falls open.

‘Wh-what?’ He stammers, and Kylo looks over at Rey, who’s looking almost gleeful as she leans forward.

‘Come off it Ryan. We know you killed Tessa Grant, just admit it.’

‘No. No, no. I didn’t. I wouldn’t. Tessa’s dead? Since when?’ Ryan begins to tremble, tears burning his eyes.

‘She was found on the river bank in Corelia on the tenth. She was murdered.’ Kylo supplies, the first thing he’d said since entering the room.

‘Murdered? It wasn’t me. I wouldn’t do that. I loved Tessa.’ Ryan protests and Rey gives him a soft smile.

‘A crime of passion then?’ She suggests and Ryan shakes his head vigorously.

‘No, no. I’d not spoken to Tessa in weeks, months even. I’d not seen her to speak to since we split up.’

‘When was that?  When did you split up?’ Kylo asks, watching Ryan carefully, who seems to have pulled himself together a little.

‘Um, two months ago. I broke things off with her. She was cheating on me.’ Ryan hisses, clearly still bitter about their parting.

‘Do you know who with?’ Rey asks, locking her fingers together on the edge of the desk, beneath her bust as she continues to lean forward.

Ryan shakes his head, but then his eyes lower and Kylo follows his gaze to see that he’s looking down at Rey’s chest where she’d not zipped _his_ jacket up fully.

‘Do you know how they met?’ Kylo questions, seeing that Ryan is still looking down at Rey’s chest and he feels his anger bubbling through his veins.

‘I knew that she was a pro when we met. But she’d stopped when we got together. But then when she lost the job at the restaurant she went back. I didn’t know, she told me that she’d found another waitressing gig. But then I was on a night out with some mates and saw her turning tricks. She said that’s how she met him. He got her to do a porno because he liked the idea of watching her with another man. Apparently he got his kicks from watching her with other guys. I couldn’t deal with it so we split. I wasn’t going to play second fiddle to some weirdo.’ Ryan explains, eyes fixed on Rey.

‘And you never met him?’

Ryan shakes his head, ‘No. But I did see some guy with Tessa about two weeks ago. They were at Midnight Blush.  But I didn't go over.  I didn't want any trouble, you know.’

‘What’d he look like?’ Kylo asks, his jaw tight with his growing annoyance at Ryan ogling Rey.

He dips his hand beneath the table and grabs high up on Rey’s thigh, very close to her crotch. She jolts upright, turning her head slightly to look up at him, a scowl on her lips but for some reason she doesn't brush his hand away. 

She quite enjoys the feel of it resting a little too close to where she's been aching since what happened earlier in the bunk room.  Where she's still aching, even now.  With a completely neutral expression Kylo runs his little finger up the seam of Rey's jeans.  She jumps at his touch, taking a sharp breath and desperately trying to keep her face straight, despite the blush staining her cheeks.  

Rey rubs her thighs together, it's only a tiny action, but one that makes a smirk tug at Kylo’s full mouth as he digs his fingertips into her jeans.  Rey scowls as she pushes his hand away, pissed off by his arrogance and he dares to look offended.

Ryan looks between them, seeing their changes of expression and his brows furrow as he sees the slight movements of their arms.

‘Go on.’ Rey tries not to snap but does all the same.

‘Um, he was tall. A white guy. He was wearing dark clothes and had blonde hair.’ Rey looks at Kylo and sees that he’s brimming with anger, before Ryan continues.

‘But it was odd, you know. It didn’t look real. It looked more like a wig.’

‘A wig, right. So Ryan where were you on the ninth?’ Rey asks directly and he jumps a little at her question.

‘In Nal Hutta on a stag weekend. We flew out on the eighth, came back on the eleventh.’ He states confidently and Rey’s scowls.

‘You’re going to have to write down the names and contact details of everyone you were with, the hotel and the airline.’ She huffs, shoving the yellow notepad across the table at him, the pen rolling off onto the metal.

He quickly writes down everything they’ve asked for and slides it back towards Rey who grabs it and gets to her feet.

‘Can I go once you’ve checked my alibi out?’ Ryan asks hopefully.

‘I don’t think so.’ Kylo snarls as he gets to his feet, and Ryan looks up at him quizzically.

‘I don’t think so because there’s the small matter of the attempted murder of detective Kenobi.’ He hisses, eyes dark as he glares down at Ryan, palms flat on the cool metal.

Ryan’s mouth falls open as he looks between Kylo and Rey. Kylo heads out the room, leaving Rey to look over at Ryan, keeping her face neutral before going after him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey, hey.’ She says, grabbing him by the arm and he spins around to look at her and she gasps at the sight of the clear anger in his eyes, at his hunched shoulders and his clenched jaw.

‘What?’ He spits, fixing her with his glare and holding her in place.

‘What was that about? Grabbing my leg?’ Rey questions lowly, looking over at the desks and seeing a few cursory glances.

‘What?’

‘Why did you grab my thigh?’ Rey states clearly, letting her own annoyance creep into her voice.

‘Because he was leering at you. It was disgusting. He has no right. Besides I didn't see you protesting at first. In fact I think you were enjoying it _Detective_.’

‘No right? And what gives you the right to decide who can and can’t look at me, huh? Just because you’ve copped a quick feel doesn’t give you rights over my tits.’ Rey growls, eyes ablaze with her clear anger and frustration.

‘It was more than a quick feel and you know it. And I never said I have rights over your breasts. I just……’

‘You just what? Huh? What? Come on Ren, tell me. You just what?’ Rey snarls, feeling like she’s poking a bear with a stick and waiting for it’s reaction.

She can see that Kylo is on the verge of losing it. She’d heard that about him, his legendary temper. She’s seen it before in flashes of jealousy, but this is on a whole new level as she sees his teeth grind and fists clench.

‘Were you jealous? Is that it?’ She scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kylo doesn’t dignify her with an answer instead he turns on his heels and storms out of the room, slamming the door hard as he goes, making everyone in the room jolt and track him with their eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat at her desk on the phone to the airline, checking that Ryan caught the two flights he’d listed and none in between. She’d already checked with the hotel and confirmed his check in date and check out date - they match what he said.

She’d called his brother, who confirmed he was there the entire time, but needing more than his sibling’s word, she called a couple of his friends too. She can feel her tension running up and down her spine as she punches the keys of the keyboard, taking her frustrations out on it.

‘Okay, great. Thank you.’ Rey replies when a woman comes back on the phone confirming Ryan’s flights.

She replaces the receiver and lets out a long breath. That’s another suspect in the clear, back to square one. Kylo slopes back into the detectives bullpen and heads over to her. She can feel the tension radiating off him as he stands next to the desk and folds his arms over his chest.

‘Well?’ He asks bluntly.

‘His alibi checks out.’ She answers, giving him a quick look and seeing him huff.

‘Best give him the good news then.’ Kylo scoffs, heading toward the interrogation room.

He enters the interrogation room, a face like thunder, holding the door open for Rey.  Despite his dark mood he has to fight every urge he has to slap her ass, it is ever so peachy.

‘So, your alibi checked out. You were in Nal Hutta when Tessa was murdered.’ Kylo scowls, folding his arms over his broad chest.

‘I told you. Does that mean I’m free to go?’ He asks, a little timidly, seeing the clear tension between the two detectives.

‘Yes.’ Rey adds stepping forward to uncuff Ryan.

‘I don’t think so. Ryan Lewis I’m arresting you-’

‘What are you doing?’ Rey interrupts, eyes wide and searching.

‘I’m arresting him, what does _it_ look like I’m doing.’

‘Can I have a word, please. Outside.’ Rey snaps, glaring up at Kylo who sighs before giving a curt nod.

Rey steps out into the bullpen, making sure that she’s out of earshot.

‘What?’ Kylo scoffs, as he joins her.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I think that was obvious, don’t you?’

‘Arresting him for attempted murder? You have got to be kidding me.’

‘Rey, he could have killed you. He shot you. Besides, it’s not your choice.’ He looks down at her, triumph in his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest.

‘It’s not yours either.’ Rey barks, feeling increasingly annoyed.

‘I want him to pay for what he did to you. Even if you don’t.’

Just then a small woman steps toward them, looking at them cautiously.

‘Detectives Ren and Kenobi?’ She asks and Rey scowls at Kylo, before plastering on a fake smile when she turns her attention to the inquisitive woman.

‘Yes. I’m Detective Kenobi. This is Detective Ren. How can we help you?’ Rey asks politely, looking down at the woman’s smart but worn red pantsuit and smart leather briefcase.

‘I’m ADA Rose Tico. I just transferred from Duro District.’ She introduces herself, giving Kylo a weary look.

He huffs, shaking his head, looking down at Rey before storming off. He almost collides with a young man, who almost drops all the paperwork he’s carrying. He comes stumbling over toward Rey and Rose.

‘I’m Ryan Lewis’ public defender.’ He mutters and Rey gives him a faint smile, but looking off through where Kylo had just disappeared.

‘Okay.’ Rey smiles, grabbing the door.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey looks around the precinct for Kylo, but he’s nowhere to be found. She heads outside, her brows furrowed. She looks left and right, still no sign of him. She steps out onto the street and begins walking down the sidewalk. As she approaches an alley she hears his voice, it sounds as if he’s on the phone, talking in hushed tones.

‘Yeah, I’ll see you. Coronet Street. Eight-thirty. Yeah. Okay.’ He hangs up and turns around to find Rey standing in the entrance to the alley.

He sighs, shoving his phone in his back pocket and taking a drag on the cigarette in his hand.

‘I didn’t know you smoke?’ Rey observes and Kylo looks down at the half smoked cigarette.

‘I don’t.’

‘Well that’s funny, I’m sure that’s a cigarette in your hand.’ She nods towards it and Kylo looks at it before dropping it on the floor and and stepping on it to put it out.

'The odd one. When I'm......' he trails off and Rey knows what he means - angry, pissed off, moody.

‘So Ryan took a plea. Two years. Assaulting a police officer, possession of a deadly weapon. Possession of an unlicensed weapon. Resisting arrest.’ She tells him as he nods, but the frown is still prominent on his full bottom lip.

‘As long as you’re happy he got away with trying to kill you, then it's all good.’ He hisses, walking past her.

‘Kylo. Kylo! Wait!’ Rey calls, before sighing as he refused to stop for her.

'Fuck!' She snaps under her breath.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey hands JJ a glass of red wine as she sits down next to her on the small couch in her apartment.

‘So where’s detective hotstuff? I’d have thought you’d be with him having hot passionate naughty sex.’ JJ pouts naughtily, giving Rey a side eyed look.

‘Yeah right.’ Rey half scoffs and half sighs, taking a sip of her wine.

‘Trouble in paradise?’

‘There’s no paradise.  Nothing's going on.’

‘But you wish there was?’ JJ enquires as she sips her wine.

‘Yes.  No.  I don’t know. I really don’t.’ Rey shakes her head, holding her glass between both her hands.

‘Has something happened? Has he done something?’

‘No, nothing bad.  We…...we’ve kissed.’ Rey confesses and JJ’s eyes light up as she looks at Rey with intrigue.

‘Go on. Was it good? He looks like he’s a good kisser. With those pouty lips.’

‘Yes, he’s a great kisser, but…...’ Rey trails off, memories of the their first kiss in the club filling her mind.

‘Was it the sex? Don't tell me it was disappointing?’

‘What? No, no. no. We’ve not gone that far.’ Rey interrupts, protesting and feeling embarrassed.

‘Oh, well that’s okay. You know there’s no hurry, right? He’s not pressuring you is he?’

‘No, no. He wouldn’t.’

‘So, how far have you gone?’ JJ presses, smiling at Rey.

Rey shrugs, looking sheepish as she bites her lips together after a long sip of wine.

‘Please tell me you’ve at least seen what he’s got going on down there? I bet he’s big, please tell me you’ve seen it.’ JJ urges, shifting on the couch so she’s kneeling on it, eyes wide and hungry for gossip.

‘No. I’ve not…….I’ve not seen his cock. I’ve felt it against my thigh, and…...and he, you know, feels really big.’ Rey mutters, her face burning with embarrassment as JJ lets out a delighted squeak.

‘But as for how far we’ve gone. He’s just sucked on my tits. And that’s it.’ Rey supplies, not wanting to share the details of what happened in the club restroom with anyone.

JJ huffs in disappointment as she slumps on the couch.

‘Well that’s disappointing. I’d have at least thought he’d have gone down on you.’ JJ simpers, taking a drink of wine.

‘He probably would have if I hadn’t stopped him.’ Rey tells her meekly, from behind the lip of her glass.

‘What? You stopped him from going down on you? Why? That boys mouth was made for eating a woman out. For eating you out. You can see it in his eyes that he wants to. I saw it the moment I looked into them.’

‘Whoa whoa. Stop, please. Please stop.’ Rey throws her hand up, feeling hot all over and blushing profusely as she gets to her feet and taking a step away from the couch.

‘Rey. You like him right? As in _like him_ like him?’

‘Yes.’ Rey replies timidly as she sinks back down onto the couch.

‘And you want to fuck his brains out, right?’

Rey nods once, her heart beating faster.

‘Then what’s the problem? Is it because he’s your partner?  That won't be forever right?’ JJ questions and Rey sighs, eyes closing for a moment.

‘It’s because I don’t know him. There are things about him that I don’t know. Things he’s done…..’ Rey starts but then stops herself, remembering that it would be wrong telling JJ anything about Kylo that could be used against him, not that she honestly believes JJ would ever do that, but still.

She and JJ aren’t exactly friends, but she needed someone to talk to. To listen. To advise her what to do. So she called her up and asked her if she was free.

‘Look sweetie. If you want to get past _this_ ,' JJ gestures in the air with her hand, 'whatever _this_ is, then you’re going to have to speak to him. Sort out what’s holding you back. Get the answers you need. And if he doesn’t give them, or isn’t willing to tell you the truth, then perhaps he wasn’t worth it in the first place. Then you’ll just have to move on, no matter how difficult that might be.’ JJ tells her.

Rey thinks about her words for a long moment before  getting to her feet, wine sloshing in the glass.

‘You’re right. I need to know the truth. I, _we_ , need to get past this one way or the other.’ Rey nods assuredly.

‘That’s my girl.’ JJ grins as Rey downs the rest of her wine, glances at the clock, swears under her breath and dashes into her bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.
> 
> Thank you as always to the wonderful Robyn and Shawlee for editing and supporting this fic xx


	13. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs the truth about a few things, but how will she feel when it's difficult to explain?
> 
> Chapter 12 recap:
> 
> Tension bubbled between Rey and Kylo, especially during Ryan's interrogation. Rey heard Kylo planning a meeting and some wise words from JJ sprang Rey into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the comments, kudos' and bookmarks. They really do help encourage me to keep going with this story and I strive to make each chapter better than the last one, and I apologise if this isn't always the case.
> 
> So big thank you and please keep them coming :)
> 
> This one is a big chapter and quite heavy. 
> 
> WARNINGS: MENTIONS AND REFERENCE TO VIOLENCE, GUN VIOLENCE, DRUG USE, TORTURE, FALSE IMPRISONMENT, ABUSE

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo shoves his purchase into his pocket as he turns and steps forward. He’s in an alley on Coronet Street, hidden by the shadows of the buildings on either side, the only light coming from the streams of moonlight and the dim security light at the entrance. He takes a couple of steps, head down as he pulls the collar of his long black coat up, when suddenly he collides with something, or someone and let's out a huff.

‘Rey! What the hell?’ He snaps when his eyes focus on his partner standing there glaring up at him, arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her pretty pink lips. It’s not often anyone gets the jump on him.

‘Oh I'm sorry, did I just scare you after your drug deal? ‘ she hisses incredulous.

‘Drugs? Wait, what? No! You think I was buying drugs?’

‘You’re honestly denying it? I saw you Kylo. I saw you handing over money to that guy and shoving something in your pocket. So if it wasn't drugs then what was it, huh? Is he your porn guy? Is that it? You were buying some sick shit-’

‘If you'd shut up for a moment then I'll tell you,’ he interrupts, ‘even if this wasn't how I planned to.’ he mutters.

‘Planned what?’ Rey's eyes narrow as she looks at him suspiciously, while he retrieves what he brought from his pocket.

‘He was getting me this.’ He says as he lets the pendant dangle from his fingers.

‘Is-is that my….’

‘Saint Michael? Yes.’ He tells her as she touches it gently.

‘He found it in a pawn shop for me in Plexis.’

‘But-but wh-why?’ Rey stammers in disbelief, her eyes fixed on the silver pendant glimmering in the moonlight.

‘Because it means something to you. Because it’s yours. Because whoever took it had no right. Because I……’ He pauses, before he says too much, ‘because I’m not the fucking evil asshole everyone thinks I am. Sometimes I care.’ He mutters, anger lacing his voice at the start, but it’s not anger directed at her, it’s anger directed at the opinion of others.

‘Thank you.’ she whispers.

‘Here.’ He steps closer, undoes the clasp and lifts it around her neck.

He's about to step back after fastening it, when she springs up onto her tiptoes and presses a fleeting kiss to his lips.

‘Thank you.’

‘I know how important something from someone you love can be.’ He replies, pulling out his own pendant from beneath his shirt, she's not seen it before.

‘Saint Jude. The patron saint of the lost causes. My Uncle thought he was being ironic when he got me this as a baby. He didn't know how true it actually is.’ He laughs softly, still standing so close to her, with a far off look in his eyes as he fiddles with the chain.

‘Kylo?’

‘Yeah?’ He whispers, almost huskily.

Rey rises up, hands on his shoulders, as she kisses him softly. He gently places his hands on her waist as he kisses her back slowly, tenderly. But it quickly turns passionate. He walks her back against the brick wall, not breaking the now hungry and passionate kiss. He lifts her up as if she weighs nothing, and edges between her legs. Everything Rey wanted to know, all the questions she wants answers to, fall from her mind as she gets lost in the moment. He has a habit of doing that. Making her forget herself.

She instinctively bucks her hips, grinding against his obvious erection, groaning into his mouth. They tug at each others clothes, trembling hands wandering.

Kylo starts kissing her neck, pushing aside the collar of his jacket that she's still wearing. Rey can't help herself as she grinds against him, making him moan against the hot skin of her neck, sucking almost aggressively, marking her as his.

His hands sneak beneath his leather jacket, the sides of his thumbs brushing over her nipples roughly, making her gasp and squirm a little. In her haste to get to his meeting, she’d not pulled on a bra, and is instead only wearing a t-shirt beneath his jacket, he clearly likes the feel as he cups her soft breasts.

‘We-we can’t,’ Rey pants, eyes scrunched closed, but her body is betraying her mind as she rubs against him, desperate to satisfy that burning ache she’s been feeling.

‘Yes, we can,’ he rasps. ‘We can.’

He claims her mouth again, his hand dipping between their bodies and fingers pulling open her jeans. Rey is breathing hard, clinging to his shoulders, knowing that all coherent thought had gone, as his hand slides into her panties, fingers running over her. Kylo’s tongue brushes against Rey’s and she whimpers, fingers digging into the wool of his coat.

Pleasure builds and builds through her stomach, spreading slowly around her body, as he thrusts his middle finger in and out of her, the heel of his palm pressing against her clit. Rey greedily rolls her hips against his fingers, and his erection.

Kylo puts her down on her shaky legs, hand still inside her panties as he squeezes her breast through her t-shirt, fingers pinching her stiff peak and making her come, hard. Kylo tears his mouth free with a ragged moan, looking down at her. Rey leans back against the wall, eyes glassy and chest heaving.

‘Fuck Rey. That was the hottest orgasm.’ He purrs, his voice a low husk.

He pulls his hand out from her panties, eyes fixed on her face as he cups her jaw, and she flushes red at the feel of her own wetness on her cheek. She covers his hands with her own, rubbing his skin with her thumbs, her mind catching up with itself.

‘I need to know who you really are. I need to know the truth, Kylo.’ She whispers looking deep into his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo places a glass of beer in front of her in the fairly busy sports bar in Corellia. Rey smiles in thanks before taking a sip, glancing around, seeing a pool table the other end of the room. They’re sat halfway down, next to a wall covered in posters of old boxing matches, soccer tournaments, baseball announcements and the like.

‘Do you come here often?’ She enquires, looking back at him and that familiar teasing smirk spreads across his lips.

‘Oh come on Kenobi, even you can do better than that for a chat up line.’ He snickers and Rey’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

‘I wasn’t…...I didn’t.’ She stammers, feeling her cheeks burn.

‘Don’t worry, I’m just teasing.’

‘You do that a lot.’ She mumbles behind the rim, taking another sip.

‘Yeah. Only to people I like.’ He nods, before taking a long swig of his own beer.

They fall into a comfortable silence. When she’d asked him to tell her the truth of who he is, of what he did, she wasn’t expecting him to take her to a sports bar for a beer. She was expecting his confession to be given in silence and contemplation. A room devoid of distraction. But it’s his truth to tell, and his choice how to tell her. Just as long as he tells her.

As he looks down she watches him. He doesn’t have that ‘killer look’ people claim he has. She’s seen evil, monsters. People who look as innocent as the pure morning snow who have destroyed their victims. And Kylo Ren doesn’t look like that. He doesn’t look like the devil incarnate that people claim he is. If anything he looks like a little lost boy trapped in a grown man’s body.

She tries to envision him as a child; with a rock in his hand, looming over some poor unsuspecting boy, about to cave his head in. Blood splattered across his face and a manic look in his eyes. Or a smaller version of him holding a kid down in a paddling pool, water splashing everywhere, fury in his eyes. But what if it’s all lies and really he’s innocent? But if he was innocent then why change his name? Why live a life where everyone goes out of their way to make it hell?

Even in the short time she’s been his partner she’s seen how disruptive people are toward him. She’s experienced it herself when she’s had to give false names to get any sort of results or help. She’s seen the looks given to him. Felt the hate. Heard the comments. Heard the opinions. Everyone’s got one. Why not fight back and clear his name?

But that’s not the only thing that bugs her about Kylo Ren.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Rey ask tentatively, fingers tightening around her glass.

‘Sure. Shoot.’ Kylo replies, watching her with intrigue as she shifts on her stool.

‘That scar. On your abdomen-’

‘So you _were_ checking me out that day. I knew it.’ Kylo smirks, eyes twinkling with delight and mischief in the dim light, and Rey huffs mockingly, a smile on her lips.

‘How’d you get it?’ She continues with her question. Ever since she saw it she can’t get it from her mind, she needs to know what happened to him.

Kylo sighs, shifting as his hand absently drifts to his side, fingers ghosting over the material of his t-shirt beneath his coat.

‘I was shot. Three years ago.’ He replies with a dismissive shrug.

‘I figured it was a gunshot. I asked how you got it.’ She scoffs with annoyance as Kylo chuckles to himself.

‘A serial killer shot me.’

Her eyes widen with her growing intrigue, and her lips fall open in surprise. She doesn’t recall hearing about a cop being shot - especially not by a serial killer, and then her heart sinks as she realises why - because it’s Kylo who was the cop.

‘What? A serial killer! Really?’

‘Yes a serial killer. He’d brutally killed four teenage boys over the space of a month. Drugged them, tortured them, raped them. It was sick. One kid a week in four different districts. I found him in this abandoned warehouse in the Kuat district, with a drugged up kid tied to a gurney. There was a shoot out.’ He explains and Rey feels her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

‘Did he get away?’ She croaks, leaning forward against the table.

‘No.’ He pauses, taking a sip of his beer.

‘I shot him. A slug right between the eyes. It was a difficult angle on the floor and with him being on the move. But I got the bastard. There was no chance I was going to let him get away. Not after what he’d done.’

‘You were alone?’

‘Aren’t I always?’ He quips, and Rey feels guilty that he went through that alone.

‘Not anymore.’ She mutters under her breath, but he must have heard given the faint smile gracing his lips.

‘And that’s that.’

But Rey can sense there’s more, so she presses him.

‘No it’s not. There’s something you’re not saying. What is it?’ She pushes, eyes narrowing.

Kylo sighs, looking away and then back at her.

‘Well done Detective, aren’t you the observant one.’ He snickers and she scowls, not appreciating his flippant attitude.

‘What is it?’

‘Do you really want to know?’ He asks, clearly not comfortable, but Rey isn’t going to let up.

‘Yes.’ She insists, eyes burning

‘Rey, it’s really best you don’t know.’ He leans back in his chair, taking his bottle with him and taking a long sip, avoiding her searching eyes.

‘I think I’m the best person to judge what _I_ should, and shouldn’t know, don’t you? So tell me, what are you not telling me?’

‘You believe in the people you work with, and I don’t want to change that.’

She glares at him and he sighs, shoulders slumping, looking down at the dark wood of the table between the two of them.

‘Okay, if you really want to know. I called it in. Officer down. But when the first car arrived they took one look at me and left-’

‘What? They left you?’ She blurts, jolting slightly with shock.

‘They walked in, saw it was me, and high tailed it out of there.’

‘Oh my god,’ she gasps, her mind reeling, hand gripping the side of the table. ‘That’s not right. How could they do that?’ She snaps, shaking her head in disbelief, yet Kylo gives her a pointed look.

‘No it wasn’t right. But what’s right doesn’t matter when it comes to me.’ He gives her a wry smile.

‘That’s…..bullshit. I can’t believe anyone would do that to a fellow cop.’

‘But Rey, to them I’m not a fellow cop. To them I’m a monster, masquerading around as a detective. I’m worse than Satan to these people.’

‘That’s just…...I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry you went through that.’ She tells him, her voice hitching with emotions - anger and sympathy.

‘So, what happened? How did you get help?’ She asks, needing to know more.

‘My uncle and dad turned up. If they hadn’t I guess I’d have died.’

Rey is astonished, her mind can’t comprehend that her fellow officers would do that. She know’s that there’s a lot of animosity toward him, but that is extreme. So fucking extreme, too extreme.

‘I can’t believe that the first car, that they-they just left you there to…...to….’ She can’t comprehend it, tears welling in her eyes. Tears of anger, hate, pity and heartbreak.

‘You know, it was strangely peaceful lying there thinking I was going to die. But I’m glad I didn’t. Because then I wouldn’t have met you. And this is going to sound incredibly corny, but you mean more to me than anyone else I’ve ever met. And I don’t say things lightly. Or anything I don't mean. You know that Rey.’

He’s looking at her intently; such intensity in his eyes. This is beyond the sex they’ve not yet had. This is feelings. His feelings. Her feelings.

He stretches his hand across the table, licking his lips nervously. Rey’s pulse speeds up as she watches his hand reach for hers. Her eyes fire up when she feels it. That undeniable spark that makes her jump every time. She feels it too, has done since the beginning. There's a connection between them that goes bone and soul deep.

But then everything goes to shit.

‘So, you’re the unfortunate cop who’s been lumbered with this son of a bitch.’ A haggard looking man snarls at Rey, standing next to their table and Kylo withdraws his hand in a flash.

Rey looks at the man with a puzzled expression on her face, she doesn’t know him, and she doesn’t care for his interruption or his clear hostile attitude.

‘Excuse me?’ She snaps, scowling at him.

‘But it looks like there’s something else going on here. Don’t listen to him love. All he spouts is lies. Isn’t that right killer? You can’t get in a woman’s panties without feeding her bullshit, or is it rohypnol? I wouldn’t be surprised, given that it’s you. Listen, if I were you darling, I’d run while you still can. While you’re still awake, and breathing.’ The man sneers, looking right at Kylo, who looks unfamiliarly sheepish.

‘I think you should fuck off, right now.’ Rey spits and Kylo’s eyes widen in shock as she glares at the man.

‘Well, she’s certainly got fire in her belly. I’ll give her that. Clearly you like your victims to struggle, _killer_.’

Kylo refuses to look up from where his eyes have settled on the edge of the table, chewing his bottom lip and gripping his beer bottle tightly.

‘Don’t ignore me you asshole.’ The man rages, lurching forward and grabbing Kylo by the t-shirt and hauling him to his feet. Kylo’s hip collides with the table, sending Rey’s drink flying and the contents spill into her lap as she jolts back, stool clattering to the floor.

‘What the fuck are you doing? Let go of him.’ Rey yelps, eyes burning with anger as she watches the man pull Kylo closer to him.

‘Stay out of this love. This is between me and the killer.’ The guys snarls at her as he drags Kylo away from the table and Rey is amazed that he just lets him. Kylo isn’t even putting up a fight.

But while he might not fight himself, she’s not about to just watch whatever’s happening go down. She chases after them, shoving much larger people out of her way, not caring for their protests.

She lunges forward, landing a solid punch the the man’s shoulder blade. He stumbles, letting Kylo go, before spinning around to face her. Eyes furious and an angry scowl on his face.

‘Rey, don’t!’ Kylo warns, but it’s too late as she swings, connecting with the man’s jaw.

But she doesn’t see the man coming up behind her until his arms are around her waist, and she’s being lifted off her feet. She lets out a shrill shriek and thrashes her legs about, landing a couple of heels to his shins, but he doesn’t let go. So she digs her nails into the flesh of the man’s hand, but still he doesn’t let her go.

Meanwhile the first guy has turned on Kylo again, catching him on the turn and landing a blow to his jaw that sends him reeling into the table behind. The men who are sat there spring to their feet, shouting with complaint as they shove Kylo away. But someone sticks their foot out, and he ends up sprawled on the sticky, wet floor, crashing into legs on the way down and receiving a few swift kicks.

Just as Rey sinks her teeth into the man’s fleshy forearm the front doors burst open.

‘STAY WHERE YOU ARE!’ A ginger man in a black trench coat hollers over the din.

Rey is dumped onto the ground, as she sees uniformed cops and a snarling German Shepherd by the door. Relief spreading through her veins.

‘ON THE GROUND! NOW! GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!’ The ginger screams, eyes fixed on her and she complies, slowly lowering herself, as does her hope that the odds had turned in their favour.

The carpet stinks of stale beer, dirt and shit, making her eyes water and stomach churn. The dog scrambles forward, barking loudly right above her head, slobber pooling on the carpet next to her.

A uniformed officer steps over her, yanking her arms behind her, kneeling on the small of her  
back and making her wince as bracelets are slapped around her wrists and tightened so they bite into her skin.

She and Kylo are dragged outside, it’s raining heavily. They’re practically thrown into the back of a police van, while the others just make their own way out into the street, no cuffs, no police escort, nothing. Still free men.

The ginger man stops by the door, shoving a key into the lock as he looks at Rey and Kylo with contempt and disgust.

‘We’re cops. We’re both cops.’ Rey blurts, hoping that this is all a big mistake.

‘I know.’ The ginger hisses, eyes fixed on Kylo as he slams the door shut.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to my Shawlee and Robyn for reading over this chapter - soz guys!
> 
> :o)


	14. True confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from Kylo and Rey being bundled into the back of a police van. 
> 
> WARNING IN THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER
> 
> Chapter 13 recap:
> 
> Kylo got Rey's pendant back which lead to an intimate moment in the alley. Kylo gave Rey an heartbreaking confession about how he got the scar on his abdomen - being shot by a serial killer and was left to die. But then all hell broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they really mean a lot to me. I'm sorry my replies are sometimes short or vague, but I can't give things away. But please do not stop them.
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> Please read the warning before continuing with this chapter as it is a heavy in the following:
> 
> VIOLENCE, ABDUCTION, BULLYING, DESCRIPTION OF PAST BULLYING, ABUSE

o-o-o-o-o

Silence hangs heavily between them as they’re driven who know’s where. But from how long it’s taking; they’re not going anywhere nearby. Rey looks across at Kylo, his face sporadically illuminated with flashes of street lights through the thin slits of windows.

He looks unconcerned with what is happening. As if this is a regular occurrence for him. Perhaps it is? She wouldn’t be surprised if this has happened before. He leans back against the wall of the vehicle watching her. Rey lets out a deep breath, eyes narrowing as she stares defiantly back at him.

‘What’s going on?’ She questions, trying to keep her anger in check, it’s not him she’s pissed off with.

Kylo shrugs, turning his head to the side.

‘So does this happen a lot? Getting attacked in bars and being bundled into the back of a police van. Is this a regular night out for you?’ She barks, with a scowl on her lips.

‘Sometimes.’ He mumbles and she scoffs, loudly, trying to keep the circulation in her hands as they’re pressed between her butt and the cold metal of the van.

‘You know I never thought working with you would be this bad. Clearly I was wrong.’ She spits, her anger seeping out and Kylo’s head snaps round to look at her.

‘You knew exactly what you were letting yourself in for. Everyone knows that I’m hard to work with.’ He snarls, his own annoyance bubbling just beneath the surface of his usual cool exterior.

‘And no one’s forcing you into it. Into anything.’ He adds quickly as Rey goes to retort.

‘This is exactly what they want. Us against each other. It plays right into their hands.’ She shakes her head, her cuffs pinching her skin as she shifts.

‘Then don’t. Don’t give them what they want.’ He replies calmly, and Rey lets out a noisy breath, jaw clenched as she looks at him.

She still needs answers. If she’s going to have to put up with this crap then she deserves to know the truth. He owes her that much.

‘Did you do it? Did you really kill that kid?’

‘Yes.’ He answers plainly, no hesitation.

‘Why?’ She gasps, suddenly feeling bone tired and numb.

The van grinds to a halt, ending all conversation before it’s ever really begun as they hear doors open and close, footsteps round the van and the doors creak open.

‘Get out.’ A tall blonde with short cropped hair orders, glaring at Rey.

‘I can’t with my hands cuffed behind my back-’

‘Out. Now!’

Rey grinds her teeth as she shuffles to the edge of the van. She takes a sharp breath before going for it, jumping down. But she ends up landing on her face, biting her lip in the process. Blood fills her mouth as she shifts awkwardly into a sitting position, she spit a glob of blood onto the floor.

She watches as Kylo is hauled out of the back of the van and unceremoniously thrown into the dirt. The blonde grabs Rey and drags her to her feet, ignoring Rey’s hisses of protest. She’s shoved down again moments later, only this time she’s sat next to Kylo.

A quick glance around tells her that they’re in some sort of industrial area, given the cold, empty factories and warehouses surrounding them, most likely the Ganthel District. Suddenly she’s blinded by torchlight.

‘Obviously you have no idea who _this_ is?’ The ginger man leans over, getting in her face as he flashes the light over Kylo’s face as Rey sees explosions behind her eyes as she blinks almost furiously.

‘Kylo Ren. I’m well aware.’ Rey sasses, not giving this asshole an inch.

‘Well clearly you don’t. Because no self respecting detective would be hanging out in bars with him. You really have no idea of who you’re working with. You can’t possibly know who he is.’ The ginger man hisses, from his crouched position in front of them.

Rey sighs as the man flickers the torch between their faces, blinding them over and over.

‘Kylo Ren killed a boy. A defenceless child. Stabbed him to death and left him in a children’s playground.’

‘That’s a new one. I thought he caved his skull in? Oh no sorry he drowned him in a paddling pool. What next, huh? That he chopped him up, and ate him with some fava beans and a nice Chianti like Hannibal fucking Lecter?’ Rey snarls, outraged at yet another version of events.

‘She’s on his side.’ The blonde sneers as Rey breathes hard with her righteous anger. Kylo just stares at her with wonder and awe in his eyes, not quite believing that she’s defending him, despite what they’ve got going on between them, especially when so few had his entire life.

‘Where’s your badge?’ The ginger spits, rising to his feet.

‘What?’

‘Your fucking badge bitch. Where is it?’ He snarls, anger pouring off him.

But Rey doesn’t even get to utter a word as the blonde shoves her into the ground, ripping her wallet from her back pocket and tears out her Detective’s badge. She tosses it to the ginger man, who pockets it.

‘Now let’s have some fun, eh?’ He snickers, eyes fixed on Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is pulled to his feet by the blonde, who holds him up as the ginger lands a couple of blows to his gut. Rey is temporarily stunned.

‘You like this don’t you? You piece of shit.’ The man snarls in Kylo’s ear as he leans forward, gasping for breath.

‘Feels like the punishment you never got, doesn’t it?’ He continues to goad as he grips Kylo by the t-shirt, and slams him face first into the side of the police van. Kylo grunts, blood quickly blooming on a cut to his eyebrow.

Rey kicks out as the blonde strides toward her, but the woman grabs her ankle and twists it. Rey yelps with pain, as she’s turned onto her stomach. She tries to scramble onto her knees, but the blonde is quick and swift, kicking her hard in the gut, winding her.

‘You’re an embarrassment to the force.’ The blonde snarls as she crouches, grabbing a handful of hair and jerking Rey’s head back.

‘Do yourself a favour and leave the monster alone.’ She hisses before shoving Rey’s head into the dirt. She can taste a mix of soil, metal and oil, drool spilling down her chin as she struggles for air.

The ginger knees Kylo in the ribs, before punching him in the face, landing a heavy blow to his cheekbone and making him fall hard onto his shoulder. The ginger steps over, grabbing Kylo by the hair and jerking him up. Rey can see him whisper into Kylo’s ear, but it’s too quiet for her to hear.

‘Till next time Ren.’ He jeers, pushing him back so he again falls hard on his shoulder.

The blonde tosses a key at Rey and it lands on the ground between them before they quickly climb into the van and speed off, leaving them in the dark, miles from anywhere.

Rage burns through Rey’s body as she awkwardly gets to her feet and runs a few steps after the van, shouting an assortment of expletives mixed with claims of what she’ll do if she ever sees them ever again.

‘Rey, leave it.’ Kylo calls, his voice weary as he gropes the ground for the key.

‘Who are they?’ Rey demands as she stands over him.

‘Detectives Hux and Phasma from Narcotics.’ He replies, his fingers finding the key.

‘And do they do this a lot?’

‘It’s happened a few times yes.’ He mumbles and Rey sighs, sinking to her knees next to him.

He awkwardly unlocks her cuffs and she lets out a breath of relief when they fall away from her wrists. She rubs them as she turns around to face her partner, taking the key from between his cold fingers and quickly un-cuffing him. She tosses both sets of bracelets aside and kneels in front of him again.

‘I want the truth Kylo. Now.’ She demands as he squints up at her, the rain had subsided on the ride over, and the moon is peeking through the dark clouds.

He sighs, shoulders sagging as he looks away from her, shame filling his face.

Rey shifts so she’s sitting on her butt, ignoring the fact that she’s just sat on the edge of a puddle and water is now soaking into her jeans.

‘I was six years old when it happened. His name was Lucas Jones. He bullied me from the very first day I started Kindergarten. I was this skinny little kid with big ears and a funny looking face. He was always pushing me around, punching me, pinching me. Tripping me up, calling me names. You name it, he did it.’ He sighs, looking down at the ground.

‘He’d tell everyone that I shit myself, pull my pants down, shove my head in the toilet, steal my lunch money. I hadn’t done anything to him. I hadn’t even spoken to him. It was horrible. I was so afraid to go to school, I could barely sleep. I hardly ate, I was so scared of everything. I even started wetting the bed. My parents were concerned, but I couldn’t tell them what was happening. They’re proud people. And to have a wreck as a son wouldn’t fit their perfect family image.’ He sighs loudly, wincing as he presses his arm to his side.

‘Eventually I asked my Dad what to do, but didn't give any details about what was happening. And he said “kid, you've got stand up for yourself. If he pushes you you push back harder.” So I did, and the one and only time I stood up for myself I ended up killing someone. I didn't mean to. It was an accident.’ His voice is so raw and full of regret and anguish, tears rolling down his cheeks and flooding his eyes. He angrily brushes them away, as if the shame of his emotions makes him weak, but it truth it makes him all the stronger.

‘He was pushing me and shoving me. He pressed my face down into some dog shit. He just stood there laughing, while I was crying and being sick because some of it got in my mouth. I’d had enough. I reached breaking point.’ He glances up at Rey, who doesn’t feel like she’s breathing as she watches him.

‘I got up, and shoved him as hard as I could, and he fell. Hit his head on a rock. He died two days later in hospital. And I wasn't punished for it. It was ruled as an accident because of my age. The judge said I was too young to know any better. But I knew. I knew that I’d done something wrong, and I’ve lived with it ever since. Not even becoming Kylo Ren has made any difference. Or living with my Uncle.’ He sighs, his whole body deflating, and he’s unable to look her in the eyes.

‘The one and only time I did anything, the bully ended up dead.’ He croaks, tears streaming down his face and dripping off his chin, joining the rainwater between his legs.

‘But that's not going to happen again. That was a fluke, an accident. Kylo, you can't just let this happen all the time. You have to stand up for yourself. Is that why you don't report this? All the harassment, and the bullying. Because you feel like you deserve it?’ She implores, her heart breaking at his confession, at his torment.

‘This is why you need to tell the truth. You don’t deserve this.’ Rey states, reaching for him, taking his one hand between both of hers.

‘Don’t I?’ He scoffs, sounding bitter and looking away, his guilt so potent, as he jerks away his hand from hers.

‘Kylo, what happened was a terrible and cruel accident. But that’s what it was. An accident. You have to move on. You have to get past it. You have to find a way.’ She tries to reason.

‘How? How can I when I can’t forget? I can’t forget what I did. I can’t forget the sight of him lying there, blood pooling around his head like some sort of fucked up bloody halo. I can’t get it out of my mind, Rey. It’s there all the time. It haunts me, every single day. And people knowing the truth or not isn’t going to change that. Nothing ever will.’ He snaps getting to his feet with a pained hiss, tears spilling from his eyes, as Rey just stares at him, tears pricking in her own eyes at seeing him so broken and haunted by his past.

She gets to her feet, stepping in front of him, staring up at him in the minimal moonlight. His head is slumped forward and his shoulders shake as sobs wrack his body. Her heart aches for him. She can’t imagine what it must be like to carry around that guilt, and for so long.

‘You have to try. You need to. You can’t go on like this. Because if you do, it’s going to kill you.’ She whispers, not sure if he heard her or not, but needing to comfort and support him.

Rey wraps her arms around his middle and steps into him, pressing her body against his. Running her hands up and down his back beneath his coat, hearing his sniffles and sobs as he buries his head into the shoulder, enveloping her against him.

o-o-o-o-o

After standing there in their embrace for what felt like forever they broke apart, and Rey grabbed her wallet. It had taken nearly an hour to walk to the nearest main road in heavy silence and stolen glances. They managed to flag down a cab and despite Kylo’s protests Rey asked the driver to take them to Duro District Hospital.

‘I don’t need to go to hospital. I’m fine.’

‘You might have broken ribs and a concussion. You need to be checked out.’ She states, folding her arms over her own sore abdomen.

‘I’m fine.’

‘Don’t argue with me. You’re going.’ She is firm and direct and Kylo doesn’t say anything else, resigning himself to a losing battle with a sigh and slumped shoulders.

Rey watches the city filter by, the garish neon signs as they pass through the Hosnian district with it’s late night bars and clubs. Rey shifts, straightening up as they pass a huddle of prostitutes in a doorway, using each other to shield themselves from the chill in the air, well they are wearing tiny outfits to attract clients. But she is sure she saw JJ amongst them, and her heart plummets.

They pull up outside the hospital ER and Rey climbs out as Kylo gingerly pulls himself out the other side. Rey fishes out some bills from her wallet and hands them to the driver.

‘Come on.’ She orders with a nod.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Robyn and Shawlee for your help :)
> 
> :o)
> 
> From a personal note. I have been the victim of bullying most of my life - school, college, work and online. I have been threatened with violence, been attacked physically and verbally, I have been threatened with weapons, I have been made to feel worthless. I've even suffered mental breakdowns and have considered ending my own life because of it.  
> So this chapter was incredibly difficult to write as it brought back some painful memories of my own experience, but it was also somewhat carthic to write this. To share the emotional torment, trauma and guilt bullying can cause. And I hope I've written it well enough that you can feel Kylo's pain.


	15. partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kylo gets treated Rey starts digging. Oh and some comfort.
> 
> Chapter 14 recap:
> 
> Kylo and Rey got a beating at the hands of Hux and Phasma before Kylo revealed the painful truth, bringing the partners closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for the comments and support you have shown this fic. This is by far the most challenging fic I've had the pleasure to write and I really do hope that I'm delivering on some level? I'm not a crime writer so this is a new experience for me and I'm enjoying it.
> 
> Please do not think I'm rude if my reply to your comment is brief, but as this is a supposed thriller I can't give anything away. Comments are always welcome as they really help with my motivation.
> 
> Oh and I'm really nervous about this chapter, I hope you guys think it fits in with the characters and the story - ek!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey taps her foot impatiently as they wait for him to be called. You wouldn’t think he could have a head injury given how long it’s taking for him to be seen.

‘You don’t have to come in with me. You can wait here.’ He suddenly says, and Rey snaps her head round to look at him.

‘I’ve been looking at these walls for the past who knows how many hours. I’d quite fancy a change of scenery thank you very much.’ She bites, not even sure where the venom came from, but she feels bad when he looks back at her like a kicked puppy.

‘Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. If you don’t want me to come in with you, then that’s your call and I’ll respect your wishes.’

‘I don’t mind. I just thought that you might have better things to do than hang about the hospital with me. But I do quite like your company.’ He smiles playfully, giving her a nudge and Rey’s heart skips a beat, happy to see that he’s still got his tease about him, despite his beating.

‘I quite like yours too.’ Rey mumbles, and he flashes her a wolfish grin that makes her blush, biting her lips together.

It’s weird to be flirting after what had happened, after what he’d told her. But it’s so natural for them to tease and flirt with one another. Kylo turns his attention back to the information screen that’s been going round and round with the same five bits of information their entire wait.

‘Does your Uncle know? About what happens?’ She enquires nervously, looking at him and seeing his slumped shoulders and low hung head.

‘He’s aware. But he doesn’t know who.’

‘He can help you.’ Rey turns fully to look at him, eyes awash with emotions as she studies his face and his posture. So resigned and defeated.

‘No, he can’t.’ He shakes his head a little.

‘They need to be punished-’

‘What like me?’ He barks, eyes flashing with pain and anger.

‘Kylo, we’ve been over this?’ She sighs, ‘you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve what they do to you. You say you want to be punished, well aren’t you punishing yourself enough to be taking it off them as well? _Please_ , stop giving them the satisfaction.  If not for you, then do it for me.  I can't bear to see you like this.  So accepting of everything they give you.  Please Kylo, please.’ She pleads for him to listen, eyes steady on his face, as resignation settles behind his eyes.

She stares at him for a long moment, waiting for something, anything. A flicker of a fight inside of him.

‘Will you help me?’ It’s said so quietly, she’s not even sure if she heard it or imagined it, eyes blinking widely.

It’s only when he gives her an expectant look that she knows that he did in fact ask for her help.

Her.

With a sharp breath she nods, a faint reassuring smile spreading across her lips, ‘of course I’ll help you. We’re in this together now. You and me.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey’s eyelids are heavy with sleep, the cool air from the AC and the soft murmuring of the other patients and visitors, are lulling her into the beginning of a fretful sleep.

‘Kylo Ren.’ A nurse calls and Kylo nudges Rey’s arm, her eyes darting open and she instantly sits up straighter.

‘I’m up.’ He tells her, getting to his feet with a grimace and a grunt.

Rey is only seconds behind him, following him and the nurse to the cubicle. Kylo doesn’t even need to be asked as he climbs onto the bed. Rey stands awkwardly by the curtain moving just in time before she collides with the doctor entering the cubicle with Kylo’s records in her hand.

She feels out of place in the small, crowded room as the doctor apologises before turning her attention to the patient. Rey zones out, hearing her pulse in her ears as she watches the mouths of the doctor, nurse and Kylo move but can’t hear the words.

His coat is shoved into her arms by the nurse after they helped him peel it off. Rey blushes as she watches the three of them remove his bloodied t-shirt, seeing the pink, red, purple and blue of the fresh bruises to his one side and shoulder. Her stomach churns at the sight of them and the scars, especially now that she has a clearer picture of how got them. She feels sick. And next to her nausea comes the anger.

‘I’m sorry.’ She mumbles, dumping his coat on the foot of the bed and dashing through the curtain. She needs some air, fresh air. Not the stifling, humid antiseptic smelling air of the ER.

o-o-o-o-o

After stepping outside into the cold night, and taking some time to clear her mind and settle her stomach she heads back inside. She’s just heading for the cubicle she last saw Kylo in when the nurse - a timid looking young man, steps in front of her.

‘Oh, um. Your partner has gone to x-ray. For his shoulder. I can show you where it is, if you’d like?’ The dark haired man offers as Rey’s eyes narrow, looking down at his name tag.

‘Actually _Dopheld_ , there is something you can show me.’ Rey states, eyes darkening as the nurse shifts on the spot, her anger on the other hand hasn’t dissipated, if anything it’s grown.

‘Um, okay.’ He hesitates as Rey crosses her arms over her chest, teeth grinding as pain shoots through her bruised ribs.

‘I need you to look up a patient's file for me.’ She tells him in a low voice, leaning a little toward him.

‘I-I-I-’

‘Nurse Mitaka. I’m not asking. I’m telling. I need to see the patient file. And I need to see it now. I know you have ethics and patient confidentiality, but this is a police issue.’ Rey steps closer, and Mitaka pales, sweat beading on his brow.

‘You-you,’ he gulps heavily, ‘you need a warrant? Or the patient’s consent?’ Mitaka stammers, breath coming out in sharp puffs.

Rey cocks her head to the side, eyes twinkling with annoyance and cunning. She doesn't like having to intimidate good people, but sometimes needs must, and a little forceful persuasion is required.

‘Look, Mitaka. No-one needs to know. All you’ve got to do is log on to the computer system and I can accidentally come across the patient’s file when you step away. No-one would know. No-one would need to know. It’d be our little secret.’ Rey has somehow backed Mitaka against the wall, and he looks petrified.

‘I-I don’t know.’ He gasps.

‘I don’t want to have to hurt you. Because that’s not me. I'm not that kind of detective, but I need this information, okay? And you’re going to help me.’ She demands, voice calm and direct.

Slowly Mitaka nods, guilt filling his eyes.

‘Follow me.’ He squeaks, resigned to his decision.

o-o-o-o-o

Mitaka takes Rey to an office at the far end of the ER, a less busy part of the department. He logs into the hospital system and pauses, sighing heavily before stepping aside so Rey can look up what she needs.

Rey types in the name: Ren, Kylo. Holding her breath as his records load.

‘So who are you looking for?’ Mitaka questions, arms folded over his chest as he stands in the doorway, fidgeting nervously.

She doesn’t answer him as Kylo’s records appear on the screen. She leans in a little closer and selects the admissions tab. Her eyebrows rise in surprise by the number of admissions he’s had over the years, especially since he was an adult, since he was a cop. She knows that the shooting was three years ago, so she looks at that year’s dates.

She clicks on the last admission for that year. Bingo.

Now she has the date of the shooting. It’s something to go on when she looks up the file at the precinct, rather than scroll through endless of entries for the entire year. That would take too long, and she hasn’t got the time to waste.

Out of curiosity she continues to read the admissions report, and her heart breaks all over again. Reading the cold hard facts of his injuries, the wound, the blood loss, the details of the emergency surgery, makes her feel sick once again.

Tears flood her eyes, and she brushes them away when she catches Mitaka watching her curiously.

‘What?’ She snaps and he instantly looks away.

‘Nothing.’ He mumbles, chewing his bottom lip.

Rey hovers the mouse pointer over an admission date from when Kylo was a child, six years old - the age of the tragic events that made him the way he is. She’s about to click it-

‘Someone’s coming.’ Mitaka yelps and Rey shifts the pointer to close the screen down and hurries away from the computer and into the shadows. The person walks on past, passing a greeting to Mitaka who does casual surprisingly well given how jumpy he is.

‘You need to go.’ He orders and Rey hesitates, looking between him and the screen. She wants to pull up Kylo’s records again and read about his admission from when he was a child.

‘Now!’

She huffs, brushing past the nurse and storming back toward the cubicles.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Listen doc, this isn’t my first concussion I know how to look after it-’

‘And with that attitude it could be your last.’ She snaps and Kylo quirks his eyebrow at her, but she stands firm, scowl on her lips and arms crossed over her chest.

‘Seriously doctor, I know how to look after myself. Besides I’ve had worse. This one doesn’t even register.’

‘Ben, I strongly advise against discharging yourself without having someone to monitor your condition for the next forty-eight hours-’

‘I’ll do it.’ Rey announces as she pokes her head round the curtain and the doctor turn to look at her.

‘Rey!’ Kylo yelps, startled, eyes widening with panic at how much she heard of his conversation with the medic.

‘It’s just checking he doesn’t fall unconscious and die right?’ She blurts, feeling her skin burn as she avoids Kylo’s questioning gaze.

‘Well, there’s a little more to it than that, but essentially yes. I’ll get a pamphlet of the things to look out for, and the do’s and don’ts.’ The doctor states before leaving them alone in the cubicle.

‘Thanks. I’ll get the taxi to drop you off first-’

‘No. I didn’t agree to this so you can just sit at home all alone with concussion. No, you’re coming back to my place.’ She states.

‘Rey-’

‘No Kylo. This isn’t open for debate.’ She states firmly, making sure her tone has no room for arguments.

‘Thank you.’ He replies, a shy smile on his lips.

‘Don’t thank me just yet, you’ve not felt how uncomfortable my bed is.’ She smiles, before realising just how that sounded and feeling her face burn.

‘Um, I mean you’ll take the bed, what with your ribs and everything.’ She starts to flounder, feeling her chest tighten with her growing embarrassment.

‘It’s okay. I think I understood what you mean.’ Kylo fires her a wolfish smirk just as the doctor walks back in.

‘So what’s the damage?’ Rey asks, gaze fixed on the tall, middle aged doctor, who looks skeptically at Kylo before turning her attention to a waiting Rey.

‘Severe rib contusions. Some soft tissue damage to the shoulder, cuts and a concussion. No breaks, this time.’ The doctor gives Kylo a pointed looks that Rey doesn’t miss, nor the eyeroll he gives in return. It’s all very familiar.

o-o-o-o-o

After a little bit longer Kylo is good to go. With a little help from Mitaka, Kylo changes from the hospital gown he’d been wearing over his jeans, and back into his own bloodied and dirty clothes. With his arm in a sling, and a stern warning of getting plenty of rest and not overdo it, he and Rey are sitting in the back of a taxi, heading for her place.

‘You seemed familiar with the doctor?’ She enquires shyly, eyes fixed on the darkness through the window.

‘Dr. Kalonia is an old friend of my mother. She was my physician when I was a kid. Even when I lived with my uncle. Why do you ask? You’re not feeling jealous are you?’ He snickers, eyes twinkling in the flashes of streetlights as he turns his head a little to look at her.

‘I think your pain meds are kicking in.’ Rey mutters, a blush burning her cheeks.

‘You don’t have to be jealous of Harter, you know. I mean she has seen my penis and you haven’t. But that was a long time ago, it's grown since then. And there’s still time for you to see it if you want.’ Kylo sniggers, leaning his head back against the headrest, eyes fixed on Rey.

‘I can’t believe you just said that.’ She shakes her head, a smirk tugging on her lips but she refuses to look at him.

‘It’s my pain meds.’ He quips, far too quickly for someone who’s under the influence of drugs.

‘If you say so.’ She can’t hide the smile in her voice as she ducks her head, suddenly aware of how she looks in the reflection on the window.

Silence falls between them for the rest of the short journey. When they arrive at Rey’s building, she hurries around to Kylo’s side of the taxi and helps him get out, despite him trying to bat her off, muttering that he’s capable. But Rey stands firm and insists on helping him.

They trudge up to her apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible, given the hour. But tiredness is settling in on them both, causing heavy footsteps and the occasional banged wall.

Once inside Rey wanders around aimlessly, fingers wringing, mind in overdrive as she paces. Kylo watches her, a mix of puzzlement and amusement on his weary face, sleep tugging at his edges, eyes drooping.

Rey doesn’t understand why she feels so nervous. They’ve kissed, they’ve done more than just kiss. But there’s something about him staying the night in her apartment that makes this all the more intimate.

‘You know it's quite late-’

‘Huh?’ She spins to face him, confusion reigning on her face.

‘It's like nearly four in the morning. Don't you need some sleep Kenobi?’ He enquiries, shuffling to the edge of the couch.

‘What and you don't? You're not a vampire Ren.’ She snaps backs, falling back into that familiar taunting.

Kylo let's out a small chuckle as he gets to his feet, a little awkwardly given his badly bruised shoulder.

He steps over to her, looming over her when he stops.

‘Are you coming?’ He asks, his voice a low husk, and eyes burning with desire.

‘Wh-what?’ She whispers, staring up at him, her pulse speeding up.

‘To bed. Are you coming?’

‘I’ll take the couch.’ She mumbles, and again Kylo rolls his eyes.

‘I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own apartment-’

‘You’re not making me do anything. This was my decision.’ She tells him with more authority in her voice.

‘Well in that case I’ll take the floor.’

‘What? You can’t sleep on the floor, what about your ribs? Your shoulder!’ She snaps, stepping away from him, shaking her head.

‘What about your ribs? I’m pretty sure that you didn’t get checked out when we were in the ER.’ He retorts, eyes following her as she starts to pace again, avoiding his question.

‘We’ll both take the bed, okay? No arguments. Otherwise I’m taking the floor. Or I’ll leave. Your call Kenobi.’ He states and Rey pauses, looking over at him from the corner of her eyes.

‘Fine. The bed it is.’

She hurries into her bedroom, nerves jangling as she quickly straightens out her bedroom. Kicking some dirty washing beneath the bed, and grabbing a couple of dirty mugs and plates from the windowsill and top of the drawers. She brushes past Kylo on her way to the kitchen to dump the offending items in the sink.

When she returns to her bedroom she finds Kylo perched on the edge of the bed. He gives her a shy smile, as she walks in, before starting to walk around aimlessly, a nervous habit - pacing.

‘Rey!’ Kylo blurts, freezing her in place, head turned to look at him.

‘Can you please stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy. And I kind of need your help.’ He sighs, nodding toward his arm in a sling.

‘Sorry. Of course.’ She mutters, stepping round the bed till she’s standing in front of him.

She leans forward, fingers bunching the hem of his t-shirt, feeling his hot breath on her cheeks as she peels it off, eyes taking in every reveal of skin. She drops it on the floor before sinking to her knees to tug off his boots, which she neatly places by the door. She turns around to find Kylo undoing his own belt and the fastenings of his jeans, laying back on the bed with a pained grimace on his face.

‘Can you….’ He mumbles, a flush burning his usually pale face.

‘Sure.’ She replies, her heart skipping a beat as she hooks her fingers into the band of his jeans, making sure not to take his underwear with her as she pulls.

This is not quite how she imagined the first time of pulling off his clothes. In her fantasies and the occasional dream, it was always more passionate, hungry and desperate, caught in the throws of passion.

 

She folds his clothes and places them on the chair, while Kylo shifts to his feet and then slowly climbs beneath the covers, allowing Rey only glimpses of his battered body. Now it’s Rey’s turn.

Under the watchful eye and scrutiny of her partner she quickly takes off her clothes, letting out a hiss of pain. Forgetting that she’s braless she ends up giving him an eyeful of her own bruised ribs, and her uncovered breasts.

‘Rey!’ He gasps, seeing her mottled skin - purple, pink and blue.

‘It’s nothing.’ She dismisses as he awkwardly rises to his one elbow.

‘You should have been checked out. You might have a broken rib-’

‘I’m fine. Nothing some good painkillers won’t sort out. What I got was nothing compared to you.’ She tells him, pushing her jeans down her legs and kicking them aside before grabbing the shorts and t-shirt she wears to bed.

Once she’s dressed she climbs in next to Kylo, both of them laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

‘Thank you.’ He whispers into the fading darkness, as daylight creeps across the sky.

‘What for?’ She questions, turning to look at him.

‘Defending me. There really aren’t many people who would do that for me. I can probably count them on one hand.’ His tired eyes seek hers out, but having to make do with the silhouette.

‘I’d do it every time. You’re my partner.’ She tells him quietly, hand reaching for his, knuckles brushing over the back of his hand.

‘I hope I’m maybe more than just that.’ He croaks, voice cracking halfway through, and Rey finds it utterly endearing.

‘You are.’ She nods, a smile on her lips as she shuffles closer to him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his shoulder as Kylo grins, lacing their fingers together.

They fall asleep with their fingers entwined and heads tilting toward one another.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for reading this one over.
> 
> :o)


	16. hello mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the beating before. Some fluff, some lies, oh and hello Mom!
> 
> Chapter 15 recap:
> 
> While Kylo got checked over for his injuries Rey did some digging into what happened to her partner - including backing Mitaka into a corner. Then the partners snuggled up in bed together after deciding they might be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting or dropping a kudos - they all mean so much to me. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter, I hope you don't mind, and enjoy it anyway.
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is woken by sunlight dancing over her face as it peeks through the window. She blinks, taking a breath but bringing on a wheeze and a sharp stab of pain in her ribs. She hisses as she clutches her side and gingerly sits up.

Her mind is a foggy daze, until she hears a soft snore next to her, and her mind quickly catches up, as she looks down at the sleeping man next to her. Memories of the night before flood her head - passion, heartbreak, sorrow, tenderness and concern.

She watches Kylo carefully in his slumber. He looks so calm and peaceful, well other than the twitching behind his eyelids as his consciousness starts to return. She shifts, wincing with the pain in her bruised ribs, turning to properly look down at him. Her pulse picks up in her chest, as she reaches with a slightly trembling hand toward his battered face, transfixed by his handsome beauty.

Her fingertips lightly brush his warm skin, her breath held in her chest as she trails a line from his cheekbone and down along his jaw, feeling the hints of stubble rough against her calloused skin.

Her heart aches with the knowledge of the pain that he’s endured, and what he’s willing to endure because of a terrible accident when he was just an innocent child. The hate he feels for himself, but then there’s the hope that he’s reached out and asked for her help. And she will help him, even if it’s the last thing she does, she’ll help him.

Suddenly he grips her wrist, stilling her movements with a gasp. Kylo’s eyes dart open, and Rey gulps, a quiver of fear radiating through her body as she stares down at him, holding his dark gaze, his fingers pinching her skin.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles, voice low and husky with sleep, letting go of her wrist and guilt washes over his eyes when he sees the marks on her wrist from his fingers.

Rey pulls her hand away, rubbing her skin as Kylo sits up with a groan, ‘careful.’ she warns, reaching out toward him as pain etches across his face.

‘I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.’ He rasps, shifting slightly and this time he gently takes hold of her hurt wrist.

Their eyes meet and she sees his regret as she gulps heavily, watching as he lifts her wrist to his lips. Se lets out a noisy breath as he tenderly kisses the red marks. Her heart is pounding in her chest, utterly captivated by him. She doesn’t even try to stop the small moan that rattles from her throat, when she feels the tip of his tongue brush over the bruises from the handcuffs.

She scoots into his lap the moment he begins suckling on her pulse point, knowing that he can feel it’s erratic beat beneath his lips. She pounces on his mouth, kissing him with desperation and hunger, arms wrapping around his neck and grinding down against his crotch, feeling his morning wood against her, just for her.

Kylo groans into her mouth as he rests his hands on her hips, ignoring the ache in his injured shoulder. They fall backwards; his hands drift up her back, over her vest, making her shudder and buck against him. He reaches down to cup her arse, giving it a hard squeeze and making her moan loudly.

She’s feeling lightheaded, delirious, as she kisses him into the pillows, her body tingling all over. His fingers creep beneath the hem of her vest, pushing it up her back and Rey gasps against his hungry mouth. But pressing her weight down on him makes him wince, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he tries to suppress a hiss.

‘Sorry.’ Rey whispers as she breaks the kiss, chest heaving and face flush.

‘It’s okay. It’s nothing.’ He murmurs, surging up to capture her lips again, but he can’t hide the pained noise.

She goes to pull back again, but Kylo tightens his grip, ‘It’s nothing.’ he mumbles, feeling Rey pushing away.

‘Kylo.’ Rey turns her head, and he presses a hot kiss to her cheek, hoping to encourage her, but she goes rigid in his arms.

‘We can’t. I don’t want to cause you more pain.’ She states, resting her forehead against his chest, as she tries to gather herself.

‘Okay.’ He breathes, eyes closing as he breathes deeply.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You know you should have gone home and changed your shirt.’ Rey muses as Kylo walks next to her into the precinct, eyeing up the red blood stains marring it.

‘Yeah probably.’ He mumbles.

‘You know your Uncle won’t even let you work.’ She points out as they round the corner into the detective’s bullpen, to find the man in question standing next to Rey’s desk.

‘Ah Detec--tives.’ Luke’s voice falters for a moment at the sight of Rey and Kylo approaching.

‘What happened to you?’ Luke cautions, narrow eyes looking between the two.

‘Nothing.’ Kylo answers sullenly.

‘Doesn’t look like nothing.’ Luke snipes as the three of them stand there awkwardly.

‘If you don’t mind we have a killer to catch.’ Kylo huffs, breaking the silence.

‘I don’t think so. Not with that arm.’ Luke fires back and Kylo sighs noisily.

‘Look, I’m fine. It’s just some soft tissue damage-’

‘Just some-’ Luke hisses before catching himself, ‘just some soft tissue damage? And what about your face, huh?’ Luke scalds, his face tinged pink with his growing annoyance.

‘I told you it’s nothing.’ Kylo snaps and Rey takes a sharp breath seeing the angry glint in his eyes.

‘My office. Now. Both of you.’ Luke barks, not taking his eyes off his nephew.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I want the truth and I want it now.’ Luke orders as he sits in his chair behind his desk, leaving Rey and Kylo standing on the other side.

‘We were jumped.’ Rey blurts before Kylo has a chance to repeat his earlier statement.

Kylo’s turns his head to glare down at her, his jaw tensed as Rey wrings her hands together.

‘Jumped?’ Luke cautions, an eyebrow quirking.

‘By some kids. Last night. We’d gone for an after work drink, and when we were walking down the street these kids jumped us.’ She mutters, growing her lie and feeling a flush rising beneath her clothes.

‘How many?’

‘What?’

‘How many kids _jumped_ you?’

‘Five.’ ‘Four.’

They say at the same time, quickly looking at one another as Luke glares up at them.

‘It was four or five.’ Rey mumbles.

‘And where were you? When this attack happened?’

‘Duro. Not far from my place.’

‘And what did the local precinct say?’

‘Uh, we-we didn’t report it.’ Rey stammers, feeling more and more unable to lie to her boss.

‘’Why not?’

‘Why the hell would we, as detectives, report being attacked by a bunch of kids? It’s embarrassing. Humiliating.’ Kylo spits, letting venom into his tone as he glares at his uncle, playing the part perfectly.

Silence hangs heavily between them all as they watch each other.

‘Okay. But you’re not working. Go home.’ Luke finally speaks, directing his attention to his nephew who is just about to protest, ‘and that’s an order.’ He clips.

‘I can’t. I’m under observation. _Doctor’s orders_. I need someone with me. So the best place for me to be is here, with Rey.’ Kylo argues almost petulantly, a pout forming on his lips.

Luke huffs, jaw clenching at this battle of wills and resolve. Just then there’s a knock on his office door and his assistant steps inside, apologising for the interruption.

‘Captain, your Sister is here.’

Luke’s eyes instantly fire across to meet those of his nephew, a wry smile spreading across his lips as he sees the discomfort grow within Kylo, whose jaw tightens at the mention.

‘It seems that you have someone after all.’ Luke chirps before turning his gaze to his assistant, ‘show my sister in please Artoo.’

Rey watches as Kylo tenses as the door opens and they’re greeted with the scent of luxurious and exotic flowers and a diminutive woman, who surely didn’t carry the man standing ramrod straight for nine months.

‘Ben!’ Leia Organa blurts at the sight of her son as she walks over to Luke’s desk.

‘Mother.’ Kylo grits, not even looking toward the woman as Rey feels a new sense of tension.

‘Oh my gosh, look at your face. What happened?’ Leia gasps, eyes wide and panicked as she steps closer to her boy.

‘Nothing.’ Kylo leans back from her reach, looking thoroughly pissed.

‘Don’t lie to me Benjamin Organa Solo, I am your Mother and you do not lie to your Mother.’ Leia states, arms folding over her chest as she looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow as Kylo bites his bottom lip, mumbling to himself as he looks down.

Rey is biting her lips together, trying not to snigger at the bizzarity of the situation - the fearsome Kylo Ren being told off by his tiny mother is a wonder to behold. Leia’s eyes snap over to the barely contained Rey, eyes flashing.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced?’ Leia tilts her head, looking at Rey.

‘Oh this is Detective Rey Kenobi-’ Luke begins only to be interrupted by his sister.

‘As in your former mentor’s Obi-wan’s relation?’ Leia snaps her head round between Luke and Rey.

‘Yes Leia, Rey is Obi-wan’s Granddaughter.’ Luke nods and Leia brushes past her son to the smiling young woman.

‘Granddaughter! Well it’s wonderful to meet you Rey.’ Leia pulls Rey in for a surprise hug, but it’s only brief before she’s pulling back.

‘So…..what’s _this_?’ Leia gestures between Rey and her son.

‘Oh, um we’re partners.’ Rey smiles brightly.

‘Partners? I didn’t think you _did_ partners.’ Leia turns her attention entirely on her son, a naughty glint in her knowing eyes, Kylo just shrugs.

‘Anyway, I assume that you’re not working with all…’ Leia waves her hand around at her Son, ‘that? So, you, my boy can join me for lunch. No arguments.’ Leia states firmly, giving her son a look that leaves no room for talking back.

‘Fine.’ He grits, and Leia smiles happily.

‘Excellent. Come on then. Don’t leave your mother waiting. It was lovely to meet you Rey. We’ll speak later Luke.’ Leia chuckles as she grabs Kylo by the arm and ushers him toward the door.

Kylo glances back over his shoulder at his partner who gives a single shoulder shrug accompanied by a wide smile as he disappears from view, the door closing behind him.

‘Now I’d appreciated the truth, Rey.’ Luke’s voice is stern as Rey turns her head back round to look at her Captain, whose hands are folded together on the edge of his desk, a hard look in his eyes.

Rey sighs as she steps round and slumps into the chair.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Big thanks to Robyn for beta'ing this chapter x
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts, they really help me gauge how the story is going.


	17. Playing detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face some difficult questions for different reasons. Rey embarks on her own case. Both Rey and Kylo comes to some realisations with the (unintentional) help of others.
> 
> Chapter 16 recap:
> 
> Morning fluff. A brief interrogation from Luke before Leia steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the last update!!!! I hope you guys come back!!! ahhhh!!! I promise I've not abandoned this fic. I just had a couple of other reylo fics coming to their conclusions and wanted to get them out there, so this one sadly took a back seat for a while, but it shouldn't happen again.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, reads and kudos' - they really do help encourage and inspire me to keep striving to make this fic as good as possible. So please keep them coming :)
> 
> :o)
> 
> Another filler chapter I'm afraid.

o-o-o-o-o

‘We were jumped by a bunch of kids-’ Rey starts only to be interrupted by Luke raising a hand.

‘So you're sticking with _that_ story then?’ He sighs.

‘It’s the truth.’

‘I’m not stupid Rey.’

‘Just ignorant then?’ Rey bites, quick to anger and not even feeling ashamed at her disrespect.

‘Careful Detective, I’m still your superior. And no, I am not ignorant. I know exactly what happens-'

‘Yet you do nothing. How can you know and still do nothing?’ She snaps, her rage touching the edges of her mind.

‘Because it’s not that easy.’ Luke fires back, his own usual cool fraying.

‘And you think it’s easy for him? To be dragged off who knows where, and have the shit kicked out of him, all because of a terrible accident when he was just a fucking kid.’ Rey spits, rising to her feet, burning anger empowering her.

‘So that’s what happened then?’ Luke quickly picks up and Rey shifts uncomfortably, eyes down and a blush touching her cheeks ‘no. I never said that.’ she mutters.

‘So you know the truth then? About what happened to Ben?’

‘Yes. He told me last night. This morning. Whenever. But yes I know the truth.’ She slumps back into the seat, suddenly the fight leaving her at the confession she demanded of him, the raw and painful truth she can’t say she was prepared for.

‘Thank you. For being nice to him, especially when so few are.’

‘He doesn’t deserve it you know.’ She mumbles, tears burning the backs of her eyes as she looks over at her Captain.

‘No, he doesn’t. What happened when he was a child was nothing but a tragic accident. But I can’t help him, if he refuses to help himself.’ Luke clarifies his reasons for having done nothing.

Rey looks at Luke, seeing the anguish written all over his aged face.

‘If he won’t tell me who, then how can I help?’

‘You’re a cop aren’t you? Work it out.’ She spits bitterly, ah the fire is back in her belly at his excuse.

‘Detective. I have allowed you some liberties here, but don’t push it.’ He warns, reminding her of her position and she looks down at her hands resting in her lap.

‘Sorry.’ Rey mutters, not really feeling it, but out of respect of her commanding officer she says it all the same.

‘But surely you’ve seen it with your own eyes. Seen it here. They all treat him like dirt, like he’s less than dirt. Surely you’ve seen that?’ She shakes her head.

Luke sighs, ‘yes, I have. But when I broach the subject with Ben he always dismisses it. He won’t help me, and he won’t let me help him. There is only so much I can do without his cooperation.’

She and Luke are locked in a long stare until she straightens up with a scoff.

‘I’ve got a killer to catch. Are we done?’ She snipes, never usually having taken this tone with Luke, but she can’t help her rage and her burning pain on behalf of a man she’s come to care deeply about.

‘Yes. We’re done.’

And with that Rey is out of the door in a flash, hands balling into fists as she storms down the corridor, needing to get to work. But not on the case.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, you and Rey Kenobi?’ Leia presses, taking a sip of her water as her eyes twinkle with mischief as her son shifts awkwardly opposite her.

‘She’s my partner.’ He grumbles, looking down, but feeling a flush stain his cheeks.

‘And that’s all?’ Leia teases, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

His mother may not have been a cop but she has a remarkable ability to rat out the truth - she was even better than his Father and Uncle sometimes. And she always got the truth out of him. No matter what.

‘We’re-we’re,’ he pauses, taking a breath in through his nose, jaw slightly clenched, ‘we’re I don’t know. We’re not…...dating or anything-’

‘So you’re fooling around then?’ Leia chirps, a wicked smirk on her lips as Kylo’s eyes dart up, his mouth falling open in surprise at her choice of words.

‘If that’s what you want to call it. Then yes.’

‘Sleeping together if you prefer.'

‘Mom!’ Kylo gasps, aghast.

He and Rey haven’t yet gone that far. In fact they’ve been pretty tame sexually. But he’s okay with that, happy to get to know her and what she likes. He can wait, blue balls and all. Not to mention their respective injuries keep putting the damper on things too.

‘What? Ben, you’re both consenting adults and you clearly like her. And she likes you. So what if you’re just sleeping together. Friends with benefits. No strings. Whatever you want to call it-’

‘I want you to stop calling _it_ anything.’ Kylo interrupts, blushing for a whole different reason now.

‘Oh come on, stop being so sensitive. It’s healthy. It’s just what you need. A friend. A _girlfriend_?’ Leia looks at him hopefully, but Ben chooses to ignore her seeking eyes by looking intently at the rim of his water glass.

‘I’m assuming the attacks are still happening?’ Leia’s voice softens and her eyes drift across her son’s injured face, changing the subject to something equally uncomfortable for him.

Kylo doesn’t need to answer, the look on his face says it all as he meets her steady gaze.

‘I wish you would let us help. It’s not right for you to go through this on your own. And before you start protesting that you deserve it, just remember how old you were. You were just a child. A little boy. My little boy.’ Leia places her hand on her chest, right over her heart.

‘Ben, it breaks my heart whenever I see you like this. It truly does. And I’ve seen it far too often. But it’s not just you who feels it, it's us as well. Me. Your father. Your uncle. Your family. We’ve lived every single moment with you. Walked every single step. And it’s time we walked a new path. All of us. Together.’ Leia tells him so softly, tears budding in her eyes and her words etched with her anguish, her own torment, her own heartbreak.

She reaches across the table, placing her small hand on top of his. Kylo looks down at the aging hand of his mother and something coils in his gut. Guilt probably, it’s always guilt.

‘And please. Don’t make Rey live this path with you too. Walk a new one. Start new. Start afresh. For her. For you. For both of you.’ Leia is so earnest that it catches Kylo’s breath in his chest, as their server walks over with their drinks - a crisp white wine for Leia and an orange for Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey looks over her shoulder as she pulls up the files for responses reported in Kuat on the date of Kylo’s hospital admission. She scans over each that comes up, her lips are dry and her heart is pounding in her chest. She can feel it through her body, she’s getting closer and closer to finding the pricks who left her partner to die.

‘Come on you bastards I know you’re in here somewhere.’ She mutters angrily under her breath, eyes reading the latest report.

Her eyes are straining as she leans closer and closer to the monitor, fingers balling into a fist. She breathes heavily, her anger and frustration burning as she reaches another dead end.

‘Fuck.’ She barks, letting out a loud breath, sitting back in her chair and looking around the bullpen, noticing a few questioning glances.

‘What?’ Rey hisses and the eyes instantly turn away.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and calming her frayed nerves, before looking at the monitor and returning to the task in hand - finding those cops who left Kylo for dead.

Another file is checked and closed.

But the next one has Rey’s brows furrowing as she looks at the time entered on the report. It’s fifteen minutes after Kylo’s officer down call. A few blocks over from where Kylo was fighting for his life.

Her heart picks up and her palms turn clammy as her eyes travel over the report. A claim of a walk up - approached in the street - a young girl claiming she’d been assaulted.

Sergeant Miller and Officer Collins.

She’s got them. She knows it. She can feel it in her gut. A sly smile spreads across her lips as she looks over the top of the monitor, keeping an eye on everyone else as she pulls up their personnel files with a little assistance of some expert hacking a collar once showed her.

Sargent Howard Miller - retired. _Fuck_. But there is an address listed - it’ll have to do.

Officer Ronald Collins - traffic. _Interesting_. Working out of the 5th precinct in Hosnian.

It’ll do. She quickly scribbles all the information down before closing the files and shutting the desktop down.

o-o-o-o-o

She’s on her feet, jacket haphazardly slung on and heading toward the exit.

‘Detective Kenobi.’ The Sergeant behind the desk calls after her and she pauses, turning around to look at him.

He’s always been polite and courteous to her, even to Kylo if she recalls.

‘Yeah?’ She steps over to his desk and sees that he’s holding a brown padded envelope.

He hands it to her and her eyes narrow as she pulls it open, peeking inside.

‘My badge.’ She murmurs taking it out and looking at it.

‘Another cop handed it in. Said you left it in a sports bar over in Corellia.’ Sergeant Kennedy tells her as she nods and gives him a shy smile.

‘Thanks.’ She mumbles stepping away.

‘You need to take better care of your badge next time Detective.’ Sergeant Kennedy calls as she disappears into the corridor.

As she looks down at the badge she sees a tiny slither of paper on the photo ID side of the wallet. Her heart clenches as she comes to a sudden stop, fiddling with the wallet in order to retrieve the paper.

She unfolds it and glares down at the words written on the scrap of paper “I hope you enjoyed the killer’s cock. Whore.”

Her teeth grind as she screws the piece of paper up and practically charges down the corridor toward the lobby.

o-o-o-o-o

‘She’s made me feel. I never thought I would. But there’s something about her. An energy, a connection. I dunno, it’s hard to describe. But…..’ He falters, running his hand through his hair, looking down at the empty plate in front of him.

‘I thought you weren’t meant to _feel_ when you became Kylo Ren?’ Leia teases and Kylo shoots her a scathing look.

‘Yeah well. Perhaps I was lying.’

‘To yourself. Ben, for so long you’ve been this shadow of who you are, of who you can be. Don’t you think it’s time to be yourself. Not this fake you. Not this person you pretend to be. But you. That sweet, kind and caring boy.’ Leia suggests and Kylo scoffs, shaking his head.

‘I’m never going to be that kid again. Too much has happened. Too much…..’ He trails off.

‘I know. But try, please. For yourself.’

‘We’ll see.’ He sighs.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo walks into the bullpen, distracted by his mother’s offer, only to find Rey’s desk empty, he sighs looking around the room.

‘Does anyone know where Rey has gone?’ He asks clearly, but gets ignored.

‘Detective Kenobi. Does anyone know where she is?’ He repeats louder, but still is ignored.

‘Fucking twats.’ He hisses under his breath as he heads for the door.

‘What did you say?’ An angry looking detective snaps from near Rey’s desk.

Kylo does as they did to him and ignores them as he carries on walking.

‘I asked you what you said, _kid killer_?’ The detective snarls as he follows Kylo out of the pen and down the corridor.

Kylo steps into the locker room and goes over to the bank of sinks. He looks in the mirror, turning his head left and right, checking out the varying bruises to his face when he hears the door behind him open and sees them in the mirror over the sink and sighs silently.

‘We know what happened to you.’ A gruff detective in his early fifties snarls as Kylo turns around.

‘Then why are you bothering me?’ He scoffs.

‘Oh look, you put him with a girl and suddenly he's grown some balls. Become Rennie big balls eh?’ the man sneers receiving sniggers from his co-conspirators.

‘Or maybe I'm just sick of your bullshit.’ Kylo retorts as the detective crowds him, stepping into his space but for once Kylo doesn't back down or step back. He stays where he is.

‘Is that so?’ the detective hisses fists clenching.

‘Yeah.’

Just then the door opens and Poe steps in, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he scans the room.

‘What's going on?’

‘Nothing Lieutenant.’ The gruff detective smiles, stepping away from Kylo and past Poe out the door, quickly followed by the others not another word said between them.

‘So what was that about?’ Poe turns his attention to kylo.

‘Nothing I couldn't handle.’

‘Where they hassling you?’ Poe presses as Kylo turns his back on him, returning to checking out his bruises.

‘Would you care if they were?’ Kylo spits, catching Poe’s gaze in the mirror.

‘Look Ren. I don’t particularly like you. But I respect you. You’ve got an excellent arrest record. You do your job, and you do it well. You’re a good Detective-’

‘No, Lieutenant that’s where you’re wrong. I’m a brilliant Detective.’ Kylo states as he brushes past Poe and out the locker room, heading toward his uncle’s office.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey knocks on the door of the house in Corulag and waits, taking a deep breath. She looks up and down the street - it’s a pleasant, yet typical suburban neighbourhood. The door opens and she finds a harassed looking woman cradling a baby on the doorstep.

‘Hi. I’m Detective Kenobi. I’m looking for Sargent Howard Miller.’ Rey asks politely, smiling at the gurgling tot.

‘Howard Miller doesn’t live here.’ The woman in her early thirties replies and Rey sighs.

‘Oh, um this was the address listed on his information.’ Rey tells the woman, eyes still on the baby.

‘Well my Husband and I have been here a year, but he might have been the previous owner. Let me check the paperwork. My Husband sorted everything out, but I’m sure I’ll be able to find something. Come in.’ The woman smiles as she turns on her heels and heads inside the house.

Rey steps into the house, glancing around and seeing happy photo’s of the woman carrying the baby with a man and two other young children as she trails the woman into the living room.

‘I’m Kathy by the way.’ The woman introduces herself as she steps over to a desk in the corner of the room.

‘Hi.’

‘Can you hold him for me please?’ She smiles, looking down at her baby and then up at Rey.

‘Uh sure.’ Rey mumbles as Kathy deposits the eight month old in her arms.

The woman searches through paperwork in a folder as Rey holds the baby on her hip. The little boy gazes up at her while sucking on his saliva covered fist, big brown eyes staring right into her own.

‘Have you got any?’ The woman enquires as she looks through the paperwork.

‘Huh?’

‘Children? You’re a natural.’ The woman smiles adoringly at her son.

‘Uh no. No.’ Rey mumbles, a blush burning across her cheeks.

‘Well Bobby certainly likes you.’

‘Thanks.’ Rey mutters, looking back down at the baby in her arms, still gazing adoringly up at her.

Children is not something she’s ever really considered. Everything up to this point was always about her career. Becoming a Detective. Having independence. Babies and children were never on her agenda. But now, maybe they could be.

‘Ah ha. Got it. We bought the house from a Howard Miller.’ The woman announces and Rey lets out a breath.

‘Do you happen to have a forwarding address?’ Rey chances.

‘Yes. Let me write it down for you.’ Kathy smiles.

‘Brilliant. Thank you.’ Rey smiles softly, tickling the little boy’s belly and making him giggle and her grin.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you sure about this?’ Luke cautions looking intently at his nephew.

Kylo takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before nodding, ‘yes. I’m positive. I need a fresh start. And hopefully this will help.’

‘Okay.’ Luke replies, looking down at the paper on his desk.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked it despite the lack of Rey/Kylo interaction.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for reading it over too x
> 
> Oh and what do you guys think Kylo is doing at the end???? Answers on a postcard lol


	18. No good deed goes unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey locates the cops who left Kylo, but do her good intentions go to plan? The answer is of course: NO = conflict.
> 
> Chapter 17 recap:
> 
> Rey was questioned by Luke in a tense confrontation. Kylo made some realisations while having lunch with his mother. Rey's enquiries proved fruitful and also enlightening. And Kylo stood up for himself, before making a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has take the time to leave a comment, a kudos, bookmark, subscribe and/or read this fic and for sticking with me through these chapters as the story unfolds. I just hope that it's still gripping you as an attempt at a thriller - ek!
> 
> Please continue to leave me your thoughts and opinions. They really are helpful, especially when I'm suffering from a lack of confidence (like now) and it makes my day to read your comments.
> 
> I hope you like this one - I'm worried about it!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey spots traffic Officer Ronald Collins on the other side of the street in Hosnian. She walks over, eyes fixed on the bored looking cop.

‘Officer Collins?’ She states when she steps in front of him.

‘Yeah.’

‘I’m Detective Kenobi of the 77th. I’ve just got a few questions for you. If we can go somewhere more private.’ She tells him, flashing him her badge for good measure as he looks at her suspiciously.

‘I’m just finishing my shift and need to get home.’ He mutters a reply, carrying on with his duties.

‘It’s important. It’s about an attempted murder.’ She clips and watches carefully as his back straightens and he bristles.

‘I don’t know anything about any attempted murder.’

‘How do you know when I’ve not even told you about the case yet?’ She fires back at him, pinning him with a steely gaze.

Collins gulps, takes a sharp breath before giving a single nod, indicating he’ll talk with her.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits down next to the traffic Officer on a bench in the small park a short walk from his patrol. She holds her coffee cup between her two hands, warming them thanks to the nip in the air.

‘So, how many attempted murders are you involved in what with being a traffic cop?’ She asks looking straight ahead, across at the children’s playground, watching the Moms, Dads and nannies playing with the children.

‘What do you want from me?’ Collins sighs, before sipping his coffee.

‘The truth. I want to know why you thought it was acceptable to leave a fellow officer to die?’ She snaps, turning her head to look at him, and she finds his shoulders have slumped and his head stooped.

‘I’d heard Ren had ended up at the 77th working with a female detective on a murder case-’

‘Well isn’t that just sweet that you’re following his career. Especially after what you did.’ Rey hisses, turning toward Collins a little, feeling her anger bubbling in her stomach.

‘Look I didn’t want to leave him there. It was Miller. I wanted to help him. But Miller……’

‘Miller what, huh? He made you do it did he? Forced you into leaving him there. Bleeding to death. He nearly died.’ Rey snarls, eyes burning into the sorry looking cop.

‘And I’m sorry. But I was three weeks on the job. Straight out the academy. Miller was my training officer.’ Collins begins angrily, before reigning it back.

‘We got the call, officer down. We were three blocks over. We got there first. I went in, saw Ren on the ground clutching his stomach. His shirt was soaked with blood and he was as white as sheet. I ran over to him and pressed down on his wound, trying to suppress the bleeding. Miller was right behind me and he told me to get up. That we weren’t going to save a killer.’ Collins glances at Rey who’s got tension in her jaw as she listens intently.

‘I was confused. I saw the police issue gun by his side, and the badge on his belt. At first I refused, but then Miller dragged me to my feet and twisted my arm behind my back. It felt like it was going to snap. He spat on the ground next to Ren and said “I hope you rot in hell kid killer.”’ He pauses, running his hand through his short blonde hair, looking defeated.

‘Go on.’ Rey orders, knowing there’s more to tell.

‘He ordered me back to the squad car. I kept telling him we needed to go back, but he wouldn’t listen. He even said he’d shoot me if I tried to go back. When we got in the car he reported a walk up and we left. Then the next day I found out that it was Ren who I tried to help…..and why Miller reacted like that. That he murdered a child when he was younger.’

‘That was an accident.’

‘Whatever it was I didn’t know. I’d never even heard of Kylo Ren.’

‘So you thought that that, was how you treat your fellow officer?’ Rey hisses.

‘No. No. Of course not. But I couldn’t do anything. Miller…...he threatened me. He said that if I told anyone about what happened, he’d make my life a living hell. He was a bully. And I was a rookie. I didn’t have any power to do anything.’

‘So you buried your head in the sand? Thought it’d all go away?’

‘Yes! You don’t get it. Miller made my life hell anyway. He humiliated me on a daily basis. He bullied me for eighteen months. I was diagnosed with depression, and was even off sick with stress for a while. I considered quitting the force it was that bad. But then eventually I had enough of him, and I transferred to traffic, because being a cop was the only thing I ever wanted. And I wasn’t going to let him take that away from me. He took my confidence and my dignity, but he wouldn’t have that.’ Rey can hear the emotions in his voice and see the tears brimming in his eyes and she does feel for him, she knows all about bullies.

She tentatively pats his arm, hoping it doesn’t seem to false or forced. But he gives her a shy smile.

‘The last I heard Miller had retired.’ Collins sighs pulling himself together.

Rey feels burning anger, but it’s not really for the man at her side. It’s for the bully Sgt Howard Miller.

‘Look I’m sorry, okay? I’m a coward. I probably have no right to call myself a cop. I know that alright. I’m weak and pathetic. And I’m sorry.’

‘You’re apologising to the wrong person. It’s Kylo you should be apologising to. Not me.’

‘I have. And he accepted my apology.’

‘He did?’ She interrupts.

‘Yes. I tracked him down the day after I left Kuat. I needed him to know how bad I felt about what happened. He was really good about it. Said he understood. That he knew what it was like to be bullied, and to feel weak and like you have no choice.’ Collins concludes, turning to look at a surprised Rey.

‘I didn’t know.’ She mutters, glancing at him.

‘Yeah, well. Perhaps you should have spoken with your partner before throwing accusations around and dragging up the past.’ He snaps harshly.

‘I’ve got to go.’ Collins states as he gets to his feet, looking down at Rey.

‘Whatever you’re thinking you’re going to get out of this, don’t bother. If you find Miller, he won't apologise. So if I were you, I’d focus on something else.’ He advises before quickly walking off and leaving her sitting there on the bench.

She lets his words digest, but Rey has never been comfortable with bullies going unpunished. Despite Officer Collins’ advice, she wants Miller to apologise for what he did. And she wants him to apologise to Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls up outside the precinct to find Kylo waiting for her on the sidewalk. He gingerly climbs into her car before she heads for the wealthy suburb of Eufornis.

‘So where are we going? Have you got a lead? You do remember Luke saying I wasn’t working don’t you?’ Kylo rambles as Rey focuses on the road, feeling both nerves and dread about if she’s doing the right thing by taking Kylo with her.

‘Something like that. And yeah I remember what the captain said.’ She mutters her reply, recalling the tense meeting with her superior officer once Kylo had gone off for lunch with his mother.

‘How was your lunch?’ She enquires, changing the subject and hoping it distracts them enough.

Kylo scoffs, shaking his head and looks off out the window.

‘It was okay.’

‘Just okay?’

‘It was good I guess. It’s not like we’re close. I suppose it was nice to catch up, even if she did spend her time trying to embarrass me like usual.’

‘Embarrass you? How?’

Kylo looks down, fiddling with his sling, a blush tinging his cheeks, ‘talking about you.’

‘Me?’ Rey gasps with surprise.

‘Yeah, I think she’s planning our wedding already.’ He grumbles, glancing over at her sheepishly.

‘What!’ Rey gasps, her head snapping round to look at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, taking her eyes off the road and weaving into the oncoming lane.

‘Rey!’ Kylo barks, grabbing the wheel and pulling them back in lane just in time, ‘eyes on the fucking road.’

‘Sorry. Sorry, it’s just…...we’re…...we’ve…….uh.’ Rey trails off, feeling her whole body heading with embarrassment as she focusing straight ahead.

‘Look, just forget I said anything. My Mom’s just…..my Mom. She likes to be in control.’ He explains softly.

‘So that’s where you get it from.’ Rey mutters, a smirk tugging at her lips as she glances over at her partner, a smile growing on his face at the defusing of the sudden tension.

‘You know we, um. We don’t, you know need to label whatever we are. Whatever is going on between us. I’m…..you know, yeah.’ Kylo rambles, face and ears red with his increasing awkward embarrassment as he wrings his fingers together at the edge of his sling.

‘Okay.’ Rey murmurs, nodding her head and only looking at him through the corner of her eyes as her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

o-o-o-o-o

They arrive at Sgt Miller’s townhouse in Eufornis and Kylo climbs out with clear enthusiasm about there potentially being a new suspect.

‘So are you going to tell me anything about our suspect?’ He asks as they walk up the path, side by side.

But Rey doesn’t answer, because it’s not a suspect at all. Not in Tessa’s case that is. Instead she rings the bell as Kylo looks at her expectantly.

‘Well?’ He presses as Rey avoids his searching gaze.

‘Rey!’

The door opens, saving Rey from having to answer as a middle aged man glares at them, his furious eyes settling on Kylo, whose own brows furrow in slight recognition.

‘I’m detective Kenobi and this is-’

‘I know who he is. And you can both fuck off.’ The man snarls as Kylo stares at him, suddenly figuring out who he is, but he’s gripped by shock.

Sgt Miller goes to close the door but Rey darts forward, slamming her foot and hand in the way.

‘Get off my porch. NOW!’

‘Not until you apologise-’

‘Apologise? For what? Wanting a child killer to die. I am not fucking apologising to him.’ Sgt Miller spits, eyes burning with rage as he looks at Kylo with clear disgust.

‘Rey. What the hell are we doing here?’ Kylo snaps out of his shock, but Rey is too busy demanding that Sgt Miller apologise.

‘REY!’ Kylo shouts, drawing her attention as she turns her head towards him.

It gives Sgt Miller the opportunity to shove Rey back and she stumbles backwards, only to be caught by Kylo. He straightens her up, but in a flash she charges at the door, banging on it violently, screaming for Miller to open it.

‘Rey. Rey! Calm down. What the hell are you playing at?’ Kylo barks, as he drags her away from the door and down the two steps onto the path.

‘He needs to apologise for what he did. For leaving you to die.’ She growls, pulling away from him, but his grip on her wrist tightens.

‘What? Why?’

‘Because he owes you an apology. For leaving you-’

‘No I don’t. I don’t want his apology, Rey. Because it’ll mean nothing. He won’t mean it. He’ll never mean it. He wanted me to die but I didn’t. So what does his worthless apology matter?’ Kylo states, shaking his head and dropping her wrist.

‘Kylo-’

‘No, Rey. The one thing everyone keeps saying to me, including you, is that I need to get past what happened. To let the past die. And that’s what I’m trying to do, twenty something years too fucking late. But at least I’m trying. So his apology means nothing. It’s not going to change anything.’ Kylo argues, clearly angry at her attempt.

‘But it’s the right thing-’

‘For who? For me? I don’t give a fuck about what he thinks. I don’t want anything from him.’

‘But you accepted Collins’ apology.’ Rey hisses, glaring up at him.

‘Because he gave a fuck. He meant it. That guy will never mean it. And he will never change his opinion. None of them will. I will always be the kid killer to them. And you know what? That’s fine. I don’t give a fuck anymore. Their opinions don’t matter to me. Because I don’t care. I don’t care about them or what they think.’

‘You’re a really bad liar, you know that.’ Rey counters, arms folded over her chest defensively.

‘And you’re just trying to make yourself feel better because sometimes you’re no better than them. I know all about you and your need for revenge Rey. Going around and beating up people who are found not guilty. Taking the law into your own hands. I know all about that Rey. But I was willing to look past that because I see a brilliant detective. Someone who’s going places. Can have a very successful career. But not if you carry on like them.’ He leans forward, his eyes dark, full of anger.

‘I am _nothing_ like them.’ She gasps with shock, arms falling to her sides as he turns on his heels and storms off down the street, Rey hurries onto the sidewalk.

‘Kylo! Kylo! Where are you going?’ She calls after him, but he doesn’t turn around, or even acknowledge her as he continues down the street.

‘FUCK!’ Rey screams as she kicks the back tyre on her car, her own anger spilling out.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slumps onto the bench, panting and sweating. Her hands feel raw beneath her tape and her chest is screaming with pain as she clutches her side, glancing down at the clear bruises to her ribs as she pulls up her t-shirt.

She needed an outlet for her anger and beating the crap out of the punch bag was clearly the best option. So she pounded it until her muscles ached and her lungs felt on fire and sweat was clinging to every inch of skin and soaked her clothes.

With shaking hands she downs greedy gulps of water, needing to hydrate as she wipes her hand across her forehead, her whole body trembling with adrenaline. Hopefully she’ll sleep well, with her body spent. Hoping that her mind will take a night off and give her some rest after her latest fuck up.

She sighs, shoulders slumping as she recalls the argument with Kylo. She can’t believe she had been so stupid, but it was born out of good intentions and she hopes that when the dust has settled he will see that.

Assuming that he still wants to be her partner and solve their murder case together. The thought of him not being there sends a stabbing pain through her chest and bile to circle her stomach.

In such a short space of time he’s found a home inside both her mind and her heart, and that fact shocks her.

She gasps as realisation strikes. She can’t bare the thought of him not being around. Of not seeing him. Of not hearing his voice.

She jolts with surprise at her own thoughts and feelings.

She’s falling in love with him.

And that both terrifies and thrills her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Do you think Rey was out of line? Do you think Kylo was out of order? 
> 
> Sorry for the rather bland aesthetic.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for giving this a read through.


	19. It's all about the breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 summary:
> 
> Rey follows a lead while Kylo finds a lead. But can they keep their minds on the task in hand or are their thoughts dominated by each other?
> 
> Chapter 18 recap:
> 
> Rey's good intentions to help Kylo resolve issues from his past didn't go so well when it ended in a angry row and him stomping off. But later Rey came to a startling realisation - she's falling in love with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and comment on this story. It really means a lot to see people sticking with this or taking the chance on it. I know the tags don't exactly sell it all too well.
> 
> So thank you to you all. Please keep the comments coming, they really help me shape this story and strive to improve with each chapter.
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey looks up at Sleemo Adult Industries and lets out a loud breath. She can’t say she envisioned returning there after her one and only visit. But needs must and her need is to speak with Tessa’s co-star in the porno that Kylo found.

She zips up her leather jacket in defiance from prying eyes and judgement over her physical attributes - namely her chest, or lack of one in comparison to the overly busty women who work there. Even the receptionist who flirted with Kylo clearly had work done.

Just the thought of that woman makes her blood boil with possession. Possession she has no right to claim. But she does all the same.

Rey walks with purpose with her head held high as she enters the building, finding that same receptionist looking just as disinterested behind the desk. She looks up, her fake smile dissolving into a scowl at the sight of Rey.

‘Oh, it’s you.’ She huffs, eyes flitting behind Rey, no doubt looking for Kylo and her shoulders slump in disappointment to find Rey alone.

‘I’m here to see a Dirk Delotti. I have an appointment.’ Rey adds for good measure as she rests her elbow on the high counter, and stares straight at the woman who beneath the caked on makeup is no older than Rey.

‘Through the curtain.’ The receptionist sneers, gaze returning to the magazine laid out across the desk.

Rey rolls her eyes as she steps away, but then in an act of almost petulance she turns her head, a bright smile on her lips.

‘Thank you.’ She chirps and sees the look of confusion on the woman’s face as she disappears behind the curtain.

She heads down the corridor toward the studio, nerves fluttering in her stomach about what sorts of sex acts she might come face-to-face with, what part of a stranger's anatomy she might come eye-to-eye with.

‘Can I help you?’ A middle aged woman with a headset and a clipboard accosts her, looking pissed off.

‘I’m Detective Kenobi I have a meeting with Dirk Delotti, about a film he made with Tessa Grant.’ Rey states clearly, not wanting it to be mistaken that she’s there for any nefarious means.

‘He’s in dressing room three. He’s needed back on set in thirty. So make it quick.’ The woman barks before storming off, shouting orders at a rather timid looking young man setting up a prop.

Rey doesn’t even look around as she heads across the studio in the direction of the dressing rooms, recalling the route from trailing behind JJ, but that time she had Kylo a step behind. Now, now she’s alone and it’s all her own doing.

She arrives at dressing room 3 and takes a deep breath, before she knocks. Her heart is racing a little as she waits, hearing movement from inside the room before the door swings open and she is greeted by the guy who hit on her in that very corridor.

‘Ah Detective, what a pleasure to see you again.’ He purrs, eyes gleaming and a shit-eating smile on his lip glossed lips, flashing his perfect pearly whites.

‘And all _alone_ I see.’ He adds after looking over her shoulder, his smile turning wolfish.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is sat in the corner of the bullpen minding his own business. Sitting at a desk with a hole in the corner and a wonky leg, and on a wheely chair with only three wheels. But he doesn’t mind, the further away from the others he is the less attention they pay to him.

Luke had allowed him to work, but only in the precinct and under his watchful eye; which means checking on him every hour by appearing in the doorway and nodding when he sees that he is just getting on with his work at the desk as promised.

Kylo had plugged his headphones into his ancient laptop and selected to listen to his Queens of the Stone Age playlist as he searches the files for anything that might give him a lead on Tessa’s killer.

He’s going through old open cases, some of them dating back ten, fifteen and twenty years. He knows it’s a long shot, but it’s not really like he’s got many other options. He’s even widened his searches to surrounding areas like Onderon and Jakku thanks to a few illegal means. But still he’s coming up empty.

Sitting back and rubbing his eyes he lets out a sigh. He tries not to think of her. Rey. But his mind refuses to do as it’s told, and he can’t help but think about where she is right now.

Sleemo Adult Industries. Interviewing a oily, perfect bodied sleazy porn star.

He can’t help the flaring of his nostrils, or the clenching of his jaw as jealousy surges through his veins. Or the bile that circles in his gut.

But he has no right to feel angry, jealous and possessive. No right whatsoever, not after the way he flipped on her when she was just trying to help him. It’d serve him right if Rey’s head was turned by one of the porn stars. He had his chance and he blew it, big time.

His anger comes out in a flash. His paper coffee cup taking the brunt as he backhands it off the edge of the desk, sending the dredges at the bottom to spill over the floor.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Tessa was alright. I mean I’ve had better co-stars.’ Dirk smiles, all teeth and fake tan.

‘Do you know how she got the job?’

‘No idea. I don’t do the bookings. I just turn up, get hard and _fuck_. Simple.’ He peers at her, looking her over repeatedly, but she refuses to show her discomfort at his wandering eyes.

Rey tries not to huff at his blasé attitude, or the way he’s clearly preening for her attention.

‘Do you at least recall the day of the shoot?’ Rey tries, knuckles whitening on her notebook.

‘Sure. She turned up on time, but she wasn’t alone.’

‘She wasn’t?’ She asks, intrigued.

‘No. There was a guy with her.’

‘What’d he look like?’ Rey asks leaning forward as excitement bubbles in her belly. This could be the lead that they need to break the case.

‘Tall, white guy. Green eyes. Blonde hair. He stood at the back as we filmed and then once we were done he practically dragged her out of here.’

Rey’s brows narrow as she looks at him, confused.

‘Clearly he was turned on and wanted to fuck her. Some guys get off on watching.’ Dirk elaborates with a smirk that Rey really doesn’t like.

‘Yes, thank you. Did you speak to him. Get his name?’

Dirk shakes his head, ‘he kept to himself. Turned up with Tessa, stayed in her dressing room until it was time to shoot. Stood at the back and then left. Didn’t saw a word.’

‘So you’d never seen him before?’

‘No.’

‘How many days did Tessa film?’ Rey asks, hoping for something.

‘Just that one day. Never saw her again. Then you and your partner turn up and say that she’s dead.’

‘Was she due to make anything else? A longer feature or something?’

‘Yeah. A sequel. In fact that’s what we would be shooting now if she hadn’t been murdered.’

‘Okay, thanks.’ Rey smiles politely as she closes her notebook, wraps the band around it and slots the pen beneath.

‘Awww are we finished already? I normally last so much longer.’ Dirk pouts as Rey gets to her feet.

‘We’re done. Thank you for your time Mr. Delotti.’ She states with finality, stepping over to the door.

But Dirk is fast on his feet, and presses his hand against the wood, stopping her from pulling the door open as he sinks against it, far too close for comfort.

‘I suggest you step aside Mr. Delotti and let me leave.’ Rey tells him sternly, fixing him with a steely glare.

‘I just want to ask you some questions. I mean it’s only fair, seeing as I answered yours.’ He snickers, but there’s a hint of menace in his voice as he leans that little bit closer.

‘I was asking about the victim in a murder enquiry. Not making small talk or conversation.’

‘I just want to know if you’re fucking your partner? Because if you’re not…..’ Dirk leaves the implication hang between them, his voice dark and low and an uncomfortable feeling spreads down her spine.

‘That is _none_ of your business, Mr. Delotti. Now please step away.’ She grits, her hand settling on her gun holster, undoing the button fastening as she holds his penetrative gaze.

‘He looks the jealous type. He clearly didn’t like me flirting with you. He certainly wouldn’t like to watch you with anyone else.’ Dirk purrs and Rey feels frozen to the spot, as he leans in closer.

‘I bet he’s all brute strength. Fucking you hard from behind, fingers tangled in your hair, yanking your head back as he pounds into you. Leaving you marked and bruised. A need to show his dominance. Fucking you like a dog. And you enjoy it. Begging for more.’ Dirk sneers, a wicked grin on his lips and the devil in his eyes.

‘Let. Me. Leave. Now!’ She snarls, her other hand gripping the handle, turning it down and pulling against the door, but his weight is pressing it close.

‘Oh dear. Have I touched a nerve? Perhaps you haven’t fucked at all-’ He murmurs, reaching for her arm.

Rey’s jaw is tense as she turns to face the arrogant son-of-a-bitch. She pulls her arm back and lands a sharp and precise jab to his face, making him stumble backwards clutching his face, blood filling his mouth as it streams from his nose, eyes watering.

'You've broke nose you fucking bitch.' He spits as Rey glares at him/

‘Do _not_. Ever touch me.’ She hisses, yanking the door open and storming into the corridor, feeling wound up and full of rage.

‘Rey?’

Her head snaps around.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo’s brows furrow as he reads a case file that’s twenty years old. But it’s ticking all the right boxes.

A young woman with brown hair found on the bank of a river, naked, drowned. Skin slippage on her right ankle.

Location: Arkanis.

Victim: Amy-Grace Lawrence, age 16.

He's on his feet in seconds hurrying out of the bullpen and in the direction of his uncle's office. He doesn’t even knock as he brushes past Mr. Artoo and into Luke’s office.

‘I think our guy has killed before.’ He announces as Luke looks up from his desktop, a little startled at the intrusion.

‘Show me.’ Luke orders as he scrambles to his feet, as Kylo turns on his heels and heads back out of the room.

Luke sits down in the crappy chair as he reads the file on Kylo’s laptop while his nephew looms behind him, chewing on his thumbnail.

‘Well, what do you think?’ Kylo asks impatiently, as Luke straightens up and lets out a breath.

‘How did you get this file?’

‘What? Never mind that. What do you think? They’re too similar to be coincidence.’

‘Did you hack ICD again?’

‘So?  What if I did? If I hadn’t then I would never have found this.’

‘Fine. You need to go to Arkanis. Speak to the local PD. Anyone who was on the case. Speak to the family. Their suspect slipped the net. But he’s not going to do it again.’ Luke states, looking up at his nephew who nods back, determination settling on his features.

‘No chance he’s getting away this time. I’m going to nail the bastard.’

‘Rey should be back from Sleemo in a bit, and then you can catch a flight together. I’ll get Artoo to book the tickets while I speak to the Arkanis PD to arrange a meet up.’ Luke tells him as he gets to his feet and steps away.

‘I can go alone.’ Kylo blabbers and Luke pauses, turning to look at his nephew, who in turn looks down at his feet like a naughty child - one Luke remembers all too well.

‘This case is both of yours. You can’t leave Rey out of this.’

‘But it’s okay for her to go off chatting up porn stars on her own?’ Kylo huffs petulantly, causing Luke’s eyebrow to quirk, noticing the clear jealousy radiating off his nephew.

‘And if you had gone with her then you wouldn’t have found this old case. Look, whatever is going on between you and Rey. Sort it. I don’t want a murderer to get away because of whatever is going on between you two. Do you understand?’ Luke warns in his best don’t argue with me voice and Kylo sighs with a nod.

‘You will _both_ got to Arkanis. And that’s an order.’ He says with finality as he turns and leaves the room.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Dirk has always been too full of himself. He thinks he’s god's gift to women, and men for that matter. But in truth he’s only average. I’ve had better in the back seat of a car from a client. But he’s got that pretty boy thing going on that producers seem to like, and a big dick.’ JJ rambles as she places down two mugs of tea.

‘Thanks.’ Rey mutters, looking down, feeling ashamed that she has been so shaken by the encounter.

‘So what exactly did he say to you that left you so rattled?’ She enquires gently, concern blooming in her eyes as she sits in the chair opposite Rey in a small and quiet coffee shop around the corner.

Rey shakes her head, ‘he just…..he was inappropriate. Said things that were really out of order.’

‘Sounds about right.’ JJ mumbles as she sits back in her chair, watching Rey carefully.

‘About me and Kylo-Detective Ren.’ Rey adds, despite not needing to elaborate.

‘How is Detective hot stuff. I see you didn’t bring him with you. You haven’t worn him out already have you?’ JJ snickers playfully, a teasing glint in her eyes and even Rey has to smile.

‘Fat chance of that.’ She snaps ruefully.

‘Oh. Has something happened?’ JJ asks, eyes narrowing.

So Rey tells JJ an edited version of her bust up with her partner - leaving out the more private details regarding Kylo and his past, but giving JJ enough to get the jist.

‘Just apologise to him. You were both in the wrong. You were only trying to help him, and he needs to know that. You didn’t do anything with malicious intent. And now that the dust has settled then he’ll see that. And he was out of order for flaring up at you for trying to help.’ JJ surmises, making it all sound so easy and straightforward.

‘You make it all sound so simple.’ Rey murmurs, and JJ gives a slight laugh.

‘Because it is. You were both in the wrong. And you both need to apologise. Look Rey, you have to ask yourself if what you’ve got with him is worth saving?’

‘We haven’t actually got anything.’ She mumbles, glancing up at JJ and feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks.

‘What? You’ve not even fucked him?’ JJ gasps, holding her hand over her ample bust with her shock.

Rey shakes her head, chewing on her bottom lip.

‘But what about the other night when you rushed off to see him?’

‘Nope.’

‘Well damn. You really need to apologise to him now. Because honey, you guys really need to just fuck already, before you both self combust or burn the whole damn city to the ground.’ JJ pouts, a look of disbelief on her face as Rey squirms for more than one reason.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope this was a good chapter even though there was no reylo interaction, just kinda pining.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you can tell?!
> 
> Oh and I apologise for making the porn star into a sleaze, but I think there were hints in the previous chapter he featured in that he thinks he's god's gift to women.
> 
> Thank you :o)


	20. Life is a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense as Rey and Kylo head to the airport for their trip to Arkanis, will they resolve them before they leave? What do you think? ;)
> 
> Chapter 19 recap:
> 
> Rey faced a difficult situation during an interview but solved it the best way she knew how. Meanwhile Kylo made a breakthrough in the case when he found a 20 year old cold case that is eerily similar to his and Rey's. It can only mean a road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a comment, a kudos, a bookmark they all mean a lot and are great motivation to keep trying to improve and keep this story as interesting and entertaining as possible, without boring you all off - I fear I might already have :(
> 
> Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts - they are so helpful you have no idea.
> 
> Thank you :o)
> 
> Oh and this one has a fluffier tone - hope you don't mind? :s

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps into the bullpen, nerves jangling at what she needs to say to Kylo, but she can’t see him. He’s not there. She’s sure that Captain Skywalker told her that Kylo would be working at the precinct.

She turns around and jolts back, when she finds Kylo standing right behind her, looming over her with a scowl on his face.

‘We’re leaving.’ He barks, turning on his heels and stalking off, leaving her just standing there, brows furrowed.

‘What? Wait. Wait. Kylo.’ She scampers after him into the corridor.

‘Where are we going?’ She asks, hurrying to keep up with his long strides as he heads outside, but when he doesn’t answer her she grabs his arm and pulls him back.

‘Where are we going?’ She demands as Kylo avoids her searching eyes and inhales deeply.

‘Arkanis.’

Rey’s brows furrow and her eyes widen as she gawps up at him.

‘Arkanis? But that’s-that’s-’

‘We’re catching a flight. We’ll be back this evening. Of course if you have plans or other things to do then I can go alone.’ He clips, his tone dry and bitter as he practically glares down at her.

‘No. I’m going with you.’ She barks, feeling as petulant as he’s acting.

‘Good. There’s our taxi.’ He nods toward the car pulling up at the kerb before walking over and pulling the door open.

Rey takes a fortifying breath as she watches him dump his bag on the seat before he looks back over his shoulder at her.

‘Are you coming or not?’ He snaps and her jaw clenches, teeth grinding and hands balling into fists as she stomps over to the car. But rather than climb in through the door he’s holding open she walks around the car and climbs in the other side, a smirk on her lips when she hears him huff.

The moment the door is closed behind him the car pulls away from the kerb. The atmosphere hangs heavily between them. Rey bites the inside of her bottom lip, eyes fixed on the city zipping by as they head for the airport.

‘So. How was the porn star?’ Kylo all but snarls, not caring that the taxi driver glances in his rearview.

‘Obnoxious.’ She replies, casting a glance to her partner and seeing a dark glare in her direction.

‘What did he do?’ He grits, hands curled into fists and the muscle at the back of his jaw popping.

‘Nothing I couldn’t handle.’ She snipes as Kylo eyes her left hand, seeing the slight swelling of her knuckles.

‘Why are your knuckles swollen? Rey, _what did he do_?’ now he snarls, twisting awkwardly beneath his seat belt.

‘Nothing I couldn’t handle.’ She repeats, holding his angry gaze.

‘Turn the car around-’

‘What! No. You are not doing this. You are not going there.’ She snaps, shifting herself so she can face him more.

‘Turn the fucking car around.’ Kylo growls, eyes burning black.

‘Don’t listen to him.’ She informs the driver who looks nervous at the growing tension.

Rey glances into the rearview to see the panicked look of the driver, chewing nervously on his bottom lip, itching to say something, but fear stopping him.

‘We are not going there. I sorted it, okay? He said some shit and touched my arm, so I smacked him one. I don’t need _you_ rushing over there like some fucking white knight, trying to defend _my honour_ , when I already defended it myself. Now calm. The fuck. Down.’ Rey grits, chest heaving as Kylo glares at her, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring.

‘Calm. Down.’

Kylo lets out a loud breath through his nose as his injured shoulder sags before he sinks back into his seat, eyes tightly shut. Rey lets out a relieved breath as she does the same, closing her eyes for a moment.

‘You shouldn’t have had to put up with that, with _him_. I should have been there-’

‘Yeah well you weren’t. I was there alone because of _you_. Because of last night-’ She clearly has a knack of antagonising him, even if she doesn’t always mean to.

‘Oh! So you want to talk about last night huh?’ He growls, fingers digging into his knee.

‘Yeah, sure. Let's talk about last night. Let’s talk about how you compared me to the bullies who torment you every single day. The people who beat the shit out of you. Let’s talk about how I’m apparently as bad as they are, shall we?’ She barks, anger bubbling.

Kylo stares at her, ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.’ He mutters, running his hand through his dark waves.

‘No. You shouldn’t have.’ she sighs, ‘But I shouldn’t have done what I did either.’ Rey apologises, looking over at him.

‘You’re not like them Rey.’

‘But I am. I’ve taken the law into my own hands more often than I should, because I felt justice wasn’t served for the victim. I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was wrong. It wasn’t my place. There’s no point lying about it. I am like them.’ She confesses tears burning the back of her eyes.

‘No. Rey, you’re not. You’re nothing like them. I was just angry. I lashed out. I shouldn’t have said what I did.’ He tells her, his voice softer than before.

‘I think maybe we both said things that we shouldn’t have. Done things we shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have taken you there. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my place to try and make you do something you didn’t want.’

‘And I shouldn’t have flipped out on you. You only had good intentions, and I acted like an ungrateful jerk.’

‘Yeah you did. But so did I. Well, I was more of an inconsiderate jerk.’ Rey gives a shy smile as the taxi whips along the freeway.

‘So, can we start again?’ Kylo asks almost timidly, a slight look of fear in his eyes.

A smile spreads across Rey’s face as she reaches out, offering Kylo her hand. He looks down and a genuine smile graces his full lips as he takes it.

‘Partners.’ She beams up at him, as Kylo pulls her hand to his lips and presses a tender kiss to her injured knuckles while holding her gaze, enjoying the blush that stains her cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o

They arrive at the airport and check in for their flight. Kylo gets a tag for his trusty bag that he takes with him pretty much everywhere. But Rey notices that he’s minus his laptop.

‘Where’s your laptop?’

‘I left it at the station with Luke. I didn’t really trust leaving it in the pen. I don’t need it anyway. Not when I’ve got this.’ He smiles and pulls out a paper folder, and a genuine smile spreads across Rey’s face as they go through security checks.

Once they’re cleared and in departures Rey heads into duty free. She brushes her fingers over the endless shelves of perfumes, enjoying the pretty aromas they each create. She pauses next to one, taking a deeper breath and turning to look at the stylish bottle, a small smile on her face. She lifts it and gives herself a couple of spritz, a happy smile growing on her lips. But her expression automatically falls when she sees the price, shoulders slumping with disappointment as she places the glass bottle back on the shelf.

She lets out a sigh, fingers dragging over the decorative bottle before stepping away and heading off toward the confectionery section - at least a bar of dark chocolate is within her price bracket.

Kylo quickly stalks down the perfume aisle, keeping a check out in case Rey returns having been unable to resist. From where he was standing looking at the aftershave a couple of rows behind he could see exactly which perfume Rey had taken a fancy to. He picks up the medium sized box and scurries over to the till bank.

‘A lovely gift for the lady in your life?’ The middle aged woman with too much make-up grins up at Kylo as he pulls out his bank card.

‘Yeah, something like that.’ He mutters, punching in his pin number.

‘Well I’m sure she’ll love it. And love you for it.’

With that Kylo feels his ears burn with embarrassment as he quickly shoves his card back in his wallet, while the woman goes to place the box into a carrier bag.

‘Oh, I don’t need that. Thank you. I’ve got this.’ He quickly interrupts as he takes the perfume from the woman with a quick smile.

‘Okay. Well you have a wonderful day. And enjoy your trip.’ She chirps as Kylo shuffles away, awkwardly unzipping his bag and placing the box down the side next to the few emergency clothes he carries with him.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon they’re boarding, having sat in comfortable silence as Rey flicked through a real life magazine, while munching on a bar of chocolate that she shared with Kylo as he thumbed through a newspaper.

‘So what do you say to us going for dinner when we get back?’ Kylo enquires, as Rey slides into the window seat as he carefully places his bag in the overhead locker, eyes flitting down to meet hers.

‘I’d like that. Yeah.’ She smiles, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as she smiles shyly as Kylo plops down next to her.

‘Great. It’s a date then.’ He grins at her, squeezing her knee and leaving his hand on her thigh as she smiles brightly, all their previous tensions gone.

They sit in silence as the steward goes through the safety checks and take off. Soon Kylo is on his feet retrieving the folder from his bag.

‘Here.’ He offers it to Rey.

She takes it as he sits back down, opening it up and is instantly engrossed.

o-o-o-o-o

After Rey made a list of questions regarding the cold case, things take a more personal turn.

‘So Rey, tell me about you.’ Kylo asks quietly, sinking a little in his chair.

Rey quirks her eyebrows in question.

‘I don’t feel like I know enough about you.’ Kylo adds, his voice dipping lowly as he stares at her, a faint smirk on his lips.

‘What do you want to know?’ Rey whispers, shifting in her seat, turning toward him.

‘Anything. Everything. Whatever you want to share.’

‘Okay. I was born on Tatooine. My parents left me at Niima Outpost in Jakku when I was six-’

‘Left you?’ He interrupts, eyebrows raising.

‘Yeah. They took me there, and then they left. I don’t know why, and to be honest I’ve kind of stopped caring. Well as much as I did.’ She tells him, her voice hitching a little with emotion as she looks down to her wringing hands in her lap.

‘I spent so many years wondering why they left me. Waiting for them to come back. But they never did. And I guess I had to accept it in the end. And the academy helped. It made me realise that I’d wasted so much time, so much energy, just waiting, and hoping for something that wasn’t going to happen.’ She pauses, despite her claims her eyes droop a little.

‘I’m sorry. That’s terrible.’ Kylo sympathies, reaching for her hand and she lets him take it.

‘Thanks. I guess we’re both a bit damaged by our childhoods.’ She gives a wry smile as she bumps shoulders with him, drawing a chuckle from him.

‘Kindred spirits.’ He smiles softly at her with hooded eyes.

Rey smiles shyly before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his full lips.

‘I think this was fate.’ She murmurs against his lips, fingers weaving through his hair.

‘It was destiny.’ He whispers as he cups her jaw and deepens the kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Hope it was okay and you enjoyed the fluffiness (or is it cheese?!) and didn't think that the argument was too easily resolved - I'm not a confrontational person so writing arguments and resolutions to them is not my strong point.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for giving this the once over x


	21. Not so friendly cops but friendly neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 summary:
> 
> Rey and Kylo arrive in Arkanis but things don't seem to be running so smoothly with their case when they encounter hostility and absences, but all is not lost. 
> 
> Chapter 20 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo kissed and made up after a few home truth's. Kylo brought a sneaky present and they decided fate and destiny brought them together and not the murder of a young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback, comments and kudos, be it on here on on my Tumblr acct - i-live-in-the-moon. They really all mean so much to me. I'm really nervous about this story - I've never written anything like this before so it's a big challenge regarding the policing element of the plot. So your continued support really means a huge deal to me.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind the fluffiness of this chapter because it won't be long before it all changes again! Just a heads up!
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m Detective Ren and this is Detective Kenobi from Core City PD. We’re here to see someone about the Amy-Grace Lawrence case.’ Kylo introduces himself and Rey to the desk Sgt as they step into the precinct that was handling the case twenty years ago.

‘Oh yeah. A Captain from Core City did call earlier. Unfortunately the principal Detectives on the case have both since retired and one of them passed away a couple of years ago. It’s passed around a couple of desks since but no-one’s ever been able to make a breakthrough. However I went to the great trouble of getting you the evidence box from records.’ The desk Sgt says in a way that seeks praise as he dumps a mouldy cardboard box on the counter and slides the perspex screen open.

‘It’s damaged.’ Rey points out as the Sgt pushes the box toward them.

‘There was a flood.’

Kylo takes the lid off, peering inside the box to find only a couple of evidence bags and they’re all covered in mould.

‘It’s useless. It’s contaminated. We can’t use this.’ He points out, eyes flashing up at the Sgt who merely shrugs in reply.

'Is this it? All the evidence?’ Rey wonders out loud as with a pen taken from the counter she moves a large bag containing nothing but a pair of underwear, and a smaller bag containing a vial of what looks like dirt around in the bottom of the box.

The desk Sgt shrugs again as he closes the screen. Rey shakes her head as she looks up at Kylo.

‘We’ll just have to go with what we’ve got.’ He tells her, trying to instill some confidence into them both as Rey looks back down at the box and sighs, disappointed.

‘Excuse me, can I ask if the family are still around?’ Kylo leans against the counter, speaking into the mouthpiece.

‘No idea.’

‘Well can you find a last known address for them?’ Kylo huffs, his temper starting to fray at the edges.

‘Do I look like an information desk?’ The Sgt snipes.

‘No. You look like a desk Sergeant. And we’re fellow officers, trying to help you solve a case that’s been sitting in _your_ precinct for the past twenty years. So the least you can do is help us by getting an address.’ Rey barks, losing her cool way quicker than Kylo, despite his head start.

‘I suggest you get your partner under control Detective Ren.’ The Sgt hisses at Kylo while glaring at Rey.

‘What did you just say? Did you just tell him to get me under control? You sexist pig-’

‘Rey!’ Kylo interrupts, grabbing her upper arms and staring down at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

‘What? How dare he tell you to get me under control like I’m nothing. Like, like I’m just some stupid little woman that will do as I'm told. I am _not_ some air headed bimbo who panders to the will of men. I am a Detective in my own right.  I have worked hard to get where I am, and I will not be spoken down to like something he just trod in. How fucking dare you.’ Rey snarls, fists clenched and nails digging into her palms as she fires daggers at the slightly taken back Sgt.

‘Okay, okay. I think he got the message.’ Kylo holds her gaze as he runs his hands up and down her arms, soothing her for a long minute, but secretly he loves his feisty Rey, she's something to behold.

‘I’m calm. I’m calm.’ She eventually nods, having taken a number of deep breathes and centred herself the way Captain Skywalker showed her when he saw her flashes of temper shortly after she arrived at his precinct.

‘Good.’ Kylo nods, letting go of her arms and turning to face the Sgt again, a hard expression settling on his face.

But before he gets a chance to say anything Rey cuts in— now calm, composed and collected.

‘Could you find the last know address for Amy-Grace Lawrence’s family, _please_.’ She grits and forces a smile.

The desk Sgt seems to respond to Rey’s fake smile, smirking between the two Detectives, before turning his attention to the computer next to him.

‘See, all you had to do was ask nicely.’ He sniggers as he types away, flashing a sneer at Rey who’s jaw clenches and nostrils flare slightly, as they wait for the desk Sgt to come up with what they need.

He shoves the paper through the slot toward Kylo, who takes it with a dark glare aimed at the Sgt, before turning on his heels, not even thanking him for his time or anything.

‘And you can keep that.’ Rey nods toward the decaying box, before she follows Kylo out of the precinct and into the street where it’s still raining steadily - like it has been since they got there.

‘What a fucking asshole. And do you know what’s worse?’ She huffs as they head over toward the rental car that they picked up at the airport. Kylo shakes his head.

‘The fact he was right. It was you that calmed me down.’ She grumbles and Kylo chuckles as they climb into the car.

‘No-one’s ever said that _I’m_ a calming influence. Hopefully we don’t have to see his smug face ever again.’ He grins as Rey shakes her head, a playful smile on her lips as she starts the car. Rey’s driving given that Kylo is still technically on light duties due to his shoulder.

‘So where to?’ She asks.

o-o-o-o-o

‘There’s no-one here.’ Rey huffs as she steps back around onto the porch where Kylo’s peering through the window next to the door.

‘Excuse me, can I help you?’ An elderly man calls from the sidewalk and both Kylo and Rey turn around.

‘Uh yeah. We’re Detectives from Core City Police Department in Coruscant. We’re looking for Mr and Mrs Lawrence.’ Kylo says as he approaches the short white haired man, who looks up at him cautiously.

Rey flashes her badge for good measure as she steps next to Kylo, offering the man what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

‘Well you won’t find them here. They went on holiday a few weeks ago. You’re best bet is to talk to their daughter Bethany. She’s the owner of Amy’s Bridal Boutique in the city center. She’s very successful. Drives a nice car.’ The elderly man blabbers, looking a little more at ease and a look of warmth crosses his face.

‘Have you known the family for long?’ Rey chances.

‘Oh yes. We’ve lived next to one another going on thirty years. I saw Bethany grow up and it was such a tragedy what happened to young Amy-Grace.’

‘Do you remember when it happened?’ Kylo enquires, following Rey’s lead.

‘It was a terrible time. Her parents were beside themselves when she disappeared. And then for her to turn up dead. It was heartbreaking. They were such a close and loving family. Bethany was distraught.’

‘Did you ever see Amy-Grace with anyone around that time?’ Rey takes over again.

‘No, no. I only ever saw her with her parents or Bethany. But I understand she had a boyfriend. He was older than her. The only suspect. And he disappeared into the wind when she went missing. For all we know he died too. I don’t think any of them really got over what happened. But I suppose you can’t, not until you know exactly what happened.’ The elder man muses and Rey nods.

‘I best not keep you. You’re a long way from home.’ He gives them a wrinkly smile before turning on his heels and shuffling off toward his own home.

‘Let’s go see if the sister can offer anything.’ Kylo says before stepping over to the car.

o-o-o-o-o

They pull up a little further down the street from the stylish bridal store with Amy’s Bridals tastefully written on the glass in elegant, yet girly swirls. Rey goes to open the car door, but Kylo stops her by placing his hand on her arm.

‘Hey. Wait up.’ He says and Rey turns back to face him, hand dropping from the handle.

‘What’s up? Are you okay? You’re not in pain are you?’ She enquires, eyes widening a little as she looks him over.

‘Huh?  What, no, no. I just think we need to have a little chat.’

‘Oh.’

‘About where I’m taking you for dinner. Don’t look so worried.’ He chuckles and the worry evaporates from her face as she rolls her eyes.

‘You got me for a minute there. But we won’t be going anywhere if we don’t go in _there_ and speak to Beth Lawrence. So come on.’ Rey tells him, as this time she climbs out of the car.

Kylo follows her and the rain is coming down harder now as they walk down the street, jackets pulled tightly.

‘So, any thoughts?’ Kylo asks as they get to the smart looking boutique, stopping outside beneath a canopy protecting them a little from the driving rain.

‘I’m easy.’

‘Oh sweetheart don’t sell yourself short.’ He teases and Rey playfully slaps his arm, and he exaggerates the hit, ‘ouch.’

‘Why don’t you surprise me.’ Rey winks turning on her heels and heading for the door as Kylo laughs, stepping past her with his long strides.

‘Pretty dresses.’ Rey mumbles with  wonder in her eyes, and a faint pink tinge to her skin as Kylo opens the door for her.

‘Well don’t you two make a striking couple?’ A woman in her early fifties grins as she accosts them the moment they’re through the door.

‘Um, we’re here to see Bethany Lawrence. We’re Detectives from Coruscant.’ Rey blushes as her eyes flit around the room at the tasteful ivory decor and marble floor, and the endless gowns on display.

‘Oh, right. Well she’s with a client at the moment. Are you okay to wait? She shouldn’t be too long.’ The woman enquires looking between the two cops.

‘Sure.’ Kylo nods and the woman flashes him a bright smile.

‘Great. I’ll show you to the waiting area.’

They trail after the woman dressed in all black - a stark contrast to the rest of the colour scheme. Kylo looks around intrigued, while Rey looks with slight awe. A wedding and a marriage are not something she’s ever really thought about, but walking past the joyful brides trying on beautiful gowns makes her pine for something she didn’t know she wanted.

‘I’ll go tell Beth that you’re here. In the meantime is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea? Water?’ The helpful assistant asks, still wearing her toothy smile.

‘No thank you.’ Kylo replies first with a faint smile.

‘No thanks.’ Rey adds.

‘Okay. Well I’ll be over there if you need anything. Beth won’t be too long.’ She gestures toward the store before stepping away and leaving them to just sit, completely out of place.

o-o-o-o-o

After a while Rey notices that a number of the women in the store have been snatching glances at her partner, and a smile creeps over her face. To be honest he does look more like a rock star after a good night out than a police Detective as he slowly runs his hand through his hair, his body language screaming confidence.  And all this despite the cuts and fading bruises to his face, which he now seems to wear like a badge of honour, no doubt emphasising his supposed bad boy image and persona.  Rey on the other hand covered her facial injuries with a strong concealer, not wanting to give people any impression that they've been scrapping.

‘How do you not notice?’ She mutters and Kylo’s brows crease together as he turns to look at her.

‘Notice what?’

‘How women look at you. It’s like they turn to pools of goo when you walk by.’ She teases, with a tinge of a blush to her cheekbones.

‘They do not.’ He answers, the tips of his ears turning pink.

‘They really do. There are at least four women that have stared at you since we got here. Legitimately stared. Like boring into your skull stared.’ She points out as he shakes his head, eyes swooping around the room and seeing a few women quickly look away, proving Rey’s point.

‘Well I say, let them stare. Because there’s only one women in this room that _I_ want to stare at.’ He murmurs, eyes locking with Rey’s.

‘Oh yeah?’ She teases, trying not to smile and blush, but failing at both.

‘Yes.’

She can’t help the giggle that rattles up from her throat and Kylo scoffs playfully, as she covers her mouth.

‘Was that too cheesy?’ He asks teasingly.

‘No. Okay, maybe a little bit, but I loved it. It was honestly one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.’ Rey practically whispers as she smiles shyly, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.

‘I could say some more. I’m sure I could come up with something else that's just as corny. Or, I could kiss you instead.’ He tells her, his dark eyes boring into her hazel ones.

She pretends to deliberate which she’d prefer, jigging her head and biting her lip as she looks up at the ceiling.

‘Hmmmm, it’s a tough call, but I guess a kiss would be nice.’

‘I’m sure it’ll be more than just  _nice_.’ Kylo purrs as he leans forward, cupping her jaw with one hand, tilting her head back slightly as their lips press together, and he rests his other hand on her thigh, deepening the kiss, slow and sensual, eyelids fluttering close.

Rey always seems to forget herself around her partner. Forgetting that she’s not some lovestruck teenager caught up in the throws of romance and passion, and is actually an on duty police Detective working on a murder case.

‘Detectives?’ A woman states and they dart apart, looking up to find a woman who’s almost the image of Amy-Grace but twenty years older standing in front of them.

'Yes.' Rey croaks in reply, sitting up straighter and feeling her whole body heating for two different reasons - the kiss Kylo just gave her and her own embarrassment at being caught like that.

‘I’m Beth Lawrence.’ The woman introduces herself with a warm smile, looking between the two blushing detectives.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts - they're vital to me with this story.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for reading this over and giving me some sound suggestions x
> 
> Also I've been watching Say Yes to the Dress - hence the working in a bridal boutique bit :D


	22. It's all in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 summary:
> 
> Rey and Kylo question Amy-Grace's sister and find something that could well break the case. But things can't possibly go that easily, can they?
> 
> Chapter 21 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo found the Sgt at the precinct in Arkanis less than helpful and utterly obnoxious. But thanks to a nosy neighbour they were able to find Amy-Grace's sister, all the while growing closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter on a Tuesday!!!! 8o
> 
> I mean why not? It was all written and beta'd (thank you Robyn x) so I thought why not post it. So here it is. Chapter 22.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments - they really help me know what you guys as the readers think and even want. So please, please keep them coming.
> 
> OMG The Last Jedi is so close I can practically smell it :D xx

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m Beth Lawrence.’ She introduces herself with a warm smile, looking between the two blushing detectives.

‘Hi. Hi.’ Rey gasps, brushing Kylo’s hand from her lap as she gets to her feet, a blush clinging to her cheeks.

‘I’m Detective Kenobi and this is Detective Ren. We’re from Core City PD in Coruscant.’ Rey introduces her and Kylo as he stands next to her, a polite smile on his pink face.

‘I have to admit I thought you were something more when I walked over. You look just like a couple in love.’ Beth smiles softly at them, and they both squirm with embarrassment.

‘We’re partners.’ Rey blurts and Kylo looks down at her, his lips parted.

‘I can see that.’ Beth quips, a knowing smile on her lips and in her eyes.

Rey gasps airily, glancing up at Kylo, who in turn rubs the back of his neck with his hand, eyes fixed on the floor.

‘How can I help you detectives? Are you here about my parents?’ Beth enquires, looking between the two Detectives, who share a quick, yet confused glance.

‘Your parents?’ Rey mumbles, shaking her head.

‘Oh, I just thought given that you were from Core City that you were here about them. I reported them missing over a week ago.’ Beth explains and Rey’s eyes widen in recognition - that’s the missing yachties case Poe is dealing with.

‘Sorry. Another Detective has that case. But we’ll be sure to ask him to get in touch with you.’ Rey mutters, trying to placate the misunderstanding and give the woman some comfort and assurance that her report hasn’t been forgotten.

‘We’re here regarding your sister.’ Kylo tells her and her brows furrow in confusion.

‘My sister? Wow. It’s been twenty years. But why would Coruscant police be dealing with my sister’s case?’ Beth gasps, eyes widening as she looks between them.

‘We think that your sister’s killer is also our killer.’ Rey states plainly, to Beth’s surprise.

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’ Kylo nods.

‘Well in that case I think that we should take this to my office.’ Beth offers before stepping away.

‘Her parents?’ Kylo mumbles as he looks down at Rey.

‘I think they might be Poe’s case. The missing yachties? I dunno. He didn’t say their names.’ Rey replies before walking off after Beth.

o-o-o-o-o

Once they’re all settled in Beth’s office which is as elegantly decorated as the rest of her boutique they start with their questions. Asking her about what she remembered of the night her sister went missing twenty years earlier.

‘Did you ever meet Amy-Grace’s boyfriend?’ Kylo enquires, pen scribbling over his small notebook.

Beth shakes her head, a sad look falling across her face as she looks off into the distance.

‘No. None of us did. I thought she made him up at first. She didn’t even say his name. When I asked her she just told me that he didn’t like other people knowing his business. I thought it was odd. So did our parents. They told her that she couldn’t see him anymore. She didn’t like that. They argued. A lot. Amy was adamant that they were in love, and that they couldn’t do anything to stop her from being with him. It was strange, even when she was angry, or mad, or arguing she never once said his name.’ Beth states, and Rey and Kylo share a puzzled look.

‘Did she ever describe him to you?’ Rey presses, hoping for something, anything.

Beth shakes her head.

‘No. She wouldn’t talk about him at all. The only thing we knew about him was he was a couple of years older than her. That’s why I didn’t think he even existed.’

‘What made you realise he did? Exist I mean.’ Kylo asks, his voice gentle.

‘When Amy went missing, and the police were searching her room they found a box of condoms. They were stuffed at the back of her underwear drawer. A couple were missing.’ Beth sighs, her eyes creasing with the painful memories.

Rey and Kylo share a questioning look - the box of condoms were not in the evidence box they’d been given, or mentioned in the case file.

‘Did you know if she kept a journal? A lot of girls do. There wasn’t one with the evidence at the precinct. Or mentioned in the file.’ Rey asks, watching the woman whose reliving her grief once again.

‘I thought she did. I mean I saw her writing in something. But when they searched her room, her school locker, and our whole house they couldn’t find one. I guess they assumed she had it with her, and it was lost in the ocean.’

Kylo ponders for a moment as the room falls quiet, the only sound coming from beyond the door with the excited chatter of the brides-to-be, their entourages and the helpful staff.

‘Have your parents kept Amy’s room as it was when she went missing?’ Kylo suddenly asks and both ladies look up at him.

‘Yes. They can’t bring themselves to change it. It’s too painful. Like erasing her from our lives.’ Beth answers, pain etched across her face as Rey looks over at her partner.

‘Would it be possible for us to take a look? Fresh eyes.’ Kylo asks respectfully, holding Beth’s gaze.

‘Sure. I don’t see why not. What harm can it do.’ She replies with a weary nod.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What are you hoping to find? The police on the original case searched her room, their home, her locker.’ Rey states as she follows Beth’s car back to her parents house.

‘Like I said. Fresh eyes. It can’t hurt to take a look. You never know. That journal has got to be somewhere.’ Kylo states, determination settling behind his eyes.

‘Yeah the bottom of the ocean.’ Rey mutters and he gives her a pointed look.

‘Maybe. But we have to try. They might have missed something. Teenagers can be quite sneaky.’

‘True. I remember when I was a teenager I used to hide things behind the light on the back of the trailer. It didn’t work and Unkar wasn’t interested in fixing it. So it became a great place to hide stuff.’ She smiles, proud of herself and her ingenious hiding ability.

‘Well there you go. She might have hidden it. Under a floorboard. Beneath a false bottom in a drawer-’

‘Babe, she wasn’t James Bond.  She was a teenage girl.’ Rey quips and Kylo gawps at her, at what she called him.

‘What?’ Rey mumbles, feeling her cheeks heating as she glances over at him, shifting in her seat.

‘Say that again.’

‘Say what again?’

‘You know.’

‘Babe?’ She mumbles, feeling suddenly nervous.

‘Babe. I like it.’ Kylo grins, as he nods, happy with her choice of pet name for him.

Rey bites her lips together, a blush on her cheeks and flexing her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulls in outside the Lawrence house for the second time that day. She likes that he liked her slip up.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So you two were close?’ Kylo muses as he and Rey start searching Amy-Grace’s childhood bedroom.

‘Yeah. Well at least I thought we were. Amy was only eleven months younger than me. A lot of people thought we were twins. I thought we told each other everything. Girly things. About boys. She was the first person I told when I got my period. And I was the first person she told when she got hers.’ Beth reminisces, and Kylo has the good graces not to grimace at the mention of women’s menstrual cycles.

‘We talked about our crushes. First kisses. But then she met him. Whoever _he_ is— or was. And we stopped talking. She became distant. Secretive. It was almost as if he had a hold over her, you know.’ Beth sighs, and Kylo nods as Rey crawls around the floor hitting the boards beneath the carpet with the butt of a hammer, looking for any loose boards.

‘I just wish she’d talked to me. That she’d confided in me. But I guess love can make you do stupid things. Turn you into a different person.’ Beth says ruefully, tears welling in her eyes before turning away, needing a moment to compose herself.

As Rey moves on to checking behind the furniture Beth continues talking to Kylo, who listens patiently with a sympathetic ear - in stark contrast to his behaviour with Tessa Grant’s parents in the precinct on the first day on the case.

‘I was devastated when they came to say they’d found her body. I didn’t know how to function any more. I hadn’t just lost my sister. I lost my best friend.’ Beth sniffles and Kylo gently pats her arm and she gives him a teary smile.

‘I didn’t deal with it very well. I dropped out of school. Started drinking. I ended up pregnant from a one-night stand.. I was eighteen. I just couldn’t handle it. But then when my daughter was placed in my arms I knew, in that very moment that Amy was with me. That I needed to sort myself out. For my little girl’s sake. So I got my act together. Got my high school diploma, went to college. Started my business. And found the love of my life.’ Beth smiles thought her now happier tears, and Kylo offers a shy smile in return.

‘We’ve been married thirteen years. And we have two wonderful sons. Love can change everything. For good or bad. For me it was good. I just wish it hadn’t changed Amy for the bad.’ Beth adds, a sad, watery smile on her face.

‘And you know, from being in my line of work I’ve become quite an excellent judge of love and couples.’ Beth gives Kylo a knowing look, and he shifts awkwardly on the spot, as Rey continues to search the room, now tapping the hammer against the plastered walls.

‘I can spot couples who will be together forever.’ Beth’s gaze drifts from Kylo to Rey, and he follows her eyeline before snapping back to look at the woman.

‘Couple’s who are completely in love with one another, whether they know it yet or not.’ Beth continues, but before she says anymore Rey pauses, brows furrowed as she stares down at a piece of curled wallpaper, a blob of tack stuck to it behind the nightstand.

‘What is it?’ Kylo walks over, looking over her shoulder to see what she’s found.

‘I dunno.’ Rey mumbles as they share a look before he steps back as Rey shifts the nightstand out of the way. She drops to her knees and pulls the wallpaper up a little further, revealing a cut in the plasterboard.

‘What is it? Have you found something?’ Beth asks, joining them next to the single bed, trying to get a better view.

‘It’s been cut out.’ Rey states as she pulls a pair of latex gloves from her back pocket and pulls them on while Kylo and Beth wait and watch, one patiently and one less so.

Rey carefully removes the small cut panel of plasterboard before leaning down further to see inside the hollow. Her head snaps around, eyes meeting Kylo’s for a brief moment as she reaches inside, retrieving a small journal.

‘Oh!’ Beth gasps, hands pressed together over her heart as she sees what Rey has just removed from the wallspace.

‘Is there anything else?’ Kylo asks as he fiddles with switching the light on his phone and handing it to Rey so she can look inside with better light.

‘No, only this.’ She answers, sitting up straight, holding the journal in her hand - the date in the top righthand corner is the year Amy-Grace was murdered.

She carefully rises to her feet, holding the journal delicately in her hands as she moves the elastic closure, opening it up. She pulls the ribbon up, opening it to the last entry Amy-Grace ever made.

The day she went missing.

**September 9th 1997**

**‘I can’t stand this anymore. Beth doesn't understand.  My parents just don’t understand. How can they? They’ve never felt a love like this. They’re just old and hateful. They can’t stand to see me happy and in love. My beautiful blue Eyes is my whole entire world. He loves me so much. We’re going to get married and have a family. We’ll be together forever. He’s told me to sneak out tonight and meet him at the docks. I can’t wait. I love him so very much. I can’t wait for us to be together. Forever.’**

Beth lets out a choked sob before fleeing from the room. Leaving Kylo and Rey to stare down at the journal.

‘So still no name. But hey at least we know he has blue eyes.’ Rey huffs with disappointment, looking up at her partner, who sighs in reply.

‘Have you got an evidence bag?’ Kylo questions and Rey produces one from her other back pocket, with a bit of a flourish.

‘What else have you got in there?’ Kylo snickers, looking down at her butt, before grabbing the pocket and pulling it open as he leans over.

‘Candy? Money?’ He says and Rey giggles, batting him away.

‘Get off.’ She chuckles as he straightens up, looking down at her with a slight hunger in his eyes.

‘What?’ She questions, suddenly feeling quite conscious of the way he’s looking at her.

‘You’re beautiful you know that.’ He murmurs and Rey scoffs.

‘Kylo, we’re in dead girls room. Is this really the time and place to be flirting?’

‘I wasn’t flirting. I was stating a fact.’ He replies dropping a kiss to her forehead, before turning on his heels and marching out of the room, leaving Rey to bag the journal with a dopey grin on her face as she shakes her head.

He really knows how to surprise her, even at the most inappropriate times.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey finds Kylo and Beth in the kitchen. The woman is downing a glass of water, her wedding ring clinking against the glass as her hand trembles.

‘I promise we’ll get the journal back to you, as soon as he’s behind bars.’ Kylo offers as Rey steps in next to him by the breakfast counter.

Beth nods as she places the glass in the sink.

‘Thank you. I hope you find him. And when you do. Give him hell for me.’ She sniffles, tears trailing down her pale cheeks.

Kylo nods, stepping over to the woman and giving her shoulder a squeeze. Rey watches, amazed at how compassionate he’s being.

‘We’ll find him.’ He states before stepping away.

‘We should get going. We’ve got a flight to catch.’ Rey mumbles, feeling a little out of place, like an intruder to a moment she isn’t part of.

‘Oh, I doubt you’ll be flying anywhere.’ Beth says as she looks out the window, the sky is black outside and the rain is pouring down, battering the window panes.

‘Why?’ Rey asks, looking over at the woman.

‘The storm.’ Beth gestures toward the kitchen window.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You know, I was quite surprised with how you were with Beth.’ Rey says as she drives along the sparse freeway toward the airport.

‘Why?’

‘Do you not remember Tessa’s parents?’

‘Well, maybe I’m learning.’ Kylo fires back, a smirk creeping across his lips.

‘I’ve got a good teacher.’ He adds, full blown smirk as Rey grins at him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Fuck.’ Rey huffs as they step in front of the departures board just inside the entrance of the airport.

All flights have been cancelled.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :s Please let me know by leaving me a comment x
> 
> Thank you :o)


	23. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 summary:
> 
> Stuck in Arkanis is far from ideal, but Rey and Kylo have got to live with it. But how??
> 
> Chapter 22 recap:
> 
> Rey found a potentially important piece of evidence, while Kylo learnt more about the possible first victim. But then they foundd their flight was cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment or leave a kudos on this fic. It really means a lot. Especially now that we're so close to the release of TLJ that you are still taking the time to read this story. Thank you x
> 
> Please as always let me know your thoughts on each update and by all means make suggestions. I love to know what you guys think.
> 
> We are so so close now - I can almost touch it.
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Fuck.’ Rey spits again, eyes going bleary as she stares up at the board - focusing on the yellow writing announcing that all flights have been cancelled, including their flight to Core City.

Slowly she turns her head to look up at her partner, to find his jaw clenched as he stares at the board. His eyes slowly drop down to meet hers.

‘What are we going to do?’ She mutters, as she’s clamoured out of the way by other disgruntled passengers, and ends up pressed into her partner's chest, mumbling an apology as she steps back.

‘We need to return the car.’ Is all Kylo says as he brushes past her, and heads for the car hire desk.

Rey’s brows furrow for a moment before she hurries after him, slipping easily through the crowd and catching up with his stunted long strides quickly. He dumps his bag on the top of the counter as a man dressed in a smart uniform looks up at him, a bright and toothy smile on his face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

‘How can I help you?’ He chirps, sounding a little tired and weary behind his fakeness.

‘We’re returning a car.’ Rey places the keys on the counter and his eyes flit over, nodding. They go through the paperwork. Rey answers questions and signs documents while Kylo broods next to her.

‘Um, do you know when the flights are likely to get going again?’ Rey enquires as the man clicks away on his keyboard.

‘It probably won’t be until tomorrow afternoon now.’ He replies, not even looking up from the screen.

‘Tomorrow afternoon! What? But why?’ Rey gasps, feeling her stomach knotting.

They’ve got a murderer to catch, they don’t have time for this. They don’t have time to be stuck in an airport thousands of miles away from home. They need to be back at the precinct checking the journal for any clues. Not here. Not now. Not when they might have the biggest break in the case safely tucked up in Kylo’s bag, so tantalisingly close to hand.

‘Because that’s when they’ve said the storm will have passed. Storms in Arkanis can last for days. All the flights get grounded. And everybody takes it out on the airport staff.’ The man grits, his jaw tense.

‘Sorry.’ Rey mumbles, glancing at her still silent partner, who has a face to match the volatile whether outside.

‘All I can suggest is that you find somewhere dry to sleep for the night. Then come back in the morning and find a flight.’

‘Thanks.’ Rey replies as the man hands over her copies of the paperwork, and gives her a tired yet dismissive smile.

Kylo marches away from the desk and Rey follows him, joining him as he once against stares up at the departures board.

‘It’s not going to change you know.’ She grumbles.

‘I know that.’ He snaps, looking down at her and seeing her flinch at the sharp tone he took with her.

His shoulders sag as he sighs, reaching for her and brushing his hand down her arm.

‘I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault.’ He apologises.

‘No it’s not. _This_ , is a fucking nightmare.’ She replies, shaking her head and looking around at the tired and frayed expressions of other would-be travellers.

‘What are we going to do?’ He mutters, looking around the busy airport himself, seeing beyond the immediate vicinity they’re standing in.

‘Find somewhere to stay for the night I guess.’ Rey answers, looking back through the sliding doors as lightning flashes overhead as the rain pellets down, loudly.

‘We could stay here.’ She adds and Kylo gawps down at her.

‘No. There is no way I’m sleeping in an airport. No chance.’ He tells her tersely.

‘Then what do you suggest?’ Rey huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes flashing with annoyance.

‘We find a hotel.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is shivering, arms wrapped around herself as she steps into the entrance of the fourth airport hotel they’ve tried. Everywhere had already been filled, which meant having to trudge further away from the airport, and getting soaked to the bone by the torrential rain in the process.

She feels heat hit her and it makes her shiver almost violently in response, as rain drips off the tip of her nose. Kylo strides over to the desk, his anger and annoyance rolling off him in waves, his hair is plastered to his forehead and his jeans are sticking to the backs of his legs, showing off the definition of his thighs and ass - a view Rey quite likes despite the whole fucked up situation.

But she doesn’t move from her spot beneath the ceiling heater, despite it being right in front the sliding door, meaning she gets hit with bursts of rain and cold air each time someone walks or drives by. She’s not moving while she can enjoy the warmth, not when she might end up back out in the storm only moments later.

‘I need a room.’ Kylo barks at the young woman behind the desk, whose toothy smile slips a little at the bluntness of his request.

‘Let me just check our availability, sir.’ She replies politely, typing away on a keyboard.

Kylo looks back over his shoulder at Rey, seeing her shift from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm. He sighs, eyes sliding close for a moment. This was not how he envisioned this day playing out.

They should be in the departure lounge deciding on where he was going to take her on their date - their first date. Not walking around the outskirts of an airport trying to find a warm and dry bed for the night.

‘We have one room left, sir.’ The young woman breaks Kylo from his thoughts, as he opens his eyes and turns his head to look down at her.

‘I’ll take it.’ Kylo answers without any further question or information.

‘That’s great. Let me just take a few details.’ The woman replies.

o-o-o-o-o

Having paid for the room on his credit card, and checking if they have overnight dry cleaning he and Rey head for their room. The ride up in the elevator is a little tense, neither of them happy about their current situation of not being able to get back to Coruscant and get on with their case.

They’d decided not to take Amy-Grace’s journal to the snotty desk Sgt and hand it over, to no doubt be lost in a pile of mould and never even be checked. Instead they decided to take it back with them to Core City with Beth’s blessing. Kylo doesn’t really care if he’s breaking some sort of protocol or rule, he just wants to catch the killer, and he knows that Rey does too. He’s happy to take the flack, it won’t fall on Rey’s shoulders that’s for sure, not if he can help it.

They arrive outside the door to their room for the night and Rey’s eyes widen when she sees ‘Honeymoon Suite’ written in gold calligraphy on the oak door.

‘Uh, um. I didn’t know it was…...it was the only room they had left.’ Kylo stammers, his face flushing as he unlocks the door and flips on the lights.

‘It’s okay. It’s just a bed for the night. Not a proposal of marriage.’ Rey quips as she breezes past him, a smile on her lips as he’s temporarily frozen to the spot stunned by her words.

He follows her inside to find a stylish and spacious room, complete with a King size bed, but thankfully there are no displays of love or romance. He’d probably die of embarrassment if there were. They might be something - he’s not sure what exactly, but gushy gestures of love with rose petals, chocolates and candles are really not his thing. And he likes to think he knows Rey well enough to know they’re not her thing either.

The door closes behind them and Kylo walks purposefully into the room, placing his bag down on the bag stand next to the bed, and taking a moment to survey their surroundings, while Rey pokes her head into the bathroom to find a bathtub and a shower cubicle.

Her shoulders slump at the sight of them, a happy smile spreading across her face at the fact that she’ll soon be warm, clean and dry.

‘I’ve arranged for dry cleaning.’ Kylo announces as Rey steps over to the desk.

Her eyes sweep around the room as she places her gun, badge and phone on the desk, taking in the sight of the floor to ceiling windows - seeing the airport beyond the vast carpark that sits between, and the flashes of lightning illuminating everything in temporary white bursts.

‘And what am I meant to wear in the meantime?’ Rey asks a little flippant, but not in a nasty way, as Kylo stands by the windows, arms folded over his chest as he gazes out at the world.

‘There’s a spare t-shirt and some underwear in my bag. If you don’t mind wearing my clothes that is.’ He replies, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her, fixing her with a burning gaze.

Rey feels her whole body heat beneath his stare as she shakes her head and steps over to his bag, unzipping it before pushing it open. She reaches inside and retrieves a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs, but then her brows furrow as she sees a familiar looking box.

‘Rey, wait!’ Kylo yelps, rushing around the bed and stopping a foot away as she slowly lifts the box of perfume from his bag.

Too late.

‘What’s this?’ She asks in a small voice, holding the box between them, seeing nerves flit across his face as he chews on the corner of his bottom lip.

Ha, so much for him and his dislike of romantic gestures. He’d completely forgotten about the perfume.

‘I got it for you. It’s a present. For our first date.’ He blushes, running a hand through his sodden locks, his cheeks tinged pink with his embarrassment.

‘Oh!’

‘I saw you trying it in duty free.’ He adds, shifting on his feet nervously.

‘I shouldn’t have-’ He mutters, but Rey cuts him off as she closes the distance, their bodies so close they can feel the heat radiating off one another.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers, eyes beaming up at him, bright and delighted.

‘Thank you?’ He mumbles as Rey rises onto her tiptoes and presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

‘Yes. Thank you. It’s a wonderful surprise. I love it.’ She smiles, and it lights up her entire face as Kylo reaches up and cups her jaw, thumb brushing over her cheek.

‘You mean that? You’re not just trying to be nice?’ He queries and Rey rolls her eyes, her smile turning into something more humourous.

‘Babe, since when have I been particularly nice to you?’ She retorts with a laugh as Kylo shakes his head, a grin spreading across his lips.

‘Oh I think you were nice to me once.’ He fires back, falling into that playful, teasing banter they share.

‘Once? Oh no, I’ll have to take that back. People will start to think I’ve gone soft.’ She giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her feet off the floor, nuzzling into her neck.

‘That you’ve gone soft? What about me? I have a reputation as a bad boy to uphold. I can’t be seen making romantic gestures.’ He murmurs in her ear, and her heart constricts at the fact that for once he didn’t call himself a killer.

‘Then it’s our secret. No-one will know.’ She smiles, leaning back to see his face.

‘I quite like having you as a secret.’ He purrs, resting his forehead against hers and breathing her in, as his eyes drift close.

‘You’re the best kind of secret.’ Rey whispers, shivering even beneath his warm arms.

‘Sweetheart, you’re shivering. You should go take a warm bath.’ He murmurs, his breath brushing over her lips before he steals a kiss from her.

He gulps.

She looks far too young and innocent to have seen the things she has, to have experienced what she has, to want a monster like him. Beneath the ever present hard exterior lies a vulnerable young woman.

‘Okay.’ Rey replies quietly, stepping out of his hold, the box still clutched in her hand.

Kylo lets out a breath, suddenly feeling cold at the loss, as he watches Rey grab his spare clothes and disappear into the bathroom, throwing him a cheeky smile as she closes the door behind her.

As much as he’d love to just barge in there, pin her to the shower cubicle wall and fuck her till her voice is hoarse from screaming his name, he stops himself. They’re not there yet. Let them get their first time together out of the way before they take it up a level, and become adventurous.

His eyes flutter close as he takes a deep breath, a sharp pain piercing his side from his still healing ribs and he can’t help the cough that rattles from his throat, and his eyes open, to find a bare arm appearing around the bathroom door First her leather jacket is tossed on the floor, followed by boots jeans, jumper, t-shirt, socks, bra and panties. A smirk spreads across Kylo’s lips as Rey closes the door again after a teasing wave, and a moment later he hears the sound of the shower running.

He goes over and grabs her clothes from the floor and takes the laundry bag from the wardrobe. After placing his gun, badge and phone on the nightstand, he stuffs her clothes into the bag before stripping himself. He quickly dries his face, neck and hair with his t-shirt before shoving all his wet clothes into the bag alongside Rey’s. Placing their boots under the radiator to dry.

Kylo pulls on his other spare underwear from his bag, before filling out the tag and attaching it to the laundry bag. A moment later there’s a knock on the door. He hands over the bag of laundry to the porter, slipping him five bucks for his time before locking the door and heading over to the bed.

He climbs on top of the covers with the room service menu in hand as he toys with his pendant with his other. He’s never really been one to feel the cold, and the heating in the room is warming him up nicely, so he’s not interested in getting beneath the covers just yet. His eyes are scanning over the menu when the door to the bathroom opens with a cloud of steam and Rey steps out wearing his white t-shirt that brushes the tops of her thighs, and her hair is tied in a loose knot on top of her head. Kylo’s breath catches in his throat, the menu easily forgotten.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> What do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter?????? ;D
> 
> I might get the next chapter posted before The Last Jedi release, we shall see. It'll be cool to leave it here, won't it??
> 
> Big thank you to Robyn for being a wonderful beta and great encourager <3
> 
> Here's a little sneak peak to chapter 24:
> 
> ‘Get on the bed. Now.’ He commands and Rey is more than happy to comply, this is as much for her as it is for him, if not more so.


	24. Get on the bed.  Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally reach boiling point between Rey and Kylo but to what end?
> 
> Chapter 23 recap:
> 
> Having found their flight was cancelled Rey and Kylo go in search for a bed for the night. But things took a both romantic and sexy turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first - Reylo on the big screen OMG I cannot believe it!!!! I mean I always thought something would kinda happen in VIII but not to that extent so soon! Just wow! Sorry if I just gave the game away for you! But where have you been!!
> 
> Okay now chill and back to this story that will never in no way, shape or form do justice to what Rian, Daisy and Adam have given us in The Last Jedi, but hey that's the fun of fan fiction, right!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken time to read, leave a kudos or a comment on this fic - it really means a lot and it inspires me to keep improving and push myself.
> 
> I do hope that despite everything what's still to come in this fic doesn't disappoint - eek!
> 
> :o)
> 
> A line in this chapter has been turned into beautiful calligraphy by the wonderful reylocalligraphy - click the link to see it. Thank you to both reylocalligraphy and the anonymous Tumblr who requested it <3 <3
> 
> [ Tribute calligraphy by Reylocalligraphy as requested by an anonymous Tumblr post](https://78.media.tumblr.com/03d5a5480bc15a0807de08c0b5065b7c/tumblr_p8oz9069aI1v4iwlmo1_1280.jpg)

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo’s looking over the menu when the door to the bathroom opens with a cloud of steam and Rey steps out wearing his white t-shirt that brushes the tops of her thighs, and her hair is tied in a loose knot on top of her head. Kylo’s breath catches in his throat, the menu easily forgotten.

His brain has short circuited as he simply gawps at her when his phone bursts to life making him jolt. He scowls when he sees who the caller is. His uncle. Of all the times.

‘What?’ He half croaks, half barks as he answers it, eyes rooting Rey to the spot.

‘It's saying your flight has been cancelled.’

‘Yeah.’

‘So you're not here.’

‘Nope.’

‘Do you know when you'll be back?’

‘Dunno.’

He doesn't say anything else, or even listen to his uncle's reply as he hangs up, tossing the phone onto the nightstand, the menu sliding to the floor. He climbs off of the bed, like a big cat eyeing its prey as he approaches her. Rey stands defiant, not willing to look intimidated, because she isn’t. She wants this just as much as he does. And she thanks every God and deity that she can recall, that she shaved that morning.

Kylo stops right in front of her, looming over her, challenging her to look away. Feeling the need to tease him she slowly drags her eyes up the length of him. Starting at his feet, up his legs and thick thighs, lingering at the obvious bulge in his underwear - quirking her eyebrow in appreciation, along with a fresh blush.

Her hungry eyes travel over the hard planes of his abdomen, her heart panging at the sight of the ugly gunshot scar, fighting back the urge to touch it. They drink in the fading bruises to his side and ribs - now a greeny-yellow colour.

He snickers as he flexes his pecs, making them twitch, but Rey gives him a scathing look despite the slight quirk of her lips, before she looks down at the pendant of St Jude resting against his chest. Hesitantly she reaches up and her fingers brush over the silver.

‘Lost causes eh?’ She mumbles to herself.

‘I don’t feel so lost now that I have you.’ He whispers, and Rey’s eyes fly up to meet his.

She goes to say something but he doesn’t give her the chance as he crashes his lips against hers, gripping her waist and practically slamming her into the wall behind, making her huff loudly.

They kiss passionately, a clash of tongues and teeth, bitten lips and gasping breaths. Rey’s arms are wrapped loosely around his neck, as he leans down and grips her thighs, lifting her from the floor as she locks her legs around his waist, his hands squeezing whatever he can get purchase on.

‘You look so fucking hot wearing my clothes.’ He groans, between furious kisses, his covered cock twitching against her, echoing his appreciation.

‘You put me in them.’ She whimpers, and cants her hips against his cock that’s pressing against where she’s aching so desperately.

‘And I’ll get you out of them.’ He growls devilishly.

‘Fuck me.’ She rasps as Kylo shifts his attention to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking, surely leaving clear bruises that won’t be easy to deny. But in all honesty she doesn’t care, not right now. Not in this moment. Let him mark her, because she’ll only mark him back.

He is hers.

If only he’d listen to her.

Instead of doing as she commands, he lowers her to her feet before he sinks to his knees, nuzzling her breasts through the material of his t-shirt with his nose, and Rey lets out an annoyed huff. But it soon turns into a long moan as he lowers his mouth over one of her erect nipples through the material that he’s pulled taut over her breasts, his eyes fixed on her face.

He pulls back just as Rey arches towards him, his tongue darting out to lick and flick at her bud, and she doesn’t even try to stop the loud breath that escapes her mouth.

‘Oh fuck.’ She whimpers as he roughly sucks on her nipple, even with the material barrier as she sinks her hand into his drying mane of hair.

His free hand comes up to tease and tweak her neglected breast, cupping and squeezing it, sending sensations burning through her veins, straight to her aching pussy. Her head rolls against the wall, eyes drifting close as she chews on her bottom lip. She’s never felt this turned on, this aroused, this kind of ecstasy.

Rey whimpers at the sudden loss of contact and her eyes fire open to find him now standing in front of her, his hair utterly disheveled, face flush and full lips swollen. There’s a wild abandon in his eyes that just sends fire straight to her core, chest heaving and body tinged with beads of sweat.

‘Get on the bed. Now.’ He commands and Rey is more than happy to comply, this is as much for her as it is for him, if not more so.

She brushes past him, enjoying the sound of his staggered breath as she goes by. She climbs onto the bed, sitting on the edge, staring at his pale yet perfectly toned back, covered in moles and beauty marks, a smattering of bruises and some scars that she decides to explore later.

Slowly Kylo turns around to face her, and she doesn’t even try to hide the delighted smile she gives him, not caring how foolish and girly she might look. She frankly doesn’t care, all she cares about right now is fucking this hunk of a man stepping between her thighs, and staring down at her like she is the world.

Kylo reaches forward, and stares at her as he gives her breasts a squeeze before with slightly trembling hands sneaking beneath his t-shirt that she’s so sinfully wearing, as she falls back onto her elbows. His fingertips brush over the soft skin of her navel and she whimpers at the contact, before he finds the band of his underwear, including the little knot Rey had made to keep them up. But he’s not interested in keeping them up, he’s only interested in getting them off.

With a single pull they’re yanked off and tossed over his shoulder as he gives her devilish smirk, one that makes her insides quiver.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps as Kylo sinks to his knees between her legs, watching his shit eating grin and knowing what’s coming - her hopefully.

He pushes up the hem of the t-shirt, eyes holding Rey’s gazes as he slowly drags his tongue over his kiss swollen lips, the sight makes her nibble her own bottom lip, and her pulse speed.

There’s a smirk on his mouth as he runs his calloused hands up her silky legs, lifting them and planting the heels on the edge of the mattress. Still holding her wide eyed gaze he presses a couple of soft kisses to the inside of each thigh, edging closer and closer each time, but pulling back and making Rey whine in disappointment.

Rey lets out a gasping breath when he leans forward and nips the flesh between her folds and thigh. It turns into a long moan as he blows on her wet and aching pussy. Rey flops back onto the bed, eyes turning toward the ceiling and watching explosions of white light from the storm raging outside as she breathes hard.

Kylo holds her legs open as he descends on her folds, licking a long strip over them before flicking her clit with his tongue, and making her yelp. But when she wriggles he tightens his grip on her legs, holding her where he wants her. Large hands wrapped around her thighs, and her lower shins pressed against his shoulders.

He expertly licks, nips, sucks and kisses her clit and folds, dipping his tongue inside to taste her before he pumps one finger, then two, then three into her until she’s a panting and moaning mess. Her one hand grips the covers as she tugs hard on his hair, making him groan against her, and the vibrations shoot right up her spine.

‘I’m…….oh…….fuck…….fuck…..I’m coming.’ She grinds out, eyes scrunched shut as she arches off the bed, head lolling back, trying desperately to buck against his plush lips as he brings her to her completion.

When she comes down from her climax she gently pushes him away, far too sensitive for his continued ministrations as he continues to press soft kisses to her pussy and slowly thrusting his fingers in her. She needs a moment.

‘Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck that was….that was hot.’ She gasps, rolling onto her front and bringing her knees up so her peachy ass is in the air, giving him an excellent view.

And Kylo’s not one to miss an opportunity, especially not when it’s right in front of him. He rises and leans over and playfully bites one of her perfect cheeks, making her let out a choked grunt as her head whips round to look at him.

‘What? It’s right there.’ He quips, giving her a devilish smile as he pushes off his underwear and kneels on the edge of the bed, drawing Rey’s attention to his large erection and making her bite her lips together as she gulps.

But then she looks back up and holds him in place with her dark and hungry stare, looking back at him over her shoulder as she pauses on all fours. Then a wicked grin spreads across her flush and sweaty face as she wiggles her hips teasingly.

‘What do you want sweetheart?’ He asks wickedly as she drags her teeth over her bottom lip, still swaying her hips, teasing him.

‘You.’ She purrs, eyes dropping to see his cock twitch in reply to her answer.

He shuffles closer before placing a hand on her hip and she stills, watching him carefully. He lifts his other hand, and with their eyes fixed together he smacks one of her ass cheeks. Rey lets out a gasping groan, mouth falling open.

‘Did you like that?’ He whispers, voice low and husky.

Rey gives two short nods and Kylo smirks before slapping her other ass cheek and getting the same result - Rey groaning with pleasure. He spanks her twice more before he slots between her legs.

‘Are you-’

‘If you fucking dare ask if I’m sure about this, then I’m going to kick you in the balls and finish myself off.’ Rey snaps, glaring daggers at him over her shoulder and he knows that she means every single word as he lets out a soft chuckle.

‘Such beautiful fire.’ He murmurs in admiration.

‘Just fuck me already.’ She whines needily, feeling far too horny to keep putting up with his shit as she pushes back toward him, trying to encourage him.

Kylo mock salutes her, with a wink and a grin as he takes his cock in his hand. He gives himself a couple of quick strokes before he lines himself up with her entrance, safe sex completely forgotten. His eyes flit up to see that she’s still staring at him, teeth biting down on her own shoulder as she waits for him to enter her.

Slowly he pushes into her, inch-by-inch, eyes locked together and mouths both falling open from the incredible feeling as his hips meet hers, in her to the hilt. Relishing the feel of her around him he lets out a breathy moan as he holds still. Rey already adores the feel of him stretching her and she groans loudly.

‘Oh!’

After a moment he pulls back before thrusting back into her, a little faster and harder this time, making her yelp. Quickly they settle into a rhythm of steady thrusts, while Rey pushes back to meet each one, quite enjoying the sting of her ass with each one. Both of them are moaning and groaning, fingers digging into flesh and material as the flashes of lightning illuminate the room.

‘You’re so tight sweetheart. So perfect.’ He pants, eyes rolling a little at the feel of her.

He leans over, pushing his t-shirt up her back so it bunches beneath her armpits before nipping and kissing the skin of her shoulder blades, his one hand planted on her bed as his other hand cups one of her tits, loving the feel of it bouncing in his palm with each rock of their hips.

‘Oh my god.’ Rey whimpers, eyes closing tightly, shifting onto her elbows.

The feel of being inside her is so exquisite that Kylo really isn’t sure he’s going to last much longer, but from the way Rey’s grunting and whimpering, and her shoulders are shaking he’s sure she isn’t either.

He straightens up, hands gripping her hips as he builds up some speed due to his coming release and Rey starts gasping loudly. Her fingers claw at her own hair as he pounds into her, seeking out his climax, and hers too. He reaches forward and roughly grabs her hair, pulling her up so her back collides with his chest, with a startled yelp.

He grabs her jaw and turns her face toward his and slams his lips against hers in a dirty and desperate kiss, as he grips her neck. With his other hand his fingers rub furious circles to her clit. Rey reaches up behind and tugs his hair almost painfully, as her other hand ducks beneath the t-shirt and squeezes her own breast.

Rey comes first, in a flurry of expletives and white light. Her whole body turning to jelly and only being held up by her partner. The feel of her contracting sends him blissfully over the edge, spilling into her with a few erratic jerks.

After his release he just holds her there, against his chest, fingers lazily tracing up her body and enjoying the tremble beneath his touch as Rey pants, blissed out eyes fixed on his. He gives her an almost shy peck to the lips before nuzzling her nose with his own as he regains his breath.

‘Holy fuck that was something else.’ Kylo states as he pulls out of her, and together they collapse onto the bed, Rey on her front and Kylo on his back.

‘Language.’ Rey giggles, looking at him through weary eyes.

He chuckles, seeing her rose coloured cheeks and dilated pupils, knowing he probably doesn’t fair much better.

‘Sweetheart you’re one to talk with your potty mouth.’ He snickers, delighting in the fresh blush that spreads across Rey’s face as she smiles softly.

‘So, I think we’ve well and truly blurred the lines of professional partners.’ Rey mutters, too sated to move.

He smirks at her, rolling onto his side, his hand pushing up the t-shirt and wandering over her body as he leans over to press a kiss to the middle of her bare back.

‘Yet I distinctly remember you telling me that _this_ would never happen.’ He snickers and Rey huffs, rolling her eyes.

‘Say that again and _this_  will be the one and only time.’ She fires back as she shifts onto her side, making Kylo pout before pressing a tender kiss to her lips, nuzzling her nose affectionately with his own.

‘I don’t think so. I’ve got a taste for you now, and I am _never_ letting you go.’ He states as he pulls her into his arms, pressing kisses into her damp hair and Rey smiles happily, that’ll suit her just fine.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope that the smut wasn't too cringe and too awful. It might be the one and only time, who knows!!
> 
> Thank you to Robyn who edited a slightly different version of this - it was worked on post edit and pre Reylo becoming canon on the big screen!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. I'm terrible at writing smut, so be gentle with me.
> 
> :o)


	25. The day after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the night before where Rey and Kylo truly blurred the lines between professional and personal and things carry on as they were.....
> 
> Chapter 24 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo finally got it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapter and all the support - it really means a lot. Thank you to everyone who's new to this fic and giving it a chance :) Thank you for all the kudos' :D
> 
> I hope you're all still happily in the reylo on the big screen bubble - I know I am!!! 
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay :)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes alone. She rubs the sleep from her bleary eyes as she sits up and looks out the window, the covers pooling around her naked waist. It's not raining as hard, the wind is no longer howling as much, and the sky is more a fading dark grey than the black it had been.

She leans over and scoops up Kylo’s t-shirt from the floor, it had been discarded at some point during the night, during one of their sessions. Memories floor her mind and she affords herself a light groan at them. Her skin still feels alive with his touches and kisses. She's practically aching for him already, and that thought alone makes her skin turn pink as she pulls on the shirt, whimpering as it brushes over her sensitive nipples.

The door to the room opens, dragging her from her daydream as she looks over, seeing her clothes hanging in a garment bag on the wardrobe, before she sees her bedmate with an almost shy smile on his lips as he winks at her.

Kylo kicks the door shut behind him, balancing a brown drinks tray in his hand with a brown paper bag hanging from his finger as he flips the lock.

‘Morning sweetheart.’ He says brightly as he approaches the bed.

‘Hey.’ She croaks, voice thick with sleep as he leans over and plants a kiss to her forehead, making her blush for a different reason this time.

‘Did you sleep okay?’

‘Mmmmm eventually. When this hot guy finally couldn't get it up anymore.’ She teases, a smirk on her lips as Kylo chuckles.

‘Hot guy, eh? Do I have competition?’ He snickers teasingly as Rey shakes her head.

‘Anyway, this hot guy you’re on about, he’s not as young as he used to be. And if I remember correctly he got _it_ up five times, which is like a record for him thank you very much.’

Rey giggles as he looks down at her, a wicked smirk dancing across his lips.

‘So where have you been?’ She enquiries, gesturing to the offerings in his hands.

‘The airport. I got us on the first flight back. It leaves in about four and a half hours.’ He answers handing her one of the two cups.

Rey nods after taking a sip of the hot beverage.

‘Which gives us plenty of time for the hot guy to get _it_ up a couple more times, don't you think?’ He purrs, eyebrows doing a little jig, a devilish smirk on his full lips.

‘I dunno, are you sure he can manage it? Like you said he’s getting old. And I wouldn’t want him to put his back or hip out.’ She squeaks out the last bit as he snatches the cup from her hands, quickly shoves it back on the tray and discards their breakfast on the nightstand.

He pounces on her, making her let out a delighted squeal. He pins her hands either side of her head as he stares down at her.

‘I'm not over the hill yet sweetheart.’ He growls before he presses a flurry of hot kisses to her neck, slotting between her thighs so effortlessly, and letting go of her wrists so his hands can wander over her breasts before heading further south.

‘Ugh you're wet.’ She grumbles as he kisses along her jaw and up her cheek, droplets of rain splashing her skin from his hair as she wraps her arms around his neck, fingers lacing through his damp hair.

‘It appears I'm not the only one.’ He purrs, voice deep and husky, as his fingers dip between her wet folds.

Rey groans, already arching into him as her eyes roll close, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he presses a heated kiss to her mouth while teasing her with his fingers.

‘Just what has made you so wet?’ He whispers, finger dipping into her.

‘You.’ Rey groans, eyes rolling close.

‘That's my girl.’ He declares and Rey bucks her hips at the possessive sound of his voice, she quite likes the sound of that, being his.

His girl.

But if she’s his girl.

Then he’s definitely her man.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey places her cup down on the small table in front of Kylo and his eyes lazily drift up to watch her as she sits down, a smile on her lips, clearly satisfied with herself.

‘What are you smiling about?’ He enquires, looking up from the news site he’d been looking at and missing the headline about a murder in Core City.

‘Nothing.’ She replies, eyes still fixed on the cup.

Kylo’s brows furrow as he looks down at the cup. It looks like any other styrofoam cup, but for some reason this cup is making her smile like a naughty child. He puts his phone down on the table and reaches over, turning the cup around but there’s nothing except her name written in hasty blue marker.

He glances up at her and she’s still got that silly smile on her lips, so he figures that it might be something to do with the contents. He lifts it up and brings it to his lips, getting a brief waft of chocolate, but there’s most definitely something else too. Something alcoholic.

‘Fucking hell Rey.’ He gasps after taking a sip and tasting both salted caramel and strong rum as he places the cup back down on the table, as she looks at him with delight.

‘You do know drinking on the job is a no-no.’ He adds, wiping the residue from his lips on the back of his hand.

‘And so’s fucking your partner, but that didn’t stop you, did it?’ She purrs, leaning forward and catching his eye with a cheeky wink.

‘Touché sweetheart touché. I’ll make a rebel out of you yet.’ He quips, sitting back.

‘Oh babe. I’m a born rebel.’ She winks before taking a sip of her beverage, while Kylo chuckles to himself.

‘Prove it.’ He challenges her, a naughty twinkle in his dark brown eyes as Rey takes a sip of her drink.

‘How long have we got?’ She enquires and Kylo looks up at the large departures board hanging from the ceiling behind her.

‘Just over an hour till boarding.’ He replies, looking back at her and seeing her calculating something in her mind.

Suddenly Rey rises to her feet, now sporting her own naughty glint.

‘Get up.’ She orders.

Kylo’s eyes narrow for a moment as he gazes up at her, before a wolfish grin spreads across his full lips as he grabs his bag and gets to his feet. Rey grabs his hand and practically drags him from the cafe and past the rows of seats full of weary and waiting passengers.

‘Where are we going?’ Kylo asks, enjoying being lead by her to some mysterious destination.

‘You’ll see.’ Comes her reply.

Kylo tugs on her hand, stopping her in her tracks. She spins on her heels to look up at him, to find his devilish smirk as he plucks her drink from her hand and takes a gulp. Rey mockingly gasps at the insult of him stealing her drink. But he quickly silences any scalding words that were to come from her lips with a searing kiss.

‘That got you, didn’t it?’ He snickers, as he brushes the pad of this thumb across Rey’s lips that are stained with her drink.

Without saying a word, Rey turns on her heels and marches off. Kylo lets her take a few steps before stalking after her. But soon enough she comes to a stop. She fishes out her wallet as Kylo stares at the name on the door “NapPod.”

Before he knows the door is opening and Rey is dragging him inside, with a hungry look in her eyes as the door seals behind him.

‘Take off your pants.’ She demands and Kylo’s eyebrow quirks.

‘Say please.’

‘Please.’

‘Is this thing even soundproof? Because sweetheart you can get quite vocal.’ He teases as he looks around the pod as Rey closes the blind behind him.

‘Kylo! Just take off your damn pants. Please.’ She practically whines, her cheeks flushed red as she stops in front of him, frustration rolling off her.

But he’s clearly in a teasing mood as he just stares down at her, enjoying the sight of her flush travel up from her neck, across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears. Rey is far too horny to wait, so she reaches forward and yanks at his belt, tugging it open as she looks up at him from beneath her lashes, teeth dragging over her bottom lip.

‘Fuck Rey. You’re such an impatient little thing.’ He smirks as he moves to place his bag beneath the desk in the corner before unzipping his jacket.

He turns around and almost chokes on his own spit when he sees that Rey has already kicked off her boots and tossed her jacket on the floor and is in the process of undoing her belt, clearly in a hurry.

‘Wow, someone’s in a hurry.’ He jests and she fires him an admonishing look.

‘We’ve only got an hour.’

‘How romantic.’ He drawls, and Rey lets out a huff that shuts him up as he returns to undressing.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I have to admit sweetheart. That was quite a rebellious thing to do. Having sex in an airport.’ Kylo smirks broadly as they step out of the pod, looking suitably disheveled.

‘I told you I was a rebel. You wanted me to prove it. So I did.’ She quips with a bright grin, as she interlaces her fingers with his, as they head for their gate.

o-o-o-o-o

‘How about that first date then?’ Kylo smiles as he sinks into the seat next to Rey after boarding their flight, his hand easily resting on her thigh.

‘I like pizza. Especially take out. But I just hope you don’t expect me to put out. You know I’m not the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy on the first date.’ She simpers, with a coy smile on her lips and Kylo chuckles.

‘As if I would expect that, I’m a gentleman I’ll have you know.’ He fires back before leaning in.

‘Besides I know exactly what kind of girl you are, Detective Rey Kenobi.’ He whispers in her ear, making her eyes widen and her face turn beet red, as his hand moves up her inner thigh.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I hope that the journal helps us with the case, because right now we’re at a dead end.’ Kylo grumbles, turning to look at his partner.

‘Yeah. Hopefully there’s a first name at least. Surely she wrote it down somewhere, and not just “Blue eyes” all the time.’ Rey huffs, feeling a little despondent.

‘Tue. But at least now we have another detail to go on. He’s in his late thirties and has blue eyes. Very helpful.’ Kylo drawls, pitching on sarcastic, and Rey rolls her hazel eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Well we’ll soon be able to find out.’ She smiles affectionately at her partner, as the Captain comes over the speaker announcing that they will soon be landing in Core City.

‘Oh, didn’t you tell Luke what time we’d be back?’ Rey enquires as she buckles herself in.

‘No. I didn’t want to bother him. We can just get a cab. Go straight to the precinct. No doubt he’ll have some choice things to say about the chain of custody on the journal.’ Kylo grumbles as he does the same as Rey.

‘You don’t think we’ll get in trouble do you?’

‘I dunno. Maybe. But if we do then I won’t let it come back on you.’

‘Kylo!’

‘What? Rey, I’m the senior. If shit hits the fan then I take the flack. Not you.’

‘But we’re partners. I’m not going to let you take the blame on your own. I found the journal, I bagged it. It was my responsibility.’ She tells him definitely.

‘Okay. If, and I mean if there’s any retribution over it, then we’ll face it together.’ He gives a crooked half smile, large hand engulfing hers before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and Rey smiles warmly at him.

o-o-o-o-o

Having decided in the cab that they would still maintain a completely professional relationship while in the precinct and on duty, they walk into the precinct with their customary expressions - Kylo - a scowl and Rey - pissed off.

As they walk into the detectives bullpen all eyes turn to look at them, and Rey shifts self consciously on her feet. Is it that obvious they’ve fucked?

‘Do you think they can tell?’ She mutters under her breath, head turned toward her partner.

‘I think most of them think we’ve been fucking for weeks.’ He mumbles and Rey elbows him in the side, completely forgetting about his bruised ribs until he lets out a faint gasp and clutches his side.

‘Sorry.’ She offers.

‘Detectives.’ They hear the voice of their Captain and both of them turn around to face him, finding a worried expression on his bearded face.

‘What? What is it?’ Rey asks, suddenly feeling concerned, as a feeling of dread has descended on her.

‘I need to speak to you both. In my office. Now.’ Luke tells them in a serious tone.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for beta'ing and helping with this chapter.
> 
> :o)


	26. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are shocks and upsets in store for Rey and Kylo as they step into Luke's office.
> 
> Chapter 25 recap:
> 
> It's the day after the night before where Rey and Kylo truly blurred the lines between professional and personal and things carry on as they were until they arrive back to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through a re-write (hence the delay) - it looked a whole lot different until the early hours of this morning.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support for this story - it really means a lot :)
> 
> I hope you like this one. It would be amazing if this fic reached 400 kudos by the end of it - not that I'm begging cos I'm not :)
> 
> And Happy New Year Reylo fam!!!!

o-o-o-o-o

‘I need to speak to you both. In my office. Now.’ Luke tells them in a serious tone.

Luke turns on his heels and heads to his office. Kylo and Rey share a questioning look before heading after him.

‘Sit down.’ Luke gestures to the two seats opposite his desk as he sits heavily in his chair, a weary expression on his worn face.

‘Is everything okay Captain?’ Rey enquires as she sits down, casting a glance at her partner.

‘No. No, everything is not okay.’ Luke sighs, rubbing his hand across his beard.

‘I’m assuming that you haven’t seen the news?’

Rey and Kylo look at one another before shaking their heads.

‘Dirk Delotti is dead.’ Luke tells it bluntly, as Kylo’s eyes dart to his partner, who looks stunned at the news that the porn star Rey only interviewed the day before was dead.

‘What? Dead. How? When?’ Rey gasps.

‘He was found in the swimming pool at his apartment complex this morning.’ Luke explains.

‘Is there a cause of death?’ Kylo asks, as Rey sits there digesting the news.

‘No, not yet. There needs to be an autopsy and an investigation. A precinct in Hosnian are handling the case. But there’s more.’ Luke looks between them.

‘More?’ Kylo shakes his head.

‘Ryan Lewis was killed in prison yesterday afternoon.’ Luke tells them clearly, eyes going from one surprised face to the next.

‘What? No! Are fucking kidding me?’ Rey snaps, as if she just woke from a daze.

Tessa’s one time porn co-star and her ex-boyfriend have both died in the space of a day. It sounds too unbelievable to be true. Or that someone was clearing house.

‘He was shanked in a fight in the shower block.’

‘Two witnesses.’ Kylo murmurs.

‘What?’ Rey snaps, shifting to look at Kylo.

‘Delotti and Lewis. Both of them saw Tessa’s mystery boyfriend. Our number one suspect. And both of them suddenly die. Think about it. The only people who could possibly identify him have been murdered-’ Kylo starts and Rey’s eyes widen, something dawning on her.

‘JJ!’ She gasps, gaze swiveling to meet Luke’s eyes, but the Captain looks away, and her stomach plummets.

‘Captain?’ Rey croaks, emotions flooding her voice.

‘Jasmine Johnson was found dead this morning. I’m sorry.’ Luke announces, a sad expression on his face as he looks at her.

At first Rey doesn’t know what to do, or say. The words bounce around her head, while all other noise from beyond the office turns to static.

‘Shit Rey. I’m so sorry.’ Kylo offers, his hand coming up and brushing up and down her arm, soothing her.

JJ. Dead.

‘Where?’ She whispers, tears burning the backs of her eyes as she fixes Luke with a hard stare.

‘She was found just before seven. In the docks at the shipyards in Kuat.’ Luke supplies, watching her carefully as she nods, her breath coming out in short puffs.

‘Poor JJ.’ Rey sighs, shaking her head, anguish flooding through her veins.

‘There’ll be a post mortem. The case is being handled by the 5th precinct I think, I'll find out and keep you informed as best as I can. I’m sorry Rey. About your friend.’ Luke offers, but the words just float in the air around Rey as the news of JJ’s untimely demise starts to sink in a little.

‘Can I go please.’ Rey asks, her voice sounding feeble as she wrings her hands together waiting for Luke to let her go.

‘Yes, yes of course. You should go home. Call it day. You’ve had a shock, and a long day. Start fresh tomorrow.’ Luke states, nodding with assurance.

‘Thank you Captain.’ Rey offers a faint smile as she gets to her feet and goes to leave the office, seemingly hesitating for Kylo.

She looks over her shoulder, eyes flitting between Luke and the back of Kylo’s head.

‘You take the rest of the day too Ben.’ Luke says, looking at his nephew.

Kylo gets to his feet and together he and Rey leave the precinct, his hand on her lower back as he guides her outside and then over to his Mustang.

‘I can’t go home. It's just that JJ-’ Rey sighs, wringing her hands together in her lap as Kylo turns the engine over.

‘You don't have to explain. We can go to mine. You can finally meet Driver.’ Kylo enthuses, as he pulls out of the lot.

Rey’s not yet met her partners pet rottweiler-pitbull mix, but she’d seen photos and heard stories. Kylo got Driver when he was recovering from the shooting, and the dog stays with a dog sitter when Kylo is busy with work.

‘I’d like that.’ Rey replies with a nod and a warm smile as Kylo heads through the city.

Rey rests her forehead against the cool glass, eyes drifting close as she recalls the last time she’d seen JJ. It was only the morning before at Sleemo Adult Industries but now it feels like a lifetime ago.

A solitary tear trickles down her face. She takes a deep breath, eyes drifting close. But then she lets out a small chuckle, her eyes fluttering open.

‘You okay there sweetheart?’ Kylo asks, looking over at her with an amused smile on his face.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.’ She sniffles.

‘I was just recalling what JJ calls you. Called you.’ Rey answers, sitting up straight.

‘Detective hot stuff if I recall correctly.’ Kylo smiles, a naughty twinkle in his dark eyes.

‘She liked you. A lot. I think she fancied you.’

‘If she fancied anyone it was you.’

‘No. No. JJ was my friend. She didn’t fancy me.’ Rey shakes her head, feeling a blush touch her cheeks.

‘Oh I think she did. JJ was an open person.’ Kylo concludes and Rey nods, the tears returning to her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

The moment the front door opens a dog dives through it, giving a joyful bark the moment as Kylo crouches down and greets the dog with a happy smile.

‘Hey there buddy. Did you miss me?’ Kylo enquires as he scratches the dog behind the ears.

‘Were you good for Parker?’

Rey smiles down at the scene of Kylo and his dog, before looking over at the young man standing in the doorway.

‘He was as good as gold. Like always.’ The man replies as Kylo gets to his feet, Driver watching his every move.

‘Thank you Parker. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?’ Kylo nods, before taking Driver’s leash from the man, who nods before retreating back into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

‘Buddy I want you to meet someone really important okay? So you need to be good, otherwise you won’t get the treat, alright?’ Kylo addresses his pet the way a person would address a child.

But the dog responds, sitting down, looking up at his owner as Rey steps closer, her one hand behind her back, the dog treat clenched in her fist.

‘Driver, this is Rey. Rey this is Driver.’ Kylo makes the introduction as Rey kneels down, bringing herself almost eye level with the three-year-old.

‘She’s having a shit day, so be nice to her, okay?’ Kylo mutters with a faint smile as he too crouches down in the corridor of the Brentaal district building.

‘Hello.’ Rey offers and lets out a surprised squeak when the dog lifts his paw, her eyes darting up to meet Kylo’s, who is grinning back at her.

‘Oh, well it’s lovely to meet you Driver.’ Rey says, taking the dogs paw, giving it a shake.

‘He’s very well trained. Unlike his master.’ Rey quips with a quirk of her eyebrow as Driver looks up at her, patiently waiting for the treat Kylo had promised.

‘One of us has to be.’ Kylo snickers as he gets to his feet.

Rey pulls the hand from behind her back and it instantly peaks Driver’s interest as he stands up and licks his lips, clearly smelling the dog treat.

‘Rey, say nicely as you offer the treat.’ Kylo tells her as she looks between Kylo and Driver.

‘Nicely.’ Rey says to the dog, watching as Driver obeys her commands and takes the treat nicely.

‘Good boy.’ Kylo coos as he gives the dog another scratch.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you home.’ He smiles as Rey gets to her feet and he places a hand on the small of her back guiding her back outside as Driver walks happily in front.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Do you think it’s a coincidence? Or do you think they’re all connected?’ Rey asks as she follows Kylo and Driver along the hallway toward his Chandrila apartment.

‘What that Delotti, Lewis and JJ all died in mysterious circumstances in the space of twenty-four hours? No. Not a chance is it a coincidence. And while we were out of the city. No, there’s definitely a link.’

‘Tessa.’ Rey mumbles as they arrive at a door and Kylo unlocks it before letting go of Driver’s leash and the dog scurries inside.

‘Her ex. Her co-star and her colleague. All killed in the same twenty four hour period.’

‘So you think they were all murdered?’ Kylo asks as he guides Rey inside, his hand once again on her lower back.

‘Don’t you? I mean we know that Lewis was. Shanked in prison.’

‘That could have been just a prison fight gone bad.’ Kylo suggests an alternative as he tugs off his jacket and hangs it on a hook by the front door.

‘True. But JJ was definately murdered. I have no doubt about that one.’ Rey states firmly as she slips off her own jacket, and Kylo takes it from her hand and hangs it up over his.

They kick off their shoes and Kylo leads Rey into the open plan space that is his home.

‘Wow. That’s some view. And this is some place you’ve got here.’ She says as she looks over the tastefully decorated space - cream walls, light wood floors, a mix of shades of grey furnishings with the odd pop of red to add some colour.

‘This was effectively a payoff from my parents when I graduated. To make up for the years of not really being there. They decided the best thing to give me was my own place, so I’d see even less of them. Don’t worry the irony is not lost on me.’ He smirks as he heads around the wooden kitchen counter as Rey steps over to the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view of the city all around.

‘Do you fancy a drink?’ He asks.

‘Sure.’ She murmurs as she walks over to stand on the other side of the counter as he places two tumblers on the wood, before he pours whiskey in both glasses.

‘To JJ.’ He hands one of the glasses to her, and Rey smiles softly.

‘To JJ.’ She whispers before downing the alcohol.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for editing this new version at short notice <3
> 
> :o)


	27. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo learnt that their three key witnesses had each been killed while they were in Arkanis. Rey met Kylo's dog Driver and they toasted JJ.
> 
> Chapter 27:
> 
> Needing to feel alive leads to Rey making a confession. And Kylo gets a shock from Luke.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Sweetheart are you sure about this?’ Kylo asks, concern lacing his voice as Rey tosses her bra off the side of the bed.

She’s straddling him on his large bed, wearing nothing but the pendant around her neck and a look that tells him not to argue.

‘Okay, okay. If you’re sure.’ He mutters.

‘Kylo I’m sure. I need to feel….I just need to feel something more than this grief sitting in my chest. I _need_ to feel alive, Kylo. Now will you let me fuck you. Because if you don’t, then I’m just going to have to take matters into my own hands.’ She tells him, putting on her most ‘don’t argue with me’ expression.

‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Wanna bet?’

‘I’d sooner be inside of you.’ He pouts, running his finger tips up the length of her bare thighs.

‘Well there you go then. This is mutually beneficial.’ She quips with a cheeky smirk as she rises up onto her knees, gripping his cock in her hand and giving it a couple of quick strokes that make him growl as he glares up at her.

He’s about to complain when she lines him up and slowly, achingly so, takes his erection inside of her. There’s a thought that floats at the back of her mind about using protection, but they’d not used any yet. Then there’s a spark of fear that she may well be pushing her luck, but right now she just wants to feel _him_ inside of her.

So she pushes that thought aside. Throws caution to the wind, deciding to live for the new, and to worry about the consequences later. Of which she hopes there are none.

‘Hey, are you okay? You look distracted?’ Kylo asks, sitting up so they’re face to face, concerned eyes scanning her face.

She gives him a faint smile and nods.

‘I’m good. Everything is good.’ She whispers before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips as she rises up on her knees, moaning at the friction.

o-o-o-o-o

It’s dark outside when Rey wakes up, feeling like a furnace and instantly realising why. Kylo is wrapped around her, all arms and legs cocooning her as he sleeps. She lets herself smile in that post sleep daze before guilt coils in her gut. Guilt that she’s there living; in the arms of the man she loves (even if she’s not told him that yet), while her friend, their witness, lies on a mortuary slab having been murdered. She lets out a sigh, biting down on her bottom lip, fighting back the tears.

‘Stop that.’ Kylo mumbles sleepily against the back of her neck.

‘Stop what?’

‘Feeling guilty. There’s nothing you could have done about JJ. And beating yourself up over it isn’t going to change what happened, or bring her back. You’ve got to try and move past it. It’ll be tough, but I’ll be right with you.’

‘How do you know how I feel?’ She asks, focusing on only one part of what he said, she feels a little affronted that he’d guessed so quickly and so well, as she shifts so she’s sitting up, forcing him to do the same.

‘Because I know you Rey. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You feel everything. Just like I do. But like me, you hide it well. Beneath a mask.’ He tells her as he brushes his wayward hair from his sleepy eyes.

‘Well, there’s something you don’t know.’ She retorts quickly, without thinking.

‘Oh yeah, and what’s that?’

‘That I love you.’ She blurts, so desperate to get one up on him that she doesn’t even think about what she’s confessing, until she sees his eyes widen and mouth fall open in the night light drifting through the window.

Worry, regret, shame, every negative emotion she can feel of flies through her mind as they just stare at one another. But the most overriding one is fear. Fear that he doesn’t feel the same. Fear that he’s going to reject her admission. Fear that she’s just made a fool of herself. Fear that he’d been using her just to get laid.

‘I love you too.’ Kylo smiles, a boyish, genuine grin that spreads across his face, and shows his teeth.

Rey breathes a sigh of relief, a smile settling on her own face as her heart skips a beat at the fact that he loves her too.

‘Come here.’ He reaches for her, his hand cupping the back of her head as he pulls her in for a heated kiss.

She goes willingly, climbing into his lap as she kisses him into the pillows, relishing in the feeling of being loved. She’s never felt love before, given or received. But now she knows what it feels like, it’s intoxicating. A feeling she never wants to let go.

‘Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?’ He asks quietly, flipping her over onto her back and looking down at her, as their fingers intertwine on either side of her head.

‘Do you want to be?’ She whispers, gulping because of that fear again.

Now it’s fear of giving too much of herself.

‘You know I kind of already thought I was.’ He admits as he slowly nips, kisses and licks her neck, and Rey lets out a little gasp of surprise at his admission.

‘You did?’ She asks, a smile spreading across her lips, along with a faint blush.

He nods slowly moving his head, biting his bottom lip, looking up at the woman beneath him.

‘Well in that case. I guess you are my boyfriend.’ She grins before surging up and kissing him, letting herself live in the moment once again.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Fuck!’ Kylo exclaims, diving out from beneath the sheets naked as Rey jolts upright.

‘What? Kylo what is it?’ She gasps, clutching the covers around her naked body, panic spreading through her body.

‘The journal. It’s still in my bag.’ He calls from the hallway, rushing to the bag that’s sitting on the floor next to their boots.

‘You best not have gone near it.’ Kylo mutters as he sinks to his knees, eying Driver who comes plodding over from his basket in the corner of the open plan living area, yawning at his master.

Kylo yanks the bag open and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds that the journal is untouched in it’s tightly sealed evidence bag, nestled between his few clothes.

‘Is it okay?’ Rey asks from behind him, wearing his t-shirt, not quite confident enough to walk around naked.

‘Yeah. Thankfully no-one’s pissed on it. Or chewed it.’ He chuckles softly, glancing at his dog who cocks his head in question.

‘That’s good.’ Rey smiles, but then quickly averts her eyes when Kylo stands up, naked and proud.

‘Aww sweetheart, you’re blushing.’ He teases, as Rey sneaks a peek at his toned and fit body, her lips pressed together.

‘It’s not like you don’t know my body _intimately_. And I yours.’ He says suggestively with a cheeky wink, head tilted to the side as he looks her up and down.

He places the journal on a shelf out of reach of Driver who wanders off into the kitchen as Kylo advances on Rey.

‘Your dog’s watching.’ She says feebly, and Kylo smirks.

‘No. He’s not.’ He purrs, his voice husky.

Rey gulps, fixing him with what she hopes is a steady gaze.

‘You know what you wearing my clothes does to me. And here you are taunting me. Teasing me. Looking all fuckable.’ If it’s even possible his voice gets lower, and it makes her insides melt as she presses herself back against the wall as Kylo stands in front of her.

‘That’s because I have been. Fucked that is.’ She whispers, feeling her skin turning hot as he slots himself between her thighs, his fingers toying with the hem of his t-shirt, a teasing expression on his lips as Rey gazes up at him.

‘I didn’t hear you complaining.’ He murmurs, one hand reaching up, thumb brushing over her covered erect nipple as he nips on the shell of her ear.

Rey lets out a whimpering groan, eyes fluttering closed as she nibbles on her bottom lip, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

‘If I remember right you were all but begging me to fuck you only hours ago.’ He continues moving his mouth down her neck as he lifts her up by her thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist.

‘I didn’t beg.’ She argues, weakly.

‘Really? So you’re saying you weren’t desperate for my cock?’ He snickers, a devilish look in his eyes as he pulls back a little.

‘Maybe a little.’ She gives a shy smile, skin burning with arousal and embarrassment.

He bites her skin, and a long moan tumbles from her mouth as she snakes her arms around his shoulders as he presses her against the wall.

‘But I won’t make you beg this time.’ He snickers, as he looks her in the eyes, sliding into her, watching as she tenses for a moment, gasping out a breath before relaxing.

Kylo moves his hips achingly slow, his gaze so intense as he stares into her eyes, and it feels like torture as her toes curl and her back arches as she lets out a throaty groan, fingernails dragging across the skin of his shoulders as he smirks at her, hands gripping her thighs.

Rey begins to rock her hips, just as slow as he’s moving his and the slow building orgasm is making her feel like she’s burning up. Not to mention the fixed stare he’s giving her, refusing to even let her look away.

‘Eyes on me sweetheart. Just me.’ He growls, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs.

It is the most intense orgasm Rey has ever had in her entire life. It has her practically growling like a wild beast as they reach their climax together, eyes boring into the other’s. Her whole body shaking with her release.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is lying in Kylo’s arms, cheek pressed against the warm skin of his chest as she plays with the fingers of his one hand as the other runs up and down her spine, making her shiver.

The peaceful silence is ended with the ringing of his phone on the nightstand. Kylo lets out a long sigh as he pulls his hand from her fingers to grab it and find out who the hell is calling at nearly midnight.

‘Captain?’ He coughs as he answers the phone, feeling a flush burn his cheeks at how husky he sounds.

‘I know it’s late Ben. But I just need to tell you that Lieutenant Dameron and Officer Storm will be working with you on the Grant case.’ Luke informs, making Kylo’s brows furrow with confusion as Rey shifts so she’s looking down at him.

‘What? Why?’ He barks harshly, anger coursing through his veins.

‘Because I think the Lawrence disappearance and your case might be connected. And I don’t need to point out to you why Ben. Besides I think you will all work well together.’

‘Dameron hates me. And I have no idea who this Storm person is.’ Kylo barks and Rey’s brows knit together as she moves to holding herself up on her hands.

‘Poe doesn’t hate you. He respects you. He just doesn’t like you. That much-’

‘Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better.’ He scoffs, shifting to sit up, legs dangling over the side of the bed.

‘Finn Storm was in the academy with Rey. He was working in records but he’s transferred, so he’s shadowing Poe. So this case will be good one for him to get his teeth.’

‘Or fuck up.’ Kylo snaps as Rey shuffles closer to him.

‘Ben!’ Luke chasties.

‘Fine. But who’s lead, because if you say Poe fucking Dameron is walking onto my case and taking charge then-’ His free hand curls into a fist.

‘You, Ben. You’re still the lead. This is your case. Yours and Rey’s.’

‘Good. Because I’m telling you now if Dameron tries to take control I will not be held responsible for my actions.’

‘Ben will you just calm down. Poe will not try to take control.’

‘He better not.’

Luke sighs heavily.

‘Goodnight Ben.’ He says softly, sounding weary.

But just as Kylo is about to hang up Luke calls ‘Night Rey!’

Her eyes widen in an instant. Luke knows that she’s there. With Kylo at near midnight.

‘Night Luke.’ Kylo mumbles as he hangs up, looking at Rey.

‘So. He knows then.’ She mutters, twiddling her fingers as she chews on the inside of her cheek.

‘Yeah. It would seem like it.’ Kylo sighs, suddenly feeling tired as he tosses his phone onto the nightstand.

‘Come back to bed.’ She says, but the clear tension in his shoulders tells him that he won’t be able to sleep anytime soon, not until he’s worked it off.

He gets to his feet, turning to press a kiss to her forehead.

‘In a bit.’ He mutters against her skin before stepping away, grabbing his jeans from the floor and whistling.

‘Where are you going?’ She questions, confused as she hears paws and nails on the wooden floor.

‘For a walk. I think I need to cool off. Clear my head.’ He replies as he does up his jeans, wearing nothing beneath.

Driver appears in the doorway, looking up at Kylo, who pauses and looks over at her.

‘You’re more than welcome to join us.’ He smiles and Rey doesn’t even try to hide the smile that spreads across her own face as she scurries off the bed.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment/kudos - they really mean a lot. Comments and suggestions are always so helpful.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for beta'ing this chapter.
> 
> Also I'm glad you guys liked the addition of Driver (clearly named after a certain someone and inspired by that person's real life dog lol)
> 
> I'm starting to loose confidence in my writing of this story, I'm sorry.


	28. Poe and Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's patience is already tested by the inclusion of Lieutenant Dameron and Officer Storm on his case, but Rey is by his side as they head to the prison.
> 
> Chapter 27 recap:
> 
> Kylo helped Rey with her grief over JJ.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Good morning Detective Ren. Detective Kenobi.’ Luke smiles as he stops in front of the just arriving Kylo and Rey.

Her face is tinged pink but she tries to hide it behind the cup of coffee she’s sipping on.

‘Did you sleep well? Nothing kept you up I hope.’ Luke quips, firing Kylo a little look before wandering off, as Rey chokes a little on her drink.

Kylo pats her on the back as she looks around, wide eyed and worried.

‘Did he just-did he just make an innuendo?’ Rey splutters, wide eyes looking up at Kylo.

‘I do believe he did.’ Kylo mumbles, eyes tracking after Luke as he shakes his head in disbelief.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Finn these are Detective’s Ren and Kenobi. Kylo. Rey. This is Officer Finn Storm.’ Poe makes the introductions just after they all step into the meeting room.

‘I already know Rey. We were at the academy together.’ Finn rolls his eyes at Poe, shaking his head good naturedly.

‘Of course. Sorry you did mention it.’ The Lieutenant smiles warmly at Finn.

‘And I met you when I was a rookie.’ Finn looks over at Kylo, who quirks a questioning eyebrow.

‘I was on patrol at a burglary you worked on. The day after that I requested a transfer.’ Finn tells them, and Kylo’s lips part in surprise.

‘Why? What did he do to you?’ Poe asks intrigued as Rey glances up at her partner, who stands there stoically.

‘He screamed at me. Told me it was my fault the perp got away. Said I was a disgrace to the police force.’ Finn tells them, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks between them all.

Kylo nods and sighs. ‘Yeah that sounds about right. Like something I’d do. For what it’s worth. I’m glad you didn’t quit.’

‘Why? So you can rip into me all over again?’ Finn snaps quickly, much to the shock of his mentor.

‘I only tear people to shreds if they deserve it.’ Kylo gives a wolfish smirk, eyes gleaming with threat.

They all fall into an awkward silence. The room suddenly becoming stuffy as they just stand there opposite sides of the table.

‘Right then. Let’s get this over with.’ Kylo huffs as he sinks into a chair in the small meeting room, the paperwork and few bits of evidence spread across the table, along with their freshly brewed coffee.

He looks around the table, holding the gaze of each member of his ‘team’, a stern expression on his face, until he reached Rey’s beautiful hazel eyes and his face softened into adoration.

‘Where do you want to begin?’ Poe enquires as he looks between Rey and Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

After going over their respective cases and determining where they join together - entirely in the fact that the missing yachties are Amy-Grace Lawrence’s parents - they start talking about the murders of the witnesses.

‘Right we’re all going to the prison.’ Kylo announces, and even Rey blinks in surprise as Poe and Finn share questioning looks.

‘All of us?’ Poe questions as Kylo starts to pack up the files.

‘Yes. All of us.’

‘Why?’ Poe shakes his head, and Kylo’s hands tighten on the files, jaw clenching too.

‘Because I said so. That’s why.’ Kylo grits, eyeballing Poe.

‘O-okay.’ Poe nods, side-eying Finn as Rey jumps to her feet following after Kylo as he storms out of the room.

‘Hey, hey. Wait up.’ She calls, reaching for his arm and stopping him further down the corridor.

‘What?’ He snaps and Rey is taken back, dropping her hand from his arm.

‘Sorry. I’m sorry.’ He sighs, stepping closer to her and brushing his hand down her arm.

‘It’s just Luke said that Poe wouldn’t try and take over, and here he is, questioning me. Questioning my decisions.’ Kylo huffs, shaking his head before looking at her again, seeing an amused smirk spreading across her lips.

‘To be fair I’m about to question you. Why do we all need to go up to the prison? Isn’t it something just two people can do?’ She asks him in her gentlest tone.

‘Because I don’t want them to fuck up our case-’

‘Well technically Ryan Lewis’ case isn’t ours.’ She points out, a little sheepishly.

‘I know that. But I spoke with the ADA and Ryan’s lawyer. And they both said that they would be okay for us to take a look.’

‘Hang on. You spoke with ADA Tico? When?’ Rey snipes, brows furrowing, crossing her arms over her chest. Kylo looks down at her with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘You’re not jealous are you sweetheart? That I talked to another woman?’ He teases and Rey feels her skin burn.

‘No! Why would I be jealous?’ She seethes, her voice pitching a little higher.

‘No reason.’ He snickers, quickly looking around before leaning forward and pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips. ‘You’re the only one for me.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben.’ Luke says as he steps out of his office while Kylo is pulling on his jacket.

‘What is it now?’ Kylo asks as he approaches his uncle, who slips back into his office, making Kylo follow.

‘Close the door.’ Luke gestures as he sinks down into his chair behind his desk.

Kylo does as he’s asked before standing on the other side of the desk, wearily looking down at his uncle.

‘Are you still sure you’re doing the right thing?’ Luke asks, looking up at his nephew as he folds his hands together on the edge of his desk.

‘If you’re on about Rey? Then yes. She’s more than the right thing.’ He answers, and Luke quirks an eyebrow.

‘You know what I’m on about. But as you brought it up, you do know that while it’s not against the code of conduct, personal relationships between officers aren’t exactly approved of. So please be careful. Make sure everything you do is above, and beyond board. For once try to follow the rules.’ There’s a teasing tone in his uncle’s voice and a slight smirk on his lips.

‘So that’s the real reason you shoved Dameron and Finn on the case. You want it to be above reproach.’

‘Partially. But also the reason I told you last night.’

‘As for the rules. You know me uncle. I always break them. I can’t help myself.’ Kylo snickers, eliciting a chuckle from his uncle.

‘And why change the habit of a lifetime. Even on your last case.’ Luke sighs, looking wistfully at the man standing tall on the other side of the desk.

‘Like you said. It’s a habit.’

‘Does Rey know?’ Luke suddenly becomes serious, eyes darkening as he watches Kylo carefully.

‘Not yet.’

‘Don’t you think you should tell her. Sooner rather than later. Before someone gets hurt.’

‘I’m leaving the force not the city. I’ll still be there. Just not as a detective.’

‘So, you’re still going through with it?’

Kylo sighs, before nodding slowly. ‘Yeah. It’s time. It’s time for me to take that next step.’

‘As a private detective?’ There’s an almost mocking tone in Luke’s voice, along with some quizzical eyebrows.

‘You’re just jealous that you didn’t think of it when you were my age.’ Kylo fires back, a cheeky glint in his tone and eyes.

‘That’s probably true. But you know if you ever want an assistant then I’m your man.’ Luke grins, making him look younger and more like the boy in the photos that have stared back at Kylo his entire life.

‘I’ll keep you in mind.’ Kylo smiles, just as there’s a knock on the door and it opens with Rey popping her head round.

‘Hey, um we need to get going.’ She smiles sheepishly before ducking back out.

‘There’s my cue.’ Kylo nods, turning on his heels and stepping toward the door.

‘Ben.’ Kylo looks back at his uncle over his shoulder.

‘Tell her. The sooner the better. Before all she sees is anger at you keeping it from her.’ Luke tells him, some pearls of wisdom.

Kylo nods, takes a long breath and leaves the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo stubs out the cigarette he’d just smoked on the grate before dropping the butt in the bin. Just as he goes to step away he sees a familiar shock of ginger hair stepping through the front door of the precinct. He pauses, not fancying another ugly confrontation with Armitage Hux, so he steps back, but he’s still able to see the other man.

Hux turns on his heels and starts walking in Kylo’s direction, making him groan in annoyance about their inevitable meeting.

‘Armitage!’ A hushed voice calls from behind Hux, who is busy looking down at his phone.

His head perks up before turning to face the oncoming owner of the voice - Poe Dameron.

Kylo’s eyebrows quirk up as he sees Poe step in close to Hux, hands brushing together, an intimate gesture neither seems surprised by.

‘I’ll see you later, yeah? When Ren’s finished with this wild goose chase up to the prison, okay?’ Poe says in a low voice, but loud enough for Kylo to hear with a little strain.

‘I’ll call you.’ Hux replies in his usual clipped tones as he looks down his nose at the shorter man.

‘Good.’ Poe cracks a smile, nodding hopefully. ‘I look forward to it. I’ll bring the wine.’ He adds as Hux’s jaw clenches a touch, eyes flitting around to see if they’re being watched.

‘Yes.’ Hux states before leaning down for the briefest and most fleeting of kisses, before turning on his heels and marching down the street, right toward Kylo.

‘Always lurking in the shadows I see Ren.’ Hux sneers as he slows his step for a moment to fire Kylo a dirty look before continuing on.

‘Hey. There you are.’ Rey’s voice startles Kylo from his reprieve of staring after Hux.

‘Hey.’ He smiles softly, as Rey looking brightly up at him.

‘Ugh, you’ve been smoking.’ She observes, with a crinkled up nose, looking at him with a touch of disgust.

‘You want me to play nice, then I have to take certain measures.’ He quips with a chuckle, as Rey shakes her head.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asks, changing the subject, hand gently reaching for her elbow as she folds her arms defensively over her chest.

‘I don’t think it’s fully sunk in. That I won’t see her ever again.’ Rey sighs, shoulders slumping.

Kylo steps closer to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

‘Ugh get off. You smell like an ashtray.’ Rey complains and pushes Kylo away, just as he presses a tender kiss to her hairline.

‘Hey, sweetheart. Did you see Hux just?’ He asks, hands dropping to his side.

‘Hux? No. Why? Was he here?’ Rey snaps, anger lacing her words as she glares around.

‘Yeah, but he’s gone, don’t worry. He was talking to Poe.’

‘Poe? Why would he be talking to Poe?’ Rey muses just then Poe and Finn head in their direction, silencing their conversation.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are they expecting us?’ Poe enquires from the back seat of the Mustang as Kylo peels out of the lot, heading for the highway.

Rey glances over to see Kylo’s hand tighten on the steering wheel as his jaw clenches, inhaling sharply through his nose as he stares straight ahead.

‘They’re aware. They think it’s a waste of time. But I’ll be the judge of that.’ His reply is a little short.

‘But isn’t the body at the city morgue? Shouldn’t someone go there?’ Poe presses and Kylo is clearly losing his patience with the persistent questions.

Rey reaches over, her hand resting on his upper thigh, giving it a quick squeeze as she continues to watch him. He relaxes a little, a shy smile on his lips as he glances at her.

‘Ryan’s body is still at the prison-’

‘But won’t it be decaying?’ Finn blurts from next to Poe.

‘They have a fridge.’ Kylo grits, they’re already pissing him off and it’s only been a few hours.

If it weren’t for Rey, he’s pretty sure he’d have punched one, or both of them by now.

‘I think we should have some music, don’t you?’ Rey asks aloud, to no one in particular as she feels the tension settling in the car.

Kylo tosses her his phone from his jacket pocket and she smiles softly at the lock screen photo - it’s one of him and Driver goofing about in the park. She slides up the screen and her brows shoot up as a grin spreads across her face.

‘I Love Disco! Really? You like disco.’ She giggles, looking over at her lover, noting the blush to his ears as he shifts embarrassed in his seat.

‘It’s good driving music.’ He mumbles, looking away.

‘Disco? I love disco. Can’t beat a bit of a boogie.’ Poe pipes up from the back seat, leaning forward to look over Rey’s shoulder to see the playlist.

‘With Hux I bet.’ Kylo murmurs under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear as he glances up at the rear view.

‘Disco it is then.’ Rey quips, pressing play and a disco beat fills the car as Kylo turns onto the highway, heading north out of the city.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> A big thank you to everyone for their supportive messages on the last chapter (I will reply to the comments soon). It is wonderful to read that while I may have lost some faith in my ability to write this story you guys haven't.
> 
> Thank you to my fab beta Robyn.
> 
> Please keep letting me know your thoughts, they really do help.
> 
> :o)
> 
> Tumblr: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon


	29. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Kylo, Finn and Poe encounter difficulties at the prison but mostly with each other, but will they make a break in the case?
> 
> Chapter 28 recap
> 
> Things are tense with the inclusion of Poe and Finn on the case. And Kylo spots something that unsettles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that a few people were a bit thrown by the whole Poe/Hux relationship that appeared in the last chapter and I hope that it doesn't put any of you off continuing with this story - it's only background/minor. The main focus of this story is Rey/Kylo and the case.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I want you guys to go look at the security footage, while we go look at the body.’ Kylo announces after they pass through security.

Rey nods and gives Finn a friendly smile, as he looks relieved that he’s not going to be looking at Ryan’s dead body.

‘We’ll see you in a bit.’ Kylo adds as they all start moving in their different directions.

Kylo watches as Rey walks off down the corridor, Finn at her side as they trail after the deputy warden. She glances back over her shoulder and offers him a shy smile that melts his heart.

‘So, you and Rey. You’re a couple then?’ Poe muses as they follow after the warden.

‘What of it?’ Kylo hisses, not feeling any more confident in Poe Dameron, especially now that he’s seen who he’s associated with.

‘Nothing. I was just wondering because you seem close.’ Poe mumbles, glancing over at Kylo awkwardly.

‘Does it bother you?’

‘No. No. Why would it bother me?’ Poe snaps defensively.

‘Then if it doesn’t bother you, why mention it?’

‘Okay, okay. Fine I’m sorry that I mentioned it.’ Poe huffs, the awkwardness between the two of them only growing.

‘Good. Because that would be like me mentioning you and Hux.’ Kylo snipes and Poe comes to a sudden stop, gawking at the back of Kylo’s head.

Kylo realises that Dameron has stopped so he comes to a halt, before turning around and stepping back over to Poe. He tilts his head to the side, looking the Lieutenant up and down.

‘Lost for words are we Lieutenant?’

‘How-how do you know about that?’ Poe stammers, looking panicked.

‘I saw you together. Outside the precinct.’

‘You saw us? Together?’ Poe gulps. ‘That was nothing. He was there dropping off some paperwork. I just needed to-’

‘Look Dameron. I don’t care why he was there. And I don’t care if your fucking him. What I do care about, is this case. And I don’t want him anywhere near it, do you understand?’ Kylo barks and Poe takes a deep breath.

‘I think sometimes _Detective_ , you forget that I am your superior. And you should show me some respect.’

‘Respect is earned not just given, _Lieutenant_.’ Kylo bites back as the warden looks on uncomfortably.

‘What I do in my private life is my business, much like yours is your own. And it has no bearing on my work, or this case.’

‘Good. It better not, because you will not like the consequences if it does Lieutenant.’ Kylo hisses, words dripping with menace and disdain. Kylo spins on his heels and marches down the corridor.

The warden shows them into the lab where they find the doctor carrying out some urine tests at a desk. He rises to his feet and greets the officers as the warden leaves them to it.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, you and Ren then? You’re a thing? Like together?’ Finn mumbles as the deputy shows them into the security suite.

‘Yeah. Me and Ren.’ Rey murmurs as she walks over to the bank of monitors all showing live footage.

Finn steps in next to her, talking in a soft, yet concerned voice, ‘Be careful. With him. He has a temper. And I wouldn’t want you to get on the wrong side of it.’

‘Finn. I can look after myself-’

‘I know.’

‘Then trust me to know my own mind. Besides, I think I can take him.’ Rey giggles, breaking the sudden tension that had settled between the former classmates.

Finn chuckles as Rey smiles at him before turning her attention to the monitors.

‘I need all the raw footage for the day Ryan Lewis was murdered. And I mean all of it.’ Rey orders, turning to look at the deputy.

‘The tech is running late. He’ll be here in a bit.’ The deputy grumbles, clearly thinking that babysitting the police is beneath him.

Rey returns her attention to the black-and-white security footage on the screens. She scans over it. Seeing groups of men sitting at tables in communal areas playing cards. Others working on the gym equipment. The shower blocks are empty, as is the dinning hall. A faint smile spreads across her lips when she sees Kylo striding down a corridor, Poe hurrying after him.

‘Um, sorry. You said the tech is running late?’ Finn suddenly says, sounding a little unsure as he turns to face the deputy.

‘Yeah. What of it?’

‘Well shouldn’t there be someone covering them? Shouldn’t there be someone else here watching this. It was empty when we came in. Which means anything could have happened and no-one would have seen.’ Finn points out, voice growing with confidence as he stands taller and Rey watches the deputy for his reaction.

‘I wouldn’t know. I don’t work security. I was just asked to show you guys in here. And wait till the tech turned up. But I’ll bring it up at the next meeting for you.’ The deputy replies sarcastically, glare flitting between Rey and Finn.

A feeling of unease settles at the bottom of Rey’s stomach as she turns her attention back to the monitors, eyes seeking out Kylo’s broad shoulders. She sees him and Poe entering the medical wing, and for some reason her nerves are on edge as she watches with interest as they’re led past a couple of inmates laid up in the hospital beds.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I had a tooth extraction this morning first thing and I had a reaction to the- you know what l I won’t bore you with the gory details.’ A man in his thirties blabbers as he enters the security room and begins hurrying about, not even stopping to introduce himself.

‘You’re the detectives from Corellia, right?’ He asks as he sits down in a chair in front of the monitors, bathing him in artificial light.

‘That’s right.’ Rey answers, seeing the deputy slip out of the room from the corner of her eye.

‘You want the shower footage of Ryan Lewis.’

‘His murder yes. And the footage preceding and after. All the raw footage of that day. The whole prison.’ Rey tells him, watching him carefully as he begins clicking away on a computer.

‘Sure thing. But this may take a while.

‘We can wait.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Murder is always a gruesome business.’ The prison doctor mutters to himself as he pulls open the middle draw of the three drawer mortuary fridge.

‘But I guess if people didn’t do it then we might all be out of a job.’ He adds, almost cheerily and Kylo looks at him with cautious bemusement.

‘I used to be medical examiner in Nal Hutta actually. Those Hutt gangs, they certainly like to do a number on their rivals. One time I counted 64 stab wounds to a boy, barely seventeen years old. He was the younger brother of the deputy, or whatever they want to call them, of the rival gang to the Hutts. When this deputy found out, I then had a body with an entire magazine clip fired into his chest. He was the cousin of one of the Hutts. It was vicious cycle. I couldn’t do it anymore, seeing all those dead young men, and women. Wasted lives.’ He trails off and Kylo lets out a small sigh.

‘And prison is the better choice?’ He drawls, head slightly tilted.

‘Ah, well. At least here they have the opportunity for change. They’re not dead.’

‘Except Ryan Lewis.’ Poe interjects, impatience growing.

‘Yes. Well. Here he is.’ The doctor announces as he pulls Ryan’s body out, covered in a white sheet.

Kylo takes a sharp breath. No matter how long he’s done this job and no matter how many dead bodies he’s seen it always takes him a moment to build his resolve. He looks down at the man he’d put in there, he might as well have signed his death certificate himself.

‘What’s the cause of death?’ Poe enquires, studying the body.

‘Um, he was stabbed five times in the abdomen. This one, I would say, was the killer blow. Deeper than all the others.’ The doctor points at a particularly deep open wound toward his left side.

‘I would say it perforated his stomach. But of course you’ll know more when the coroner carries out the autopsy. They’re coming tomorrow to collect the body.’ He explains as Kylo looks down carefully at the dead man on the slab.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Did you see that?’ Rey blinks against the artificial light, pointing at the corner of the screen as she snatches a glance at Finn.

‘What?’

‘Roll it back.’ She says, leaning further forward in her chair as the tech rewinds the footage before pressing play.

‘See there. Did you see that?’ She gasps, waving her finger at the screen.

‘Yeah. I saw it.’ Finn whispers, as they share a look.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What did you find?’ Kylo asks instantly as he and Poe step into the increasingly crowded security room.

‘The guy who stabbed Ryan. He was talking to someone right before.’ Rey says, looking back over her shoulder at Kylo and Poe.

‘So?’ Poe shakes his head, not getting why it’s relevant.

‘Just watch.’ She snaps and the tech rolls the footage.

They see the man the killer was talking to, walk right into someone from the Hutt gang from Tatooine and a fight spill out. But all their eyes are trained on the man who stabs Ryan to death.  
‘What gang is the killer from?’ Kylo asks out loud as the tech freezes the footage.

‘R-17. A street gang from Arkanis.’ The warden, who’d joined Kylo and Poe outside the medical center, having sat out the meeting with the doctor explains.

‘Maybe Ryan got caught up with R-17?’ Poe offers.

‘We have no record of Lewis having anything to do with any gang. He kept his head down the moment he arrived. Spent most of his time with the oldtimers in the library, rather than the gangbangers.’ The warden offers in explanation.

‘Well warden. It looks like you’ve got a murder on your hands.’ Kylo says wryly as he looks over at the pissed off looking man.

‘Well done.’ Kylo turns his attention to Rey and Finn and offers them a small smile, job done good.

‘But now the question is why did gangbangers target Ryan Lewis?’ He muses.

‘Maybe they were paid?’ Finn offers and a smile spreads across Kylo’s lips.

‘Yeah. Maybe. We need the visitor logs for all R-17 members since Ryan Lewis arrived.’ He states and the warden looks back at him with shock.

‘But there’s over one hundred R-17 members here.’ He flusters.

‘And? Look I’m not asking you to look at them. But we need them. And we need them now.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Anyone?’ Poe sighs as he rubs his bleary eyes and gets some shakes as he sips his coffee.

‘Wait. I think I’ve got one. Tritt Opan. I saw his name before. He’s visited at least two members.’ Finn mutters, searching through the pile of paperwork.

‘Hey, I’ve got him here. He’s on this list too.’ Rey blurts, excitement bubbling in her belly as she glances around the table.

‘It looks like we’ve got a winner. Time to find out all that we can on this Tritt Opan and just what his connection is to R-17 and Ryan Lewis.’ Kylo grins with relief.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this filler chapter :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts they really help me with this story, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for editing :)


	30. Whoops.  Who didn't see that one coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. Rey is dog sitting but gets a nasty surprise before emotions run high.
> 
> Chapter 29 recap - Kylo and Poe butted heads at the prison before Rey and Finn found a potential break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter - wrote it days ago, only just posting after um'ing and ah'ing over it. But it needs to be out there to move things along.

o-o-o-o-o

  
Interviewing the people involved in Ryan’s murder got them nowhere, they all claimed that Ryan provoked them by giving a ‘procative look’, and they were all unwilling to expand on basically anything.

  
Their lead -Tritt Opan came to nothing. Not even the prison security footage of the man in question got them anywhere, not after finding that he'd disappeared. Turned into a ghost. There wasn't a single record of him for the past six months. It was almost as if he didn't exist other than his appearance at the prison. No home address, no work address, no bills, no car, no bank accounts. Nothing.

  
Unfortunately Dirk and JJ’s cases hadn't helped either. Both had been murdered - Dirk with spider venom injected into the base of his skull, and JJ was strangled with her own tights. Neither case had a lead or much evidence thanks to the use of water in both murder scenes.

  
Amy-Grace’s journal proved a bust too. Any reference to her boyfriend was “he” or “him”. Hardly helpful.

  
That's why three weeks after the prison visit Kylo is sat in a hotel room in Arkanis, having spent the past couple of days trying to find anyone from R-17 willing to talk about Tritt Opan, and going over Amy-Grace’s bedroom again.

  
Yet all he'd come up with was nothing. No-one in R-17 was willing to talk about Opan, or in general. And the bedroom proved fruitless. Apart from R-17 being scribbled on the cover of one of her school books, it wasn't even in Amy’s handwriting, he had nothing.

  
‘So, how was your best friend Beth?’ Rey asks, not even trying to hide the jealousy in her voice as she strokes Driver’s head, which is resting on her lap, seeing as she’s stopping at Kylo’s apartment while he’s away.

  
Kylo snickers, he enjoys Rey’s jealous side. It brings out the animal in her and leads to amazing sex. Something he kinda hopes she holds on to for when he gets back tomorrow.

  
‘She was fine.’ He smiles softly, gazing down the camera at her.

  
‘Bet she was happy I wasn't there.’ Rey huffs, giving him a questioning look.

  
‘Rey, she's a married woman, and I love you.’

  
‘Yeah, well people cheat.’

  
‘I'm not going to cheat on you.’

  
‘You better not. Because if you even think about it I'll know and I’ll cut your balls off.’ She hisses, a dangerous glint in her eyes that makes Kylo both smirk, feel a bit horny and a little afraid.

  
‘So did you find anything helpful?’ Rey asks, her tone no less harsh.

  
‘Not unless you count a book about Morse code helpful.’

  
‘Morse code? Really? Why did a sixteen year old girl have a book about Morse code?’

  
‘I dunno. It wasn't one of her classes. Beth didn't know anything about it either.’

  
‘Oh, well that's a shame she couldn’t help.’ Rey snipes and Kylo chuckles.

  
‘Sweetheart. You don't see me getting all jealous over you working with Dameron and Finn. Or when you talk to other guys.’

  
‘Firstly Finn is dating your mate ADA Tico. Secondly Poe is doing the nasty with Hux. And thirdly, I distinctly remember you pulling me into your arms and kissing me just because the pizza delivery kid smiled at me the other day.’ Rey snickers and Kylo grins.

  
‘Oh yeah. Okay, I guess we're both a bit jealous. But you’re cute when you’re jealous.’

  
‘And you’re hot when you’re jealous.’ Rey counters with a teasing smirk and a blush.

  
‘Oh you’re that too.’

  
They fall silent, it’s a comfortable silence before Kylo sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

  
‘I can’t believe we have nothing. Not a single lead.’ He huffs, shaking his head, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

  
‘He must be a master criminal or something. To not leave a single clue.’ Rey adds, feeling the little swell of jealousy turn into sadness at the situation with the case.

  
‘There’s got to be something. Something we’ve missed. No-one can cover their tracks that well.’

  
‘Apart from the fact that water plays a big part in his murders. Washing away crucial evidence.’ Rey muses, looking down at Driver and continuing to pet the dog, feeling herself calm down.

  
‘How’s my boy?’ Kylo enquires, and Driver’s head perks up, looking toward the screen and giving a bark, making both Kylo and Rey chuckle.

  
‘Hey boy. I hope you’re being good for Rey?’ Kylo addresses the dog who scrambles off the couch and over to the screen looking up at his master, tail wagging furiously as he barks in reply.

  
‘Good boy. And she’s taken you for long walks? Stretching your legs? Let you chase the squirrels?’ Kylo smiles, his voice going a little bit soppy which makes Rey snicker.

  
‘Yes, we’ve been for a couple of long walks. And Driver enjoyed chasing some squirrels in the park, haven’t you?’ She coos after Driver gives a bark at the screen before rushing over to Rey and she scratches his ears.

  
‘He likes you.’

  
‘And I like him. We’re buddies aren’t we mate?’ She blabbers, leaning forward and Driver gives her jaw a lick.

  
‘Hey you, hands off. She’s mine.’

  
‘Aww see getting jealous over your own dog now.’ Rey jests as Driver settles down.

  
‘Yeah well. I’m the only one allowed to lick you.’ He smirks and Rey can’t hide her smile or her blush.

  
‘I should be back in time for the funeral. I wish I was with you now.’ Kylo says lowly, changing the conversation.

  
‘I know. But the case is more important. You should just head for the church, don’t worry about picking me up. I’ll make my own way.’

  
‘You sure?’

  
‘Yeah. I don’t want you rushing. Besides I’d quite like to gather myself before.’

  
Kylo nods in understanding. ‘I’ll be there. I promise.’

  
‘Babe don’t make promises you can’t keep.’ She cautions. ‘You know what the weather is like in Arkanis. It could change over night.’

  
‘Rey. I said I’ll be there, so I’m going to be there.’ He states firmly and the conviction in his eyes and his words makes her know that he absolutely means it.

  
‘Okay. You’ll be there.’ She nods and the conversation lapses into silence again.

  
‘Well, I should make some dinner. What are you having?’ Rey breaks the silence, and Kylo smiles.

  
‘Room service.’ He grins and Rey quirks her eyebrow. ‘Hey don’t look at me like that. It’s expenses.’

  
‘Oh, so the room we had, the honeymoon suite, was that expenses as well?’ Rey questions, and Kylo looks a little guilty.

  
‘Uh, yeah. I claimed it back.’ He mumbles, flushing with embarrassment.

  
‘So you got paid to have sex with me.’ Rey gasps, eyes widening and mouth hanging open.

  
‘No. No, you’re making it sound seedy. Luke told me to claim the room back on expenses so I did. I wasn’t paid to have sex with you.’ He blabbers as Rey maintains her annoyed face.

  
But it’s too much watching him shift awkwardly and beads of sweat form on his forehead and she bursts out laughing. ‘I’m sorry. I was just teasing.’

  
‘Huh. You had me going for a minute there.’ Kylo shakes his head, looking more comfortable again.

  
‘Well I really should get something to eat.’ Rey mutters with a soft smile.

  
‘Yeah. I’ll speak to you later okay?’

  
‘Of course.’

  
With that, they hang up and Rey lets out a small sigh, looking around Kylo’s apartment and feeling both lonely and at home. A tiny smile creeps across her lips, she can see herself living there with Kylo and Driver. Being a family. Something she’s so desperately craved her entire life.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
Rey is just putting the dishes, pots and pans away from her pasta dinner when there’s a knock on the front door. She pauses, looking over at Driver who cocks his head to the side, looking back at her.

  
She pads over and cautiously unlocks the door, making sure it’s on the chain as she peeps round to find Leia Organa-Solo standing there.

  
‘Oh, Mrs Organa-Solo.’ Rey flusters as she closes the door again in order to take off the chain before opening it wider.

  
‘Hello Rey.’ Leia replies as Driver dashes over, clearly recognising her voice.

  
‘And Driver. Hello.’ Leia smiles down at the dog as she gives his head a pat.

  
‘Um, come in.’ Rey says moving aside to give Leia entrance.

  
‘Thank you. Is my son in?’ Leia asks as she heads inside as Rey closes the door behind them.

  
‘Uh, no he’s in Arkanis for the case.’

  
‘Oh. He never mentioned it. Probably slipped his mind. It’s all about the case. Much like yours I imagine.’

  
‘Yeah.’ Rey smiles as Leia takes off her coat and hangs it on the hook before heading to the couch.

  
‘Um, would you like a drink?’

  
‘Oh, sure. Thank you. A small white wine please.’ Leia smiles at Rey, who’s feeling entirely uncomfortable, but goes over to the fridge to get the wine.

  
‘So, are you living together?’ Leia enquires as she looks around the apartment, trying to find signs of a female touch.

  
Rey nearly drops the bottle of wine at the question.

  
‘No. No. I’m just staying while he’s away. Looking after Driver.’ She replies, feeling herself growing hot beneath her hoodie,  t-shirt and leggings.

  
‘That’s nice of you.’

  
‘Well, he is my boyfriend.’ Rey answers a little airily as she pours two small glasses of wine, feeling the need to have a drink herself.

  
‘It’s about time he got himself a girlfriend. To be settled. Especially with the change of career coming up.’ Leia states as Rey walks over with the glasses, but she pauses, brows furrowed.

  
‘Change of career? Who’s changing career?’ She questions, looking down at Leia.

  
‘Oh. Oh dear.’

  
‘Oh dear what? I’m sorry, what’s going on?’

  
‘He hasn’t told you has he?’ Leia sighs as she gets to her feet and takes one of the glasses from Rey’s hands.

  
‘Told me what?’ Rey grits, nostrils flaring with growing annoyance.

  
‘Ben’s leaving the police force. He’s going to become a private detective.’

  
Suddenly Rey feels too hot and itchy standing there in her lying boyfriend’s apartment, with his Mom and his dog. Wearing his academy hoodie that's too big and smells like him.

  
But it's nothing compared to the anger that's coursing through her veins.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
After Leia had revealed his leaving plans and then left as quickly as she'd arrived Rey had chosen to ignore his late night call and frantic messages in order to think. She spent far too long thinking about how he'd lied to her for so many weeks, thinking about the weeks they’d been intimate and he’d not told her and that had lead to her thinking about something else. Something that has even bigger ramifications.

  
She'd tried to sleep but her mind wouldn't shut up. Replaying Leia’s slip up over and over again. She'd snuggled down under his covers and then given up, everything smelt of him, so in the end she got an hour or two on the couch with Driver on the floor next to her.

  
The moment sunlight crept through the floor to ceiling windows she was gone. Driver left with his dog sitter and back at her own apartment pulling on her sweats before heading to the boxing club. She punched and sparred until the tears flooded her eyes and rolled hot and angry down her cheeks. Frustrated with herself, angry at him. But mostly confused.

  
Confused over his lie and what to do about it. And confused about her potential predicament and what she's to do about it.

  
Kylo had barraged her with text messages. Asking if she was okay, telling her he was sorry that he should have told her himself and sooner. Begging for her forgiveness. But can she forgive him?

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
‘Rey.’ Kylo calls as he dodges through the crowd gathered outside the church, he reaches for her arm but she pulls back.

  
‘Please. We need to talk.’ He begs when she glares up at him.

  
Her jaw is clenched and her arms wrapped around herself as she steps away from the other mourners to a quiet spot.

  
‘I was going to tell you-’

  
‘When? On your last day?’ She spits venomously, tear filled eyes staring up at him.

  
‘No. No. I was going to tell you I promise. I just hadn't found the right time.’

  
‘Right time? You hadn't found the right time.’ She snaps bitterly and Kylo goes to speak but she cuts him off. ‘Well now isn't the right time either. I'm about to bury my friend.’

  
‘I'm sorry. I really am.’ And he sounds so sincere and looks so sad that she aches inside. But she still takes a step back when he reaches for her again.

  
She wants nothing more than to bury her face in his chest and feel his arms wrapped around her right now. But her anger is too much, too raw. And it’s not just that. There’s something much bigger on her mind.

  
‘Do you want me to leave?’ He asks, shoulders slumping.

  
She nods, tears burning her eyes, ‘Yes.’

  
‘Okay. I'll go. But please remember I love you. And I’d never hurt you. I’ll never hurt you.’ He states with conviction, stopping himself from reaching for her before slowly turning on his heels and leaving her there, tears flooding down her cheeks as she lets out a small sob.

  
Other mourners glance over at her, offering sympathetic looks as she watches Kylo walk away from her, at her request. She tightens her arms around herself, hands curling into fists as she looks down at herself, eyes closing.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
Kylo storms into the precinct, anger emitting from him in waves. He practically slams Amy-Grace’s journal down on the desk, startling his colleagues who look over with intrigue, caution and amusement.

  
‘I thought you were at JJ’s funeral?’ Poe asks from his own desk, clearly not bothered by Kylo’s dark mood.

  
Kylo glares at the Lieutenant who raises his hands in defeat, seeing that he's not going to get a civil answer out of the clearly fuming man.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
Rey sighs as she looks down at the mound of earth, wooden cross and the piles of flowers that form JJ’s grave. She's all alone, tears dripping from her chin as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hands, feeling stupid at being upset when JJ was dead.

  
‘I'm so _so_ sorry.’ She begins, but pauses to take a deep breath.

  
‘I probably look a mess right now. You’d tell me off for smudging my mascara. But everything is a mess. Everything is all over the place.’ Rey explains with a sigh.

  
‘The case. We have no-one. And it’s so frustrating. Everytime we think we’re getting somewhere it leads nowhere. I’m starting to doubt we’ll ever solve it.’ She pauses, looking off across the cemetery and closing her eyes for a moment.

  
‘Losing you. It’s not been easy. I don’t make friends. And you were really my only friend. And now I don’t know. I know I won’t have another friend like you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I should have been there, but I was doing what you wanted me to. Fucking Kylo.’ She gives a watery chuckle, imagining JJ laughing at her use of a swear word as she brushes away some of the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

  
‘But you know every action has a consequence right.’ Her voice cracks as her gaze drifts skywards, looking up at the gloomy grey clouds.

  
‘I think- I think I’m pregnant.’ She gulps, hearing herself say it out loud makes her heart constrict then expand, and her breath catch in the back of her throat.

  
‘I know I should have been more careful. But I was so caught up in the rush of it. Of feeling wanted. Desired. Being with him.  Things kinda got a bit messy. I know I should just do a test. Get it over with. But I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom.’ She sniffles, looking back down at the grave.

  
‘For so long it’s just been me. Me, myself and I. Always looking out for myself. Never had anyone else. Yet I don’t know if I’m ready for a family. Ironic I know, seeing as that’s what I’ve always craved. A family. A family of my own. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t even know if he wants children. If he wants me, this.’ She takes a deep breath, rubbing the tears from her face.

  
‘I know I’m just being silly. That I need to just find out once and for all and then deal with it. I know what you’d say. “Pull yourself together girl. You’re a strong, independent fierce woman. Now get on with it.” So yeah. I need to buy a test.’ She nods, feeling a little calmer than before.

  
‘I’m so sorry JJ. I really am.’ She adds with a regretful sigh.

  
o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' <3
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn x


	31. Gotcha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Kylo finally found the killer? Is Rey pregnant? Will Kylo, Finn and Poe ever play nice? At least one of these will be answered.
> 
> Chapter 30 recap:
> 
> Leia let slip Kylo's secret as Rey possibly discovered one of her own. Rey rejected Kylo's support when it came to JJ's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to the last chapter was wonderful. It really means a lot to me that people are still reading and enjoying this story. Especially as it's gearing up toward the end and the conclusion to both the case and the fic. 
> 
> I hope to make it as intriguing and as satisfying to you guys (and me) as possible and I hope you all stick along for the final ride.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> And a big thank you for over 500 kudos' - love you all xxx

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo sighs loudly as he flips through the pages of Amy-Grace’s journal, running his hand through his mane of dark hair as he closes his eyes, shaking his head. He gets to his feet, needing to pace.

He is getting nowhere fast. Not even sure why he thought a journal that they’d already scoured from front-to-back and back again would be helpful. It was a desperate attempt to find a new and vital clue. But who was he kidding? This case is going nowhere, and fast.

It had been a tense few weeks after the prison visit, and the failure that came with it. And in rather typical Kylo fashion he’d not dealt with it all too well.

One afternoon ten days earlier after coming back from yet more waste of time interviews Kylo let his bubbling anger out, and put his hand through the glass of the vending machine. Not the smartest of moves seeing as he ended up in hospital getting five stitches to his cut up knuckles.

There had also been plenty of crossed words, arguments, and angry outbursts from all of them on the case. At one point Kylo and Poe had gone a week without talking to one another. Even Rey and Finn had a bust up, but they soon made up over a take out.

Threatening the prostitutes that had worked with Tessa and JJ with arrest had proven fruitless. The porn stars were just as unhelpful, as were Tessa’s neighbours and former colleagues. They were just going round and round in circles.

Not to mention the added pressure of the missing yachties - Amy-Grace’s parents. That case was full of dead ends too.

Everything just feels like a pressure cooker about the explode.

The only positive for Kylo was Rey. She’d been spending more and more time at his place and she and Driver had become best friends, to the point that Kylo was starting to feel a little left out. But he was thankful for his girlfriend and his dog. If it hadn’t been for them then he’s sure he would probably be sitting in a jail cell himself.

And now he might have blown that too.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps into the drugstore, stomach churning with nerves. Her mind had been racing the entire journey from the cemetery. Surely if she is pregnant she’d have symptoms - morning sickness, aversion to certain foods, swollen breasts? But the only sign that she could be pregnant is the fact her period hadn’t shown up during the break in her contraceptive pill. That was hardly enough proof, surely?

She walks down the aisles, almost in a daze until she finds herself standing in front of the different array of pregnancy testing kits. The sight of so many choices makes her heart skip and her body flush all over. She hasn’t a clue which one to choose.

Rey is just staring at them, the words and boxes blurring into one big mess when she hears a polite cough next to her.

‘Are you okay there?’ A middle aged woman with a warm smile and friendly face enquires, and Rey lets out a big sigh.

‘I-’ She gestures to the many different testing kits, giving an exasperated huff.

‘Ah. I see. Maybe I can help.’ The woman offers and Rey gives a thankful smile.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo sighs as he closes his eyes, palms flat against the surface of the kitchen unit in the breakroom. Things, so many things are playing on his mind. All he can think about is Rey. About if she’s okay, if she’s going to talk to him, if she’s going to forgive him. If he deserves her forgiveness. He pulls his phone from his pant pocket. No new messages. He lets out a sigh before unlocking his phone.

He fires off another quick message, asking her if she’s okay. He regrets not telling her about leaving the police and not staying at JJ’s funeral. But he’s determined to make it up to her. He will not lose her.

But for now he’s got to try and break this case. He’s got to. He’s just got to.

‘Here.’ A voice draws him from his thoughts. He turns his head to find Finn standing there, a coffee cup in his hand, stretched toward him. He gives his a weary look.

‘Don’t worry I didn’t spit in it.’ Finn gives a wry smile as Kylo straightens and takes the cup from him, ‘thanks.’

‘Do you- do you wanna talk about it? I mean you don’t have to. You just…..you look like you need to.’ Finn offers, looking a little awkward and a tiny bit afraid, perhaps of Kylo’s answer.

‘I’ve fucked up. Big time.’ Kylo states, startling Finn a little by the fact that he’s confiding in him.

When Finn doesn’t say anything Kylo takes it as a cue to continue, ‘I’m leaving the force.’

‘Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. I thought you’d be here forever. Be one of those old cranky detectives banging on about the good old days.’ Finn quips and Kylo chuckles, a half smile on his face.

‘I didn’t tell Rey.’ He says quietly, looking ashamed, and Finn nods, ‘Oh. How did she find out?’

‘My mom. And her big mouth.’ Kylo hisses, hands clenching, anger flashing across his features.

‘Politicians eh.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Rey didn’t take it well then?’

‘Nope.’ He huffs, shaking his head at how stupid he’s been.

‘And for a girl with abandonment issues that’s a big one.’

‘Yeah.’ Kylo mumbles, eyes closing.

‘So, what are you going to do about it? To make things right?’ Finn questions, a serious look on his face.

‘I’ve got to make it up to her. But I dunno what to do.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey walks a little aimlessly, the paper bag containing the two pregnancy tests she’d brought is stuffed inside her coat, arms folded over her chest to keep them in place. She can’t quite bring herself to take them just yet. She still needs to gear herself up for what could be a life changing moment.

Her thoughts turn to Kylo as she finds herself walking into the small park and sitting on the first bench she finds. She was furious with him for not telling her about him leaving the police. But the anger has subsided more into hurt and disappointment. And worry. Worry about being abandoned.

He’d tried to explain, but she didn’t give him a chance. He’d called, begged her to not hang up, but she did anyway. He left a long voicemail, telling her that he was afraid that she would think he wasn’t serious about her if she knew the truth. That she’d think she was just a fling. A one last hurrah. But that she means more to him than she knows. And he’s devastated that he’s hurt her. And that he’s sorry. So, very sorry.

She’d cried hard at that. But at the time she was still so angry that she pushed it to the back of her mind. Till now.

Everything went unanswered. She just needs some time. Time to think, to process.

She pulls the paper bag from inside her coat and with trembling fingers she takes one of the boxes out of the bag, toying with it nervously.

‘Hey. Is this seat taken?’

Rey looks up, brought out of her mind to find a gruff looking man gesturing to the empty bench next to her. She looks down and then back up at him, seeing a small smirk spread across his lips and for a moment she feels her chest tighten. There’s something strangely familiar about him.

‘Um, no. It’s not taken.’ She mutters, shoving the test back into the bag as the man sits down next to her.

‘If you don’t mind me saying but you look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.’ The man states and Rey scoffs, a wry smile on her lips.

‘You could say that.’ She snarks, glancing at the rugged man, who she’d guess is in his sixties.

‘Do you want to talk about it? I know we’ve only just met, but you really look like you need to let it all out.’ He offers and Rey can’t help the small smile that blooms on her lips.

‘I think I’m pregnant. And I buried my friend this morning.’

‘Well shit. That is…...that’s certainly something.’

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo finds the date of the first entry that mentions her mystery boyfriend and stares at the words, hoping that they’d reveal something he can use. But there’s nothing other than the gushing of a teenager with a crush.

Kylo flicks a few pages forward, to where things are starting to get serious between Amy-Grace and her boyfriend. He looks over the page, taking in everything from the date to the corners. His brows furrow. There’s something there. Next to the date. A small indent. No colour or mark, just an indent. Two small indents in fact.

Two little dots.

His eyes widen and his jaw slackens when he turns the page and finds more indents next to the date. This time a dot, a dash and two dots.

He grabs a piece of paper and his pen and quickly writes the indents down, leaving a space between.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey walks with renewed purpose toward her building. The bag is gripped tightly in her hand, her heart racing with nerves, as her body feels hot all over at both the thought of being pregnant and well, _being pregnant_ , that is if she is. She’ll soon find out soon enough.

Her chat with the friendly stranger has brought some clarity to her situation, he’d listened patiently before advising her to firstly find out if she is in fact pregnant, and only then will she know what to do. As for her boyfriend, well his advise was that she talks to him and sorts things out, because if she _is_ pregnant then she’s going to need him.

She’s so caught up with her thoughts that she doesn’t notice the person following her.

o-o-o-o-o

‘No. Fucking. Way.’ Kylo gasps, staring down at the piece of paper on his desk, the open journal and a book on Morse code next to it. Both Poe and Finn look up at him, quizzical expressions on their faces.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he just stares at the answer. The name of their killer.

He knows that there is one person he should tell before all others. He just hopes she answers as he takes his phone out and dials her number after unlocking it with trembling fingers.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs when she hears Kylo’s ringtone, as she pulls her phone from her jacket pocket outside her front door. She tucks the paper bag beneath her armpit as she gets her keys from her other pocket and slots them into the lock.

‘Hey.’ She answers a little hesitant, pushing the front door open and stepping inside her apartment.

‘Rey. I know who our killer is.’ Kylo tells her urgently, sounding almost breathless as she comes to a stop just inside.

‘Who?’

But before she hears Kylo’s answer everything turns black, her phone and the testing kits falling to the floor as does Rey, a crumpled heap.

‘Rey? Rey, sweetheart. Kenobi? Answer me. Rey. Fucking answer me.’ Kylo shouts down the phone when all he gets is silence on the other end.

‘’I’m sorry, Detective Kenobi can’t come to the phone right now.’ A voice snickers.

‘Rey! Rey! REY!’ Kylo screams through the phone before the call hangs up, leaving Kylo with silence.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'm nervous. 
> 
> Who was the friendly stranger on the bench? Who's got Rey???
> 
> Tumblr: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon


	32. Do it with passion or not at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kylo get to Rey in time? Will the killer be caught?
> 
> Chapter 31 recap: 
> 
> Kylo has figured out who the killer is, while Rey had a chat with a friendly older man before things turned to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that cliffhanger in the last chapter I give you my nervous offering. 
> 
> I am so excited and super nervous about these next few (and final) chapters, please be gentle and as kind as possible, this is way out of my comfort zone. I've never written a crime story before - not one that actually includes a crime. I wouldn't be surprised if I've missed out something obvious or crucial or overlooked something - it's hard to keep all the threads tied together in a crime story.
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry for somewhat vague replies to comments, but I don't want to let anything slip.
> 
> Also the feedback and comments I received for the last chapter were so incredible, they blew me away. Thank you all so, so much <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Rey. Rey.’ Kylo mumbles between pants of breath, blurry eyes focused on the phone gripped tightly in his hand, the plastic straining against his anger.

‘Ben?’ Luke steps over, a cautious hand reaching out toward his nephew, but in a flash Kylo is on his feet, face hardened as he glares at Poe.

Poe shifts uncomfortably, looking between the captain and the now advancing detective, ‘Ren? What’s going on?’ He mutters as Kylo’s hands ball into fists, jaw locked and he’s breathing hard.

He pulls his arm back and lands a blow right in the middle of Lieutenant Dameron’s pretty boy face, sending him reeling backwards with the sickening crunch of bone.

‘BEN!’ Luke screams as shock spreads around the bullpen, no-one even moving from the sight of the detective punching his fellow cop.

‘If _anything_ has happened to her then you’re dead. Do you hear me?’ Kylo snarls as he looms over Poe, who’s on the deck clutching his nose, blood oozing between his fingers as tears flood his eyes as he looks up, bewildered.

Without saying another word Kylo stares dangerously at everyone watching before turning on his heels and storming out. Finn drops to his knees next to Poe as Luke rounds the desks and over to the injured cop.

‘What the hell is happening?’ Luke barks, as he shakes his head in confusion as he helps Poe to sit up.

‘I dunno. But he said he knows who the killer is.’ Poe mumbles as the men get Poe to his feet.

‘We need to find him.’ Luke orders.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey lets out a small groan, her head throbbing as she opens her eyes to darkness. She’s a little dazed at first, but then finds that she’s been gagged with duct tape, and her wrists and ankles have been too.

She figures quickly that she’s in the trunk of a car, and it’s moving which isn’t a good sign. Her heart starts beating faster with panic as she struggles against her restraints, desperate to get free before they stop, and whoever has abducted her comes to get her.

But then the rational detective side of her brain kicks in, screaming at her to calm down and to think. She slows her breathing and her pulse settles down as she shifts closer to the back of the trunk, turning her head to listen for any voices, giving her any clues as to who’s taken her, where they’re going and what they intend to do with her.

But all she hears is music, a national radio station given the jingle that follows the pop track that just concluded. Still no-one talks, and Rey lets out a disappointed sigh and closes her eyes for a moment, her hands desperately pulling at the tape. But then she remembers something.

During one of their early conversations - back when Kylo was pretty much an obnoxious, smug asshole who was always pushing and goading her - he told her a way to escape from duct tape. She can’t even remember what had prompted him to tell her, but he did, and right now she is eternally grateful that he did as she reaches for the skirt of her dress.

She needs to be as quick and as accurate as possible.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo skids into a free space in the lot outside Rey’s building, and barely gives himself time to get the key out of the ignition before he’s out the car and sprinting up the steps. Over the course of their budding relationship she’d given him the number into her building; he punches the buttons before yanking the door open and running up the stairs, heart pounding and a cold sweat forming on his skin.

He finds the door to her apartment open and his heart skips a beat as he draws his weapon from it’s holster. He slows his pace, trying to calm his breathing as he stalks toward the door. Once there he toes the door open with his foot, entering gun first.

Kylo edges into Rey’s apartment, ‘Rey?’

There’s no-one there as he checks out the apartment, not a single sign of life, and his heart plummets. But he’s not quite sure what he’d have done if Rey had been there, what it would have meant.

‘Ben?’ Luke calls out as he steps through the doorway, gun in hand.

Luke and Finn enter the apartment, looking around and finding Rey’s discarded phone on the floor, but they don’t see the paper bag containing the tests that have been kicked underneath the small table by the front door.

‘Ben!’ Luke shouts as he and Finn edge further inside.

Kylo is standing in the bedroom staring at the white lace corset lying on the bed with a note pinned to it, **“Do it with passion or not at all”** He’s breathing hard through his nose, jaw clenched as he looks at it.

‘What’s it mean?’ Luke asks as he reads the note as he steps next to his nephew.

‘He’s taunting me.’ He grits, hands flexing in and out of fists.

‘Who? Ben where’s Rey? What’s going on?’ He demands, turning to face the detective.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey quickly brushes her dress back down, the duct tape slowly coming away from her wrists thanks to Kylo’s tip. She starts to wiggle and flex her one hand and wrist, and slowly it comes free. There’s sweat rolling down her temples as she lets out a sigh, head sagging back against the floor of the trunk.

But then the car comes to a stop and the radio cuts out. Rey panics, looking down to where she can see a vague outline of her free hand, fear taking hold as she waits for her abductor to come get her. Only one door opens, but none close and she can hear crunching footsteps, and waits.

She waits and waits, but nothing happens. No-one comes for her. But then she recognises that sound. It’s the same one that haunted her childhood - the sound of a junkyard.

A new panic fills her body.

Rey rips the duct tape from her mouth, letting out a silent scream, as her eyes water from the tape sticking to her skin and leaving her feeling a little raw. There’s no time to lose as she scrambles around trying to find the trunk release.

‘Fuck.’ She huffs, finding that it’s been removed, but she refrains from lashing out from her anger, because that really won’t help her current predicament, but she really needs to get out of there as soon as possible.

o-o-o-o-o

Luke is reeling from what Kylo has told him, shaking his head in disbelief, ‘that can’t be right. He wouldn’t do that. No, no I don’t believe it.’

‘Well you best believe it.’ Kylo snaps as he paces around Rey’s bedroom, but then he spots a white powder almost ground into the cream carpet.

He steps over to it, crouching down and dabbing at it with his little finger, ‘what is it?’ Luke asks as he moves closer.

Kylo sniffs the powder before tasting it with the tip of his tongue, ‘sea salt.’

‘Sea salt?’ Luke questions as Finn appears in the doorway, looking over at the captain and the still crouching detective.

Suddenly Kylo is up on his feet, ‘I know where he is.’ He rasps as he darts from the bedroom, pushing Finn out of his way in his hurry to leave.

‘Come on.’ Luke rushes past Finn, who turns and is quickly on Luke’s tail as they try catching up with Kylo.

But they’re too late, he’s already peeling out of the lot as they spill out of the door to Rey’s building.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is breathing hard as she crawls out from the trunk and onto the back seat of the car, eyes wide and searching for her captor. She takes a deep breath as she takes a moment to gather herself, seeing that she’s surrounded by wrecked and trashed cars.

But she can’t waste time and climbs out the back of the car, landing in a low crouch behind the door. She looks around, trying to find who’s responsible for her current situation. But there’s no-one around, but that doesn’t mean she’s safe. They could be anywhere, poised to strike.

Rey circles the car, looking for the exit to the compound but then she hears shouting and swallows hard, they’re close. Too close. She ducks behind the car, eyes scanning around, her stomach churning as she hears arguing and footsteps.

She holds her breath as she scurries away from the car, hiding behind a nearby truck. Rey peeks up through the busted out window and her mouth falls open when she sees who is approaching the car she just escaped from.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is fuming as he speeds into the parking lot at the docks. He has never felt so angry in his entire life, so mad, so dangerous. He’s feeling positively murderous.

He is sprinting from his car in seconds, barging past people and not even apologising. He’s not got time for anyone else right now. His one and only concern is Rey. She is all and everything. And he will not lose her. And certainly not to him.

He spots the Amy Beth berthed half way down the dock - recognising the yacht from weeks of staring at photo’s of it, even if the name on the back has been changed, alongside it’s documents to hide it’s details. His pace quickens, heart almost beating out of his chest, as he continues to breath hard. He tugs his gun from it’s holster as he slows his footsteps into a fast walk. He knows that if he just runs screaming and shouting onto the yacht then Rey will definitely be killed. He just prays that he’s not too late and that she’s still alive.

Kylo steps onto the yacht, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible, but he’s sure that he’s expected as he looks around the outside of the aft deck, finding it empty. His heart is in his throat as he approaches the door to the interior.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him, but he knows the feel of the barrel of a gun pressed into the base of his skull, and he definitely knows the voice, ‘hello Ren.’

Armitage Hux.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn for all her help with these final chapters :D
> 
> Tumblr: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon


	33. Showdown pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown between Kylo and Hux, but who's got Rey?
> 
> Chapter 32 recap:
> 
> Rey made a desperate escape while Kylo found himself on the Amy Beth with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting (again). I'm trying to give you guys the best conclusion to this story that I can and it's taking it's time, but I do hope that what I have written and post isn't a disappointment. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I will get to replying to the comments as soon as possible, but I really wanted to get this chapter out there for you. 
> 
> So, here it is......
> 
> Hope you like it (eek!!!)

o-o-o-o-o

‘No way.’ Rey murmurs to herself when she sees the statuesque blonde getting angry when she finds the trunk empty.

She looks around the junkyard, still desperate for the exit while Phasma scans the area, eyes like a hawk and face distorted into a furious scowl. Her pulse is beating so fast as she spots a gate off in the corner by the car compactor.

Rey looks back through the broken window of the truck and her heart stop in her chest. Phasma’s gone. She’s not standing by the car anymore. Her throat goes dry as she starts to panic, head darting around looking for her fellow cop.

‘Hello _detective_.’ Phasma smirks from the other side of the truck and Rey’s head snaps round to face the woman.

Rey lets out a shuddering breath as she fixes Phasma with a steely stare, ‘So, it was you? Who killed them?’

‘Some of them.’ Phasma smirks, waving the gun around in her hand as they remain parted by the truck.

‘JJ?’ Rey grits, anger bubbling in her gut as she glares at Phasma, hot tears pricking in her eyes.

Phasma shakes her head ‘No, not her. She wasn’t one of mine.’ a nasty smirk on her lips.

‘Who did?’ Rey demands, fighting back the tears, fingernails digging into the meat of her palms, leaving crescent indents.

‘Oh come on Kenobi, surely you aren’t that stupid are you? Figure it out.’ Phasma snickers, a wide smile on her face.

Rey lets out a gasping breath as it hits her - Armitage Hux. He killed JJ.

‘Hux.’ She scoffs, ‘bingo.’ Phasma chuckles.

‘So what? I’m next?’ Rey spits, letting her anger spill out.

‘As a matter of fact.  Yes.’ Phasma replies coolly, and a bullet pings off the door of the truck as Rey ducks down.

She breaks out into a cold sweat, eyes on the gate again as another bullet hits the decaying metal of the truck behind her. It’s make or break for her now. So she goes, running low and fast, heading for the gate.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where is she? Where’s Rey?’ Kylo grits, both hands still gripping his gun in front of him, as Hux presses the barrel of his 9mm harder against Kylo’s skull.

‘Put the gun down.’ Hux orders and Kylo lets out a slow breath, calculating his options.

He’s pretty sure that they’d all lead to his death, and if he dies what about Rey? Assuming she’s still alive that is. He hopes to whoever is holy that she is.

‘Tell me where she is.’

‘Put. The. Gun. Down.’ Hux demands, ‘or I’ll kill you where you stand.’

Kylo takes his one hand off the police issue weapon and slowly lifts his arms, the gun still in his one hand, ‘Drop it. Now!’ Hux snarls, and Kylo complies, letting the gun clatter to the floor.

‘See, that wasn’t too hard now was it?’ Hux snickers, still holding his gun to the back of Kylo’s head.

‘Where’s Rey? I know you were with her, so where is she?’ Kylo grits, pulse speeding up.

‘I want to you step backwards, slowly.’

‘Answer me damn it.’ Kylo barks, only for Hux to let out a dark, twisted chuckle.

‘You are in no position to make demands. I’ll tell you, all in good time.’ Hux practically purrs, ‘Now. Step. Back.’ His voice takes on a darker edge and Kylo lets out a huffed breath through his nose.

After a long drawn out moment he does as he’s told, stepping backwards toward Hux, who shuffles backwards too, but doesn’t dare to lower his gun.

‘Climb the steps. And before you think of doing anything heroic, I’d think better of it.’ Hux hisses in warning as Kylo swallows hard.

Not wanting to risk his, or Rey’s life, he complies with Hux’s request and climbs the steps to the flybridge, Hux a couple of steps behind. ‘Forward.’ Hux directs, tapping the gun against Kylo’s shoulder.

He walks forward along the deck toward the wheel of the yacht. Once there he and Hux both stop. ‘Sail us out to sea.’ Hux tells him and Kylo dares to turn his head to look at the redhead, ‘What?’

‘You heard. Sail us out to sea.’ Hux repeats, his jaw clenching as Kylo turns his attention to the wheel, levers, etc.

o-o-o-o-o

Finn pulls into to the lot by the dock, followed by a couple of other squad cars. He and Luke jump out of the car and hurry toward the pier.

‘We need to get the coast guard and the water police.’ Luke rasps, breathing heavily as he trails Finn and a couple of uniformed cops.

‘On it.’ Finn calls, before getting on his radio requesting the coast guard as they see the yacht he and Poe have been seeking for weeks speeding out to sea.

‘BEN!’ Luke bellows at the rippling ocean as they all come to a stop where the Amy Beth had been moored, seeing the luxury yacht heading out to sea at speed.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is in the fight for her life, dodging around disused and abandoned cars and rusting scrap metal, as she makes her way across the junkyard toward the gate. But it’s not a quick sprint, not when she’s got a murderous blonde on her tail firing off shots every time she as much as pauses.

Her only advantage is that she knows junkyards. This is her playing field. She knows the little nooks and crannies to hide in to catch her breath, and see how much further she’s got to go. Her next obstacle is the car compactor.

It now lies between her and the gate, and it’s still in use, the workers of the junkyard have either not noticed the two women, or are in on it with her pursuer. Whatever their reason for being oblivious, Rey still needs to get round it to get out of there.

She makes a break for it, running as fast as she can in her ballet pumps and her most appropriate black formal dress. She’s heading for the compactor when she slams into a cube of scrap car, pain searing through her face as it bounces off the metal, blood bursting from her nose, and her eyes streaming with tears in an instant.

She feels hands grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, the collar of her dress digging into her throat, ‘You should have got the message.’ Phasma hisses, as she throws Rey into the cube.

Rey tumbles to the floor, knees and palms getting more sliced up from the shards of metal littering the junkyard. ‘What message?’ Rey gasps, hand holding her neck, looking up at the woman towering over her, pulling the gun from her belt.

‘Ren.’ Phasma spits, leaving Rey confused, _why do they hate him so much, especially when they’re murderers?_

‘What did he do?’ Rey questions, slowly pulling herself to her feet, using the cube as support as Phasma watches her, like a big cat watches its prey. ‘You’re a murderer.’

‘Yes. But it just had to be him who responded to the dead whore. If it had been anyone else they’d have dropped it after we had a little word. Left well alone.  But not Kylo Ren.  Oh no, he just has to solve everything.’

Rey shakes her head, a little dazed yes, but still able to understand what she’d just been told. ‘But you attacked him before? Before the case. Why?’

Phasma shrugs, so blasé. ‘Everyone finds their fun somewhere. You, for example, found your fun on his cock. We found it in beating the shit out of him. Not to mention he deserved it.’ She sneers, pointing the gun at Rey’s head, flicking off the safety, a cold smirk on her face.

‘Why? What did he do to deserve you beating him?’ She asks, eyes focused on Phasma, trying to keep her cool, despite the gun pointing in her face.

‘He worked narcotics for a bit. A few years back. Sauntered in the way he does. Walked right onto the biggest case in the squad. And three weeks later it was all done and dusted. Solved by the mighty Kylo Ren. Hux and I had been working on that case for six months. He only ended up on it because he had the informant, and wouldn’t give him up without being on the case. So Snoke let him walk right in. And take all the glory. You see scavenger, your boyfriend only gives a shit about himself. What makes him look good. He doesn’t give a fuck about you. Or anyone else. It’s his case, no-one else's.’ Phasma spits, long standing anger and bitterness pulsing out of her, as her fingers flex on the butt of the gun, jaw tensing with her rage.

‘He’s quitting. The Force. This is his last case.’ Rey retorts, not even sure why, but she does.

‘Yes. It will be.’ Phasma replies sadistically, a vicious smirk spreading across her lips, finger moving to the trigger, ‘And yours too.’

Rey charges Phasma, a perfect tackle, making her back collide with the edge of a cube, the gun going off into the sky, as Phasma lands with a grunt as Rey scrambles to pin her down. While Rey has fighting spirit, she’s outsized by Phasma, who drops the gun in the dirt to grapple with the smaller detective.

The two women wrestle on the floor, each gaining a moment on top, until Phasma somehow manages to flip Rey so her back is pressed into Phasma’s front, and her arm is wrapped around Rey’s neck, squeezing it, trying to cut off her air supply.

But Rey has done enough self defence courses in her life and career to get out of it. She lands a couple of hard elbows to Phasma’s ribs, making the other woman yelp in pain and her grip to slacken, giving Rey just enough time to scramble to her feet and set off at a sprint, grabbing the gun on her way.

Only this time she’s not heading for the gate. She’s heading for the car that brought her there.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where is Rey?’ Kylo demands again, turning his head to face the dangerous redhead, taking his hands off the levers and the wheel now that they’re away from the dock and out at sea.

‘Oh, I’m sure she’s having a smashing time with Phasma.’ He snickers and Kylo’s jaw clenches, the gun now pressing into his top lip.

Kylo simply stands there, gun pressing into his face, but he’s not cowering or quivering, begging or pleading. He just stands there, steady and stoic, glaring at Hux. And it’s clearly getting under Hux’s skin as his smirk turns to a scowl.

‘Well, aren’t you going to ask me? Something other than about your slut of a girlfriend.’ He snipes, looking a little ruffled by Kylo’s surprisingly calm demeanour - even if inside Kylo’s stomach is kicking up a hurricane.

‘Where are the Lawrence’s?’ Kylo asks despite knowing that’s not what Hux was meaning.

‘You don’t need to worry about them.’ Hux hisses with annoyance

‘Why not?’ Kylo replies calmly.

‘Because I said so.’ Hux snaps, digging the barrel of the gun harder against Kylo’s top lip, making him turn his head away.

‘Do you know why I did it? Why I killed them? Those silly little girls?’ Hux practically purrs, and Kylo snaps his head back round, seeing the gleam in the redhead’s eyes.

‘Why?’ Kylo asks, even if he’s got a fair idea of the answer.

‘Because I could. Because I wanted to. Because I enjoyed it. Because no-one can stop me until I say so.’ He smirks, eyes flitting dangerously.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey climbs into the driver’s seat of the saloon car, tossing the gun onto the passenger seat, but the keys aren’t in the ignition. Her pulse is racing and her hands are clammy and bloody as she searches around. Nothing. She looks through the windows to see if Phasma is approaching - she’s not.

But that doesn’t stop the frantic panic racing through her body as she pops open the steering column and begins to fiddle with the wires. Hot wiring a car is a skill she learnt as a kid living at the junkyard with her foster father Unkar Plutt.

Her heart is pounding in her chest as she swipes the wires together, desperate for the engine to burst into life. The glass of the passenger window shatters, glass flying everywhere and making Rey let out a startled yelp as her head snap round to find Phasma reaching through the window, going for the gun.

Rey dives forward. Hands reach the weapon at the same time, the trigger is squeezed and a BANG spits the air, both women jolting with reaction, as blood splatters everywhere.

Everything stills, there’s no noise, no movement. There's nothing as they stare at one another for a heartbeat before Phasma’s hand goes loose beneath Rey’s on the gun and she slumps to the side, clocking the wing mirror as she falls.

Rey scrambles out of the car and dashes around it to find Phasma in a heap on the floor, blood seeping through her silvery-grey shirt, oozing from the hole in her chest. Rey stares down at her, eyes slowly blinking, seeing that Phasma’s blue eyes are open, still and dull.

Suddenly all noise returns to her, the sound of the car compactor, the crane, the caw of the gulls overhead, the ships in the dock a few hundred yards away. The voices of the yard workers as they run over. She doesn’t pay attention to what they’re saying as she walks back round to the driver’s side of the car and slides in.

She knows that she should stop. Stay there. But Kylo needs her, now more than ever. And she needs him.

Rey peels off toward the exit, glancing in the rear view to see the woman laying on the ground, a sort of guilt washing over her. But she knows that she didn’t pull the trigger. She didn’t kill her. But she would have, if she had got there first.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn for editing this once and then having to re-edit after it went through major re-write.
> 
> I've had a long, crappy day so please be kind. I'm not a crime/thriller or action writer at all, this is a big test of my limited writing skills :o)


	34. Showdown pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the showdown between Kylo and Hux, but what about Rey getting involved now that Phasma is out the way?
> 
> Chapter 33 recap:
> 
> Rey faced off against Phasma with deadly consequences while Kylo found himself at the hands of Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments, kudos' (over 600!!! I am blown away!!) and taking the time to read this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters.
> 
> This one is a long one so I hope you're comfortable :)
> 
> :o)
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE

o-o-o-o-o

‘It’s all about control. They would do anything for me. Anything I asked. Porn. Drugs. Have an abortion. Fuck other people while I watched. Even kill if I'd asked. I controlled them and they never complained. Because they loved me.’ Hux chirps as Kylo glares at him, his stomach churning with disgust.

‘Even Amy-Grace? She was sixteen years old.’ Kylo barks, letting his anger slip out.

‘And?’ Hux shrugs dismissively, ‘She was besotted with me. Thought I was going to give her everything. I was everything to her. Stupid little slut. She should have known better.’

‘She had a family who loved her.’

‘Well I didn’t. I had a father who beat me, treated me like I was nothing. Less than nothing. And my mother? Well she was a stupid whore. Not even worth my time.’ Hux hisses, pressing the barrel hard into Kylo’s top lip, making him pull his head back.

‘So you killed the only person who loved you? For what?’ Kylo shakes his head, not fully believing what he’s hearing, because it all sounds so heartless, so senseless.

For a long moment Hux flounders, clearly affected by what Kylo just said, but he quickly pulls himself back together. Lifting his shoulders and holding his head high.

‘Because I could. I killed her because I wanted to. I wanted to know what it felt like. To take someone’s life. To have that power. To play god. You know that feeling, after all you're a murderer too.’ Hux snickers and Kylo’s jaw clenches tightly.

‘I am _nothing_ like you. It was an accident. I didn't kill anyone in cold blood.’ Kylo grits, nostrils flaring with his growing fury.

‘Even the serial killer?’ Hux quips, ‘Didn’t you shoot him in the head. Right between the eyes? That’s pretty cold if you ask me.’

Kylo chooses not to respond to that one, Hux is trying to rattle him but he won't give him the satisfaction.

‘Haven’t you ever wondered if you could get away with murder? I did. Ever since I was a young boy. The thought of everyone trying desperately to figure out it was me. Seeing it in the news, in the papers. People talking about it. And all the while I'm sat there, knowing what I've done. Knowing it was me. So I did it. I had it all planned out. And it went perfectly. Until now. Until you.’ The redhead states almost proudly with a hint of annoyed bitterness, well he had got away with it for twenty years, until Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi caught a case.

Kylo shakes his head with disgust, ‘What, so you planned it? All along? To kill Amy-Grace? All that time you were with her, you were planning to murder her?’ he spits.

‘Yes. I just told you I wanted to know what it was like. Were you even listening? I wanted to take a life. To plan a perfect murder. Why do you think no-one knew my name, or what I looked like? I made sure of it. And she was all too willing to comply with whatever I said.’ Hux grins with triumph, but his posturing is short lived thanks to the sound of a fast approaching helicopter.

Hux looks skywards for the briefest of seconds before ushering Kylo away from the controls.

‘Move it.’ He barks, shoving Kylo towards the stairs near the front of the yacht, that join with the other ones below.

‘Down.’ Hux snaps, shoving Kylo forward with the barrel of the gun and he proceeds down the stairs to the lower deck.

‘They all begged me, you know. Pleaded with me not to kill them. Offered me anything to spare their pitiful lives.’ Hux rambles as he follows Kylo down and into the small corridor with four cabins coming off it.

Kylo just about manages to sneak a peek into one of them as they pass, but doesn’t see any sign of Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence before he’s harshly pushed through the door of one of the cabins, falling to his knees at the foot of the bed, and the gun is once again pressed hard into the back of his head.

‘So the question is _Ben Solo_ ,’ Hux sneers, ‘What are you willing to offer me for your pathetic life?’ Hux purrs, a sardonic smirk on his thin pale lips as he undoes the buckle of his belt.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sees a convoy of squad cars blue lighting it toward the harbour - the one for the yachts and pleasure boats, not the industrial shipyard - as she heads away from the junkyard. An instinct washes over her, telling her to follow them. So she does. Hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, ignoring the shards of metal digging into the flesh of her palms. She puts her foot down, desperate to find Kylo, she has a feeling she’ll find him at the end of this ride.

Minutes later (even if it felt like hours) she speeds into the parking lot and yanks on the break before jumping out, not caring that she’s leaving it running. She’s got bigger and more important things to be worrying about as she sprints down towards the police cordon.

A uniformed officer steps in front of her, blocking her path and making her grind to a halt, ‘Stop where you are ma'am….’ the young officer trails off, eyes widening at the state off her, but he quickly regains his composure, ‘Ma’am are you okay? Do you need assistance?’

‘What? No! I’m Detective Kenobi I need to get past.’ She snaps, ready to fight the cop if she has to, annoyance settling into her jaw as she scowls at the officer and his concerned eyes.

‘I need to see some ID, miss. Where's your badge?’ The officer asks and Rey pats along her body, eyes scrunching up and letting out a growl when she finds that she’s not got it on her - it was in her purse, which is in her apartment (she hopes).

‘Look I’m a cop. I'm Detective Rey Kenobi. My partner is Detective Kylo Ren. I need to get down there. This is _my_  fucking case.’ She barks, frustration and desperation growing by the second.

‘If you can’t show ID then I’m sorry, but you’re not getting past.’ The officer stands firm (rightly so) and Rey’s jaw clenches as her hands ball into fists at her side.

Rey looks down at the dock and sees Finn, her heart skips a beat in relief, ‘Look go and ask Finn- I mean Officer Storm. Finn Storm. He’s working on my case. I need to get past.’ She snarls, loudly.

At that moment Finn turns around, looking up toward where Rey is arguing with the uniform, and rushes over.

‘Rey! What the hell? Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Your face.’ Finn blabbers all at once, looking her all over and reaching for her as she lets out a sigh of relief.

‘Do you know her?’ The uniform blurts, before Rey can even form a reply.

‘Of course I do. She’s Detective Rey Kenobi. This is her case.’ Finn states firmly, gently gripping Rey’s wrists.

‘Fine. But if anything happens it's on you.’ The uniform mutters, side-eying Rey as he lifts the tape and she ducks beneath it with a grimace that she chooses to ignore.

‘Thank you. Thank you.’ She gasps as Finn stops her on the other side of the tape, eyes brimming with concern.

‘Rey what happened to you? You’re covered in blood.’ Finn tells her and Rey wipes her fingers down her cheek to find that yes, she’s got blood on her - both her’s and Phasma’s.

‘Phasma. She tried to kill me-’

‘What? Where is she?’

‘Dead.’ Rey says softly on a breath, eyes looking away from Finn’s worried face.

‘What happened?’ He questions but Rey shakes his hands away, ‘Not now Finn.’

She hurries to where Captain Skywalker is standing, the centre amongst a bevy of other officers.

‘Where’s Kylo?’ She demands, stepping behind Luke, who turns the moment he hears her voice.

‘Rey! Are you okay? What happened?’ He asks the same questions, one’s she’s got no interest in answering right now, not when she doesn’t know where Kylo is.

‘I’m fine. Where’s Kylo?’ She barks, eyes fixed on the haggard face of her commanding officer.

‘He’s on the Amy Beth. With Hux.’ Luke informs her, as her mouth falls open and her stomach churns with dread.

‘Is he-is he alive?’ The question comes out more of a squeak, as tears burn the backs of her eyes.

‘I don’t know. But we believe so.’

‘Believe so? That's not good enough. And what exactly are you doing to get him back?’ She snarls, disbelief that so many people are just standing there and not in the water hunting them down.

‘We’re coordinating-’

‘Coordinating? You know where he is. What’s there to fucking coordinate? Go and get him.’ Rey shouts, her temper finally snapping as she glares at each of the officers standing with Luke.

‘Rey, it’s not that simple.’ Luke begins but she lets out a bitter laugh, shaking her head.

‘Not that simple? Not that fucking simple?’

‘We want him back alive.’ Luke snaps as Rey steps away, chest heaving with shock at how slow they’re taking this, going about it as if they were organising a picnic in a park and not a rescue for an abducted detective.

‘You don’t even know if he _is_ alive. You’re all just standing around fucking talking.’ She barks, turning out toward the ocean.

She runs her bloody hands over her face, eyes peeking between her fingers when she spots a speedboat with the keys in the ignition - clearly the owner beat a very quick exit when the cops arrived. A very hastily made plan fills her mind.

She bolts for the speedboat, pushing past Finn who calls out her name as she jumps into the boat.

‘Detective Kenobi stop what you’re doing.’ Luke calls as he storms towards the speedboat as Rey turns over the ignition and it roars into life, shaking from more than just the rocking of the engines but also from the man now behind her, ‘Let’s go!’ Finn cries out, having yanked the line off the wharf.

Without a backwards glance Rey speeds out of the dock and toward the ocean, Finn gripping the back of the chair behind her as Captain Skywalker calls her name, demanding she stop what she's doing.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo’s heart is pounding in his chest as the leather belt runs against the material of Hux’s pants as he pulls it through the loops. The gun is still pressed against the back of his head, until it’s absent and panic dances through his mind.

Suddenly there’s a crack of leather followed by pressure around his neck, right beneath his jaw and a knee pressed between his shoulder blades. Kylo grasps at the leather, scratching at his own skin as his lungs scream in pain and protest as the air is cut off.

He struggles, eyes bulging, mouth filling with spit as he gasps and grunts, working his fingers along the belt around his neck in the hope of finding a gap, one where he can pull himself free. But Hux is gripping the belt too tightly, cutting off his air supply and his face is turning a dark shade of red as the life starts to drain from him.

In a final desperate bid for life Kylo throws his weight backwards, sending Hux flying and the belt loosens around his neck just as his vision whites out as he falls unconsciousness.

Hux is back on his feet in seconds and kicks Kylo hard in the abdomen a few times till he’s flat on his back, tugging his gun back from his holster, his face screwed up in anger, chest heaving and eyes full of angry focus.

‘Goodnight Detective Ren.’ He snarls, fixing a silencer on the barrel before aiming the gun at Kylo.

He shoots.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey turns off the engine about a meter from the back of the Amy Beth, ‘What are you doing?’ Finn asks as he looks between the yacht and Rey, whose now shrugging off her jacket, eyes fixed on the ship.

‘You’re staying here.’ She replies and Finn looks back at her with confusion, shaking his head.

‘No. Rey, no. I’m coming with you.’

‘No Finn. I’m going on there, alone. You stay here.’ She states, firmly.

‘And do what? Wait for you to get killed? No. I’m coming with you.’ Finn argues as Rey kicks off her pumps.

‘Finn. I need you to stay here. I need you to do this for me, okay? I’ll be fine.’ She tells him, hand gripping his upper arm as she looks into his eyes.

‘I don’t want you to get hurt.’ Finn whispers and Rey sighs, ‘I won’t. I promise.’

‘You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.’

Rey offers what she hopes is a reassuring smile as she pulls Finn into a brief hug, ignoring the shooting pains through her body as she does so.

‘You can help me.’

‘Anything. Name it.’ Finn replies enthusiastically as Rey pulls back.

‘Get as close to the Amy Beth as you can. No engine.’ She nods toward the paddle and Finn nods, ‘I can do that.’

With that Rey is about to slide into the ocean when Finn stops her again.

‘You don’t have a weapon.’

‘I’ll improvise.’ She replies as she slides in, the cold water hitting her like an arctic blast and stealing her breath as she keeps her head above the icy water.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls herself onto the yacht, breathing hard from the short swim, the pain surging through her body. But she pushes that aside, she needs to get to Kylo. She creeps over in a low crouch toward the glass saloon doors, seeing a police issue 9mm discarded on the deck. She scoops it up and checks that it’s loaded - it is.

After a quick look around and a glance back at Finn who is paddling as fast as he can toward the yacht, she steps into the saloon. With the gun gripped tightly between her wet hands she advances, checking potential hiding points as she goes.

Her heart is racing with fear, trepidation and adrenaline as she quickly peeks beneath the table in the dining room - nothing. Rey takes a sharp breath as she reaches down to the handle for the small wc, holding her gun ready just in case.

Clear.

She looks down the steps to the lower deck but there’s another door still on this deck to check. Another sharp breath and trembling hand as she quickly opens it and hurries through. Rey quickly checks the available hiding spots before stepping over to the door to the kitchen.

Rey gulps as she reaches for the handle, shoving the door open and storming into the kitchen. Empty.

She lets out a sigh, looking around the room and seeing that one of the knives is missing from the kitchen block and her stomach churns. She takes a moment, hands pressed to the counter, eyes closing for a few seconds.

But a sharp pain searing through her upper back has her eyes flying open as she cries out in agony. She snaps her head round just in time to see a blur of red hair disappearing through the door, as she shoots, the bullet hitting the stand-up freezer door as she dashes after Hux, completely forgetting she’s just been stabbed in the back. Adrenaline and love spurring her on.

Rey hears footsteps heading downwards to the lower deck and she pursues him, back pressed against the wall as she takes cautious steps downwards into the bowels of the yacht.

She grabs the handle to the door on her immediate left at the foot of the stairs, quickly stepping into the room. She makes short work of checking beneath the two single beds, the wardrobe and the private wc, before stepping back out into the hallway.

Deciding to keep going left she shuffles against the wall to the next closed door. With a quick intake of breath she grabs the handle and pushes the door open.

‘KYLO!’ She yelps at the sight of him lying on the floor, unconscious and blood oozing from two wounds to his right side - upper chest and shoulder, clustered together.

She tosses the gun down as she rushes over, sinking to her knees at his side, hands reaching for him, pressing down on the wounds.

‘Kylo. Kylo. Can you hear me? Please wake up. Open your eyes for me. Babe please.’ She begs, giving him a shake as she scans over his ashen face, one blood covered hand cupping his jaw, tears filling her own eyes.

‘Re-Rey.’ Kylo whispers as his eyes slowly crack open, shaking hand reaching up toward her, but then his unfocused eyes widen with terror.

‘REY!’ He gasps as Hux’s arm loops around Rey’s neck and she’s yanked to her feet.

Kylo scrambles to his own feet, his left arm hanging a little limply at his side as Hux - hidden behind Rey’s body as she struggles against him - walks backwards towards the door, gun pressed against the side of her temple.

‘Let her go Hux. This is between me and you. Let. Rey. Go.’ Kylo barks, noticing his gun on the floor.

‘I don’t think so.’ Hux snarls, pressing the gun into her skin, his other arm starting to squeeze.

'Hux, let Rey go.’ Kylo shouts as he follows them into the hallway after grabbing up the gun with his good, yet slightly weaker hand.

‘Worried I’m going to hurt your pregnant slut.’ Hux hisses and Kylo freezes in the doorway, mouth falling open, arm slumping, eyes darting to Rey’s pink face, her own eyes wide like saucers.

‘Oh. Didn’t you know? Oh dear maybe it’s not yours. Maybe she's been sleeping her way too the top. I'd check with your uncle if I were you.’ Hux taunts, a wicked smirk on his pale face.

Rey’s heard enough. She gives up on trying to pull or push his arm from around her neck, and gives him a hard elbow to the ribs. Hux grunts and Rey gives him another hit as Kylo lifts the gun again.

But rather than getting him off her Rey elbowing him seems to have the opposite effect as he growls with rage, arm squeezing tighter and finger twitching on the trigger. Time is running out for them both. Blood is pouring from Kylo’s wounds as he sways on his feet, and the light starts to dim in Rey’s beautiful eyes.

Kylo takes his shot, despite his vision blurring as he falls unconscious from blood loss. It's a shot he dare not miss.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn :)
> 
> I hope this isn't too muddled :s


	35. I hate hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han hates hospitals!
> 
> C34 recap:
> 
> The showdown between Rey, Kylo and Hux continued with serious results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're almost there, at the natural conclusion of this story. Only the epilogue remains. I hope you've enjoyed this crazy and dramatic ride, as much as I've had writing it!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos', bookmarks, subscriptions and reads - every single one means a lot.
> 
> Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

o-o-o-o-o

It's the slap heard around the entire waiting area. The crack of skin on skin echoing off the walls.

‘What the fuck happened Luke? My son is fighting for his life and Rey was stabbed?’ Leia cries, tears of shock, horror and disbelief in her usually steady eyes.

‘If he dies I will never forgive you.’

‘He's not going to die.’ Leia whirls round to face her husband, ‘And how do you know? Are you a doctor all of a sudden?’ She barks.

‘No, but I know our son. And I know that he's a stubborn little fucker. Just like me. And you.’ Han states and now the tears spill from Leia’s eyes as he pulls her into his arms, nestling her against his chest.

‘He’s not so little.’ Leia gives her husband a watery smile, chin resting against his chest and he gives a crooked half smile at his brother-in-law who slips out of the waiting room.

‘Why couldn’t he have chosen a safer career?’ She murmurs with a sigh, ‘we’ve been here too often Han.’

‘I know princess. But could you honestly see Ben working in an office? Doing a nine-to-five? The same job day in, day out? He wouldn’t be our son if he did. We all live for danger, it’s just who we are.’

‘Yes well, I wish we didn’t. I want grandbabies you know.’

‘I know. And you tell Ben often enough.’ Han snickers and Leia bats his chest.

‘He’s not getting any younger. He’s thirty-four Han. He needs to settle down. And soon.’

‘Sweetheart he’ll settle down when he’s ready. Don’t push him. You know he doesn’t like that. It makes him push back even harder.’ Han cautions.

‘That’s because he’s too much like you.’

Her husband flashes a wolfish smile before pulling her against his chest again. Leia closes her eyes, worry written all over her face as she tries to calm herself down. But it doesn’t stop the tears slipping from beneath her closed eyelids.

‘You heard what was being said. It doesn’t look good. He was shot. In the chest. Three times Han. Three times.’ She sniffles as she pulls back, looking up at her husband as she clings to his jacket.

‘I know princess. I know. But Ben’s a fighter. Always has been. Ever since he was a baby.’ Han tries to reassure her, even if his own gut churns with worry.

‘But what if this time’s different? What if-- what if he dies? I don’t know what I’d do.’ She sobs, tears streaming down her face.

‘Leia, he’s not going to die. He’s got more to live for this time. His new career and his girl. Who I can’t wait to meet by the way.’ Han gives a half crooked smile, eyes looking over the top of Leia’s head at movement by the door.

A young woman who he recognises is wheeled into the waiting area by a nurse. Leia sees Han looking off into the distance and turns her head as she wipes her tears away.

‘Rey!’ She breathes as she lets go of Han’s shirt and hurries over to the young woman in the wheelchair wearing hospital issue sweater, sweatpants and slippers beneath a dressing gown.

‘Rey?’ Han murmurs to himself as he follows her over.

Leia sits in the padded plastic chair next to where Rey has been placed and cups her jaw, ‘Oh my sweet girl.’ Leia whispers as she brushes away tears rolling down the young woman’s cheek.

Han eyes the young woman as he approaches and it hits him, where he has seen her before and his jaw slackens, mouth falling open. She looks up just as Han stumbles on his feet, and their eyes meet, and recognition dawns on Rey as she quickly looks away.

‘How are you feeling?’ Leia asks, not noticing the exchange of looks between her husband and her son’s girlfriend.

‘Um, uh.’ Rey mumbles, eyes flitting up to meet Leia’s.

‘Sorry. Stupid question.’ Leia gives a faint smile as she moves her hand to cover Rey’s - the one without the IV cannula.

‘How--’ Rey croaks, voice horse before she coughs to clear it, ‘How is he?’ Rey whispers, eyes still flooded with tears.

‘He’s still in surgery. But he’s strong. And a scrapper.’ Leia replies, a small wry smile on her lips, ‘Just like his father.’ Her smile grows as she turns her head to the man sitting behind her.

Leia’s eyes narrow when she sees the awkwardness in Han’s body language, before she realises that they’ve not met.

‘Oh, you’ve not met, have you? Silly me. Rey this is Ben’s father, Han Solo,’ She gestures toward her husband, ‘Han this is Ben’s girlfriend and partner, Rey Kenobi.’ She then gestures toward Rey as the two give short nods and small smiles.

‘Look, why don’t I go and get some coffees and let you two get to know one another.’ Leia offers, looking between Rey and Han, giving the young woman’s hand a squeeze.

‘I could do with something stronger. I hate hospitals.’ Han mutters under his breath, but still gets a pointed look from his wife.

Leia gets to her feet, pulling her knee length cream high neck coat around her as she heads off out the door and into the corridor, leaving Rey and Han alone.

‘So--’ Han nods, hands clasped together in his lap as he looks down at the floor.

‘I didn’t know who you are, were.’ Rey mutters, glancing over at her boyfriend’s father.

‘No. I guessed that.’ He replies and the air between them becomes increasingly awkward.

Rey grips her hands together, looking down at the bandages covering the whole of her left hand and half of her right hand. She’d been patched up, glued and stitched accordingly. The stab wound to her back had thankfully not been deep enough to require surgery and instead had been stitched up under local anesthetic, which isn’t yet wearing off.

‘I’m sorry, but I have to ask,’ Han breaks the silence, sliding into the chair Leia vacated as he looks down at Rey, ‘Did you take the tests?’

Rey gulps, eyes burning with tears at the back, as she lets out a shaky breath, ‘No,’ She whispers, ‘I didn’t get a chance.’

Han lets out a soft sigh, nodding slowly as he watches the young detective, ‘So you don’t know?’

‘I know.’ She answers, biting her bottom lip, looking towards Han through the corner of her eyes, seeing him nod slowly in understanding that it’s news that belongs to her.

‘I’m sorry, I’m not really a big talker. I don’t really do interaction with people.’ Rey mutters, flushing with embarrassment at her own awkwardness.

Han smiles, ‘Like Ben. He’s not a big people person either, as I’m sure you’re aware.’

A faint smile creeps across Rey’s lips as she acknowledges that she and her boyfriend and partner are really quite a like.

Just then Leia reappears with a tray of coffees, and Han shifts back into the other chair, allowing his wife to sit between them.

‘So, have you two got to know one another?’ She asks, voice sounding a bit forced, fake brightness, and Han knows that she’s compensating for her nerves.

‘Just a little. You weren’t gone long.’ He replies as he accepts a styrofoam cup from her and takes a much welcomed sip.

The three of them sit in slightly uncomfortable silence, sipping on their coffees as the minutes slowly tick by.

Weariness is starting to pull at Rey, her eyelids drooping as the warmth and silence of the waiting area lulls her toward sleep. She fights to stay awake, head lolling and pulling up as she battles her tiredness, the anesthetic fading and being replaced by pain.

‘Kylo Ren’s family?’ a man in his forties dressed in scrubs asks as he steps into the waiting room.

Now Rey is alert as she gulps down the quickly formed lump in her throat. Leia and Han scramble to their feet, uttering ‘yes.’

‘I’m Mr. Patterson. I’m lead Cardiothoracic surgeon and I’ve been treating your son-’

‘Is he okay?’ Leia interrupts, one hand gripping Han’s jacket sleeve and her other curled into a fist.

‘We managed to remove three complete bullets from his upper right chest. However Kylo--’

‘Ben. His name’s Ben. Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren.’ Leia states, to the confusion of the surgeon, but he carries on.

‘Okay. However the surgery wasn’t completely straight forward. Ben suffered a significant amount of blood loss during the operation--’

‘Oh god.’ Leia gasps, and Han wraps his arm around her waist, holding her against his side.

‘But we were able to carry out an intraoperative autologous transfusion--’

‘A what now?’ Now it’s Han’s turn to interrupt.

‘It’s the recycling of a person’s own blood during surgery. The blood lost during the operation is filtered and put back in during surgery. It has the advantage of eliminating, or minimizing, the need for someone else’s blood to be transfused.’ He explains to a slightly bewildered Han and Leia, before glancing down at Rey who’s listening intently.

‘I’ve never heard of it.’ Leia murmurs.

‘As I was saying the transfusion was successful. But there was another complication. Ben suffered a pneumothorax to the right lung. A collapsed lung.‘ He adds quickly, to make sure they know what it is.

‘A tube attached to a suction device has been fitted to drain the air from the chest cavity.’ Mr. Patterson informs them.

‘Oh my poor, poor boy.’ Leia mutters, shaking her head as she presses her fingers to her lips.

‘Ben is in recovery. He’s still unconscious at the moment, but a nurse will let you know when you can go in and see him. If you have any questions I’ll be happy to answer them.’ Mr. Patterson smiles softly with a nod, looking between the three of them.

‘Will he be okay? In the long term?’ Leia enquires, fear touching her eyes.

‘Hopefully Ben will make a full recovery. He’s a fit and healthy young man, so I see no reason why not. I’ll be able to explain more when Ben’s conscious.’ He adds.

‘Thank you. Thank you Mr. Patterson.’ Leia smiles weakly and he takes that as his cue to leave, so he does.

Leia lets out a breath of relief as she rests her forehead against Han’s chest and he wraps his arms around his diminutive wife. Rey lets out a long breath, relief washing over her at the news that Kylo, Ben, has got through his surgery successfully.

o-o-o-o-o

They wait a while longer before a nurse appears in the doorway, a warm smile on her lips, ‘Ben Solo’s family?’ She enquires, stepping towards a now rising Leia and Han.

‘Yes.’

‘He’s awake. You can come and see him.’

‘Oh thank god. Thank you.’ Leia says, eyes blurring with tears of relief.

Han steps round and wheels Rey toward Ben’s room, following Leia and the nurse. Nervousness bubbles in Rey’s stomach, and she’s not even sure why. Relief? Happiness?

‘This is the start of your future. Together.’ Han murmurs in her ear as the nurse holds the door open for him to wheel Rey into the room.

Her heart leaps into her throat at the sight of Ben in the bed, all pale and washed out, his skin stark beneath the sterile white lights. Her nerves are quickly replaced by nausea when she sees the red marks on his neck, a clear sign he’d been strangled.

She hangs back as his parents greet him, pressing loving kisses to his cheeks and forehead, whispering tearful words of happiness. She feels like an intruder in a private moment and dips her head, choosing to look down at her bandaged hands instead.

‘Rey?’ His voice is raw and her name sounds like a plea on his lips as her head darts up to find him looking down at her.

She can’t hold back any longer, the tears spill from her eyes as she gets to her feet, Han stepping to her side, but her hazel eyes are fixed on only one thing - Ben’s gorgeous dark eyes.

‘Hey you.’ She sniffles still entirely focused on her love, before quickly giving Han a sweet smile as he lets her pass him so she’s at Ben’s side.

‘You’re alive.’ Ben croaks, his voice horse, and his beautiful eyes filling with tears.

‘I am.’ She breathes, a relieved and happy smile cracking across her aching face.

‘I-I feared that I…….that I shot you.’ Ben whispers, tears running down his pale cheeks as Rey perches on the edge of his bed, her less injured hand gripping his.

She shakes her head as she sniffs, taking him all in with her searching eyes, ‘You didn’t. I’m here. We’re both here.’ She tells him with a watery voice, moving his hand so it’s flat against her stomach.

Ben’s eyes dart to her abdomen as his mother inhales sharply, hand clasping over her mouth, tears blooming in her eyes as Han grins next to her, arm around her shoulders.

‘You’re--’ Ben gasps, slowly looking up at Rey with such wonder and awe as she beams at him, smile as wide as her face.

‘We're having a baby.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for beta'ing this chapter before the changes.
> 
> I um'ed and ah'ed about if I should make Rey pregnant in this story and for a long, long time she wasn't going to be. But hey, what can I say I like my space babies to be happy.
> 
> :o)
> 
> Oh and if anyone has got any suggestions for the final chapter I'm all ears :)


	36. Midnight Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said it was over?
> 
> Let's dance!!
> 
> Chapter 25 recap:
> 
> Rey revealed that she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Kylo Ren:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah so this was a middle of the night moment of inspiration - blame chronic sinusitis! 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind if this story extends a little?
> 
> Thank you to everyone for taking the time to leave a comment or a kudos <3

o-o-o-o-o

Ben clicks his phone to standby, shoving it back into his jeans pocket. He’s there on surveillance, detailing the movements of a young woman who’s suspected of cheating on her very rich older husband. It’s not the kind of case he particularly likes working, but the client is paying him very handsomely so he’d have been a fool not to take it.

‘What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?’

His head snaps round, to find Rey facing him, leaning against the bar with a wicked grin.

‘Rey! Sweetheart, what are you doing here?’ He flusters, shifting a little to see her better in the dim light of Midnight Blush.

‘I came to keep you company.’ She smiles as his eyes trail down her body, taking in the gorgeous red dress she's just about wearing, and her stunning legs.

‘Wow. You look incredible.’

‘Thank you.’ Comes her sweet reply as Ben gestures toward the barman.

‘So where's Ridley?’ Ben asks loudly over the thumping base of the dance tune.

‘Oh you know, I left him at home with Driver.’ She snickers mischievously and Ben can't help but smirk before ordering a couple of drinks.

A whiskey for him, and an elderflower cosmopolitan for Rey.

‘While Driver might do a good impression of Nanny from Peter Pan, where’s Ridley really?’ He questions, never really letting up being a detective, even if he doesn't carry the badge anymore.

‘Don't worry, your parents have got him.’ She relents with a sigh as her red cocktail is placed in front of her.

It's been three months since Rey gave birth to their son - Ridley Kenobi-Solo. And this is her first night out, and she wants to make the most of it.

‘Dance with me?’ She pouts, fluttering her eyelashes at him before taking a sip of her drink.

‘I’m working.’ Ben replies, leaning in toward his girlfriend so she doesn’t have to shout too much over the beat.

‘Spoilsport.’ Rey sulks, pout only getting bigger as Ben smirks at her as she drinks more than half her cocktail.

‘Sorry.’

‘Well I guess I’ll just have to go dance by myself. Or find someone else to dance with me.’ She purrs, giving Ben a wink as she brushes against his arm while stepping away.

Ben watches her walk over to the edge of the dance floor, he smiles as she repeatedly throws backward glances his way, a cheeky smile on her lips as she starts to feel the pulse of the music and shake her body.

It doesn’t take long before she merges with the crowd and finds herself dancing with a guy. Rey casts a look toward the bar, tilting her head back to get a better view, to see if Ben is still watching.

Her brows furrow when she finds she can’t see him, and nerves coil in her gut. But she’s jolted back to the moment by hands gripping her swaying hips. Before she has a chance to spin round and confront the dirty lech, lips are pressed against the side of her neck and hair brushes against her jaw.

Now she spins away full of indignation, ready to confront the perv as her hands ball into fists, only to find her boyfriend standing there, a chuckle falling from his lips.

‘Ben! You fucking asshole.’ Rey snaps, giving him a hard shove as he reaches for her, managing to grab her forearms.

‘What? As if I was going to just sit there and watch you dancing with some other guy.’ He replies, looking from Rey to the guy now standing behind Rey.

‘I suggest you beat it mate.’ Ben states loudly, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

The guy who’d been dancing with Rey makes a sharp exit as Rey remains an arms length from Ben, still fuming about his behaviour. He’s always been a bit of a fucking idiot when it comes to appropriateness, or more so inappropriateness. She’d had to pull him up about it enough times on the Grant case, especially early on.

Rey tugs her arms from Ben’s grip and folds them beneath her bust, unaware that she’s just giving him a better view of her chest, until she follows his eyeline.

‘Ben!’ She scalds, slapping his chest as he laughs.

‘What? They were in my face.’ He retorts wickedly and Rey shakes her head.

‘You’re unbelievable, you know that.’

‘Oh yeah I know. You’ve told me enough times.’ He snickers, closing the distance between them a fraction.

Rey clenches her jaw, unsuccessfully feigning annoyance, again folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

‘Sweetheart. Are you mad with me?’ Ben mutters as he steps closer so their bodies are touching.

She doesn’t say anything, just turns her head even more to the side.

‘Please don’t be mad at me.’ He murmurs, leaning in close to her, fingertips ghosting over her arms, making her skin tingle, as she gulps, but still refuses to look at him.

‘You know you’re fucking hot when you’re angry.’ He purrs into her ear, the tip of his tongue lightly licking the shell, as his fingers run over the bare skin of her back.

Rey desperately tries to keep her gasp in, not wanting him to see how much he affects her. But if there’s one thing that Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, or whatever name he gives himself is good at, and that’s affecting Rey Kenobi. No matter what.

It’s too much for her, his fingertips on her skin, his breath hot on her neck, his hips slowly grinding against her, moving in sync with the latin beat. In a flash of movement she unfolds her arms, grabs his shirt collar and slams her mouth against his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

There’s little finesse in the kiss, too much annoyance and frustration going into it, but it has the desired effect as Ben growls into her mouth as Rey tugs on his hair, strands bunching between her fingers.

She lets out her own whimper as he grabs her ass, a cheek in each of his large hands, jerking her forward as he squeezes.

Sensations are surging through her veins, as heat pools in her stomach. She wants him. Right now. So badly. There’s a flash of memory, recalling the time they crossed the line from partners to something a whole lot more. It was a moment very much like this one.

Only Rey hopes for a different outcome as she pulls back from her boyfriend, catching sight of his blown pupils in the flashing white strobe light.

They’re both breathing heavily as they stare at one another. No words are needed or exchanged, as Ben lets Rey slip from his hands and strut away. He knows exactly where she’s going.

A smirk plays on his kiss swollen lips, as he remembers the sounds of Rey fighting down her gasping whines and whimpers, as he heard her pleasure herself through his earpiece early on in the Grant case. But he now knows that nothing beats the real thing, as he makes his way across the dancefloor, heading for the toilets.

Midnight Blush has had a small refit since the last time they were there. Now the stall doors go down to the floor, and there’s a security guard posted outside the main door.

As Ben enters the restroom he spots Rey slipping into the stall at the very far end. He quickly looks over his shoulder as he hurries after her, slipping into the stall behind her, quickly locking the door.

When he turns around he find Rey with her back to him. She flips the toilet lid down and hikes the skirt of her dress up around her waist.

‘Hurry up.’ Rey hisses, looking at him over her shoulder and Ben scoffs, despite getting a great view of her peachy ass as she shimmies her red lacy thong down her thighs.

‘How romantic.’ He grumbles, pulling open his belt, then his black jeans.

Once his jeans are undone he steps forward, as Rey scrunches her thong up into a ball. She lifts a foot up onto the lid of the toilet, leaning forward, hands resting on the cistern lid.

Ben pushes his jeans and black underwear to below his butt before gripping her hip with one hand as he lines himself up with her entrance with his other.

Rey lets out a relieved groan as he slides into her, her eyes rolling shut. Ben sets off at a fairly quick pace, as he holds her by the waist. Both of them enjoying the angle.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey moans, straightening up and reaching back for her lovers hair with one hand, and covering one of his hands with her other, her panties falling to the ground.

As Ben slows the pace of his thrusts, the position allows for deeper penetration. Which in turn makes Rey’s groans and gasps louder, despite the thudding base vibrating all around the club, he can hear each and every one. Turning him on a whole lot more.

His one hand moves from her hip to between her legs, fingers skimming over her clit and Rey lets out a yelp, hips jerking forward from the brief stimulation. As Ben hits her g-spot with his cock, his fingers stroke the inside of her thigh, making her whole body shudder.

‘B-Ben.’ She whines desperately, head resting back against his shoulder. But he doesn’t take mercy on her, instead he just keeps going, caressing her inner thigh near the join, so achingly close to where she’s throbbing.

Needing more Rey takes matters into her own hands, literally. She slips her hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit furiously.

‘Slower.’ Ben grunts in her ear, peering over her shoulder as he nips at her skin.

Rey slows the pace of her fingers, her breath coming out in sharp puffs as she rocks her hips along with Ben’s thrusts. The hand that’s not touching her thigh is now cupping her breast through her dress, thumb rubbing her erect nipple through the material.

‘Look at me.’ Ben commands, feeling her inner walls starting to flutter around his cock.

Rey turns her head, and Ben comes into blurry focus just as he captures her lips in a hot kiss, stealing her moan as her orgasm catches her by surprise, her whole body shuddering and her heel sliding across the lid of the toilet seat. Ben grabs her leg, holding it in place as he gives a flurry of frantic thrusts before spilling inside of her with his climax.

After a minute or two they slowly untangle themselves from one another, catching their respective breath and cleaning themselves up before straightening their clothes. Rey can’t wipe the naughty smile from her face as she bites her lips together when she finds Ben just watching her.

‘Have I ever told you that you’re fucking amazing.’ He smiles, stepping over to her and cradling the back of her head.

‘A few times.’ Rey answers, hands pressing against his chest, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

‘Hmmm, only a few? Well in that case I need to up my game.’ He snickers, running his thumb along her jaw as Rey grins brightly at him.

‘I think you’re pretty wonderful too.’ She tells him and he shakes his head, letting out a scoff of disbelief.

‘I think it’s time we get you home, don’t you?’ He mutters as Rey fiddles with the buttons of his shirt.

‘What? No way. I’m nowhere near done dancing. Besides, I owe you a drink.’ Rey quips before Ben leans forward and presses a loving, tender kiss to her lips.

It quickly grows in intensity as Rey backs Ben against the door, fingers undoing a couple of the buttons of his shirt, until he reaches up and covers her hands with his own before slowly pulling away from the kiss.

‘Come on. Let’s go dance.’ He smiles softly, his skin flushing slightly as he gives her hands a squeeze before letting one go and reaching for the lock.

Ben is just about the step out of the stall when Rey lets out a little yelp, ‘My panties.’

She spins around, looking either side of the toilet for the aforementioned lingerie before spotting them by the hygiene bin. With a relieved breath she scoops them up, but rather than pull them back on, she shoves them down the front of her dress, much to the amusement of her boyfriend.

o-o-o-o-o

It’s gone two in the morning when Ben and Rey stagger out of Midnight Blush, holding onto each other. They’re completely unaware that across the street a woman with fair skin and black hair is watching them with hateful eyes as they stroll off into the night.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn who edited a completely different chapter 36 (that one was an epilogue) I hope you don't mind this one!
> 
> :o)


End file.
